Volver a respirar
by auroriss
Summary: No es la maldición... Es el poder que se le da a la maldición. Severus sufre una terrible maldición lo cual lo lleva a la desesperación y soledad. Ahora debera a aprender a vivir con ella, y manejarla a su beneficio. Le agradezco a mi amiga ctoria por la hermosa portada de este Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

Le agradezco a mi amiga por la hermosa portada de este Fic.

Es escritora de igual manera, si están interesadas en cualquiera de sus obras les dejo el link

** u/5495087/Ali-Victoria**

** user/NatAlivic**

…...

**Curiosidad, la invade cada mañana y tarde y cuando cree que puede dejarlo ir, nuevamente la curiosidad se apodera de ella, desesperada por descubrir el porque.**

**Hermione con impotencia cerró el último libro de la biblioteca de Hogwarts, aunque ya habían acabado su educación algo la detenía y era esa falta de respuesta encontrada, y era es su punto final, para rendirse, jamás encontraría la respuesta que buscaba.**

**La guerra se avecinaba, ya no con Voldemort, sino con los seguidores que aun querían cumplir sus deseos.**

**Y siempre le pareció un misterio como su profesor había sobrevivido al ataque en la casa de los Gritos, pensativa no se percató que alguien la observaba desde hace un tiempo.**

**-. Sigue sin resolver el misterio de su vida, Señorita Granger -. Dejó caer un libro frente ella, exaltándola brevemente.**

**Lo que hizo despertar a Hermione, justamente la persona en la que pensaba se encontraba frente a ella, no sabiendo que responder.**

**-. Perdone Profesor -. Ella lo observó y su mirada se desvió a su cuello, donde supuestamente la serpiente lo había mordido, no sabía que había pasado pero desde que sabía que había sobrevivido la curiosidad de cómo había sobrevivido sin tener una cicatriz de ataque se apoderaba de ella.**

**Difícil de creer, para su defensa, lo único que lo ayudo a limpiar su nombre fueron sus memorias entregadas a Harry y los testimonios de Harry, Ron y Hermione, de cómo fue atacado; sin embargo desde ese momento se volvió la obsesión de Hermione, quizá había usado una poción, pero no había ninguna tan poderosa como para no dejar marca, pero estaba claro que Severus Snape, el mejor pocionista demostraba sus habilidades de nuevo.**

**-. Cinco puntos menos por incomodar a un profesor -. Y Severus lo decía enserio, jamás había sentido por tanto tiempo la mirada de una alumna, lo cual dejó molesta a Hermione, al menos podían considerarse a mano.**

**Hermione suspiró frustrada era evidente que su antiguo Profesor jamás la vería como una mujer sino como una estudiante por la eternidad, sólo esperaba que realmente esos puntos no se reflejaran en el marcador.**

…**...**

**La orden discutía molesta, las noticias de un nuevo grupo de mortifagos rondaba por todo el mundo mágico, cargando la culpa a los aurores y sobre todo a la Orden.**

**-. No podemos capturarlos a todos -. Gritó Ron, asustado.**

**-. ¿Qué Diferencia hay entre los que hemos capturado? -. Preguntó Hermione al ver lo pensativo que se encontraban Lupin y Harry.**

**-. Son diferentes -. Susurró Harry.**

**-. ¿A qué te refieres Harry? -. Cuestionó Hermione.**

**Harry observó a Lupin, dándole la oportunidad de dar su opinión.**

**-. Desconozco toda la información, sin embargo, me han dicho varios aurores que son muy fuertes, son hábiles pero su magia es muy poderosa aunque el hechizo sea simple, debemos averiguar como lo hacen, si descubrieron alguna magia oscura, serán más peligrosos -. Le aclaró Harry. **

**Hermione se levantó.**

**-. Yo me ofrezco, se necesita que seamos astutos, creo poder acercarme -. **

**Severus tocó su hombro.**

**-. Gracias por su ofrecimiento Señorita Granger, pero no se le olvide que es famosa por su participación dentro del Trio de Oro, jamás podrá acercarse demasiado a alguno -. Dijo Severus evidenciando su falta de ingenio de Hermione.**

**Hermione se molestó por su comentario.**

**-. Muy cierto Severus… -. Lupin se acercó a ambos. -. … Y por esa razón iras con ella -. **

**Hermione y Severus se exaltaron.**

**-. ¡¿Que?! -. Exclamaron ambos.**

**-. Severus, ambos sabemos que por muchas razones puedes acercarte a ellos -. Intercambiaron una mirada cómplice lo que hizo molestar a Severus. -. Y necesitas a alguien que te cubra la espalda, sé que se te pueden ocurrir varias respuestas en caso de que te pregunten qué haces con Hermione -. **

**Severus molesto volvió a un rincón de la habitación.**

**-. ¿Por qué ella? -. Dijo molesto Ron. Harry le contestó.**

**-. No cualquiera se arriesga a ir con Snape, sin pasar desapercibido, puedo ir yo, pero aun soy el blanco de muchos mortifagos seria más una carga que una ayuda, pero si gustas, puedes ir tú -. Dijo Harry.**

**Ron retrocedió ante el comentario pero no dijo más.**

**-. Esta decidido -. Habló Remus, los demás de la orden aceptaron mientras Hermione observaba nerviosa a Severus que la observaba de igual forma.**

…...

**En la noche Hermione no podía dormir, así que decidió bajar a leer un libro frente a la chimenea, mañana iniciaría una misión muy larga, y se regañaba a sí misma, por haberse ofrecido en primer lugar.**

**Bajó a la sala de estar pero sin esperarlo encontró a Severus ahí. Sin mirarla le dijo.**

**-. ¿Ansiosa Señorita Granger? -. Dijo Severus sin dejar de leer su libro.**

**-. Preocupada, no sé si pueda lograr esto -. Hermione se sentó.**

**-. ¿Así que no confía en sus habilidades de sabelotodo? -. Dijo Severus y Hermione lo observó molesta pero él no se inmutó. -. Vaya a descansar, mañana madrugaremos y nos instalaremos en una casa de mi seguridad -. **

**Hermione asintió mientras observaba como Severus se levantaba y desaparecía por las escaleras.**

**A la mañana siguiente, Hermione no dejaba de preguntarse qué le avecinaba, confiaba en las habilidades de Snape, pero no los métodos para realizarlo, eso era lo peligroso.**

**Caminaron fuera de la casa de seguridad donde se reunía la orden, pero Harry y Ron se acercaron a Hermione para despedirse lo que hizo bufar a Severus.**

**-. Buena suerte Hermione, la próxima reunión será en un mes, veremos que tanto pueden acercarse -. Dijo Harry.**

**Hermione sonrió y abrazó a Harry lo que le transmitió confianza.**

**-. Aléjate de Snape, no confíes en él, recuerda que… -. Dijo Ron.**

**Snape tosió incómodo y Ron lo observó molesto, pero no sólo Severus lo observaba así, sino también Hermione, aun no entendía porque nunca había podido perdonar a Severus.**

**-. Gracias Ron, nos veremos pronto -. Hermione se despidió de mano y se acercó a Severus para aparecerse, lo tomó del brazo que Él mismo le ofrecía y sonriendo por última vez a sus amigos, desapareció junto con su profesor.**

**Llegaron a una casa separada de las demás, igual que cualquier casa Muggle, lo que relajó a Hermione, pasarían cien por ciento desapercibidos.**

**Severus pasó su varita por la puerta y esta se abrió.**

**-. Como verá, solo yo puedo abrir, cuando las circunstancias lo ameriten, hare lo mismo con la suya -. Dijo Severus, a lo que Hermione asintió en silencio. Lo que hizo sonreír a Severus -. Aunque disfrute del silencio de su parloteo constante, tenemos mucho que hacer, suba escoja una habitación, explore la casa y la veré a la hora de la cena -. **

**Hermione asintió molesta.**

**Subió molesta a la segunda planta y le pareció extraño y familiar que la casa se encontrara sumamente oscura, escogió la primera habitación pegada a la escalera, igual de oscura, abrió la ventana y la luz entró totalmente, respiró profundo y decidió ducharse para iniciar nueva misión.**

…...

**Hermione examinaba la pequeña biblioteca que tenía su profesor, esperaba ver libros de pociones o magia oscura, sin embargo había libros de linajes y purezas de sangre, sacó uno de su lugar pero al apenas abrirlo, una voz tosió a su espalda.**

**-. Al parecer entre tantos libros que ha devorado, no le ha enseñado lo que es la privacidad -. Hermione nerviosa se giró para enfrentar a su profesor.**

**-. Lo lamento -. Fue todo lo que pudo decir Hermione.**

**-. Debería -. Severus le arrebató el libro que tenía en las manos. -. A pesar de que le permito ponerse cómoda eso no significa que deba transgredir mi espacio personal -. Lo colocó en su lugar y volvió a ver a Hermione. -. Ahora a cenar -. Hizo una señal para que fuera a la cocina, lo cual hizo molestar a Hermione.**

**-. No soy ni una niña ni una alumna -. Le gritó Hermione. **

**Severus se molestó.**

**-. Quizá ya no sea mi alumna, pero se comporta como una niña, vaya a cenar antes de que se me olviden mis modales -. La vio fríamente y Hermione molesta se fue al comedor.**

**Una vez sentada ahí, esperó a Snape que no tardó en acompañarla, se sentaron en una larga mesa, cada uno en un extremo, a lo cual les permitía verse de frente, aunque Severus se lo permitía, Hermione aun no tenía el valor de hacerlo.**

**Comenzó a cenar, lo cual le caía muy bien, pero no pudo evitar percatarse que Severus la observaba sin probar bocado alguno, lo que inquieto a Hermione que lo vio fijamente.**

**Era la primera vez, que se veían durante un largo momento y tan conscientes uno del otro, Hermione podía captar como si pidiera ayuda con desesperación pero rechazó la idea inmediatamente y siguió cenando.**

**Terminaron de cenar y vio como Severus, sacaba una poción de su saco y la bebió, lo que intrigó a Hermione, que lo vio levantarse y aproximarse a la chimenea.**

**-. ¿A dónde se dirige? -. Le preguntó Hermione.**

**Severus la observó y después a la chimenea.**

**-. Me reuniré con unos Mortifagos, los contacté en la tarde y al parecer son capaces de recibirme -. Contestó Severus cortante.**

**Hermione se levantó de su lugar y se aproximó a él.**

**-. Intentará adentrarse a su legión -. Severus asintió, tomo polvos flu y se adentró a la chimenea, Hermione no le permitió partir. -. Iré con usted -. **

**Severus sonrió sarcástico.**

**-. Tonta, si me ven llegar con usted pensaran que los atacaré -. Hermione se molestó aún más.**

**-. Entonces, traslademos a un lugar, cubriré su espalda, pero no puede ir solo, esta fue mi idea -. **

**Severus salió de la chimenea, acercándose a Hermione que se hacía más pequeña, pero no retrocedió.**

**-. Déjeme dejarle algo claro, usted va a ser como un lastre para esta misión, arriesgará su vida y la misión, hágase a un lado y le aseguro que recibirá todo el crédito si quiere -.**

**-. Eso no me importa, ¿Qué pasara con usted? ¿Cómo sabe que no le tenderán una trampa o lo atacaran? -.**

**-. Soy muy hábil, recuerde que fui espía -.**

**-. Eso no me importa, no me pida que me quede aquí sin hacer nada, mientras usted se arriesga solo -. **

**Severus ablandó su gesto, era terca y él también.**

**-. Está bien, quédese aquí, en cuanto tenga la oportunidad, tendré una excusa para llevarla… -. Severus la empujó suavemente. -. Pero por ahora, no estorbe, Insufrible niña -. **

**Hermione se cruzó de brazos y no dijo más, sabía que Severus no cambiaría de opinión.**

**Sólo se quedó en su lugar mientras veía a Severus desaparecer entre llamas verdes.**

**Severus llegó a una gran sala, al parecer desierta, se limpió las cenizas y se encaminó hacia el centro de la habitación, pero apenas avanzó unos pasos cuando unos Mortifagos aparecieron rodeándolo.**

**Alrededor de quince mortifagos le apuntaban y él levantó las manos desarmado, entre el grupo, una risa estridente y conocida resonó en el lugar.**

**-. Viniste solo, tan valiente como al Señor Tenebroso le gustabas. Dame una razón para acabar contigo ahora, traidor -.**

**-. Bellatrix Lestrange, ¿Quién diría que te convertirías en la líder? Tanto tiempo sirviendo a nuestro Señor que la envidia te carcomió -. Bellatrix se acercó a él, apuntando a su cuello. -. Inténtalo, sabes que no funcionara -. **

**Bella sonrió, mostrando su putrefacta sonrisa.**

**-. Lo sé Snape, pero no eres nadie para hablarme así, como sé que esto no funcionara, también sé que puede funcionar -. Severus la observó molesto. -. ¿A qué vienes? -.**

**-. Como le mencioné a uno de tus seguidores he venido para volver -. **

**Bellatrix rio escandalosamente y se alejó de él, sin dejar de observarlo.**

**-. ¿Por qué te recibiría? Traidor una vez, traidor para siempre -.**

**-. Lo saben -. **

**Bella dejó de reír y se acercó curiosa.**

**-. Lo saben -. Volvió a reír -. ¿Y vienes aquí como último recurso? -. Severus sólo la observó. -. No es suficiente Snape, ¿Por qué he de creerte? ¿Qué puedes darme para aceptarte? -.**

**-. Lo que sea -. **

**Bella sonrió y se acercó a él, seductora, Severus sólo evitó una expresión de asco.**

**-. Lo que sea -. Bella lo tocó del pecho y bajó sus manos hasta su cintura, pero Severus no se inmutó. Bella lo observó y lamió sus labios. -. Quiero que me traigas a Potter -. Bella lo soltó y Severus no pudo decir nada.**

…**.…...**

**CONTINUARA... NOX**

**LES INVITO A DAR ME GUSTA A MI PAGINA EN FACEBOOK "AURORISS" DONDE SUBIRÉ TODO LO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Le agradezco a mi amiga por la hermosa portada de este Fic.

Es escritora de igual manera, si están interesadas en cualquiera de sus obras les dejo el link

** u/5495087/Ali-Victoria**

** user/NatAlivic**

….…

Severus llegó agotado a casa, sin duda era una reunión que no esperaba, y ante el miedo que sintió necesitaba urgentemente llegar a su laboratorio.

Llegó a su casa e ignorando a Hermione que lo esperaba en la sala, entró directo a su laboratorio y cerró la puerta.

Hermione ignorando su forma de llegar se acercó a su laboratorio y tocó estridentemente.

-. Snape por favor ¿Qué paso? -.

Pero Severus no contestó, a lo que Hermione volvió a tocar.

-. Largo -. Su tono era desesperado pero a Hermione no le importó, debía decirle, era vital saber.

-. No me iré, quiero saber -. No supo cómo reaccionar cuando de repente Severus abrió la puerta, completamente molesto.

-. Déjeme dejarle algo claro Granger -. Hermione retrocedió, jamás lo había visto así. -. Yo en primera estoy aquí, para vigilar que no hubiera hecho ninguna tontería, la carga de esta misión recaerá en mí, no se imagina lo que hay que padecer, hacer y provocar para que no sospechen de uno, lo último que espero cuando llego de esas misiones es escuchar su insoportable parloteo, hágase un favor, manténgase atenta y manténgase callada, nunca se sabe cuándo alguien puede atacarla por la espalda y lo último que quiero es cuidar a una malcriada como usted ó de decirlo y sin esperar respuesta volvió a cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Hermione bufó molesta y se alejó de la puerta rumbo a su habitación, ya tendría tiempo de hablar con él, quizá solo estaba presionado por todo lo que tuvo que actuar para lograr ganar su confianza.

…..

A la mañana siguiente desayunaron sin hablar aun del tema. Hermione no pudo evitar preguntar.

-. ¿Puedo acompañarlo la próxima vez? -.

Severus rio con sarcasmo.

-. Por supuesto que no -. Hermione iba a levantar la voz molesta. -. Porque usted es una niña, no sabría comportarse en su presencia, ¿No sé porque tuvo que terminar a mi cuidado? Esto es tan patético que no pude dormir en toda la noche -. Severus se tranquilizó. -. Pero lo hecho, hecho esta, ahora sí quiere acompañarme, algo se me debe ocurrir para poder llevarla sin que se levanten sospechas -. Severus terminó su desayuno, volvió a tomar otra poción que sacó de su abrigo y se retiró sin despedirse.

Hermione sólo lo miró marcharse y suspiró resignada, su primera conversación amable, no había salido como esperaba.

…

Hermione se encontraba leyendo en la biblioteca, ya que no había más que hacer en esa casa, se extrañó que había varios libros de linajes y criaturas misteriosas, le recordó a Luna.

Comenzó a leer un libro sobre criaturas mágicas cuando Severus se lo arrebató sin avisar.

-. Al parecer no sabe respetar lo propio -. Dijo Severus.

Hermione lo observó molesta.

-. ¿Y esta mal? No hay nada que hacer aquí -. Contestó Hermione.

Severus la ignoró mientras acomodaba su libro.

-. Si se desespera, quizá quiera irse, no hay nada que pueda hacer, no la detendré -. Le retó Snape.

-. No le será tan fácil, porque al parecer lo único que quiere es verme humillada y acobardada -. Hermione salió furiosa de la habitación, dejando a un Severus pensativo ante sus palabras.

Conocía las palabras que le mencionó, hace algunos años, cuando también era un joven, se las decían seguidamente.

Hermione se encerró en su habitación y no volvió a salir sino hasta en la tarde, recordó que debía cocinar la cena y bajó rápidamente, no quería otro reclamo de Snape.

Pero al bajar las escaleras vio la mesa servida, lo cual le sorprendió, y vio a Severus terminando de servir él te.

-. Siéntese -. Ordenó Severus. Hermione se sorprendió, pero no interrogó, mientras Severus le servía personalmente en vez de usar magia. -. De ahora en adelante, se le debe respeto y aunque me cueste reconocerlo es la mejor que pudo acompañarme, parece ser la única con más cerebro que toda la Orden junta -.

Hermione no sabía tomarlo como un cumplido, así que solo sonrió y asintió, mientras veía a Severus colocarse al otro extremo de la mesa y comenzar a cenar en silencio.

…

En la noche, mientras Hermione dormía, se escuchó un fuerte estruendo, como objetos rompiéndose, se levantó rápidamente y se puso a la defensiva. Salió al pasillo con el hechizo Lumos acompañándola, pero sin embargo no vio a nadie.

Volvió a escuchar los ruidos y ahora sabia de donde provenían, del laboratorio de Severus, corrió rápidamente y se detuvo frente la puerta, no estaba segura de sí pasar o no, y se quedó viendo a la puerta dudosa, otro fuerte sonido la hizo reaccionar y abrió la puerta lentamente.

Pero antes de abrirla por completo, alguien la empujó.

-. ¡Aléjese! -. Severus furioso le gritó. Hermione dudo pero debía preguntar.

-. Profesor, ¿Se encuentra bien? -. Volvió a empujar la puerta, pero la fuerza de Severus era más que la de ella.

Severus respiró y dijo pausadamente.

-. Le… he… dicho… que… ¡Se aleje! -. Volvió a gritar, logrando asustar a Hermione que soltó la puerta y esta se cerró.

Hermione no supo cuánto tiempo se quedó frente la puerta, pero aun escuchaba objetos rompiéndose o como si Snape buscara algo, y después de unos minutos el silencio reinó, Hermione sentía mucha curiosidad por saber que pasaba pero sabía que si entraba seria el pretexto perfecto para buscar su muerte.

Respiró resignada, dio la vuelta y volvió a su habitación.

…

Sin embargo, ese mes, que tenían para investigar siempre fue la misma rutina, Severus iba a su reunión con los Mortifagos, y llegando se encerraba en su laboratorio, donde cada noche, el sonido de desesperación lo embargaba, y Hermione no podía hacer nada.

La última noche, Severus llegó a su iniciación final a una casa de guardia que los Mortifagos tenían escondida.

-. Severus -. Exclamó Bella emocionada. -. Es un placer tenerte aquí -. Severus paso desconfiado, con Bella, jamás se sabía que pensar.

-. Al grano Bella -. Dijo Severus sentándose en la mesa principal en la parte central.

-. De acuerdo, hoy es tu última prueba, y como debiste sospecharlo, queremos ver si eres capaz, de acabar con alguien que antes fue de los tuyos -.

Severus se tensó sin aparentarlo, y esperó, tranquilo.

Bella hizo una señal y con un movimiento de varita apareció encerrado en una burbuja invisible, Severus no lo creyó, hace años que no lo veía.

-. Caradoc -. Murmuró Severus, Caradoc lo observaba lleno de temor, se le notaba signos de tortura, lo cual hizo tragar fuerte a Severus.

-. Así es, Caradoc Dearborn, miembro de la Orden y desapareció como cobarde, ¿No crees que merece un castigo? -. Comentó Bella divertida.

Severus no contestó sólo observaba a Caradoc que lo observaba con sus ojos sin vida.

-. ¿Qué hay que hacer? -. Dijo Severus ligeramente asustado, lo cual paso desapercibido para Bellatrix.

-. Simple -. Bella movió su varita y Caradoc quedó libre, el cual se incorporó y los miró con odio.

-. Son unos malditos, lo pagaran muy pronto -. Se giró a ver a Severus. -. Y tú, Con ellos, cuando te protegieron al saber que tú… -. Severus no sabía cómo se había enterado de eso, pero no podía dejar que continuara, con un movimiento de varita lo hizo rodar por el suelo, causando heridas en el cuerpo, Caradoc se giró e iba a hablar nuevamente pero Severus meditó con mucha fuerza de voluntad su siguiente hechizo.

-. Crucius -. Caradoc comenzó a sentir el dolor latente en cada parte de su cuerpo y sus heridas se abrían manchándolo la sangre de un color oscuro, Severus respiró agitadamente ante lo que veía, lo que hizo sonreír a Bella.

-. ¿Qué ocurre Snape? -. Severus la observó sin romper el hechizo -. ¿Te atemoriza la sangre? -. Severus no respondió, y cortó el hechizo.

Bella rio estridentemente mientras observaba como Caradoc recuperaba el aliento, sin emoción alguna, Bella exclamó:

-. ¡Avada Kedrava! -. Caradoc rodó por la habitación con el impacto del hechizo, parando al lado de Severus con sus ojos sin vida.

Los mortifagos junto con Bella, no paraban de reír, mientras Severus estático veía el cuerpo de un antiguo compañero de batalla, Bella se acercó a él.

-. Sé que puede ser difícil Severus, pero por ahora es todo, veo que has vuelto a ser de los nuestros, te llamaré, cuando requiera tus servicios -. Severus asintió y sin decir más desapareció.

Severus llegó a su casa, sin embargo, observó a Hermione esperándolo como cada tarde y como cada tarde la ignoró, entró directamente a su laboratorio de manera agitada.

Buscó desesperadamente entre sus pociones y encontró la que buscaba, la bebió y esperó a que actuara, sin embargo el efecto no llegó, se sostuvo firmemente a su mesa de preparaciones hasta llegar al suelo, le resultaba difícil de respirar y su visión se tornó borrosa.

…

Hermione como cada noche, observó llegar a Severus ignorándola como siempre y dirigiéndose a su laboratorio pero después de un mes, en esa rutina ella estaba desesperada, así que ignorando el carácter que Severus pudiera tener entró al laboratorio sin tocar.

Para su sorpresa vio a Severus tratando de no caer al suelo, sujetándose a su mesa para equilibrarse y respirando agitadamente.

Hermione corrió a su lado.

-. ¿Profesor? ¿Qué le ocurre? -. Hermione lo tomó del hombro y lo ayudó a bajar al suelo para apoyar su cuerpo a la pared, y revisarlo correctamente, sin embargo no vio heridas superficiales, sólo su rostro que mostraba desesperación y palidez.

-. Lárguese -. Dijo Severus apenas audible, pero Hermione lo ignoró y tocó su rostro para examinar si había rastros de heridas, pero sin resultados.

Severus la observó y en ese instante sabía que ya no era él quien reaccionaba sino su cuerpo buscando alivio, la tomó de los hombros sujetándola fuertemente, Hermione lo miró, y vio como Severus la acercaba a él, sintiendo su aliento en el cuello.

Hermione sintió temor, e incomodes, pero la confusión se apoderó de ella, cuando sintió a Severus, mordiendo su cuello, al principio solo fue una mordida leve, pero después sintió algo clavándose en su piel, causándole mucho dolor, y después como unos colmillos se clavaban en su cuello.

Hermione al principio no reaccionó, sentía como la sangre subía por su garganta y era succionada por Severus, se tardó en reaccionar hasta que por fin lo hizo, y empujando a Severus, logró alejarlo de ella.

Hermione lo observó temerosa, veía una mirada vacía invadida por el deseo, pero no un deseo carnal, sino un deseo de hambre, Hermione respiró alterada, pero no supo si fue por la impresión o por la falta de energías, pero mientras observaba a Severus, se desmayó.

Severus alcanzó a sujetarla, y cargándola en brazos la llevó a su habitación, cuando llegó a su habitación la acostó sobre su cama, y en ese momento pudo captar la herida que le había hecho.

Sabía que eso jamás desaparecería, pero también sabía, que ella no correría peligro, por lo pronto, limpió la sangre que emanaba y envolvió la herida, por ahora la dejaría descansar y él igual, mañana vendría las interrogantes.

Fue a su habitación y se recostó en su cama, le pareció perturbador que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, por fin pudo dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione despertó muy alterada, se tocó la cabeza algo mareada e hizo memoria, recordaba a un Severus débil, a un Severus descontrolado y unos colmillos clavándose en su piel.

-. Quizá solo fue un sueño -. Se llevó las manos a su cuello y lo notó vendado, rápidamente se levantó y se acercó a un espejo, pudo ver como envolvía todo su cuello y desesperada comenzó a deshacerse de la venda.

Pudo ver dos grandes marcas en su piel, que aun dolían cuando las tocaba, Hermione volvió a sentir temor y negó desesperadamente mientras la puerta de su habitación se abría.

Vio entrar a Severus y ella retrocedió con miedo lo que no pasó desapercibido para Severus.

Él le dejo una poción sobre su mesilla de noche.

-. Le ayudara, con el dolor de cabeza y de las marcas -. Le dijo Severus apenado.

Hermione se acercó furiosa a él.

-. ¿Qué me ha hecho? ¿Quién es usted? -. Hermione tomó la poción, y la bebió sin preguntar, solo en ese sentido confiaba en él.

Severus la observó y le ofreció sentarse. Hermione se sentó más por curiosidad, que por confiar en que él no la atacaría de nuevo.

-. Es evidente lo que paso, y le ofrezco una disculpa, jamás quise que se enterara de esa forma -. Severus sonaba arrepentido.

-. ¿Usted es un Vampiro? -. Preguntó Hermione ilusa, pero Severus no contestó. A lo que Hermione cambió su gesto. -. Salga -. Lo dijo de una forma tan fría que Severus sintió su rechazo. -. Por favor -.

Severus se levantó y la dejó sola, tenía tantas dudas pero si ella no quería que él se las respondiera, le daría tiempo.

Esa misma tarde, en la chimenea Lupin se hizo presente. Hermione oyó la chimenea y bajo rápidamente a recibirlo.

-. ¡Lupin! -. Lo abrazó efusivamente.

-. Hola Hermione -. Le respondió a su abrazo y de reojo pudo ver a Severus en la segunda planta sin expresar emoción alguna.

-. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? -. Preguntó Hermione

Lupin la observó y bajó la mirada a su cuello, lo tocó con delicadeza pero Hermione le apartó la mano.

-. ¿Qué te ocurrió? -. Hermione lo observó y después vio hacia atrás.

-. Él te lo puede explicar -. Lupin cambió su gesto, estaba molesto y dejando a Hermione en la sala, caminó hacia el laboratorio de Severus, donde él ya se encontraba.

Lupin entró y vio a Severus sentado en su escritorio, leyendo un libro ignorando por completo a Lupin.

-. Te ves bien Severus -. Severus lo observó solo un minuto y después volvió a su lectura. -. Al parecer la sangre de Hermione te sirvió bastante -. Severus bajó su libro violentamente.

-. Lo dices como si yo lo hubiera planeado -. Lupin lo observó y vio en sus ojos la culpa. -. Tú sabes tan bien como yo que esta condición no la controlo -. Lupin sonrió, si podía sentir empatía.

-. ¿Le has explicado? -. Severus se levantó y caminó por la estancia.

-. No, ni siquiera quiere verme -.

-. Dale tiempo, a todos nos tomó por sorpresa -.

-. ¿Todos? -. Dijo Severus sarcástico. -. Solo Dumbledore, tú y yo sabemos esto, a parte de todos los Mortifagos, y lo tuyo fue un accidente -.

-. Si, realmente me sorprendió, ese ataque fue directo hacia mí, pero te interpusiste y no te daño en lo más mínimo, lo demás fue evidente, las pociones, la oscuridad, la debilidad, o eras un hombre lobo, lo cual sería obvio para mí, o evidentemente un vampiro -.

-. Esta condición, la odio, mi peor castigo en vez de la muerte, era no morir jamás -. Severus golpeó fuertemente la pared, congelándola en ese instante.

-. Lo sé, créeme que te entiendo, esta es una tortura peor que la muerte, pero sé que Hermione lo entenderá -.

-. Llévatela -.

-. ¿Que? -.

-. Nuestra relación era mala desde que llegamos y ahora me teme, solo estorba aquí, esto puedo hacerlo solo -.

Lupin lo meditó.

-. Hermione es inteligente, ella lo decidirá -. Lupin dejo a Severus solo y fue a la sala de estar donde Hermione sentada frente a la chimenea aun lo esperaba.

-. Lo es ¿Cierto? -. Lupin asintió. -. No sé mucho del tema, ni siquiera sabía si existían, pero si me mordió, yo… -.

Lupin sonrió.

-. No, claro que no -. Hermione se relajó ante ello. -. ¿Sabes que Voldemort reclutaba vampiros también? -. Hermione negó. -. Al igual que los magos de sangre pura, hay pocos vampiros de sangre pura, pero a diferencia de los magos, estos vampiros tienen poderes especiales -. Hermione lo miraba seriamente analizando cada detalle. -. Severus no nació siendo vampiro, fue convertido en uno -.

-. ¿Pero dijiste…? -.

-. Él a ti no te puede convertir, porque no es un sangre pura, el vampiro que lo mordió lo es -. Hermione exclamó impresionada.

-. No fue su culpa -.

-. Fue una trampa para una muestra de lealtad, Voldemort lo hizo -. Hermione observó a la nada.

-. Todo este tiempo… -. Lupin asintió.

-. Lo soporto, pero quizá llegó a su límite, bebía pociones, pero quizá no eran tan efectivas -. Hermione asintió, ahora entendía toda la desesperación que llegó a sentir. -. Él quiere que te vayas -. Hermione lo observó interrogante. -. Piensa, que tú presencia es innecesaria y teme que vuelva a pasar lo mismo -. Hermione se tocó el cuello, si volvía a pasar, no sabía si esta vez lo evitaría, al saber la realidad.

-. Quiero pensarlo, hay mucho en juego -. Dijo Hermione.

-. Sé que él puede hacerse cargo solo -.

-. Siempre ha estado solo, además fue mi idea, merezco ejecutarla -. Lupin sonrió.

-. Está bien, envíame una lechuza con tu respuesta, si decides irte, vendré por ti -. Hermione asintió, tenía mucho en que pensar.

…

CONTINUARA... NOX

LES INVITO A DAR ME GUSTA A MI PAGINA EN FACEBOOK "AURORISS" DONDE SUBIRÉ TODO LO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.


	3. Capitulo 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Le agradezco a mi amiga por la hermosa portada de este Fic.

Es escritora de igual manera, si están interesadas en cualquiera de sus obras les dejo el link

** u/5495087/Ali-Victoria**

** user/NatAlivic**

Agradezco también a mi amiga Monserrat Vidal por el nombre que me ayudo a pensar para un personaje que será muy interesante **"Mortum Kilgori"**

….…

Angustia, el dolor de cada angustiosa falta de saciedad lo sofocaba cada noche, cada trago de saliva, era agotador, sabía que debía calmar su sed, pero no sabía por cuánto tiempo más.

Veía las sombras de ese día torturándolo como cada día.

-. Severus, tu lealtad ha sido cuestionada, yo volveré, más fuerte que nunca, pero necesitare a personas en quien confiar -. Voldemort hablaba a Severus, al momento de resurgir en el cementerio.

-. Mi señor, yo le aseguro que puede confiar en mí, he pagado el precio por mi lealtad -. Voldemort sonrió ante ese comentario.

-. No lo suficiente -. En ese momento apareció un hombre, completamente vestido de negro pero de una expresión tan pálida, que parecía un muerto en vida. -. ¿Conoces a Mortum Kilgori? -. Severus lo observó, pero el hombre lo observó sin expresar emoción alguna, lo que hizo temer a Severus. Severus lo observó fijamente y negó sin dejar de mirar al hombre al lado de Voldemort. -. No me sorprende tu ignorancia Severus, este hombre es el último en su clase -. Severus seguía sin entender. -. Al igual que los magos, ellos también respetan la pureza de su sangre, y tienen una capacidad que no cualquiera de su clase posee -. El hombre sonrió fríamente y se acercó a Severus, lo cual hizo temblar levemente a Severus, entonces pensaba que se trataba de un hombre lobo, pero no poseía marcas de peleas como Lupin, se le veía pálido, casi muerto. Llegó a su lado sin dejar de observarlo. -. Este hombre… es un vampiro Severus -. Severus reaccionó veloz alejándose mas no lo suficiente ya que el hombre lo sujetó y mordió su cuello, causando un dolor punzante a Severus, mientras el hombre lo sujetaba por la espalda, Severus observaba de frente a Voldemort. -. Veras Severus, él es el último vampiro de Sangre Pura y debes de sentirte honrado -. Las fuerzas de Severus recaían lentamente, sentía como el sujeto le absorbía con fuerza cada pizca de vida hasta que se detuvo y Severus se sintió mareado no poniendo suficiente atención a las palabras de Voldemort. -. … Ya que cuando un Vampiro de Sangre Pura te muerde, sólo pueden ocurrir dos cosas… O te conviertes en uno, o mueres lentamente… ¿Cuál es tu destino Severus? -. Voldemort sonrió y el Vampiro se alejó de él.

Severus se tambaleó, tocando su cuello y viendo como la sangre resbalaba por su cuello, cayó de rodillas, antes de ver borroso y después desmayarse.

Severus despertó agitado, sudaba mucho y su respiración era desesperada, pero no tanto como lo habían sido sus gritos, los cuales alertaron a Hermione que lo observaba desde la puerta de su habitación.

-. ¿Se encuentra bien? -. Se acercó Hermione.

Severus se limpió el sudor del rostro.

-. Vuelva a su habitación, ¡Ahora! -. Sin embargo Hermione no se movió ni se inmutó.

-. No puedo imaginar lo que está pasando ni lo mucho que lo ha callado, pero puede apoyarse en mí -.

-. Que ridícula, no necesito su ayuda -.

Hermione sonrió.

-. Yo sé que no, pero si lo apoyo, lo sostendré cuando esto no pueda con usted -. Hermione se acercó a él y acercó un paño para limpiar el sudor de su rostro.

Severus huyó su rostro, pero Hermione persistió y Severus se dejó hacer.

-. ¿Por qué sigue aquí? -.

-. Como le dije necesitara ayuda, lo quiera o no -. Severus la observó estaba muy cerca, observó sus ojos, no veía lastima, ni pena, sino consuelo, después observó su cuello, acercó su mano a él y una corriente lo recorrió, no supo que paso pero supo que ambos compartían la misma sensación.

Severus se alejó incómodo.

-. Retírese Granger, en la mañana tengo algo para usted, ya que decidió quedarse -.

-. Hasta más tarde Profesor -. Hermione se levantó y se marchó, dejando a ambos una mezcla de emociones tanto desconocidas como temerosas.

…

En la mañana el primer movimiento de esa mañana fue una lechuza que salía por una ventana de una casa solitaria y en ella una emocionada Hermione, que mezclaba miedo y adrenalina por su sangre.

Severus tocó a su puerta.

-. ¿Esta lista? -.

Hermione asintió y lo acompañó al laboratorio.

Severus caminó a un estante donde había varias pociones idénticas, tomó una y se la mostró a Hermione, lo cual lo observó interrogante.

-. Señor… -.

-. Eso que ve ahí, es la poción que me ha ayudado a sobrevivir todos estos años -.

-. ¿Dónde la consiguió? -. Severus se sintió brevemente indignado.

-. Que insulto Señorita Granger, yo la cree -.

-. ¿De verdad? -.

Severus movió la mano quitando importancia a la obviedad de ser un gran pocionista.

-. Varias pociones de sanación, junto con algunas que aceptaran sangre, en este caso la mía -.

-. ¿Ha estado usando su propia sangre? -.

Severus asintió.

-. Sin embargo, no ha sido tan efectiva con el tiempo, la necesidad se hizo más intensa y por eso ante noche perdí el control -. Lo dijo en modo de disculpa, lo cual Hermione le restó importancia.

-. ¿Y qué debo hacer yo? -.

Severus le acercó varios libros, marcados y con anotaciones.

-. Su trabajo, por el bien de usted, mío y de todas las personas a nuestro alrededor, es que mientras este en las reuniones con los Mortifagos, usted deberá encontrar una forma de perfeccionar esta poción, encontrar el error y superarlo -. Hermione se sintió emocionada por la tarea tan grande que le encomendaba. -. ¿Podrá hacerlo? -.

-. Por supuesto -.

Severus asintió y dejó sola a Hermione mientras él se disponía a partir a otra reunión más.

Hermione por primera vez se sintió preocupada, esperaba que le fuera bien a su Profesor, retiró los malos pensamientos de su cabeza y se dispuso a estudiar.

Mientras tanto Severus llegó a la casa de Reunión, y vio a varios Mortifagos alrededor de una mesa y en medio de todos ellos se encontraba Bellatrix.

Severus se acercó a ocupar su lugar pero Bellatrix lo detuvo.

-. Espera un momento Severus, tengo muchas cosas que aclarar contigo -. Severus se quedó inmóvil el su lugar. -. Varias fuentes me informan que en tu casa habita la Sangre Sucia, amiga de Potter, quieres explicar eso -. Severus pensó rápidamente sin evidenciarse.

-. Por supuesto, en mi intento de acercarme a Potter necesitaba un rehén y la joven Granger me sirvió, pero mis instintos pudieron más -. Bella sonrió.

-. No me digas que… -. Severus asintió.

-. ¿Quién lo diría? Sabía que sucumbirías pronto ante lo que eres -. Bella se levantó y caminó hacia él. -. ¿Qué tal su sabor? ¿La disfrutaste? -. Severus tragó nervioso saliva, lo que había hecho para él, era un acto repugnante, pero no podía aparentar eso.

-. Mucho, esperé demasiado, así que la uso desde entonces sólo como… Suministro -. Dijo Severus lento demostrando satisfacción.

Provocó que Bella riera estridentemente, disfrutaba mucho imaginarse esa escena.

-. Lamento haber dudado de ti Severus, pronto volveré a llamarte, quiero ver ese acto, con mis propios ojos -. Severus hizo una reverencia y moviendo su capa regresó a su hogar.

Severus llegó a su casa y respiró agitadamente, no sólo porque necesitara su poción sino porque el miedo lo invadió ya no solo temía por él, sino también por Hermione.

Entró a su laboratorio ignorando que Hermione seguía ahí, se acercó a su estante y tomo otra poción, como lo sospechaba se hacía menos efectiva, pero le ayudo a reponerse brevemente.

-. ¿Se encuentra bien? -. Le preguntó Hermione, Severus asintió y se incorporó.

-. Creo que he cometido un gran error, esto me costara si se dan cuenta -. Hermione se acercó a él.

-. Eso lo tendrán que ver, yo no permitiré que nada le pase -. Hermione lo dijo sin pensar en sus palabras hasta que vio la expresión sorpresa de Severus, lo que la hizo cohibir.

Severus sonrió, era la primera vez que veía la preocupación por él en alguien más.

-. Se enteraron de su presencia y como salida tuve que decir que la uso para beber su sangre -. Hermione sintió miedo. -. No lo haré, oyó, pero ellos quieren ver que lo intente -. Hermione sólo lo observaba no dijo más.

-. Si tiene que hacerlo -. Severus no creía lo que oía.

-. Jamás -. Hermione volvió a interrogar pero Severus la detuvo. -. ¿Por qué desea que lo haga ahora? Creí que le aterraba volver a experimentarlo -.

Hermione asintió.

-. Así es, pero me aterra más que usted pueda sufrir por mi culpa -. Hermione se acercó tanto a Severus que eran pocos centímetros los que los separaban. -. No merece tanto castigo y menos por algo que no tuvo la culpa -. No sentía su cuerpo en ese instante, pero Severus delineo su cara con deleite, jamás le dejaba de sorprender el valor de los Gryffindor, delineó sus labios, lo que hizo suspirar a Hermione, Severus hipnotizado se acercó suavemente a ella, pero cuando sintió su aliento rozando sus labios, Severus se alejó incomodo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Se incorporó y salió del laboratorio.

Hermione lo vio salir, jamás había sentido algo similar como lo que experimentó, pero algo en su Profesor, le hacía no temer, la hacía sentir apreciada y extrañamente deseada, se incorporó avergonzada y continúo su investigación.

…

A la mañana siguiente Lupin hizo otra visita.

-. Hola Hermione -. La abrazó gustoso.

Hermione le respondió el abrazo.

-. Hola Remus -. Lupin le revisó el cuello, ya sin vendaje.

-. Parece mejor, me alegra -. Hermione asintió feliz, pero su expresión se ensombreció de repente.

-. Algo paso -. Lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo que se sentara en el sofá frente la chimenea. -. Los Mortifagos o mejor dicho Bellatrix, le pidió que me llevaran -.

-. ¿Que? -. Respondió molesto Lupin.

-. Él no tuvo otra opción -. Se levantó Lupin de repente.

-. Se supone que debía protegerte -.

-. Puedo protegerme sola, además, yo estoy de acuerdo -. Lupin se molestó e ignorando a Hermione se encaminó al laboratorio de Severus, Hermione no lo siguió creía que así empeoraría más las cosas.

-. ¿Qué le has hecho? -. Dijo un Lupin muy molesto a Severus.

-. Pasa -. Dijo tranquilamente Severus bajando el libro.

-. ¿Y bien? -.

-. No lo sé, te aseguro que no necesito hacerle algo para que acepte, lo último que quiero es cuidar la espalda de alguien más a parte de la mía -. Severus volvió a leer.

-. La has visto, parece dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por ti -. Severus bajó su libro y lo observó, arrojó su libro abierto a su mesa.

Lupin se acercó y leyó la página en silencio, después observó a Severus.

-. No tenía idea de que eso pasaría, al parecer es un efecto secundario, se le pasara cuando sane -.

-. Pero siempre será tu primera, su lealtad surgirá cuando menos lo esperes -.

-. Eso es lo que me preocupa, por esa razón no quiero llevarla, es necesario… que te la lleves -. Lupin entendía el error que ambos cometían, sin embargo Lupin confiaba en Hermione.

-. Eso ella lo decidirá -. Lupin salió del laboratorio, llevándose el libro con él.

…

-. ¿Ahora pertenezco a él? -. Dijo Hermione sorprendida.

-. Así es, no se trata de nada emocional ni romántico, es solo que tú tienes más control en él de lo que crees, a menos claro, que tu herida sane, en ese caso, tu sentido de lealtad desaparecerá -. Dijo Lupin.

Hermione se tocó la cabeza confusa.

-. Esto es demasiada responsabilidad -.

-. Dime que no sigues pensando en… -. Hermione lo observó seriamente. -. Esto es tu decisión y aunque no corres un riesgo en convertirte como él, no comprendo tu decisión -.

-. Tal vez se deba a esto, no lo sé, pero sé que no quiero meterlo en problemas si es que tiene que beber mi sangre -.

Lupin le sonrió, lo que extrañó a Hermione.

-. Eso es lealtad, quizá sea por lo mismo, pero es la misma que le tienes a Ron y Harry, la misma que los Merodeadores me tenían a mí al convertirse en animagos, representa a Gryffindor, así que confió que no harás ninguna locura -.

Hermione sonrió complacida.

Al anochecer Lupin se fue y Hermione se fue a su habitación pensando en todo eso, había muchas cosas que Hermione tenía el control, sin embargo jamás las llevaría a cabo, pensó en su Profesor, desde que se enteró de su condición, quiso protegerlo, procurar que estuviera bien y aunque él se negara ella estaba dispuesta a volver a hacer lo mismo.

Se tocó el cuello, había sido doloroso la primera vez, pero si era por su bien, lo aceptaría, pensó en cómo se sentía ahora que sabía su gran secreto, la hacía sentir diferente, completamente dispuesta a complacerlo, Hermione enrojeció cuando sus pensamientos se desviaron a un ámbito más carnal, y sin esperar incomodarle se dejó llevar por esos pensamientos, el como él la miraba, como la tocaba, y en como ella, procuraría estar dispuesta para él.

…

CONTINUARA... NOX

LES INVITO A DAR ME GUSTA A MI PAGINA EN FACEBOOK "AURORISS" DONDE SUBIRÉ TODO LO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.


	4. Capitulo 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Le agradezco a mi amiga por la hermosa portada de este Fic.

Es escritora de igual manera, si están interesadas en cualquiera de sus obras les dejo el link

** u/5495087/Ali-Victoria**

** user/NatAlivic**

Agradezco también a mi amiga Monserrat Vidal por el nombre que me ayudo a pensar para un personaje que será muy interesante **"Mortum Kilgori"**

….…

Un estruendo muy fuerte se oyó al otro lado de la estancia, lo que provocó que Hermione despertara desesperada, sabía lo que significaba, corrió con varita en mano hacia afuera.

Pero apenas cruzó la puerta de su habitación, un Mortífago la sujetó a su espalda, apuntándola con la varita, Severus se encontraba frente a ellos, así que lo que escucho fue la lucha de ambos.

-. Mira Snape, tu Sangre Sucia, al parecer puede salir cuando le plazca, debo deducir que le has mentido a nuestra Señora -.

Severus lo observó molesto.

-. Atrévete a tocarla y lo lamentaras -.

El Mortífago rio.

-. Dudaba de tu lealtad, imagina como seré recompensado, cuando le diga que mentiste y que la Sangre Sucia y tú se revuelcan juntos -.

Severus observó a Hermione, supieron que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Severus caminó hacia él decidido, el Mortífago arrojó a Hermione a un lado con la intensidad de dañarla, pero antes de hacerlo, Severus se acercó a una gran velocidad a su espalda y sin necesidad de varita, con su propio brazo atravesó el abdomen del hombre.

-. Te dije que te arrepentirías -.

El hombre sólo alcanzó a reír antes de caer al suelo sin vida. Severus lo tocó con su varita y su cuerpo desapareció.

Severus olio el aroma de la sangre y la desapareció con su varita, caminó a su habitación ignorando a Hermione, se tambaleó por el camino y comenzó hiperventilar.

Hermione quiso ayudarlo, pero la puerta se encontraba cerrada, a pesar de que se escuchaban muchos estruendos adentro, Hermione sólo pudo quedarse ahí hasta que los sonidos se detuvieron, esperaba que el profesor no quisiera algún día hacer eso solo.

…

A pesar de todo, habían pasado varios días y Severus no había vuelto a probar a Hermione y ella, ya no le cuestionaba al respecto, ese día Severus sin decir nada, decidió salir dejando a Hermione sola en la casa.

Hermione suspiró frustrada, estaba harta de estar encerrada, fue hacia la puerta principal y la abrió, esperando que no pudiera abrirse, pero la puerta se abrió y Hermione sin dudarlo caminó fuera.

Era la primera vez que caminaba entre esas calles, estaban llenas de muggles y se alegró de salir, sabía que Snape, se molestaría enormemente, pero podría manejarlo.

Vio a un hombre corriendo entre la multitud y entre empujones unos papeles que llevaba cayeron al piso, Hermione se acercó a él y le ayudó a levantarlos, no se miraron en ningún momento hasta que terminaron.

Él le ofreció a levantarse, ella sujetó su mano y se compuso, el hombre no dijo una palabra, solo agradeció con un gesto y se retiró.

Hermione lo vio partir, no le inquieto su actitud en lo más mínimo, Hermione deambuló por un tiempo más, cuando decidió volver, ya que Severus quizá se molestaría.

Llegó a la casa pero al parecer Severus aún no había regresado, decidió leer un poco en la sala mientras esperaba.

Sintió la aparición de Severus y lo vio caminar hacia su despacho, Hermione le dijo.

-. Hoy cocinare, Profesor -.

Severus la observó, sin expresar nada entró a su despacho.

Mientras las horas pasaban, Hermione terminaba de cocinar, Severus salió de su despacho y se encaminó a la cocina sin decir nada, Hermione lo observó entrar pero decidió ignorarlo.

Estaba concentrada picando lo faltante, cuando Severus la tomó del brazo, Hermione emitió un grito de sorpresa y observó a su profesor, curiosa.

-. ¿Cómo se hizo esa marca? -.

Hermione observó su palma, era una marca rojiza, a lo cual no le dio importancia, quizá se había quemado sin percatarse.

-. No lo sé -.

Severus la observó y después la soltó para aproximarse a ella, a escasos centímetros.

-. Salió de la casa, Granger -. Afirmó con seguridad Severus.

-. Claro que… no -. Hermione titubeó.

Severus se puso serio.

-. Esa es una marca de rastreo, alguien la tocó, por lo tanto tuvo que haber salido -. Severus la regañó.

Hermione observó su mano y recordó al hombre al que ayudó, sin duda era un mago.

-. No era mi intención -. Se justificó Hermione.

-. Por su incesante curiosidad alguien la rastrea, ¿Se deja tocar por cualquiera en la calle? -. Susurró Severus con burla.

-. Era un hombre muy amable -.

Severus la observó con fastidio.

-. Pues ese hombre amable, vendrá a buscarla pronto -. Le reclamó Severus.

-. ¿Vendrá a buscarme? -. Dijo Hermione temerosa.

-. ¡Ese hombre pudo marcarla muy fácil por ser una tonta! -. Le gritó Severus. Hermione sintió un ligero temor, pero Severus le dijo. -. Puede estar tranquila, no importa quien se presente, no voy a dejar que nadie le ponga más que un dedo encima -.

-. ¿Que? -. Se sorprendió Hermione.

…

Esa noche, Hermione y Severus permanecieron en el laboratorio la mayor parte de la noche, no la dejó sola en ningún momento y en esos instantes Hermione aprovechaba para conocer más a su profesor.

Lo veía tan serio y concentrado en cada lectura y poción, que le parecería que nada podía perturbarlo, o cuando descubría algo nuevo, esa sonrisa sarcástica adornaba su cara, y Hermione no podía evitar sonreír ante lo que veía.

Jamás le había parecido alguien atractivo, pero viendo todas sus demás cualidades, podía decir que el físico era lo último que resaltaba en él, ya que otros aspectos de su personalidad, eran más atractivos.

Hermione y él se pusieron a examinar en los libros los siguientes pasos para la poción, cuando Hermione se dio cuenta Severus se había quedado dormido en su escritorio con esa expresión tan tranquila, que a ella poco a poco empezaba a parecerle agradable.

Salió del laboratorio de camino a las habitaciones mientras sonreía, días junto a su Profesor no eran tan malos, no había visto esa faceta de su profesor, pero empezaba a gustarle.

Caminaba a su habitación cuando escuchó alguien hablar fuera de la casa.

-. Granger -. Era suave pero conciso, Hermione se sintió atraída a investigar quizá era alguien de la orden, queriendo entrar. Hermione levantó los hechizos, haciendo visible la casa, cuando vio al mismo hombre que había ayudado en la mañana. -. Es una bonita noche, ¿No lo cree? -. Hermione lo observó, toda la tarde había olvidado por qué tuvo a su profesor a su lado todo el día. Hermione se dio cuenta e intentó cerrar la puerta, pero el hombre fue más rápido y antes de que lo esperara, fue trasladada junto con él.

Severus escuchó la aparición y despertó abruptamente.

-. Granger -. Le habló, pero sin respuesta.

Salió y encontró la varita de Granger en el suelo, la levantó y lleno de ira, golpeó la pared, haciendo que se congelara a su toque.

-. Maldito, te arrancare hasta la última gota de tu sangre, cuando te encuentre -. Habló para sí, esperando que el otro pudiera oírlo.

…

Hermione se despertó encadenada en una oscura y fría habitación cuando alguien le habló.

-. Ya era hora que despertaras, Granger -. El sujeto se acercó a ella y lo pudo observar mejor, sin duda era un Mortífago, estaba sucio pero se le veía esbelto y pálido. Pero la máscara que usaba era sin duda de los Mortifagos. -. Gracias por haberme ayudado antes -.

Hermione lo observó, iba a cuestionarlo pero de repente una mujer más pálida apareció en la habitación.

-. Así que es esta chica, será una gran esposa para ti -. Hermione se atemorizó por las palabras.

-. ¿No sé de qué hablan? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? -.

-. No somos aliados de Bellatrix, pero el disfraz es muy eficiente, sin embargo nos manejamos con nuestros propios métodos, tú has sido elegida para ser mi presa o esposa, como más te guste -. Habló el hombre hacia ella.

-. ¿Por qué yo? -. Preguntó Hermione.

-. Hueles a vampiro -. Lo dijo con seguridad, Hermione no podía terminar de comprender. -. Supongo que eres uno, así que te invito a unirte a nosotros y a nuestra causa -.

La mujer se acercó a ella y la toma con violencia de la cara para que no pudiera moverla, recogió el cabello de Hermione para poder ver su cuello.

-. No eres uno de nosotros… -. La mujer le mostró el cuello a su acompañante. -. Le pertenece a alguien -. El hombre rio.

-. Entonces no debe tardar en llegar, si no viene por ti, tendrás un nuevo dueño -. El hombre soltó sus cadenas lo cual que Hermione cayera al suelo. Él le ofreció su mano para levantarse.

-. No, no soy de nadie, ni mucho menos seré tuya -.

-. Pero esa marca en tu mano, es como un compromiso explícito -. Recalcó el hombre.

-. ¡Me voy! -. Hermione se enderezó para buscar su varita.

El extraño sonrió.

-. Vete entonces -. El extraño le dio la espalda. -. Si es que puedes -. La mujer rio con suavidad y le dejó el camino libre a Hermione, ella se levantó y caminó hacia la salida.

-. ¡Me voy de aquí! -. Hermione comenzó a deambular por la casa en la que se encontraba. Y logró encontrar la salida, caminó hacia la calle y se giró hacia la casa. -. ¿Ven? Eso fue fácil. ¡No hay problema! -. Hermione corrió por el sendero que se asomaba. -. ¡Muy bien! No se mi ubicación exacta, pero si me quedo con un camino, eventualmente encontraré alguna forma de trasladarme. ¡Definitivamente! -. Hermione caminó por horas pero la noche comenzaba a llegar, lo cual le dificultaba ver el camino, hasta sin esperarlo, tropezó. Hermione se levantó furiosa. -. ¡Me largo de aquí! ¡Voy a salir de aquí! -. Hermione iba agotándose después de caminar, al parecer la caída le había lastimado más de lo que creía. De repente en la lejanía empezó a ver una brillante luz y Hermione se emocionó, creyó que sería un pueblo. -. ¡Hay alguien ahí! ¡Gente! -. Corrió hacia donde se encontraba la luz y al llegar se detuvo súbitamente, estaba frente a la misma casa y la mujer la observaba desde la puerta, riendo de manera sutil.

-. Bienvenida, Hermione -. Le habló el hombre que se encontraba en la entrada esperándola. Hermione no comprendía y cayó exhausta de rodillas.

-. Porque estas tu… -. El hombre se acercó hasta ella. -. … Camine hasta aquí -. El hombre se inclinó a su altura.

-. Te dije que no serias capaz de salir -. Le sonreía, Hermione sintió temor. -. Si todavía no me crees, ¿Te gustaría intentarlo de nuevo? -. Hermione lo observaba y empezó a sentir un nuevo odio hacia él. El hombre la observaba y después observó su cuerpo lastimado. -. Tu pierna esta lastimada -. La tomó entre sus brazos sin que Hermione se lo esperara. -. ¡Estas sangrando de tu mano! Tenemos que curarte -. Hermione se zafó de su agarre. Y volvió a caer al suelo, el hombre se hinco ante ella y con un pañuelo le limpió la sangre. -. Quédate quieta -. Le habló con suavidad.

Mientras lo veía limpiarla, Hermione recordó las palabras de Severus

_-. "Puede estar tranquila, no importa quien se presente, no voy a dejar que nadie le ponga más que un dedo encima" -._

Hermione lo maldijo en su mente tachándolo de mentiroso.

Pero no pudo evitar extrañar a su profesor y comenzó a sollozar escondiéndose entre sus piernas.

-. ¿No necesitas llorar? Todo lo que tienes que hacer es vivir aquí de ahora en adelante -. Le habló con calma el hombre. -. Inclusive Ivy también te ha perdonado -. Hermione la volteó a ver por fin conoció el nombre la mujer. -. Voy a tratarte mucho mejor que Severus, de todos modos -. Hermione sabía que no podía hacer nada, asintió y entró con él a la casa.

Después de cenar con ellos sin escucharles decir ni una palabra, Hermione estuvo en la entrada principal viendo como la noche inundaba la casa y su alrededor.

-. Es sorprendente como ilumina la luna aquí -. Hermione se maravilló. -. Este lugar no es del mundo Muggle -.

-. Así es -. Murmuró el hombre a su espalda. -. Estamos cerca de un lago encantado en el cual hay criaturas que hacen que la luna se ilumine más con su canto. Creo que por eso nos gusta aquí, es una luz más hermosa que la del propio sol. A Ivy le gusta mucho también -. El hombre se acercó a ella y la abrazó de los hombros. -. ¿Quieres dormir ahora? -. Hermione se avergonzó.

-. ¿Qué? -.

-. No voy a hacerte nada -. Le sonrió a Hermione. -. Puedo esperarte hasta que estés lista, aquí, para siempre -. Hermione aun sorprendida, asintió.

La llevó a una habitación ambientada para ella.

-. Aquí tienes -. Susurró Ivy a su espalda.

Hermione no esperó a que Ivy se fuera, se tiró en la cama sin recato. Mientras en su mente llamaba a Severus.

"_Severus estoy aquí. Si le pertenezco, venga y sálveme"_

Hermione se levantó a medianoche, le dificultaba dormir, decidió explorar la casa, cuando pasó por la sala y vio a ese hombre frente a la ventana viendo hacia afuera.

-. ¿Disculpa? Este lugar es hermoso -. El hombre sonrió y ella lo acompañó parte de la noche a ver por la ventana.

A la mañana siguiente cuando fue a desayunar, vio que ellos ya lo habían preparado.

-. Ven, desayuna -. Ivy le mostró carne fresca sin cocer, pero con una gran cantidad de sangre cubriéndola, Hermione expresó su respuesta en su rostro.

-. ¿Qué te pasa? -. Le gritó Hermione, lo cual hizo reír al hombre que entraba a la cocina.

-. Parece ser que ser un anfitrión no es tan fácil. Ivy se niega a tener nada excepto Sangre o algo que lo tenga -.

-. Y por lo tanto, todo esto es lo mejor de lo mejor -. Dijo Ivy.

-. Bueno, Snape también cocina, y mucho mejor que cualquiera, se hace cargo de mí y todo lo demás y tiene modales -. Les dijo observándolos. -. A diferencia de ti -. Señaló al hombre.

-. ¿Así que es bueno cocinando? -. Sonrió el hombre.

-. ¿Conoces a Snape? -.

-. Lo conozco, es un gran mago -. Habló sin importancia, Hermione comprendió que ambos no sabían que Snape era igual que ellos.

-. Es un hombre muy poderoso -. Dijo Ivy.

-. Lo es -. Dijo orgullosa Hermione.

-. Severus debe tener la peor de la suerte -. Hermione no comprendió. -. Ya había perdido a una mujer amada una vez, ahora de nuevo. Lo puedo ver ahora, sentado allí, lamentándose -.

-. Pues al parecer usted se encontraba a media noche, haciendo lo mismo -. Habló Hermione disgustada.

Ambos se calaron con sus miradas.

…

CONTINUARA... NOX

LES INVITO A DAR ME GUSTA A MI PAGINA EN FACEBOOK "AURORISS" DONDE SUBIRÉ TODO LO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.


	5. Capitulo 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Le agradezco a mi amiga por la hermosa portada de este Fic.

Es escritora de igual manera, si están interesadas en cualquiera de sus obras les dejo el link

** u/5495087/Ali-Victoria**

** user/NatAlivic**

Agradezco también a mi amiga Monserrat Vidal por el nombre que me ayudo a pensar para un personaje que será muy interesante **"Mortum Kilgori"**

…

Severus envió su cuarto patronus buscando algo de la magia de Hermione, cuando por fin pudo localizarla, se trasladó al lugar donde la magia se perdía.

-. Así que en este bosque -. Susurró orgulloso Severus. -. He oído de él, capaz de conquistar a sus presas por medio de sus habilidades o hechizándolas, aunque a Granger no la puede hechizar ya que ella ya tiene dueño -.

…..

-. Ivy es mi hermana, no puedo hacer nada con eso, y necesito alguien que me nutra, he estado sediento por años y Bellatrix no nos ayuda, debemos buscar nuestros propios métodos. No busco hacerte daño, busco que puedas ayudarme a sentirme bien y sano otra vez. No sabes cómo es, morirte de hambre, de sed, sin morirte en realidad -.

Hermione sintió su pesar, ya que aunque no sabía lo que sentía, pero si lo veía en Severus.

Se acercó a él que se había sentado a su lado y le tocó el hombro consolándolo.

-. Debe ser duro para ti, ammm -. Dijo Hermione al darse cuenta que no sabía su nombre, el extraño sonrió.

-. Austin -. Le sonrió con suavidad.

Hermione se sintió nerviosa, alejó su toque y le sonrió.

-. Ya sabes, convivo con un vamp… -. La palabra murió en su boca, Austin reaccionó calmado ante eso. -. Bueno es una persona especial mi profesor, y no soportaría verlo sufrir como tú lo estas. Y tampoco me gustaría estar atada a él, ni él a mí, quisiera que ambos tuviéramos libertad. Si dejas de buscar, todo se alineara a tu favor -. Austin sonrió. -. En el tiempo que Snape estuvo solo, supo manejarlo, todo va a estar bien, debería… -.

-. ¿Estas tratando de consolarme? -. Le susurró Austin. -. Eres muy bonita, Hermione -. Le habló con calma. -. Podrías consolarme más quedándote aquí para siempre -. La tomó de las manos y Hermione no se movió ni lo impidió. -. Podemos ver la luz de la luna, cada noche, para siempre -. Austin se acercó con la intención de besarla, se acercaba cada vez más, en ese instante Hermione se sintió dolida como si traicionara a alguien, puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Austin y lo alejó.

-. Lo lamento, no puedo quedarme aquí. Hay gente que espera que yo vuelva. No tengo ninguna duda de que Snape está buscándome -.

Austin la abrazó sin esperárselo.

-. ¿Porque? ¿No soy lo suficiente bueno para ti? -. La abrazó fuertemente, pareciendo que no quería soltarla, Hermione comenzó a desesperarse.

-. ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Has dicho que no me harías nada! -. Intentó apartarse de él.

Él la liberó pero la observó sonriendo con sarcasmo.

-. Lo siento, he cambiado de opinión -.

-. ¡Esper…! -. Austin la tomó de los hombros con fuerza, Hermione había olvidado que los vampiros eran más fuertes que cualquier persona o mago. -. ¡No! ¡Ayúdame, Severus! -. Comenzó a gritar e intentar zafarse de Austin.

Se oyó el sonido de la aparición fuera de la casa y Austin se detuvo y giró su vista a la puerta principal.

Y antes de que Austin pudiera reaccionar, un hechizo estrelló con la puerta, rompiéndola en pedazos.

Austin se levantó con calma, para recibir a Severus.

-. ¿Te atreves a poner tus manos encima de mi presa? -. Habló con furia Severus, apuntándolo con su varita. -. ¡Espero que estés preparado para las consecuencias! -.

-. ¡Severus! -. Habló con alegría Hermione, aun sujeta de la muñeca por Austin.

-. Aléjate de ella -. Le habló con seriedad Severus.

Severus lanzó un hechizo entre Austin y Hermione, logrando soltarla para esquivar su ataque.

-. ¡Granger! -. Severus le habló a Hermione, que observaba a un Austin herido por el hechizo. Giró a observar a Severus y lo vio acercarse, abrazándola sin esperárselo. -. Me alivia que se encuentre bien… Está a salvo -. Hermione lo tomó del cuello y lo abrazó más fuerte aun.

-. ¡Se tomó su tiempo! -. Sollozó alegre Hermione.

-. Vaya, yo no creí que nos encontrarías aquí -. Se incorporó Austin. -. Veo que eres alguien que no tiene modales, Severus -.

Austin movió su mano y todo lo destruido por Severus quedó reparado, lo cual captó la atención de Hermione que aún seguía abrazada por Severus.

-. La habitación -. Exclamó Hermione sorprendida.

-. Tienes suerte que pudiste entrar al santuario de un vampiro sin ningún problema -. Austin lo comprendió -. Tienes el poder para hacerlo… Interesante -. Las heridas de Austin se cerraban lentamente. -. Parece que no tendré fácil el detenerte -. Austin se paró orgulloso. -. Ahora bien, en realidad no piensas pelear conmigo, ¿Verdad? -. Le dijo con burla Austin. -. Eres un tonto al compararte con un verdadero vampiro sangre pura como yo. Tienes suerte si quiera que te admire un poco -. Hermione entendía que quizá los vampiros de sangre pura tenían mucho más poder que un vampiro convertido.

-. ¿Un vampiro de sangre pura? -. Susurró Severus. -. ¡Tanto tú como tu sangre se han ido extinguiendo con el tiempo! -. Lo observó de reojo, a espalda de Severus. -. ¡No eres más que una coraza sin vida con una ilusión de vida que ya no posees! -. Austin lo observó con furia. -. Por esa razón tarde en encontrarte, porque tu creaste este lugar en medio de un bosque cualquiera, esperando poco a poco tu muerte final -. Severus soltó a Hermione. -. Ahora, ¿Estás listo para pagar por lo que le has hecho a mi presa? -. Severus sujetó el cuerpo de Hermione y lo acercó al suyo y empezó a lanzar con su varita en remolino, hechizos que destruían todo a su paso. Austin movió su mano rápidamente en el aire, deteniendo la destrucción de Severus. Pero el hechizo no se detenía. -. Muy tarde, mi hechizo no se puede detener, quizá tengas poderes que los magos no, pero con nosotros es igual, te topaste con uno que domina ambos. Perdiste desde el momento en que entré. Y cuando por fin pude tener a mi presa de vuelta, perdiste por segunda vez. La tercera vez será la definitiva -.

Ivy entró por la puerta trasera desesperada, gritándole a Austin.

-. Austin, toda la casa, está siendo destruida -. Gritó asustada. Austin la observó y corrió hacia el patio trasero ante la sorpresa de todos.

Severus tomó a Hermione en brazos para que no se lastimara con el hechizo que continuaba y siguió a Austin, lo vio frente a un árbol, con flores de un color rojo intenso.

-. No te pasó nada -. Le habló Austin y Severus comprendió.

-. Ya veo. Por eso creaste este lugar -. Severus le habló a su espalda. Austin lo observó. -. Este lugar, lo que creaste fue por este árbol, es un árbol de sangre, alguien se fusiona a él y su cuerpo muere pero su ser sigue vivo, dando flores cada que siente un cambio alrededor, es magia muy complicada para un mago, pero veo que los suyos lo pueden lograr -.

-. Así es… Esto es lo único que me queda de ella -. Austin giró a verlos. -. Este árbol es todo lo que me conecta con mi antigua ama, presa y esposa. ¡Es un tesoro para mí! -. Le sonrió al árbol. Giró hacia Severus. -. Lo entiendes, ¿Cierto? Mírate, estás enamorado de esta chica, que también es tu presa, la buscarías hasta el fin del mundo si fuera necesario -. Severus no dijo nada ante la mirada sorpresiva de Hermione.

-. Si, lo comprendo -. Solo dijo eso. Hermione se sonrojó. -. Por eso acabaré con tu dolor -. Sonrió sarcástico. -. Te destruiré a ti y tú amado árbol, para que no sufran más -. Hermione lo observó molesta.

-. ¡No lo hagas! -. Le gritó Hermione.

-. ¡Detente! -. Le habló también Austin. Se acercó al árbol y lo rodeó protegiéndolo.

-. Está bien, Severus -. Le habló Hermione a Severus tomándolo de la mejilla, él la observó y bajó su varita que había enfundado hacia Austin, la dejó bajar de sus brazos, no entendía que le pasaba con ella, pero había algo en él, que no podía ir en contra de los deseos de Hermione, quizá por el sentido de la lealtad que lo guiaba cuando bebió su sangre. Hermione se acercó a Austin que no quería moverse. -. Austin -. Le habló Hermione. Él se calmó y captó lo que Hermione le quería decir. -. El profesor Snape ha venido por mí, así que debo irme -. Le sonrió con consuelo. -. Lo siento no puedo estar contigo -. Pero te prometo que si te sientes solo, podemos reunirnos, como amigos -. Le ofreció su mano a modo de despedida. Austin aceptó su mano y ambos asintieron esperando la próxima ocasión.

…

Severus y Hermione llegaron a la casa de seguridad. Hermione observó molesto a Snape.

-. Profesor, parece molesto -.

-. No hay razón, parece que logró una conexión con su captor. Incluso prometió volver a verlo, frente a mí. ¿Cree que solo fui una visita local? -. Hermione por un momento pensó que estaba celoso.

-. Bueno, yo no podría ignorarlo a usted -. Hermione le habló con calma. -. Si usted se quedara solo como él, con esa desesperación y esa hambre, yo no podría soportarlo, por eso lo hice -. Severus la observó pero no pudo decir nada.

-. Está siendo ridícula -. Después de un momento le dijo molesto. La observó lastimada. -. ¿Le duele? -.

-. La verdad no, tropecé, pero no fue grave -. Severus se lamentó.

-. Lo lamento -. Dijo con pesar. -. Debí protegerla -. Hermione no comprendía porque su Profesor actuaba así, pero Severus solo pensaba que si ella se lastimaba o moría su fuente de sangre se perdería, era un fastidio tener que vigilarla todo el tiempo, había cometido un error muy grave al morderla desde el principio. Hermione lo tomó de la mano.

-. Estaré más alerta -.

Severus se dejó tomar de la mano, no tuvo la fuerza para soltarse.

-. Vaya a descansar -.

Hermione asintió y agradecida le dio buenas noches y subió a su habitación.

Severus la vio partir, sabía que debía cuidarla mejor, por el bien de ella y por el suyo.

…

Desde ese día, Severus no dejo a solas a Hermione y ella por fin podía tener conversaciones con él, cortas, pero para ambos ya era algo, Hermione mantenía contacto con Austin por lechuzas y él le prometió mantenerla a tanto de los planes de Bellatrix, Hermione lo agradeció, tener a alguien más vigilando lo hacía más fácil.

Aunque claro lo ocultaba de Severus, ya que para él era mala idea contar con otro ser como él.

Hermione se encontraba leyendo en su habitación cuando vio a Lupin en su habitación, ella alegre se levantó a recibirlo.

-. ¡Lupin! -. Lo abrazó emocionada y él le correspondió.

-. Te ves mejor, Severus debe estar comportándose -. Dijo a modo de broma Lupin, Hermione se sonrojó.

-. De hecho lo está, hemos estado haciendo cosas, juntos -. Lupin la observó interrogante, Hermione sonrió nerviosa. -. Me refiero a pociones, conversaciones, etcétera -. Ambos rieron.

-. Bueno, estuve hablando con él, al parecer le preocupas bastante, seguramente por lo de la mordida, pero ahora, solo le preocupas. Me temo que lo distraiga cuando se reúna con los Mortifagos -. Hermione de sonrojo pasó a preocupación.

-. Ambos lo conocemos, sabemos que sabe manejar muy bien su papel de Mortífago -.

Lupin se fue ya tarde, más calmado que cuando llegó, después de hablar con Severus, ambos decidieron que lo estaban manejando muy bien, así que Severus no dudo en preguntarle a Hermione.

-. Señorita Granger, debo ir a Hogsmeade por algunos ingredientes para pociones, así que acompáñeme -. Hermione asintió alegre y ambos se transportaron hacia allá.

Pasaron parte de la tarde y noche paseando por el pueblo, con cuidado de no estar juntos, para no levantar sospechas, mientras Severus recogía unos ingredientes en la botica, Hermione lo esperaba afuera viendo como la nieve adornaba lentamente el pueblo, no percibió cuando una mujer con capucha se acercaba a ella.

-. ¿Tú eres Hermione Granger? -. Hermione la observó, era una mujer joven, demasiado bonita, con un largo cabello rubio.

-. Hola, ¿Quién eres? -. Pensó que quizá era uno de muchos admiradores que se acercaban con curiosidad de la integrante del Trio de Oro.

Ambas se observaban pero la extraña no decía ni una palabra, Hermione giró a ver alrededor si alguien captaba esa incomoda escena, pero parecía que nadie las podía ver.

-. No te preocupes, estamos dentro de una barrera de protección, un Muffliato si te parece -. Ella le sonreía orgullosa. -. Estamos solas aquí -. Yo soy Dawn Brooke, seguidora de nuestra señora Bellatrix. He oído que eres la esclava de sangre de Severus Snape. Debe de ser difícil para ti -. Dawn la abrazó y Hermione lo tomó tan repentino que no se negó. -. Sin embargo, tu sufrimiento termina hoy. Voy a tomar tu lugar con Snape. Te liberare de tu sufrimiento. -. Hermione se alejó con temor, no quería causar una pelea ahí.

-. No, Dawn. No estoy sufriendo. Severus es muy benévolo conmigo. A pesar de alimentarse de mí, es pasible conmigo. Él es mi hogar. Así que no me quiero alejar de él -.

-. ¡Eso no es bueno! -. Dawn la sujetó del cuello y Hermione se sorprendió lo rápida que era.

-. ¡Granger! -. Habló Severus a su espalda.

-. ¡Snape! -. Se alegró Hermione, Dawn la soltó y la giró para sujetarla cerca de ella.

-. ¿Está bien? -. Le preguntó Severus.

-. Al fin llegas Snape -. Le habló Dawn.

-. Dawn, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Libera a Granger ahora. Ella es mía -.

-. Debes ser un débil para llamarla como tuya y no como tu esclava o tu sangre sucia, espera que lo sepa la Señora Bellatrix -. Dawn se molestó. -. Me duele verte a ti tan servil con una sangre sucia -. Severus se molestó y enfundó su varita.

-. Ocúpate de tus propios asuntos -. Le lanzó un hechizo y Dawn lo esquivó con facilidad, soltando a Hermione.

Empezaron a lanzarse hechizos, cuando Dawn lanzó un hechizo hacia Hermione, pero Severus se interpuso, dándole a él.

-. ¡Severus! -. Exclamó Hermione asustada, cuando lo vio caer inconsciente.

-. Sigues tú -. Exclamó Dawn sujetándola del cuello. -. Eres libre, ven conmigo y sirve a mi ama, será benévola contigo a pesar de tu sangre -. Dawn apretó su cuello más fuerte impidiéndole a Hermione respirar cuando un hechizo golpeó su espalda, no tan fuerte para matarla pero si para lastimarla, giró a ver quién había sido, y vio a Severus tratando de levantarse. Pero Dawn volvió a derribarlo con otro ataque, Hermione corrió a su lado. -. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer si quieres recobrar tus fuerzas, a menos que me entregues a tu sangre sucia y no tendrás necesidad de llegar tan lejos, piénsalo -. Dawn desapareció, deshaciendo el hechizo y a Hermione y Severus en el suelo, ante la mirada de varios que ya empezaban a notarlos.

Hermione llevó a Severus a la Hilandera y lo subió a su habitación se encontraba muy débil, sabía que podía hacer, pero no sabía que tanto podía negarse Severus antes de hacer lo inevitable.

Hermione lo dejó descansar, quizá solo necesitaba eso.

Decidió llevarle algo de comer, cuando se acercó a su habitación comenzaba poco a poco a despertar, Hermione se alegró.

-. Me alegra que este recuperándose, le traje algo de comer -. Severus la observó cansado, y aunque no podía rechazarla, tenía hambre así que comenzó a comer, agradeciéndole con un movimiento de cabeza, Hermione lo observaba comer y se sintió halagada de que lo hiciera con tanto ímpetu.

Al terminar Severus solo le agradeció y estaba dispuesto a levantarse, pero falló al intentar ponerse de pie y caer de rodillas, Hermione corrió a ayudarlo pero Severus le retiró su mano.

-. Esto es humillante… -. Se levantó para volverse a sentar en la cama. -. Déjeme solo -. Pero Hermione no se movió. -. ¡Ahora! -. Le habló más enérgico y Hermione se retiró indecisa.

…

CONTINUARA... NOX

LES INVITO A DAR ME GUSTA A MI PAGINA EN FACEBOOK "AURORISS" DONDE SUBIRÉ TODO LO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.


	6. Capitulo 6

**CAPITULO 6**

Le agradezco a mi amiga por la hermosa portada de este Fic.

Es escritora de igual manera, si están interesadas en cualquiera de sus obras les dejo el link

** u/5495087/Ali-Victoria**

** user/NatAlivic**

Agradezco también a mi amiga Monserrat Vidal por el nombre que me ayudo a pensar para un personaje que será muy interesante **"Mortum Kilgori"**

…..…

Hermione se encontraba en su cama, dispuesta a dormir, sin éxito alguno, sólo observaba al techo preocupada, ya eran varias horas sin saber de su profesor, y no tenía el valor para ir a verlo, al menos no por esa noche, sin embargo extrañó esos breves momentos en que él y ella comenzaron a ser un equipo y esperaba que con el tiempo su Profesor lo volviera a recordar.

Hermione escuchó bastantes golpes y objetos rompiéndose, sabía que su Profesor se encontraba débil nuevamente, así que corrió hacia su habitación, sin importarle como su profesor podía reaccionar, pero al entrar a la habitación vio como Severus tomaba una daga, apuntándose al cuello.

Hermione corrió para evitarlo, pero Severus la vio acercarse y cambio su posición para que fuera Hermione quien lo apuntara.

-. Hágalo por favor -. Susurró Severus desesperado. Hermione no supo a qué se refería. -. Leyó el libro, sabe que sólo usted tiene el poder de quitarme la vida… Hágalo -. Hermione abrió los ojos ante eso, si lo había leído, pero jamás lo haría.

-. No -. Dijo Hermione con profundidad.

-. No sabe lo que es padecer esto, me quedo sin aire cada noche, el hambre y la sed se apoderan de mí y a la vez me repugnan, no quiero esta vida. Recuerde a Austin, no me deje ese fin -.

-. No sé lo que vive, pero ahora estoy atada a usted -. Severus aflojó su agarre. Hermione movió su cabeza dejando al descubierto su cuello. -. Hágalo -. Severus se separó por completo.

-. No sabe lo que dice, es el efecto de lealtad -. Hermione se acercó con rapidez a él, acorralándolo en una esquina.

-. Tal vez, tal vez no, pero no estoy dispuesta a dejarlo sufrir así, hágalo… por favor -. Severus la tomó del rostro y la acercó a él, Hermione se preparó mentalmente para lo que iba a suceder. Pero antes tenía que preguntar. -. ¿Por qué me defendió? -.

-. Tal vez sea el mismo sentimiento de lealtad, pero ahora usted me pertenece así que debo protegerla -. Sintió las manos de Severus delineando su rostro, sus labios, Hermione cerró los ojos y esperó.

Pero en vez de ir hacia su cuello, Severus le tomó del rostro con ambas manos y la besó.

Hermione ahogó una exclamación y, al abrir la boca, él se lo tomó como una invitación.

Al principio no lo era, pero cuando notó el sabor de él en su lengua, se le despertaron sensaciones que tenía muy olvidadas.

Era su primera vez de un beso de verdad, muy diferentes a los que alguna vez tuvo con Ron, con Ron sentía mucho nervio y ternura pero en cambio con Severus la pasión se colaba por sus venas.

No pudo resistirse. Se perdió en el beso y dejó que su lengua se colara en su boca, exigente pero juguetona.

Hermione entró en el juego, echándose hacia adelante, agarrándolo de su levita y ladeando la cabeza porque quería más.

Más hombre, más beso. Aunque eso no era lo que buscaba al principio. Cuando al fin rompieron el beso, los dos estaban jadeando.

Mientras Hermione respiraba Severus deslizaba sus labios por su cuello, por la misma zona en la que la había mordido con anterioridad, sintió la suave caricia de sus labios y la hizo sentir un calor que no había experimentado antes y después sintió su lengua delinearlo, para que un segundo después sentir los colmillos de Severus dentro de su piel otra vez, succionando su sangre y su dolor.

Era la segunda vez, que lo hacía y sin embargo el dolor no era el mismo, aun dolía pero mezclado con el placer del beso anterior, el dolor disminuía drásticamente.

Severus se separó en cuanto terminó, la veía temerosa y temblaba, no sabía porque era, si por el beso o por lo que le hizo, la tomó del rostro y la obligó a levantar la mirada.

-. Usted ahora es mi responsabilidad, es mi salvación y mi condena, la luz que necesito en esta oscuridad -. Sonrió ampliamente y se inclinó hacia adelante.

Y, Severus la volvió a besar, como ambos habían deseado que sucediera desde hace tiempo.

Fue un beso profundo. Húmedo. Largo. Sus labios se amoldaron a los de Hermione.

Severus se inclinó hacia adelante y pegó su figura contra la de Hermione, hasta que quedó atrapada entre su cuerpo y la pared, con los brazos de Severus a ambos lados.

Hermione levantó las manos y empezó a palpar el estómago de Severus.

Hermione tocó su abdomen, era delgado, y se encontraba en forma, eso era suficiente para ella.

Sabía que tendría cicatrices, y cada una constituía una carretera que quería recorrer con la lengua.

Hermione cuando llegó a su cuello, continuó ascendiendo unos cuantos centímetros más y dejo que sus dedos se deleitaran en la sedosidad de su cabello.

Jamás pensó que fuera tan suave, y era una cosa que la llenaba de dicha.

Severus ladeó su cabeza para poder besarla con más profundidad y entonces sus manos entraron en acción.

A Hermione le gustaba su manera de jugar. Severus la acariciaba como si preparara una poción, con suavidad, con calma y en ocasiones intensamente también.

Pero cada caricia con la intensión de seducirla. Hermione quería sentir sus manos por todo su cuerpo, sin la ropa de por medio.

Hermione se separó de él, y sus labios se separaron de los de él con un sonido audible.

-. ¿Qué sucede? -. Preguntó Severus consternado, pensando que la había ofendido.

Hermione podía sentir su respiración de Severus agitada contra su rostro.

Los ojos de Severus estaban cargados de preocupación, sin embargo Hermione lo tomó de las mejillas y acarició su húmedo labio con el pulgar.

-. Necesito… Quiero… Me gustaría -. Hermione no sabía cómo formular por primera vez su pregunta. Dijo también sin aliento tras su apasionado beso.

Severus sonrió ampliamente, sabía lo que quería decirle, tomó sus piernas y la levantó.

Hermione sin perder un minuto, rodeó su esbelta cintura con las piernas.

-. Sera un placer, Señorita Granger -. La llevó hasta la siguiente habitación, tan despacio, tratándola como si fuese una valiosa carga y regalándole suaves besos en el cuello en el proceso.

Cuando llegaron a la cama, la sostuvo con fuerza, apoyó una rodilla sobre el colchón y se inclinó hacia abajo sin soltarla ni por un segundo.

**ADVERTENCIA: LEMMON**

Hermione sólo de imaginarse su fuerza y su potencia sobre ella sintió que la invadía una espiral de deseo.

Una vez tendida sobre la cama, Hermione deslizó las manos bajo su camisa para tocar su piel.

Hermione desabrochó su camisa con torpeza, y él se incorporó, se la quitó y la lanzó tras de sí.

Después Severus se desabrochó los pocos botones que tenían sus pantalones y se los dejo abiertos, revelando una ropa interior igual de oscuro que su vestimenta. Lo que a Hermione le pareció fascinante.

-. No me sorprende -. Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Severus frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz extrañado.

-. ¿Que? -. Dijo, y sacudió la cabeza.

Hermione puso las manos en su cintura y él se inclinó hacia arriba para que pudiese deslizarlas por detrás de su ropa interior y tocarlo del trasero.

Cuando lo hizo, Severus gruñó de excitación y flexionó las caderas.

-. El color de su ropa -. Severus sacó la lengua y humedeció el labio inferior.

Hermione se quedó mirando ese labio como si en él estuviesen todas las respuestas del universo.

-. El color de mi alma. Al menos hasta llenarme de lo que quiero. De usted. Por ejemplo -. Entonces Severus se puso a horcajadas encima de Hermione y recorrió su cuello con los labios.

Era muy agradable. Más que agradable. Le tomó los dos pechos por encima de su camiseta.

Después se incorporó, sentado sobre sus piernas, y se la quitó. Le desabrochó y le sacó el sujetador en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Recorrió el torso desnudo de Hermione con los dedos trazando delicados patrones.

Hermione cerró los ojos y dejó que siguiera tocándola así. Nunca la habían tocado de esa manera, casi con reverencia, como si fuese especial y su cuerpo fuese algo tremendamente valioso.

Acariciaba su pecho por los lados y su caja torácica. Sus dedos rozaron la parte superior de cada uno de sus senos.

Severus dibujó suaves círculos alrededor de sus pezones con los pulgares.

Hermione sofocó un grito y alzó el cuerpo en dirección a su ligero tacto. Sus palabras, junto con sus dedos mágicos, la estaban poniendo a mil.

Severus se inclinó hacia adelante y la besó por encima del corazón.

-. Usted es mi salvación -. Después pasó por sus pechos y besó sus pezones. Hermione inspiró hondo y contuvo el aliento. -. Es mi luz -. Severus continuó, y procedió a lamer en círculos ambas puntas, provocándole un inevitable gemido. -. Y mi oscuridad -. Severus pegó su boca a su pecho y chupó con fuerza hasta que la aureola se erizó y los pezones se le pusieron como piedras.

Hermione se quedó quieta. Arañó su espalda arriba y abajo y enroscó los dedos en su pelo.

Los mechones de sus largos rizos caían sobre el cuerpo de Hermione mientras Severus descendía desde su pecho hasta su vientre.

Con facilidad, le quitó los pantalones y las bragas de manera simultánea.

Severus se colocó entre sus piernas y le levantó una en el aire. Le besó el empeine y ascendió por su tobillo hasta la parte de atrás de su rodilla, donde lamió y le dio pequeños mordiscos.

Hermione no tenía ni idea de que la corva fuese una parte tan erógena pero, su sexo lloraba reclamando atención, y eso que aún no la había tocado ahí.

Severus, repitió el mismo movimiento con el otro lado, cuando llegó a la parte trasera de su rodilla, se estremeció notablemente.

-. ¿Algo que la Sabelotodo no puede controlar? -. Preguntó Severus con una sonrisa.

Hermione, se dio cuenta que le gustaba jugar con ella. Debía admitir que la anticipación de pensar en que iba a hacerle a continuación le encantaba.

Hermione asintió mientras Severus volvía a bajar su pierna y la colocaba sobre la cama.

Severus posó sus manos sobre las rodillas de Hermione y las separó.

-. Quiero saborear su belleza con la lengua -. Severus enarcó las cejas como si estuviera pidiéndole permiso.

Severus aguardó un largo momento sin apartar la mirada de la de Hermione.

De hecho le estaba pidiendo permiso. Hermione se lamió los labios y bajó la barbilla.

Los ojos de Severus se tornaron oscuros, cargados de intención. Como un jaguar, sus hombros se colocaron en posición y, justo cuando Hermione bajó la vista para contemplar su cuerpo entre sus piernas, atacó a la velocidad del rayo.

Severus pegó la boca al sexo de Hermione y hundió la lengua en él.

-. ¡Merlín! -. Hermione exclamó con placer, y se aferró a la cabeza de Severus.

Severus no realizó movimientos lentos tal y como había esperado Hermione.

Cuando sucedió su primera vez con Ron, él empezó despacio, tímidamente, para detenerse al minuto, Severus no.

No, Severus devoraba su sexo como si no fuese a tener otra oportunidad de hacerlo.

Hermione en su interior, sentía la lengua de Severus moviéndose de manera deliciosa contra cada milímetro que alcanzaba. Pequeños calambres eléctricos se extendían desde su sexo hasta el resto del su cuerpo.

El vello corto de su reciente barba de Severus rozaba sus labios y su sexo por los lados al tiempo que él se embriagaba de ella.

Los sonidos que emitía Severus eran salvajes: gruñía, rugía y murmuraba con frenesí mientras el cuerpo de Hermione se rebelaba contra su cara.

Severus añadió los dedos a la mezcla. Restregó el pulgar en su sexo mientras su lengua sondeaba su calor.

Hermione dejó caer las manos sobre la cama y tomó las sabanas con los puños mientras en la parte inferior de su columna sentía el inicio de un orgasmo que jamás había llegado a lograr con Ron y que se extendía por todo su cuerpo como la hiedra que reptaba por una verja.

A Hermione le invadió con su potencia, y hasta la superficie de su piel vibró con la necesidad de hallar el alivio que ansiaba.

-. Es muy dulce, Señorita Granger -. Severus se lamió los dedos antes de metérselos con las yemas hacia arriba y arrastrarlos hacia abajo. -. Como el mejor afrodisiaco -. La lamió en el punto justo y Hermione gritó.

El orgasmo que le había generado a Hermione estaba a punto de estallar.

-. Creo que nunca voy a tener suficiente. Voy a saciarme con su dulzura hasta saborear su néctar, Señorita Granger -. Las palabras de Severus eran sumamente obscenas, pero eran justo lo que necesitaba para llegar al final. -. Eso es -. Severus siguió metiéndole los dedos hasta el fondo y lamió su detonador mientras todo el cuerpo de Hermione se tensaba de placer hasta alcanzar la cumbre.

Durante el clímax del orgasmo de Hermione, Severus sacó los dedos y lamió alrededor del pequeño punto de su trasero, lo que provocó que la sacudiera y temblara.

Después Severus lamió su sexo, bebiendo de ella literalmente. Cuando terminó y su orgasmo se extinguió, mantuvo sus piernas abiertas.

Hermione pensó que iba a penetrarla. Al menos, eso era lo que esperaba que hiciera, tanto era así que estaba a punto de suplicárselo.

Pero Severus tenía otros planes. Mientras movía poco a poco la lengua en el sexo de Hermione, colocó un dedo en el pequeño punto, meneó el dedo y presionó poco a poco hasta metérselo un centímetro.

Hermione sofocó un grito y bajó las caderas hacia la cama de golpe. No estaba segura de querer que invadiera ese oscuro lugar, pero no podía contener los temblores de emoción que le entraron mientras lo tocaba.

Severus era muy observador. Se percató de su respuesta y, cuando Hermione lo miró, sonrió y mordió su labio.

Hermione quiso hacer eso mismo. Frustrada en todos los sentidos, dejó caer la cabeza sobre la cama.

-. Tómame, Severus -. Hermione le rogó y tomó las sabanas una vez más.

-. Aun no, Señorita Granger -. Severus farfulló contra su sexo.

Severus esa vez lamió su sexo de Hermione con movimientos lentos y deliberados.

Era como si estuviese aliviando su sexo, o memorizándolo. Al cabo de un rato, Hermione empezó a impacientarse.

Hermione meneaba las caderas tanto de lado a lado como en círculos al tiempo que Severus la acariciaba con la lengua y las manos.

Sin más preparación, Severus deslizó dos dedos dentro de Hermione. Ella gimió.

Sin embargo, antes de que Severus le diera tiempo de a disfrutar de la sensación de tener sus gruesos dedos justo donde quería tenerlos, Severus los sacó.

Severus sustituyó los dedos por la lengua y empezó a lamer su interior. Después ascendió hasta su punto clave.

Y cuando Severus la tocó ahí, Hermione sintió el inicio de otro magnifico orgasmo.

-. Merlín, si… -. Hermione elevó las caderas y aferró a Severus a su pelo para impedir que apartara el rostro de ella.

Severus no la decepcionó. Interpretó esa señal como una necesidad más rápido y de que apretase más fuerte.

Hermione disfrutó de cada segundo, y estaba tan sumida en la búsqueda de su segunda culminación que no se dio cuenta de que Severus había colocado un dedo húmedo en ese lugar secreto que ningún hombre había tocado jamás hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Severus hundió el dedo en ese lugar secreto, presionando al tiempo que lamia su detonador con frenesí.

Hermione intentó levantar las caderas, pero Severus se lo impidió y siguió penetrándola ese oscuro lugar con el dedo mientras Hermione se sacudía.

Era diferente, ardiente, y tan placentero que Hermione comenzó a presionar contra Severus para que lo hiciera más fuerte y más rápido.

-. Es exquisita -. Severus susurró, y le besó su sexo.

Severus era tierno con su sexo pero salvaje con su trasero. Le metió el dedo con tanta fuerza que la movía hacia el otro extremo de la cama con cada asalto de su mano.

Hermione gozó con ello y dejó que la tomara por aquel lugar oscuro.

Un lugar donde nadie había estado antes. Ron lo había intentado, pero solo sintió dolor y repulsión, por eso rechazaba la idea de que alguien más lo hiciera.

Un lugar al que jamás había permitido que alguien fuera hasta que Severus lo invadió.

Severus empezó a tocarla con la otra mano donde más lo necesitaba. Hermione sofocó un grito y cerró los ojos sabiendo que la estaba mirando.

-. Abre los ojos -. Dijo Severus.

Hermione obedeció. Las pupilas de Severus estaban tan dilatadas que parecía que tenía los ojos negros.

Su iris había desaparecido por completo.

-. Tanta fuerza como belleza en un cuerpo, que ahora me pertenece -. Severus hundió los dedos a tanta profundidad que Hermione se quedó sin aliento, pero empezó a sacudir las caderas.

Severus siguió penetrando su oscuro lugar usando la mano con violencia, y cuando le pellizcó su sexo con el pulgar y el índice de la otra, Hermione voló.

Hermione abandonó literalmente el plano en el que se encontraba.

Su cuerpo de Hermione se abrió, libre como un pájaro, mientras Severus le daba sus alas.

En algún lugar de su subconsciente, Hermione oyó el sonido de la ropa interior de Severus al deshacerse de ella y arrojarla al suelo.

Severus apoyó las manos en los hombros de Hermione y entonces ella lo sintió ahí, hundiendo su miembro en ella.

El vello de su miembro y de sus piernas le rozaba la parte interior de los muslos mientras la embestía hasta el fondo.

Era como si el placer no fuese a acabar nunca. Ni siquiera Hermione se había recuperado del todo cuando hundió su grueso miembro en ella.

Severus gruñó de placer contra el pelo de Hermione, y ella envolvió su cuerpo con sus extremidades para mantenerlo cerca al tiempo que disfrutaba de la calidez de su piel mientras se la metía y se la sacaba.

-. Solo mía -. Dijo Severus antes de besarla plenamente.

Hermione abrió la boca y dejo que la penetrara de todas las maneras posibles, se unió a él del modo en que le había apetecido hacerlo desde el momento en que se había enterado de la verdad.

Tenía su miembro largo y duro dentro de Hermione. No quería que parara jamás, pero deseaba que Severus llegara donde había llegado Hermione, que sintiera lo que Severus le había hecho sentir dos veces ya.

De modo que haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, Hermione consiguió que rodaran y se colocó encima de él.

Entonces Hermione lo cabalgó. Inmediatamente, Severus la tomó de las caderas y la ayudó a cabalgar sobre su enorme miembro.

A Hermione le daba gusto verlo así. Los músculos de los antebrazos de Severus sobresalían y se tensaban con cada arremetida.

Sobre el cuerpo de Severus había empezado a formarse una fina película de sudor.

En un momento dado, Hermione se inclinó a lamer y chupar su pezón.

Severus apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza qua parecía que iba a estallarle la mandíbula.

Hermione mordisqueó su pezón hasta que se tornó duro y oscuro. Entonces pasó al otro e hizo al mismo.

Severus le clavó los dedos en las caderas para indicarle su necesidad de que lo cabalgara con más fuerza.

Hermione se retiró el pelo hacia atrás y lo montó… intensamente. Cada vez que descendía se restregaba contra su pelvis, sintiendo así chispas de excitación en su sexo, en los músculos internos, que usaba para exprimirlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Severus se incorporó y se dio impulso con los pies hasta que llegó a la cabecera de la cama. Luego inclinó a Hermione hacia atrás y, tomándola de las caderas, se masturbó con su cuerpo.

Severus volvió a decirle lo hermosa que era mientras contemplaba como penetraba su cuerpo una y otra vez.

Aunque Hermione quería que eso fuese para el disfrute de Severus, no podía evitar estar excitándose de nuevo.

Hermione comenzó a tensarse, y Severus se dio cuenta. Severus acercó su boca y le chupó los pezones con fuerza, haciendo que se pusieran oscuros, hasta que ya no pudo más.

Severus por fin golpeó la cabeza con la coronilla y Hermione se agarró a la parte superior de esta para ayudarse.

Y en ese momento ambos estallaron y se catapultaron a un mar de dulce inconsciencia.

Los únicos sonidos que se oían eran los de su respiración entrecortada mientras gritaban unidos en un orgasmo mutuo y el sexo de Hermione encerraba su miembro de un modo que jamás había creído posible.

Severus la sostuvo cerca de su cuerpo, todavía presionando con las caderas desde debajo de Hermione, deleitándose en las ultimas sacudidas de placer.

Permanecieron así, Hermione aferrada a su miembro y sentada sobre su regazo, con las manos todavía en la cabecera.

Severus le acarició la espalda, los brazos y los muslos, arriba y abajo, como si necesitara tocarla para creer que de verdad estaba allí.

Lo entendía perfectamente. Cuando te dejas llevar de esa manera y el placer es tan extremo, necesitas algo repetitivo que te devuelva a la realidad.

Poco a poco, su latido de ambos se relajó y Hermione deslizó los brazos por detrás de su espalda y lo abrazó.

Severus tampoco la soltó, sino que prefirió tocarla y besarla allá donde pudiera.

Era agradable, muy agradable para Hermione, siendo sincera.

Jamás había sentido sensación igual, ni siquiera la primera vez con Ron en que todo fue rápido y seco, que cuando terminaron él se fue a su habitación dejándola sola, sin molestarse en preguntarle cómo se encontraba.

Y en ese momento lo amaba, o eso creía ella, después de eso, no podía besarlo ni tocarlo sin sentirse utilizada.

Hermione inspiró hondo y evitó que se le escaparan las lágrimas. Temía la reacción de Severus, ella comenzaba a sentir algo por él y temía que solo él sintiera deseo.

-. ¿Qué le pasa? -. Preguntó Severus mientras la apartaba para verla a los ojos.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. No pensaba compartir esos pensamientos, al menos no aun.

-. Nada, sólo pienso que en que dimos un paso muy grande -. Hermione lo besó para ver su reacción, para ver amor o deseo en su mirar. -. Deberíamos limpiarnos -. Hermione bajó la vista.

Severus no dijo nada y la dejo ir a asearse mientras la observaba, aun no sabía cuál era el protocolo para lo que acababa de pasar.

Algo en él se castigaba por haber llegado a eso y otra parte la necesitaba porque por primera vez la maldición que él cargaba ya no se sentía tan pesada, sabía que ahora ella era suya y debía protegerla, porque podía iluminarlo como podía volver a enviarlo a la oscuridad.

Hermione volvió a la habitación aun desnuda, y extrañamente no le importaba, aunque Severus no dejara de observarla, transformó su ropa en su camisón y se lo puso.

-. ¿Ahora qué? -. Preguntó Hermione.

Severus sabía a lo que se refería, se levantó de la cama, ya con unos pantalones puestos y se acercó a ella, demasiado, pero sin llegar a tocarla.

-. Supongo que entiende, que estamos más que unidos, y no me refiero sólo a lo que le hice -. Hermione asintió y no dejo de observarlo. -. Algo me une a usted, no es amor, no es deseo, solo es diferente, debo protegerla, lo haré -. La tomó de la mejilla. -. Pero después de esto, también quiero tenerla en mi habitación, haciéndola mía cada noche, es ahora lo único real que tengo -.

Hermione sonrió.

-. Le permití que me usara cuando necesitara beber mi sangre, y sé que usted necesita alejarse de ese dolor, que no me importa estar con usted cada noche -. Severus asintió y después sonrió sarcásticamente.

-. Le diré, que lo nuestro no es una relación como tal, así que no espere romanticismo de mi parte Señorita Granger -. Hermione asintió y sonrió, eso no hacía falta que se lo recordara.

Pero a Severus eso no le bastó, sabía que no podía amarla como ella se lo merecía y la estaba condenando a su mismo destino, pero al menos la haría sentir que ella lo era todo para él.

La acercó de la barbilla y pegó sus labios contra los de ella hasta dejarla sin aliento.

Hermione volvía a estar donde quería estar. Le rozó el labio inferior con la lengua y busca con ella una entrada que no le negó.

Hermione lo aceptó en su boca y sus lenguas se batían en duelo. Severus tenía la boca caliente, y su lengua era laxa pero intensa. Le rodeó los hombros con los brazos para acercarlo más mientras Severus presionaba la entrepierna contra su vientre.

La erección de Severus era dura como el acero, y luchaba por librarse nuevamente del encierro al que se sometía el pantalón que la cubría.

Todas las partes del cuerpo de Severus eran perfectas para Hermione. Era tal y como se lo había imaginado.

A Severus se le escapó un leve gemido de entre los labios cuando le acaricio la espalda a Hermione con las dos manos hasta cobijar su cabeza entre ellas. Tomo la nuca de Hermione con los dedos y ella jadeó ante la pérdida. Sus hombros se elevaron y descendieron debido a las respiraciones profundas con las que intentaba llenar sus pulmones. De repente apoyó su frente contra la de ella con los ojos cerrados. Parecía estar sufriendo.

-. Este efecto está mal, es intenso -. Suspiró mientras deslizaba la mano por la curva de su columna hasta detenerse en la parte posterior de su muslo.

Con un leve tirón Severus le levantó una pierna hasta su cadera y la tomó del trasero con la otra mano.

Severus buscó su mirada con desesperación.

-. Aunque a estas alturas, usted no sólo es un capricho, ya es una adicción y lo sé, siente lo mismo -.

-. Yo lo siento también -. Confirmó Hermione en voz baja, y de inmediato observó como la expresión de sus ojos cambió a la satisfacción plena.

Hermione se encontraba de pie sobre una pierna, medio enredada alrededor de la cintura de Severus, lista para lanzarse y rodearlo también con la otra pierna.

Hermione necesitaba sentirlo entero. Necesitaba sus labios contra los suyos.

Como si Severus hubiera leído su mente, inclinó la cabeza y le buscó la boca con la suya, pero esta vez lo hizo de una manera más calmada y pausada.

Severus presionaba la pelvis contra su cuerpo y al instante Hermione advirtió un importante aumento de presión en su entrepierna.

Hermione era incapaz de controlarlo; no quería hacerlo. Mientras Severus le clavaba la cadera contra la de ella, siguió poseyendo su boca lentamente y ambas sensaciones combinadas la acercaban al límite.

Si la tocaba era probable que estallara. El beso de Severus se intensificaba y la presión de su cadera aumentaba.

-. Por Merlín -. Murmuró contra los labios de Hermione. -. Ahora no -. Hermione no lo comprendía hasta que vio su expresión, algo le causaba mucho dolor, y se alejó de él sólo para percatarse como su marca tenebrosa se movía, los Mortifagos lo llamaban.

Severus la observó temeroso, Hermione con un pase de varita, quedaron vestidos de manera decente y Severus se alejó con la intención de aparecer, pero Hermione lo tomó del brazo impidiéndoselo.

-. Lléveme con usted -.

-. ¿Que? -.

-. Le pidieron que me llevara así que es perfecto, además mis marcas son frescas, más fácil de creer -. Severus no quería someterla a eso, pero sabía que tarde o temprano lo haría, asintió temeroso, la cobijó con su brazo y juntos aparecieron ante los Mortifagos.

En cuanto aparecieron frente a los Mortifagos Hermione se comportó sumisa y Severus arrogante, la alejó manteniendo la distancia con ella, Bella los observó y sonriente se acercó a Hermione.

-. Miren que se aparece aquí, la integrante del Trio de oro, como una esclava -. Bella retiró su cabello de Hermione que cubría su cuello y observo las marcas en él. -. Tienes mucha suerte, alguien como Snape, no sólo te mordería el cuello -. Bella se alejó y se aproximó a Severus. -. Espero te esté ayudando Snape -. Severus asintió. -. Apuesto que también la usas para algo más -. Bella se acercó por completo al pecho de Severus, acariciándolo con descaro. -. No sé si sentir pena por ella o envidia -.

-. Tú no tienes emociones Bellatrix -. Bella rio escandalosamente.

Se retiró de su lado y sin que ninguno lo esperaran Bella abofeteó a Hermione haciéndola caer al suelo.

-. Considérate afortunada, estas bien cuidada incluso por Snape -. Bella observó las expresiones de Severus que se mantenían intactas, y sin embargo eso no le agradó. -. Retírate Severus, pronto te llamare e igual a tu Sangre Sucia -. Severus ni siquiera levantó a Hermione, solo la tomó del brazo y desapareció con ella.

Llegaron a la misma habitación de la habían desaparecido, y Severus rápidamente tomó a Hermione en brazos y la llevó a la cama, examinó su rostro con cuidado, pero sólo notó un leve golpe.

La expresión de Severus demostraba culpa, que Hermione pudo interpretar.

-. No lo haga -. Le dijo Hermione obligándolo a mirarla. -. Fue mi decisión, sabía que no podía irme ilesa, fue mi decisión -. Severus asintió resignado, sabía que Hermione era una persona valiente.

-. Me voy, debe de estar agotada, descanse, es probable que estos días nos llamen así que debemos estar preparados -. Severus se levantó incorporándose para salir, pero Hermione sujetó su brazo.

-. No me deje, no hoy -. Hermione lo observó suplicante y Severus supo lo que le pedía así que asintió.

Hermione levantó las cobijas y dejo espacio para que Severus la acompañara.

Ambos acostados en la misma cama, sólo se limitaron a observarse durante un largo tiempo.

Severus se acercó más a ella y tocó su mano que se encontraba a la misma altura que su rostro, y le acarició la palma con las yemas de los dedos, cuyo roce hizo saltar a Hermione chispas de lujuria.

-. Hermione… -. Por primera vez le hablaba por su nombre, lo cual hizo crecer la excitación en Hermione.

Acto seguido la atrajo hacia él y puso su boca en la de ella, besándola apasionadamente.

Por parte de Hermione, hizo lo que había querido hacer desde que habían regresado: Le sujetó por el pelo y le devolvió el beso.

Le encantaba el modo que tenia de besarla, como si no tuviera más remedio, como si fuese a enloquecer si tenía que esperar más tiempo.

Hermione le succionó lo lengua, ahora que sabía cuánto le gustaba a Severus, ahora que sabía cuánto le gustaba a ella y lo mucho que le hacía desear besarle en cualquier otro sitio con las mismas ansias.

Severus pasó las manos por su espalda, debajo de su camisa, tocando su piel desnuda y Hermione gimió, sintiendo el empuje de su erección contra la cadera, cuanto más la acercaba a él.

Hermione cambió de posición para sentarse sobre él, Severus se incorporó, contemplando a Hermione mientras se posicionaba en su cadera, mientras Hermione hacia desaparecer lo que les quedaba de ropa con un pase de varita, agradecía mentalmente todas sus clases bien aprendidas ya que le proporcionaba un placer más sencillo.

Con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo de Severus, Hermione lo abrazó a la altura de los hombros y Hermione profundizó más con sus besos.

Hermione probó su boca, le mordisqueo el labio inferior, le acarició toda la lengua con la suya.

Severus la tomó por la cintura y la hizo a un lado. Se apoyó mejor en la cabecera de la cama, con el cuello arqueado para mirarle a la cara y el torso palpitante.

-. ¿Qué me estás haciendo? -.

Hermione le pasó las manos por el pecho, notando la dureza implacable de sus músculos, levemente marcados.

Hermione fue siguiendo con los dedos las turgentes líneas del abdomen, deleitándose de su desnudez.

-. Te estoy tocando. Disfrutando contigo como una loca. Te deseo, Severus -. Oír su nombre de los labios de Hermione, lo cegó por completo.

Severus le tomó de las muñecas para impedir el avance de sus movimientos.

-. No es prudente, tuvimos una tarde complicada -.

-. Ayúdeme a olvidarla -.

-. No quiero que lo suprima, quiero que si la hago mía, lo disfrute -.

-. Lo disfrutaré, reemplazaré un recuerdo con otro -. Severus le apretó las manos con más fuerza.

-. No es correcto, ya me he aprovechado suficiente de usted -.

-. Yo lo he disfrutado -. Entonces a Hermione le asalto un mal pensamiento. -. ¿Usted no lo ha disfrutado? -.

-. Por supuesto y quiero repetirlo -. Dijo, tensando la mandíbula. -. ¿Usted? -. Hermione se balanceó sobre sus caderas, dándole la respuesta que quería.

Quería complacerlo. Quería saber que era capaz de descubrir el interior de Severus Snape, y nada se lo impedía excepto él mismo.

Hermione volvió a balancearse las caderas contra él, rozándole con toda la longitud de su firme miembro.

Severus emitía sonidos silbantes al soltar el aliento con los dientes apretados.

-. Te necesito, Severus -. Le dijo Hermione jadeando, inhalando su aroma, que era más intenso ahora que estaba excitado igual que ella. Hermione pensó que podría estar un poco ebria solo con el tentador aroma de su piel. -. Me vuelves loca -. Severus le soltó las muñecas y le tomó la cara con las manos, presionando con fuerza sus labios contra los de ella. Hermione llevó su mano por debajo de las mantas y tomó su miembro. Severus se puso rígido. -. Necesito esto -. Susurró contra sus labios -. Dámelo -. Severus no se relajó, pero tampoco intentó detenerla.

Hermione lo tomó con más firmeza, emitió un sonido a la vez quejumbroso y erótico.

Hermione lo apretó delicadamente, con una suavidad premeditada. Estaba duro como una piedra, y caliente.

Hermione lo acarició de arriba abajo, con las manos cerradas, de la raíz a la punta, conteniendo la respiración cuando él se estremecía debajo de ella.

Entonces Severus la sujetó por los muslos y buscó debajo de las mantas hasta encontrar su sexo.

-. Es tan dulce -. Murmuró Severus junto a la boca de Hermione. -. Quiero tenerla, y probarla hasta que me exija que la tome -.

-. Si quiere, se la exijo ahora -. Hermione siguió tocándole con una mano.

Severus encontró su sexo resbaladizo.

-. Es sorprendente, apenas te he tocado -. Susurró, con los ojos brillantes dirigidos a Hermione. -. Y ya estas preparada -.

-. No puedo evitarlo -.

-. No quiero que lo evites -. Severus la penetró con el dedo, mordiéndose el labio inferior cuando Hermione se contrajo sin remedio en torno a él. -. No sería justo cuando yo no soy capaz de parar lo que me estás haciendo -. La mano de Severus se curvó sobre la de Hermione. -. Esto no debió terminar así, es incorrecto -. El tono grave de la voz de Severus le provocó una cálida ola de confianza.

-. A veces lo más complicado siempre es el camino correcto -. Hermione vio un instante una sonrisa sarcástica y la observó lleno de deseo.

Las mejillas de Hermione le ardían.

-. Vaya, Señorita Granger -. Susurró. -. Me seduces para hacer el amor, y luego se sonroja cuando me he rendido ante usted -. Sin embargo Hermione se sonrojó más, escuchó claramente lo que le dijo y sonrió para sí misma, había logrado lo que el mismo quería evitar desde un principio. Esa respuesta le hizo desearle desesperadamente. Hermione colocó las manos en sus hombros para guardar el equilibrio, puso su peso en sus rodillas, elevándose hasta la altura necesaria para quedar en el aire sobre el miembro de Severus. Severus movió las manos por sus caderas. El suave tacto que ejercía en ella acrecentó la pasión de Hermione hasta un supremo. -. Despacio -. Ordenó Severus con voz ronca, su erección le rozaba a Hermione entre las piernas al moverse, y Hermione se quejaba, anhelante y vacía, como si los orgasmos que había tenido antes hubieran acrecentado su deseo en vez de saciarlo. Severus se tensó cuando Hermione rodeó con los dedos y colocó su prominente glande entre los lubricados pliegues de su hendidura. El calor de su deseo hacía el aire húmedo y cargado, una seductora mezcla de ardor y feromonas que encendían a todas las células de su cuerpo, le producía un hormigueo en la piel y ponía los pechos pesados y tiernos. Esto era lo que Hermione quería desde el momento que habían vuelto, poseerle, subirse a su cuerpo magnifico y tenerlo dentro de ella. -. Por Merlín, Granger -. Exclamó, jadeante, cuando por fin Hermione bajó su cuerpo sobre el de él, mientras seguía masajeándole los muslos. Hermione cerró los ojos, sintiéndose desvalida. Había querido intimidad con él antes, pero ahora todo eso parecía demasiado íntimo. Estaban cara a cara, a pocos centímetros uno del otro, escondidos en un espacio mientras el resto del mundo circulaba a su alrededor. Hermione notaba la agitación de Severus, sabía que él se sentía tan desconcentrado como ella. -. Eres tan pequeña… -. Sus palabras, entrecortadas, iban unidas por un hilo de deliciosa agonía.

Hermione le absorbió aún más, dejándolo entrar más dentro. Inspiró profundamente, sintiéndose exquisitamente elástica. A pesar de que ya antes lo sintió, ahora lo sentía más profundo de ser posible.

-. Usted está llegando más profundo… -. Presionando la palma abierta contra su bajo vientre, Severus le tocó el palpitante sexo con la yema del pulgar y empezó a masajearlo en círculos lentos, suaves y expertos.

Todo en el interior de Hermione se contrajo y se estrechó, succionándolo con más fuerza.

Hermione le miró con los ojos entreabiertos. Estaba tan hermoso tumbado debajo de Hermione con su expresión que jamás pensó que le iba a gustar, y aquel poderoso cuerpo entregado a la necesidad primaria de la copula.

Severus torció el cuello, con la cabeza clavada en el cabecero, como si luchara contra unas ataduras invisibles.

-. ¡Por Merlín! -. Exclamó entre dientes -. Voy a culminar por completo -. Aquella oscura promesa excitó a Hermione aún más. El sudor empañaba la piel. Estaba tan húmeda y tan caliente que la deslizaba como la seda a lo largo de su miembro hasta llenarla por completo. A Hermione se le escapó un grito cuando la sintió más profundo que casi no podía soportarlo y la forzaba a balancearse para evitar la inesperada molestia. Pero al cuerpo de Hermione no parecía importarle que fuera demasiado grande. Se ondulaba, se contraía, vibraba, al borde del orgasmo. Severus, con la respiración agitada, soltó gemidos y la sujetó por la cadera con la mano libre. En esa posición la abría hasta tenerlo dentro entero. La temperatura de Severus subió de inmediato, su torso irradiaba un calor voluptuoso a través de la ropa. Unas gotas de sudor perlaban su labio superior. Hermione se inclinó hacia adelante y pasó su lengua por la bella curva de su boca, saboreando la sal con un balbuceo de placer. Severus movía las caderas, lleno de impaciencia. La elevó cuidadosamente unos centímetros antes de que el la frenara con cierta rudeza. -. Despacio -. Volvió a advertirle, con un tono imperioso que le subió la libido.

Hermione volvió a bajar, apresando el miembro otra vez y experimentando un dolor extrañamente exquisito al notar que penetraba casi demasiado.

Sus miradas se engarzaron a la vez que el placer se extendía desde el punto en que estaban unidos.

A Hermione le sorprendió pensar que estaban desnudos, en una posición tan íntima pero tan reconfortante.

A Hermione le pareció tan carnal hasta la locura, igual que los sonidos que Severus había expresado que su placer era tan intenso como el de Hermione.

Completamente exaltada, Hermione aplastó la boca de Severus con la de ella, mientras le aferraba por las raíces del pelo, empapado de sudor.

Hermione le besó sin dejar de menear las caderas, dejándose llevar por el arrebatador movimiento de su pulgar y sintiendo crecer el orgasmo con cada impulso de su miembro largo y grueso hacia su tierno interior.

En algún momento Hermione perdió la cabeza, los instintos más primitivos se impusieron y sólo el cuerpo mandaba.

No podía centrarse en nada, salvo en la absoluta necesidad de culminar, de sentir su miembro hasta que la tensión explotara y la liberase de aquella ansia enloquecedora.

-. ¡Qué bueno es esto! -. Musitó, totalmente entregada. -. Se siente… ¡Por Merlín, es demasiado bueno! -. Severus marcaba el ritmo con ambas manos, inclinando a Hermione hacia un lado de modo que el miembro de Severus frotaba un lugar suave y muy sensible de las profundidades de Hermione.

Hermione comprendió, por su propia contracción y sus temblores, que iba a llegar al clímax gracias a eso, a sus expertos impulsos dentro de ella.

Severus la tomó de la nuca justo cuando el orgasmo hacia presa de ella, empezando con estáticos espasmos que se trasmitían hacia fuera en oleadas hasta convertirla en un apura convulsión.

Severus la vio descomponerse cuando ella hubiera preferido cerrar los ojos.

Poseída por aquella mirada fija, Hermione llegó al orgasmo con más intensidad que nunca, gimiendo y estremeciéndose a cada impulso de placer.

-. Por Merlín -. Masculló Severus, empujando con las caderas, y tirando de las de Hermione hacia abajo para que recibieran sus embestidas. La golpeaba en lo más profundo con cada embestida. Lo sentía cada vez más grueso y duro. Le contempló fijamente, quería verle fuera de si por ella. Sus ojos, frenéticos por la necesidad, perdían el rumbo a la vez que iba disminuyendo el control sobre sí mismo, su precioso rostro desencajado por la brutal carrera hacia el clímax. -. ¡Hermione! -. Llegó al clímax con un rugido animal de éxtasis salvaje, un sonido que le fascinó a Hermione por su fiereza. Se estremeció cuando el orgasmo se apoderó de él, y sus rasgos se suavizaron un instante con un toque de inesperada vulnerabilidad. Hermione le tomó la cara con las manos y le besó sutilmente los labios, reconfortándolo mientras él dejaba escapar bocanadas de aire que le rozaban las mejillas. -. Hermione -. La estrechó entre sus brazos, presionando su cara húmeda contra la curva del cuello de Hermione.

Sabía exactamente cómo se sentía. Desnudo. Al descubierto. Se quedaron así mucho tiempo, abrazados, absorbiendo las réplicas.

Severus volvió la cabeza y la besó suavemente, aliviando sus aliviadas emociones con las caricias de su lengua en su boca.

-. ¡Fascinante! - Respiró, conmovida.

-. Sí -. Salió de la boca de Severus.

Hermione sonrió, aturdida pero eufórica. Severus le apartó de las sienes los mechones húmedos de cabello y pasó los dedos por su cara casi con veneración.

La estudiaba de un modo que le ponía un nudo en el pecho. La miraba atónito y... agradecido, con ojos cálidos y dulces.

-. ¿Qué me está haciendo? -. Hermione sonrió, sabia a lo que se refería ya que el sentimiento era mutuo y no tenía una respuesta.

-. No tengo la respuesta a esa pregunta -.

-. Algo que la Sabelotodo no sabe, es una fascinante novedad -.

-. ¿Y usted? -. Severus la observó fijamente durante unos segundos, sonrió con suavidad, sabían lo que era y sin embargo ninguno se atrevía a admitirlo.

-. No lo sé -. Aun así eso hizo sonreír a Hermione, el sentimiento era mutuo aunque las palabras no lo expresaran.

Hermione se separó de él con cuidado, mordiéndose el labio al notar cómo salía de su cuerpo dejándola humedecida.

La fricción fue suficiente para hacerla querer más. La erección apenas se había reducido.

-. Creo que he empezado a no tener suficiente de usted -. Dijo sin aliento -. La deseo otra vez -. La ayudó a incorporarse con delicadeza, tomándola de las caderas, y se acomodaron para disponerse a descansar.

Se observaron mientras el silencio reinaba y el cansancio por lo que acababan de hacer se apoderaba de ellos.

-. Buenas noches -. Murmuró Severus.

-. Descanse Profesor -. Le contestó Hermione.

Mientras se seguían observando sin percatarse en qué momento el sueño los reclamó, por primera vez, Severus dormía, por primera Severus soñaba, por primera vez, Severus se sintió en paz.

…

**CONTINUARA... NOX**

**LES INVITO A DAR ME GUSTA A MI PAGINA EN FACEBOOK "AURORISS" DONDE SUBIRÉ TODO LO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**


	7. Capitulo 7

**CAPITULO 7**

Le agradezco a mi amiga por la hermosa portada de este Fic.

Es escritora de igual manera, si están interesadas en cualquiera de sus obras les dejo el link

** u/5495087/Ali-Victoria**

** user/NatAlivic**

Agradezco también a mi amiga Monserrat Vidal por el nombre que me ayudo a pensar para un personaje que será muy interesante **"Mortum Kilgori"**

Agradezco a Xerxes Eli, por ayudarme a pensar en el nombre de este nuevo personaje, muy importante también **"Scatha Lezquebec"**

…..…

Bella hablaba con una mujer en la oscuridad de su casa de reunión.

-. ¿Cree que miente? -. Bella pensativa lo meditó.

-. No, pienso que se está ablandando con esa Sangre Sucia -.

-. ¿Qué piensa hacerle? -.

-. Creo que es momento de que a Severus le haga una visita su pasado -. Observó a la mujer de frente. Ambas sonrieron. -. ¿Lista? -.

-. Cuando guste Mi Señora -.

Bella emitió su característica risa escandalosa.

…

Habían pasado varios días desde que tuvieron esa noche juntos y sin embargo no lo habían repetido, Severus actuaba como si no hubiera pasado, aunque él ya la llamaba por su nombre y ella lo llamaba así.

Aunque habían prometido que esa no era una relación romántica, Hermione lo extrañaba, extrañaba ese calor y esos besos que solo la hacían sonrojar cada vez que los recordaba.

Severus se despidió de ella una vez más al terminar el desayuno y salió, mientras Hermione suspiraba cansada cuando alguien tocó a su puerta.

Fue a abrirla y se sorprendió al verlo en su puerta.

-. ¿Qué haces aquí? -. Él le sonrió.

-. Dijiste que podía estar contigo cuando me sintiera solo, y aquí estoy, y al parecer estas sola -. Entró sin que Hermione se lo ofreciera. Examinó la casa y se acercó a ella quedando a escasos centímetros. -. Que conveniente -. Él le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla, sonrojando a Hermione. Hermione lo guio hasta la sala y se sentaron a platicar mientras bebían un té, Austin era más agradable sin Ivy cerca. -. Ya que el murciélago no está, yo cocinare para ti -. Hermione sonrió ante su comentario.

Hermione y Austin cocinaron juntos y se sentaron a comer.

-. Así que Severus y tú se llevan mejor -. Hermione asintió. -. Supongo que está muy domado por el poder que tienes, por tu sangre -. Hermione lo ignoró mientras seguía comiendo.

-. No hice nada de eso, solo nos dimos cuenta que teníamos mucho en común -.

-. Eso fue ¿Eh? -. La observó sarcástico. -. Supongo que él ha cambiado un poco -.

Hermione se sonrojó.

-. ¿Qué quieres decir? -.

-. Él era un mago temido, oscuro, cruel y poderoso, incluso el mismo Voldemort le tenía respeto por el gran mago que era. Siempre podía ganar cualquier batalla -.

-. Pues lo sigue siendo, aunque su pasado sea muy tormentoso e hizo cosas que incluso yo sentiría temor, pero ya pago por todo eso, y no quiero que los demás lo juzguen por su apariencia o por como solía ser. Me he dado cuenta de eso ya que hemos pasado mucho tiempo, juntos. La gente lo malentiende fácilmente, pero en realidad tiene un lado amable -.

-. Lo sabía, has caído ante él, Hermione -. La observó, sonriendo. -. No esperaba menos de él. Un vampiro que se comporta amable con su presa, para que baje la guardia y le dé su sangre más fácilmente -. Hermione se sintió ofendida.

-. Como te he dicho, él no es así, no siempre fue uno de ustedes -.

-. Vaya, eres muy persistente -.

-. ¿Persistente? -.

-. Entonces, haré que lo veas con tus propios ojos -. Hermione lo observó confundida. -. Al verdadero Severus -.

Austin se acercó a ella y le tomó de la mano.

-. Saca tu varita -. Hermione lo hizo dudosa. -. Enfoca -. Tomó su mano y guio su varita a su frente. -. Vamos, hazlo, conocerás a un Severus que no reconocerás -.

Hermione lo dudo, pero la curiosidad era más fuerte y conjuró el hechizo.

-. Legeremens -. Susurró Hermione.

Entró a su mente viendo todo en blanco hasta que lentamente un escenario se fue armando, mientras la voz de Austin le hablaba.

-. La mente o memoria de un vampiro es diferente, guardamos los recuerdos de todos los que mordemos, y hace varios años, mordí a Severus, y estos son los suyos -.

Un escenario se armó y pudo ver como una chica corría entre las oscuras calles, mientras a lo lejos gritos y hechizos volaban destruyendo todo a su paso, se topó con un muro y cuando quiso regresar un Mortífago le cubrió el paso.

-. ¿A dónde crees que vas, Sangre sucia? -. Hermione vio como el Mortífago tomaba a la joven del cuello y la apuntaba en la sien con su varita, pero antes de que lanzara su hechizo un destello verde cruzó el pecho del Mortífago.

-. Sin excepciones -. Murmuró alguien a su espalda. Hermione por fin pudo ver a Severus, que se encontraba acompañado de otro Mortífago. Se acercó a la joven y la sujetó de su ropa. -. Así que ¿Una sangre sucia? No puedes defenderte ni tú misma, debería matarte ahora o dejarle el placer al Señor Tenebroso -. Severus le rasgó su prenda asustando a la mujer. -. Ahora, llora para mí, Sangre Sucia -. La chica se soltó de su agarre y le lanzó un hechizo que logró lastimarlos.

-. ¿Quién eres? -. Susurró la mujer molesta.

Severus sonrió y se acercó a la mujer que lo apuntaba asustada, de repente con dolor se tocaron su brazo, la marca les dolía, Voldemort los llamaba, Severus empujó a la mujer haciéndola caer, mientras ellos desaparecían entre nieblas.

Hermione fue expulsada de la mente de Austin.

-. ¿Conociste a Severus? -. Le habló Austin sonriente.

Hermione lo observó, y aunque su rostro reflejaba tristeza, su corazón no la podía hacer desconfiar.

-. No lo hice -.

-. ¿A quién no conociste? -. Habló Severus a sus espaldas, logrando que ambos sintieran temor, a veces Severus aun demostraba sus dotes de espía siendo tan silencioso como siempre. -. ¿Por qué la escoria de Vampiro, está aquí? -. Murmuró lento, Hermione sabía que ese tono era de enojo absoluto.

-. Ho… Hola Severus -. Habló nervioso Austin. -. ¿Te divertiste afuera? -.

-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué le has hecho a Hermione? -.

-. Secreto para ti Snape -. Severus se acercó atemorizante.

-. ¡Largo! -. Austin se levantó rápidamente, beso en la mejilla a Hermione y salió por la puerta sonriendo sin arrepentimiento. -. Ese maldito vampiro -. Dijo Severus más calmado. -. ¿Por qué lo dejaste entrar? -.

-. Él entró, sabes lo fuerte que es, no pude negarme -.

Severus se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mejilla, por fin después tanto tiempo, pudo sentir su calor.

-. ¿No te hizo nada? -. Hermione sonrió lentamente, sabía que ese recuerdo que vio ya no era él, el que la tocaba, el que la besó y el que le hizo el amor, ese era él y con eso se conformaba, negó lentamente y le sonrió.

Severus la soltó y volvieron al laboratorio, por ese día, Hermione sabía que cada día más, Severus iba cambiando.

…..

Cada noche Severus y Hermione dormían juntos y él se alimentaba de Hermione, lo cual comenzaba a ser más tolerable para ella, el dolor no pasaba desapercibido, pero la sensación de ayudarlo era más fuerte, y aunque ninguno aun no lo admitiera, poco a poco más que el deseo y la necesidad era lo que los unía.

Sin embargo, pasado el mes de esta nueva rutina, Bellatrix los volvió a llamar, Severus la llevó, Hermione había estado aprendiendo cómo comportarse para no levantar sospechas y con mucho pesar, decidieron presentarse a la reunión.

Los Mortifagos iban llegando e iban ocupando un lugar de una gran mesa donde todos se reunían, Severus se aproximó, sentando a otro extremo lejos de Bella por el bien de Hermione, mientras ella permanecía de pie a su lado, con la cabeza baja y sin hablar.

Bella vio llegar a Severus y antes de que él tomara su lugar, Bella lo llamó.

-. Por favor Severus, tú y tu Sangre Sucia ocupen el lugar a mi lado, hoy es una noche muy especial -. Severus se acercó sin demostrar lo incomodo que se sentía y se acomodó cerca de Bella, con Hermione entre ambos de pie, Bella admiró las heridas en el cuello de Hermione y rio fuertemente. -. Luces mejor Severus, sin duda esta inepta niñita, te ayuda -. Severus asintió. -. Suficiente charla, hoy es un día especial, hemos localizado a la orden y dentro de poco sus escudos caerán, hemos seguido sus movimientos y pronto la batalla iniciará -. Todos los Mortifagos rieron orgullosos. -. Sin embargo, la ayuda nunca está de más, y hoy alguien especial se nos unirá -. Todos empezaron a cuestionar eso a Bella no le molestó. -. Por favor, recibamos a nuestra nueva miembro Scatha Lezquebeth -. Una joven alta, delgada, con una piel muy pálida caminó hacia la mesa de Mortifagos, llevando una capa que cubría todo su cuerpo y parte de su cabeza, logrando solo mostrar su rostro, delgado y pálido. Severus la vio acercarse y algo en ella, le hizo sentir un miedo abrasador, que se le extendía por todo el cuerpo, lo que provocó que apretara los puños con fuerza, Hermione lo notó pero no comentó nada, levantó su rostro para ver a la mujer que se acercaba, aunque era delgada, debía admitir que era muy hermosa, ella se acercó hasta colocarse al lado de Bella del otro extremo de donde se encontraba Severus que no dejaba de observarla. Severus pudo captar como Scatha le sonreía y eso puso aún más nervioso a Severus, lo cual divertía a Bellatrix. -. Ella posee una gran habilidad para hacer hablar a sus víctimas, y pienso usarla en la Orden, así como Severus una vez logró infiltrarse aquí, ella lo hará con la orden -. Todos rieron, pero Severus no podía dejar de observar a Scatha. -. En este momento Scatha evitara un lamentable ataque a la orden, lo que hará que gane la atención de los niños buenos, sin su Sangre Sucia, les será fácil aceptar a cualquiera que quiera entrar -. Bella rio. -. Retírense, les daré las buenas noticias cuando Scatha lo logre -. Todos se levantaron se despidieron con una reverencia hacia Bella y desaparecieron en su mismo sitio.

Severus tomó el brazo de Hermione con desdén, hizo una reverencia y se desapareció.

Llegaron a la Hilandera y Hermione no espero para hablar.

-. Debemos advertirles -. Hermione buscó desesperada un pergamino para escribir.

-. No -. Contestó cortante Severus, la sed lo empezaba a invadir y el miedo aun prevalecía en su cuerpo. Sin embargo tuvo la fuerza para quitarle el pergamino a Hermione.

Ella molesta saca su varita dispuesta a usarla.

-. Debemos avisarles -. Dijo Hermione más contundente.

-. No debemos -. Sujetó la mano de Hermione y la observó molesto, ella se soltó con desdén.

-. ¿Porque? -. Severus la observó con obviedad.

-. Piense con frialdad Granger -. Eso hizo molestar a Hermione. -. Si les avisamos después de la Reunión, sabrán que la información se filtró, y los primeros sospechosos seremos nosotros -. Severus se alejó.

Hermione examinó su comentario y aunque le doliera admitir, tenía razón.

-. Entonces, ¿Nos quedamos esperando a que los ataquen? -.

-. Los hechizos de protección son de mi invención, son impenetrables, incluso si llegaran a traspasarlos, deben intentar varias veces, suficientes para advertir a la orden -. Hermione lo observó pensativa. -. Tenga un poco más de fe en sus amigos, Granger -. Hermione asintió y moviéndose de un lado a otro preocupada no pudo hacer nada más que esperar.

-. Esa chica, Scatha, jamás había oído de ella -.

Severus bufó y permaneció un momento en silencio, después contestó molesto.

Severus tocó su cuello que tapaba con la camisa, Hermione en todo el tiempo que compartían de intimidad no lo había visto a detalle, Severus desabrochó su camisa y Hermione pudo notar dos pequeñas cicatrices, y por fin pudo captar la mordida que le habían provocado.

-. Me duele, jamás había pasado -.

-. ¿Por qué es? ¿Tiene que ver con esa chica? -. La pizca de los celos, tomó a Hermione.

-. Es un vampiro -. Lo que captó la atención de Hermione.

-. ¿Sangre pura? -. Severus asintió.

-. Posiblemente, tal vez me estoy sugestionando -.

Hermione respiró descansando se acercó a la cama y se sentó agotada, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Severus.

-. Creí que… -. Él se acercó a ella.

-. Creyó que… yo… estaba interesado en ella -. Hermione subió los hombros apenada.

-. Solo fue un pensamiento erróneo -.

-. Por supuesto que lo fue -. Severus se sentó a su lado, Hermione y él se observaron en el absoluto de los silencios. -. Creo que no podemos seguir ignorando esto, no puedo explicar cómo empezó esto, como esto se volvió igual de intenso que mi maldición, no puedo explicar lo que me hace sentir al despertar y no la tengo a mi lado cada mañana, cada vez que la toco, que la acaricio, cuando la beso y por el valor de entregarme una parte muy importante de usted -. Hermione vio como Severus se aceleraba y lo tomó del rostro.

-. ¿Se siente bien? -. Severus la observó, sabía que no era la respuesta que quería. -. Yo tampoco sé cómo explicarme como mi corazón comienza a latir al verlo así y no poderlo ayudar, no puedo explicar cómo lo necesito cada noche a mi lado -. Se acercó más a él y le mostró su cuello. -. Hágalo -. Severus la tomó con temor de los hombros y con agresividad la acercó a él, succionando su sangre que emanaba de su cuello, Hermione sentía mucho dolor, pero sabía que lo podía contener. -. Profesor -. Habló con suavidad Hermione. -. Lo amo -. Severus se detuvo y se alejó de su cuello, la observó mientras se limpiaba la sangre de los labios, Hermione lo observó y no supo cómo podía reaccionar. -. Severus -. Musitó, extasiada.

Con un suave gruñido, apretó su boca contra la de Hermione, quitándole cualquier noción de los acontecimientos que sucedían fuera con un tierno y profundo beso... Un beso que casi consigue hacerle olvidar que acababa de beber su sangre y en su aliento emanaba el sabor a metal.

Hermione hundió los dedos entre su pelo para sujetarle y le devolvió el beso, deslizando la lengua por la suya, acariciándole.

Eran una pareja aunque no lo admitieran ante todo el mundo, menos por la guerra que se avecinaba.

Y lo que era peor, ninguno de los dos sabía cómo llevar una relación como la que intentaban ocultar, una relación en la que se negaban a fingir que no arrastraban serios problemas los dos.

Severus la rodeó con sus brazos y apretó con gesto posesivo.

-. Sé que debe ser inapropiado, pero por esta noche quiero hundirme en usted y no pensar en nada más -. Le susurró Severus a Hermione.

-. Hmm, suena bien, Profesor -. Severus con un movimiento de varita apagó la luz de la habitación y se dedicó a demostrarle a Hermione lo que no se atrevía con palabras.

…

**CONTINUARA... NOX**

**LES INVITO A DAR ME GUSTA A MI PAGINA EN FACEBOOK "AURORISS" DONDE SUBIRÉ TODO LO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**


	8. Capitulo 8

**CAPITULO 8**

Le agradezco a mi amiga por la hermosa portada de este Fic.

Es escritora de igual manera, si están interesadas en cualquiera de sus obras les dejo el link

** u/5495087/Ali-Victoria**

** user/NatAlivic**

Agradezco también a mi amiga **Monserrat Vidal** por el nombre que me ayudo a pensar para un personaje que será muy interesante **"Mortum Kilgori"**

Agradezco a **Xerxes Eli**, por ayudarme a pensar en el nombre de este nuevo personaje, muy importante también **"Scatha Lezquebec"**

…..…

El día siguiente Hermione y Severus decidieron investigar por separado que había sucedido con el ataque a la orden, Hermione envió un patronus a Lupin y Severus fue a ver a Bella.

Lupin llegó a la casa de la Hilandera mientras Hermione lo esperaba en la sala, un Lupin lastimado entró por la chimenea.

Hermione se asustó.

-. Lupin -. Hermione lo ayudó a llegar al sofá. -. ¿Qué sucedió? -.

Lupin se sentó con delicadeza en el sofá mientras Hermione se sentaba a su lado e invocó una poción curativa y se la dio.

En unos minutos Lupin ya se encontraba completamente curado.

-. Snape, tiene de brillante lo que tiene de sarcástico -. Dijo más animado. Hermione sonrió desganada, deseaba saber que había pasado. -. Anoche atacaron la casa de la Orden -.

Hermione puso toda su atención en él.

…

-. Debiste verlos Severus, algunos asustados pero la mayoría atacando como si realmente pudieran ganarnos, la verdad lamento mucho no haber estado ahí, hubiera matado al niño Potter sin que se lo esperara -.

Severus la observaba con rabia aunque para Bella no significaba nada.

…

-. Sin más, los escudos cayeron, oímos que intentaban penetrar, sólo por los hechizos de Severus nos pudimos defender, pero era el doble de nosotros, sin embargo en ningún momento nos dejamos vencer… -. Lupin respiró -. Pero de un momento a otro, algo cambio -. Dijo Lupin extrañado.

…

-. Debiste verla, derrotó a cada uno de los que mande, no quedo nada -. Severus se sorprendió.

-. ¿Los asesinó? -.

-. No se vería creíble, ¿No lo crees? -.

-. Tu cordura veo que se esfuma a cada instante Bella -.

-. Eres muy amable Severus -. Bella rio y después observó a Severus. -. Pero no te he contado la mejor parte -. Severus temió ante lo que diría. -. La aceptaron -.

Severus se sorprendió.

-. ¿La aceptaron? -. Pregunto sorprendido Severus.

…

-. ¿La aceptaste? -. Preguntó molesta Hermione.

Lupin no comprendía su actitud.

-. Si, ¿Porque? -. Hermione se levantó y lo vio de frente.

-. Es una espía de ellos -. Lupin se levantó para estar frente a Hermione.

-. ¿Que? -.

-. No pude decírtelo anoche, lo lamento, Severus dijo que sería peligroso, por esa razón callamos, pero Bellatrix la envió, para que confiaran en ella y que la dejaran entrar -.

Lupin examinó cada palabra que le decía.

-. Comprendo porque no nos contaste y te agradezco la información, ayer nos contó que pertenecía a ellos pero que quería cambiar así que fue suficiente para convencer a Ron y claro, el convenció a Harry -.

-. ¿Ron? -.

Lupin asintió.

-. También me pareció extraño, parece obsesionado con ella, a pesar de que no dejaba de hablar de ti -.

Hermione ahora meditó lo que le mencionaba.

-. Lupin… -. Calló indecisa si debía decirle. -. Ella es un vampiro -.

Lupin la observó asombrado.

-. ¿Crees que pudo…? -.

-. Seducirlo e hipnotizarlo… ¿A Ron? claro sería muy fácil de manipular, he leído sobre eso, desde que me entere de lo de Severus, y sé que los de su especie pueden hacerlo -.

-. Eso lo cambia todo… Pero… No podemos echarla -.

Hermione no comprendía.

-. ¿Porque? -.

-. Si la sacamos de la orden, sabrá que alguien la delató, y claro que apuntarían a ustedes, lo mejor es seguir así, pero claro, la vigilare a todo momento -.

Hermione asintió, las conspiración jamás habían sido lo suyo y le agotaba en pensar todo eso.

-. Te agradezco que me contaras esto -.

Lupin la observó, sonrió y se volvió a sentar en el sofá.

-. Tú te ves mejor, al parecer tú y Severus superaron sus diferencias -.

Hermione sonrió apenada y su mente voló a las noches que compartían.

-. Él ha cambiado mucho conmigo, me he convertido en su apoyo y no en su carga -. Hermione no dejaba de sonreír.

-. Eso me alegra, se te ve muy feliz, como si ambos fueran una pareja de recién casados -. Hermione rio nerviosa. -. Eso no estaría bien para ambos -.

La seriedad invadió el rostro de Hermione.

-. ¿Porque? -.

Lupin bufó.

-. Piensa en su vida, él es inmortal, tú no, él es un vampiro, jamás tendrá una vida normal, siempre necesitara beber sangre y cuando ya no pueda alimentarse, morirá -. Hermione ahora entendía porque Severus siempre se negó a decirle más de su relación, sin embargo, era tarde para negar lo que estaba pasando entre ellos. -. ¿Hermione? -.

Hermione no se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo se había distraído.

-. Perdona Lupin -.

-. No debes lamentarte de Severus, él ya aceptó su destino -.

Hermione lo observó molesta.

-. El destino puede cambiarse -.

Lupin no comprendía su actitud.

-. Es posible, pero no hagas más locuras por él, por favor -. La tomó de la mano y le sonrió comprensivo.

-. Lo intentaré -. Hermione sonrió de mala gana.

-. Está bien, debo irme, tengo una importante misión -. Se levantó y Hermione lo siguió. -. Te informare como van las cosas -. Lupin abrazó a Hermione y después se metió a la chimenea. -. Piensa en lo que te dije Hermione -. Ella asintió -. Sin locuras -.

Hermione le sonrió y lo despidió entre llamas verdes.

Locuras…

Tantas locuras estaba viviendo en ese instante, el dejar que Severus se alimentara de ella, el permitir que durmiera a su lado, el que ambos estuvieran compartiendo intimidad desde hace varias semanas.

Y sin embargo no lo temía, veía claro ahora, y eso no la detenía, al contrario debía hacer algo.

Decidida fue al laboratorio de Severus, dispuesta a encontrar una solución.

…...

-. Bien Bellatrix tu plan va en marcha y ahora ¿Qué? -.

-. Severus, tú tienes experiencia en eso, nos infiltrara información y en el mejor momento, serán nuestros, sin la Orden, nadie se revelara después -. Severus asintió, esperaba que la orden ya estuviera informada sobre el engaño de Scatha.

-. ¿Y esa mujer, tiene algún parecido con Mortum? -.

Bella rio.

-. A Mortum, le perdí la pista desde la caída del Señor tenebroso, si esa chica tiene algún pasado con él, lo desconozco -. Bella se levantó y caminó hacia Severus acercándose demasiado a él. -. ¿Qué ocurre? -. Bella le susurró desde su espalda a su oído. -. ¿Te incomoda su presencia, te recuerda a Mortum o te hace ver en lo que tarde o temprano te convertirás? -.

Severus se alejó de ella.

-. Pude captar que tenía una esencia parecida con el maldito que me ocasiono esto, solo eso -. Bella se volvió a su lugar.

-. Pues lamento decirte que desconozco si algo tiene ver con él, ¿Es todo Severus? ¿Quieres pasar a cosas más entretenidas? -.

Severus sonrió sarcástico.

-. No eres mi tipo de comida Bellatrix -.

Bella se molestó.

-. ¿Y quién es tu tipo? ¿Tu Sangre Sucia? -.

Severus se molestó ante su comentario, pero no reaccionó.

-. Ella solo satisface mi sed, lo demás no me interesa -.

Bella volvió a sonreír.

-. Te creo, y cuenta conmigo si deseas otro tipo de apetito -. Bella rio fuertemente.

-. Lo tendré en mente Bellatrix -. Severus hizo una reverencia y sin decir más, se desapareció.

…..

Severus llegó a la Hilandera con los pensamientos de Bellatrix en su mente, no quería pensar que ese reflejo de la desesperación y el hambre que emanaba de Scatha sería su último destino, pero sabía que no podía evitarlo.

No se percató que Hermione no se encontraba en la Sala donde solía esperarlo, pero escucho varios ruidos en el laboratorio y se dirigió ahí.

Hermione se encontraba leyendo un viejo libro de pociones mientras hacía anotaciones que no vio a Severus llegar.

-. ¿Qué hace? -. Preguntó Severus.

-. Una noche usted me pidió ayuda para perfeccionar su poción que usaba para que no le diera sed, quiero no solo eso, quiero curarlo -. Severus sonrió, sabía que era imposible pero su entusiasmo era contagiable.

-. ¿Curarme? Esto es una maldición, no una enfermedad, no puede curarse -.

Hermione no bajó su gesto.

-. Apuesto que era lo que le decían los demás cuando creaba hechizos, quiero, necesito, hacer esto -.

Severus se acercó a ella, no quería decepcionarla, aunque sabía que era imposible.

-. Está bien, cualquier cosa puedo ayudarla -.

-. Quiero hacerlo por mí, pero… -. Hermione se acercó a él. -. Me gustaría saber más de los que le hicieron eso, sé que los ha estudiado por años, quisiera su conocimiento, esta ocasión -.

Severus sonrió, una sonrisa sincera, donde sabía que lo que sentía por ella, se mezclaba con la admiración que le tenía.

-. ¡Hermione! -. Apresó la boca de Hermione en un beso rudo, cargado de lascivia.

La alzó y la colocó en un escritorio, y con un empuje derribo todo lo que se encontraba en él.

Se acercó a ella hasta que la carne de sus cuerpos, resbaladizos por el calor del laboratorio, quedó en contacto.

Hermione le puso las palmas en la cara de Severus y empezó a lamerle la boca, intentado saciar la sed que tenía de él.

Él introdujo una mano entre las piernas de Hermione y con un cuidado reverencial hurgó en su sexo.

Luego le acarició su sexo con las yemas de los dedos. Con los labios apretados contra los de él, Hermione gimió, meneando las caderas.

La acariciaba sin prisas, avivándole el deseo, tomando su boca con su beso lento y profundo.

El placer le impedía respirar. Su cuerpo entero se estremeció cuando le abarcó con una mano y, muy despacio, le introdujo su largo dedo.

Con la palma le frotó su sexo, rozando delicados tejidos con las yemas.

Con la otra mano la tomó de la cadera, sujetándola, refrenándola. Severus parecía ejercer un control absoluto, seducir con perversa minuciosidad, pero él temblaba más que ella y el pecho le palpitaba con más fuerza.

Los sonidos que de él emanaban estaban teñidos de remordimiento y súplica.

Hermione se retiró un poco de Severus, desabrocho su pantalón, y por dentro de su ropa interior tomo su miembro con ambas manos, tomándolo con firmeza.

Conocía su cuerpo muy bien, sabía lo que necesitaba y lo que deseaba.

Empezó a tocarlo desde la raíz hasta la punta, extrayendo una espesa gota de rocío de su miembro.

Severus retrocedió con un gruñido, curvando el dedo que tenía dentro de ella.

Hermione observaba, fascinada, cómo la espesa gota rodaba hacia un lado y luego resbalaba a lo largo del miembro hasta caer en la parte superior de su puño.

-. No sigas -. Dijo de manera entrecortada. -. Estoy a punto -. Hermione le acarició de nuevo, y se le hizo la boca agua cuando expulsó un fluido. Le excitaba muchísimo verle disfrutar de aquella manera y saber que producía semejante efecto en una criatura tan descaradamente sexual. Severus emitió una exclamación al tiempo que sacaba los dedos del sexo de Hermione. La tomó por las caderas y le abrió más las piernas. Le subió la falda y le bajo su ropa interior, la colocó entre sus caderas, clavándole su embravecido miembro. Hermione gritó y se sujetó a sus hombros, contrayéndose su sexo contra la gruesa penetración. -. Hermione -. Estiró el cuello y la mandíbula por la tensión y empezó a correrse, derramándose con fuerza dentro de ella. Hermione clavó las uñas en sus rígidos músculos, con la boca abierta para aspirar el aire que le faltaba. -. Tómalo -. Dijo Severus. -. Tómame -. Hermione gimió, agradeciendo aquel conocido dolor que le producía tenerle tan dentro.

El orgasmo la tomó tan de sorpresa que arqueó la espalda cuando la traspasó aquel ardiente placer.

El instinto se encargó de que Severus siguiera moviendo las caderas, apretando y aflojando sus movimientos mientras se concentraba en el momento, en que Hermione debía culminar.

-. Eso es, Severus -. Le animó con la voz quebrada. Hermione bajó los brazos y mantuvo el equilibrio. Con los movimientos, contraía y flexionaba los músculos. Se le tensaban los abdominales cada vez que Hermione le llevaba al límite, brillando con el sudor de su rostro. Su cuerpo era una máquina y Hermione estaba poniéndola a prueba. Le dejaba hacerlo. Se entregaba a ella. Severus ondulaba las caderas, buscando el placer de Hermione, mientras decía su nombre entre gemidos. Hermione experimentó unos espasmos rítmicos y alcanzó un orgasmo demasiado deprisa. Hermione se tambaleó, con los sentidos embargados. -. Por favor -. Hermione suplicó -. Severus, por favor -. Severus la tomó por la nuca y la cintura, y la abrazó.

Sujetándola firmemente, la mantuvo inmóvil, empujando... una y otra vez... penetrando con rápidas y enérgicas embestidas.

La fricción de su miembro, entrando y saliendo, era demasiado. Hermione se estremeció violentamente y se corrió de nuevo, clavándole los dedos en los costados.

Sacudiéndose, Severus la siguió, tensando los brazos hasta que Hermione apenas podía respirar.

Sus fuertes exhalaciones eran el aire que llenaba los pulmones ardientes de Hermione.

Estaba totalmente poseída, completamente indefensa.

-. ¡Merlín!, Hermione -. Severus hundió la cara en su cuello. -. Te necesito. Te necesito muchísimo -.

-. Severus -. Hermione le abrazó con fuerza. Aún le daba miedo lo que sentía por él.

…

**CONTINUARA... NOX**

**LES INVITO A DAR ME GUSTA A MI PAGINA EN FACEBOOK "AURORISS" DONDE SUBIRÉ TODO LO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**


	9. Capitulo 9

**CAPITULO 9**

Le agradezco a mi amiga por la hermosa portada de este Fic.

Es escritora de igual manera, si están interesadas en cualquiera de sus obras les dejo el link

** u/5495087/Ali-Victoria**

** user/NatAlivic**

Agradezco también a mi amiga **Monserrat Vidal** por el nombre que me ayudo a pensar para un personaje que será muy interesante **"Mortum Kilgori"**

Agradezco a **Xerxes Eli**, por ayudarme a pensar en el nombre de este nuevo personaje, muy importante también **"Scatha Lezquebec"**

…..…

Severus observaba a Hermione dormir, se le veía tan tranquila, cosa que no había logrado arrebatarle, la culpa lo embargaba y sin embargo lo que sentía por Hermione era más fuerte como para dejarla ir.

Sintió el dolor en su marca, Bellatrix lo llamaba, pero sin querer despertar a Hermione, acarició su mejilla, se puso su capa y desapareció esperando no tardar.

Severus llegó a la reunión, pero conforme se fue adentrando a la habitación donde los Mortifagos solían reunirse, se percató que nadie más se veía en la habitación, Severus llegó a la habitación y le sorprendió ver que Bellatrix tampoco se encontraba ahí.

La habitación estaba sola, lo cual hizo a Severus dudar y no esperó en sacar su varita, para un ataque, quizá se habían enterado de la complicidad con la orden o quizá de su relación con Hermione.

Sea como sea, estaba preparado con sus sentidos en alerta, de repente unos pasos a su espalda lo alertaron y de la oscuridad vio emerger a Scatha.

-. Hola Snape -.

Severus sintió ese escalofrío nuevamente.

-. Lezquebeth -.

-. Lamento haberte hecho venir a esta hora -.

-. ¿Tú? ¿Cómo? -.

-. Mi Señora nos ayudó, necesitábamos ver cómo has crecido -.

-. ¿Nos ayudó? -.

-. Mi amada creación -. Otra sombra habló del otro extremo de la habitación.

-. Mortum -. Severus observó a Scatha. -. ¿Ustedes? -.

-. Ambos son mi creación Severus, aunque claro, Scatha es tu hermana mayor -. Mortum rio mientras se acercaba a Severus, que se mantuvo impasible con su varita en la mano.

-. Creí que… -.

-. Aun me falta mucho por vivir, además tú conoces mi poder, es casi igual al tuyo, debo admitir que tienes mucha fuerza. Sobrevivir al maleficio asesino, eso jamás lo intente -. Severus se perturbó al tenerlo tan cerca. -. Y según tu apariencia, la pequeña jovencita que nos habías presentado te ha ayudado -. Scatha también se acercó.

-. Pero, te tenemos una mala noticia -. Severus se puso en un punto intermedio donde podía verlos a ambos. -. Nuestra Señora cree que tú y tu Sangre sucia tienen una relación más allá de tu alimentación -.

-. Así que debemos averiguarlo -. Mortum y Scatha se alejaron de él y Severus se preparó, sabía que atacarían de un momento a otro.

-. Eres muy interesante Severus, incluso lo pudiste sentir, ¿No es así? Lo pude notar -. Severus se molestó.

-. ¿Lo ves Severus? Tenemos un vínculo especial más fuerte, como una familia, un vínculo de sangre -.

Severus se puso en guardia de combate.

-. ¿Qué harás Severus? -. Comentó tranquilamente Scatha. -. ¿Vas a matarnos? ¿Nos castigaras por lo que te hicimos? -. Mortum se colocó a su lado de manera muy rápida, Severus se sorprendió por esa rapidez.

-. Hazlo -. Mortum tomó el brazo de Severus y lo hizo apuntar su varita a su cuello. -. Vamos Severus, hazlo -. Severus dudo al invocar el hechizo en su mente, pero algo más lo detenía, tenía la intención pero su cuerpo no controlaba la magia para que fluyera. -. ¿De qué te sorprendes Severus? ¿Es porque no puedes? -.

Scatha también se movió velozmente a su lado, Mortum soltó el brazo de Severus y le otorgó el paso a Scatha, ella se acercó a Severus y con ambas manos lo tomó del rostro, Severus estaba inmóvil no podía reaccionar, Scatha tomó su rostro y se acercó a sus labios.

-. No te me acerques -.

Scatha se alejó molesta.

-. No puedes matarlo Severus, él es el maestro que te ha dado una vida como vampiro, como sirviente, no puedes matarlo -. Severus la empujó alejándola de él. Y volvió a apuntarle con su varita.

-. Eres muy valiente, nunca te rindes -. Le dijo Mortum. -. Es un placer haber compartido este enorme poder contigo, no importa todo el tiempo que pasó, sigues unido a mí, a nosotros, eres muy bueno. Te quite tu vida como humano, pero todavía… -.

-. Aunque no quisiera, aun puedo sentirte succionando mi sangre, no he podido olvidarte, ni la sensación que me produces, Mortum Kilgori. Como olvidarte, si esa noche, tu rostro estaba manchado con mi sangre -.

-. Han pasado los años Severus, mi cuerpo se ha vuelto débil, es por eso que no quiero que seas violento conmigo -. Le dijo Mortum con una calma frustrante.

Severus escuchó la risa de Scatha y en el segundo que giró a verla, pude ver a Mortum a punto de atacarle con sus propias manos, pero pudiendo bloquear su ataque sin usar su varita, codo con codo impidiéndole a Mortum atacar.

Scatha rio ante lo que veía y Severus la observó manteniendo firme la fuerza de Mortum, esperando que Scatha no lo atacara también.

-. No te atrevas a distraerte -. Le dijo enojado Mortum.

Severus volvió su atención a Mortum, lo empujó lanzando un hechizo de ataque no verbal.

Mortum sangraba ligeramente de su brazo.

-. Como lo imaginé, mi cuerpo es muy débil ahora -. Mortum sonreía mientras se tocaba su hombro. -. Tomará algo de tiempo curar mis heridas… -. Mortum lo observó y sonrió. -. Y a ti igual -.

-. ¿Que? -. Le preguntó Severus molesto.

De repente sintió un dolor insoportable en el abdomen, cayó lentamente de rodillas, gimiendo muy suave por el ardor de la herida, notó como Mortum lo arañó, en su brazo se notaban unas garras bañadas con la sangre de Severus.

-. Cuando un vampiro sangra, sobre todo, un primerizo como tú, causa una fuerte sensación de debilidad -. Severus lo observó con ira, cayó al suelo, desmayándose.

Mortum sacó un pañuelo de su abrigo y se limpió la sangre de Severus.

Se giró hacia Scatha.

-. Vámonos -.

-. ¿Lo dejaras ir? -. Mortum sonrió.

-. He visto lo que quería, tú decide -. Mortum le besó la mejilla y se fue desapareciendo en la estancia.

Scatha se acercó a Severus, sabía que no moriría, pero tardaría en sanar.

-. Pudo haberte matado, pero de ser, no veríamos en lo que te convertirás, no habría valido la pena el poder de mi ama -. Scatha tocó a Severus del brazo y se desapareció junto con él.

…

Los rayos del sol iluminaban lentamente la habitación de Hermione en la Hilandera y ella abrió lentamente los ojos, sonriendo por la belleza del día, se giró sobre la cama para ver a Severus, pero al darse cuenta que no estaba, se levantó rápidamente preocupada.

-. ¿Severus? -. Pero nadie contestó su llamado.

Se levantó a toda prisa y buscó por la casa sin ningún resultado, era la primera vez que se iba sin explicarle, desde que compartían una especie de relación, lo cual empezó a inquietarle.

Con un pase de varita quedo completamente vestida, y se sentó en la sala a pensar con claridad a donde podía haber ido.

Sabía que podría haber dos opciones, buscar los sustentos necesarios para que pudieran estar en la Hilandera sin salir tan seguido y no levantar sospechas.

O, podría haber ido a alguna reunión, de la Orden era imposible, porque debían haberla llamado a ella también, entonces solo quedaba la opción de que los Mortifagos pudieron haberse reunido y que por su seguridad decidió no llevarla.

-. Tranquila, relájate -. Se lo dijo a sí misma, sea lo fuera, sabía que Severus volvería, intentó tranquilizarse y mientras esperaba a Severus decidió seguir trabajando en el Laboratorio, lo cual también esperaba que le ayudara a distraerse de cualquier pensamiento negativo.

…

Hermione terminó el prototipo de la poción vitalizante de Severus, respiró agotada, le había ayudado el distraerse, vio el reloj que había en el laboratorio y noto que pronto anochecería y el sentimiento de preocupación volvía a embargarla.

Aunque fuera peligroso Hermione ya no podía esperar, fue hacia la chimenea y se trasladó a la Casa de reunión de los Mortifagos.

Llegó a la estancia principal pero se encontraba vacía y se sentía mucho frio, Hermione se abrazó a sí misma y se encaminó al centro de la habitación, sus pasos hacían eco al caminar, cuando una voz la asustó.

-. Que insensible eres Granger -. Scatha se encontraba en una esquina en la oscuridad, Hermione sacó su varita en defensa. -. Severus ha tratado de protegerte, de tenerte a su lado y así lo pagas, tratando de buscarlo después de varias horas -. Scatha rio maliciosa y salió de la habitación ignorando a Hermione.

-. Espera -. Hermione corrió detrás de ella y le sujetó del brazo con dureza. -. ¿Qué le paso a Severus? -.

-. ¿Qué te hace creer que yo tuve algo que ver? -.

Hermione se molestó.

-. Se lo que eres, sé que perturbas a Severus y además estabas esperándome, ¿Que más podría ser? Que burlarte en mi cara -. Hermione soltó su brazo pero Scatha no volteó a verla.

-. Por ahora, él está bien -. Scatha se giró y tomó la mejilla de Hermione con ternura. -. Pero pronto, cuando termine su transformación, ya no le harás falta para mantenerse cuerdo, y no te escuchara, no importa lo que le digas, solo yo puedo cuidarlo, por tu bien Granger -. Hermione la observó asustada, había leído en algunas investigaciones por parte de Severus, que los que no se alimentan como se debe, provoca que el vampiro tenga más hambre y se volvía irracional y cruel, sólo sobreviviendo para alimentarse. -. Pero… Yo sé cómo Salvarlo, como hacer que su transformación se demore, al menos hasta que tus investigaciones rindan fruto -. Hermione la observó asombrada. -. ¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato? -. Captó la atención de Hermione. Scatha acarició su cabello mientras le hablaba con tranquilidad. -. A cambio, quiero que hagas algo que solo tú puedes hacer -.

…

Severus se encontraba en una oscura habitación, aun sentía dolor, pero ya no era tan intenso.

_Severus veía una habitación, en ella Lord Voldemort lo observaba desde la distancia, Severus sintió a alguien a su espalda._

_-. ¿Conoces a Mortum Kilgori? -. Severus lo observó, pero el hombre lo miró sin expresar emoción alguna, lo que hizo temer a Severus. Severus negó sin dejar de mirar al hombre al lado de Voldemort. -. No me sorprende tu ignorancia Severus, este hombre es el último en su clase -. Severus seguía sin entender. -. Al igual que los magos, ellos también respetan la pureza de su sangre, y tienen una capacidad que no cualquiera de su clase posee -. El hombre sonrió fríamente. -. Este hombre… es un vampiro Severus -. Severus reaccionó veloz alejándose mas no lo suficiente ya que el hombre lo sujetó y mordió su cuello, causando un dolor punzante a Severus, mientras el hombre lo sujetaba por la espalda, Severus observaba de frente a Voldemort. -. Veras Severus, él es el último vampiro de Sangre Pura y debes de sentirte honrado -. Las fuerzas de Severus recaían lentamente, sentía como el sujeto le absorbía con fuerza cada pizca de vida hasta que se detuvo y Severus se sintió mareado no poniendo suficiente atención a las palabras de Voldemort. -. … Ya que cuando un Vampiro de Sangre Pura te muerde, solo pueden ocurrir dos cosas… O te conviertes en uno, o mueres lentamente… ¿Cuál es tu destino Severus? -. Voldemort sonrió y el Vampiro se alejó de Severus._

_Severus se tambaleo, tocando su cuello y viendo como la sangre resbalaba por su cuello, cayo de rodillas, antes de ver borroso y después desmayarse._

_Severus abrió rápidamente los ojos solo para encontrarse en el bosque prohibido tambaleante, desorientado, no sabía si podría lograr llegar a las Mazmorras, cayó de rodillas y después se arrojó al suelo, se encontraba débil, y el dolor en su cuello era insoportable._

_Alzó la mirada para ubicar que tan lejos se encontraba, pero una figura oscura se encontraba frente a él._

_-. Mi bella creación -. _

Severus despertó sobresaltado, sólo era un sueño, pero lamentaba que no era una fantasía, sino un recuerdo de su horrible realidad.

Se tocó la cabeza, por lo mareado que se sintió, pero pudo ver que alguien se encontraba a su lado.

-. ¿Buscas otra manera de maldecirme? -. Le dijo Severus. -. Al parecer Scatha fue lo que querías… ¿Por qué no te concentras en ella y me dejas en paz? -. Severus lo observó. -. Creí que por fin me había librado de tu presencia, creí que habías muerto… Mortum -.

-. Al parecer no has logrado olvidarme, mi querido Severus -. Severus lo observó molesto. -. No pongas esa cara, ahora estamos muy unidos -. Mortum se acercó a él, sentándose a su lado y mirándose fijamente.

…

**CONTINUARA... NOX**

**LES INVITO A DAR ME GUSTA A MI PAGINA EN FACEBOOK "AURORISS" DONDE SUBIRÉ TODO LO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**


	10. Capitulo 10

**CAPITULO 10**

Le agradezco a mi amiga por la hermosa portada de este Fic.

Es escritora de igual manera, si están interesadas en cualquiera de sus obras les dejo el link

** u/5495087/Ali-Victoria**

** user/NatAlivic**

Agradezco también a mi amiga **Monserrat Vidal** por el nombre que me ayudo a pensar para un personaje que será muy interesante **"Mortum Kilgori"**

Agradezco a **Xerxes Eli**, por ayudarme a pensar en el nombre de este nuevo personaje, muy importante también **"Scatha Lezquebec"**

…

Hermione volvió a la Hilandera, mientras recordaba las palabras de Scatha.

"_-. Conozco una forma de salvar a Severus. ¿Hacemos un trato? A cambio me gustaría que hicieras algo que solo tú puedes hacer -." _Hermione subió a su habitación aún con esas palabras en su mente.

Pero antes quería ver si Severus había vuelto fue a su habitación y tocó con suavidad la puerta, sin embargo, nadie contestó. Hermione abrió la puerta y vio que solo la oscuridad ocupaba la habitación.

…

-. Tienes la cara pálida, Severus. Como vampiro, es algo repugnante. Aun cuando esperaba tanto de ti, para ese entonces, un gran mago, un gran espía. Ahora te quita toda tu fuerza el tener que pelear contra el hambre dentro de ti. Algún día serás controlado por esa hambre y te perderás a ti mismo. Y te convertirás en una bestia como nosotros, sin emociones, solo buscando alimentarse -.

-. ¿Esto es todo lo que quieres decir? -. Le contestó cortante Severus.

-. No, es solo que verte después de tanto tiempo, quise tener una buena charla contigo, como la que nunca tuvimos, a pesar de nuestro vínculo. ¿Quieres saberlo? Sobre ese día, estabas débil y no pudiste captarlo bien -. Severus prestó atención. Mortum se levantó para moverse con más libertad. -. Estoy seguro que sabes que Lord Voldemort no podía obligarme a nada, ni siquiera aunque me amenazara a muerte -. Mortum colocó su mano sobre la frente de Severus. -. Déjame mostrártelo -. Severus sintió un fuerte dolor y abrió los ojos de un segundo a otro, frente a él, veía a Mortum frente a Lord Voldemort y Severus en el suelo de la habitación con varios Mortifagos que salían con rapidez. -. Mi señor debemos dejarlo, aún no sabemos cómo reaccionara esto, además es un gran favor el que me debe -. Lord Voldemort se levantó y caminó hacia él.

-. Cierto, yo sé que esto depende de ti, ni siquiera podía forzarte a hacerlo, estoy seguro que ves mucho potencial en este joven, como lo veo yo, esperemos sea algo bueno para ambos -.

-. Debo irme, me lo llevare a Hogwarts antes de que despierte, ahí sabré cual fue su destino -. Severus volvió a sentir un dolor intenso y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya podía ver nuevamente a Mortum. -. No sé si sabias que ese honor dependió de mí y nunca de él -. Mortum se acercó para susurrarle de cerca -. Que fue mi decisión el probar tu fortaleza -. Se volvió a alejar de él. -. Voldemort me buscó, quería que fueras algo más, pero también quería ver que tan comprometido estabas con la causa, cuando me buscó y me habló de ti, supe que serias el mejor candidato para sobrevivir a ese don, no tuve ninguna duda del resultado final -. Mortum volvió a sentarse a su lado. -. Gracias por no defraudarme, siempre mostrando fortaleza -.

-. Mortum -. Susurró Severus cuando vio a Mortum alejarse de él.

-. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Me tienes lastima? Supongo que no puedes entenderlo, cuando alguien desea un poder, cuando siempre eres rebajado y humillado, cuando comparan tu poder con el de alguien más. El sentimiento de recibir honores, reconocimiento… temor, de los demás. El miserable sentimiento de parecer que no eres necesario -.

-. Así que por eso, ¿Decidió esta maldición? -.

-. Aun no lo sé, me pregunto porque -. Mortum se quedó en silencio un momento. -. Cuando fui elegido para esta vida, lo desconocía, fue fascinante cuando la encontré -.

…

-. Él estuvo sufriendo solo en esta habitación -. Hermione había entrado en la habitación de Severus y se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que la examinaba a profundidad, en una repisa junto a su cama, se encontraban muchas pociones, eran evidentes para Hermione, eran las que le ayudaban a no tener hambre. Hermione vio el resto de su habitación. -. Severus -. Susurró mientras se tocaba su cuello. -. Yo salvaré a Severus -. Escuchaba a Lupin en su mente.

"_-. El sentido de lealtad te hace hacer cualquier cosa por él, no hagas ninguna locura -."_

-. Perdoname Lupin -.

…

-. En algún punto, me convertí en una vergüenza para los de mi clase. Y descubrí que cuando con ese poder se podía decidir a quién otorgárselo, daría más poder sobre esa persona, y ellos se convertirían en lo que fui para mi clase -. Mortum giró a ver a Severus. -. Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez deberías agradecérmelo, sin mí no hubieras obtenido más de lo que imaginabas de la chica Granger -. Severus se molestó por su comentario y sujetó con firmeza su varita.

-. ¿Quieres verme sufrir en varias maneras y después matarme? -.

-. Es cierto. Has sufrido lo suficiente con tu destino retorcido por mí. -. Mortum se acercó a Severus -. Tanto como yo -. Severus sujetó con más firmeza su varita -. Mi destino cambió tanto como el tuyo, los vampiros con sangre pura, con todo el poder que tienen, son como dioses -. Severus sujetó a Mortum y lo apuntó con su varita.

-. ¿Eres un dios? -.

-. No sabes nada sobre mí, Severus. Te he dado fuerza, inmortalidad, poderes que ninguno mago poseería y a tu amada Sangre Sucia -. Mortum se soltó de su agarre. -. Aunque yo quiera matarte, Severus. Me pregunto si podría perdonarte, por ser tan débil, si vienes conmigo. Pero tendría que ser como el sirviente de Scatha, ¿Y bien? -. Mortum le sonrió.

Severus bajó la mirada.

-. Lo siento. Yo no quise en convertirme en un vampiro como ella -. Severus levantó la mirada y lo observó.

-. Severus -. Mortum bajó la mirada resignado. -. ¡Tú realmente no entiendes nada! -. Mortum sacó una daga mágica y se dispuso a atacar a Severus, pero Severus sin necesitar su varita, detuvo su ataque. Se miraron retándose a dar el siguiente paso, pero de repente, algo en el interior de Severus ardió de dolor. Haciendo que cayera de rodillas. Mortum rio ante la situación. -. ¡Ya veo! ¿El tiempo se te termina Severus? No te mataré. Te dejare sufrir más hasta que te conviertas en una bestia despiadada. Está bien para mí si eso te ocurre -. Mortum se alejó de Severus sin darle la espalda.

-. ¡Severus! -. Entró Lupin en la habitación con su varita blandida, pero se congeló al ver a Mortum ahí. -. ¿Eres tú, Mortum? -.

-. Tanto tiempo sin verte, Lupin -. Le dijo Mortum sonriendo.

Se oyó un sonido de agonía, lo cual distrajo a ambos, Lupin corrió hacia Severus.

-. ¡Severus! -. Se arrodilló a la altura de Severus -. Esto es… -.

-. Así es como era, siempre sintiendo empatía por criaturas como tú -. Mortum se acercó a ellos. -. Soy diferente a como era antes. Ahora hasta podría pelear dignamente contigo Lupin -.

Lupin levantó a Severus.

-. ¡Detente, Mortum! -. Le habló Severus.

-. Levanta tu varita -. Dijo Mortum.

-. No importa como lo veas, siempre confiamos en ti -.

Mortum se molestó y enfundó su daga dispuesto a atacar, Severus se interpuso, haciendo que ambos cayeran, Mortum iba a volver a atacar pero Lupin empujó a Severus haciendo que el ataque lo recibiera Lupin en un costado de su abdomen. Lupin se incorporó con suavidad.

-. ¡Lupin! -. Severus se acercó a él. Y vio su herida. -. Lupin -.

Mortum se incorporó.

-. Al final, siempre son ustedes -.

-. ¡Mortum! -. Le gritó Severus. Pero Mortum en ese instante se desapareció.

…

Harry se encontraba en la casa de seguridad, leyendo, en espera de Lupin, que había salido en cuanto supo lo que le había pasado a Severus, escuchó un ruido fuera de la casa, preparó su varita y se levantó con cautela a ver quién era.

Abrió la puerta de la entrada con cautela y vio a Severus intentando entrar con Lupin sostenido por Severus.

-. ¡Remus! Esto es… -.

-. Lo pongo a su cuidado Potter -. Severus se retiró para poder desaparecer.

-. Profesor, ¡Espere! -. Pero Severus ya había desaparecido.

…

Harry se encontraba frente a un Lupin ya curado.

-. ¿Algo sucedió? -. Preguntó Harry.

-. Nada, fue un accidente -. Le contestó Lupin. Aunque Harry no le creyó. -. Vi a Mortum -.

Harry se sorprendió.

-. ¿Entonces esa herida? -.

-. No es extraño que algo como esto pasara. Aun así, todavía no podemos hacer nada -.

Harry lo comprendía.

…

Hermione se encontraba preparando algo de comer en la Hilandera, la noche se hacía cada vez más oscura.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y vio a Severus entrar con la respiración agitada, entró directamente a su habitación ignorando por completo a Hermione.

-. Severus -. Hermione le habló pero él no le prestó atención.

Entró a su habitación, pero dejo la puerta abierta y antes de poderla cerrar Hermione entró.

-. ¿Algo sucedió? -. Le preguntó Hermione.

-. ¿Te has encontrado con Scatha? -. Severus le preguntó.

Sin embargo, Hermione ignoró su pregunta.

-. Severus ¿Estas herido, no? -.

Severus la observó.

-. No es nada. Voy sanando -.

-. Ya veo. Pero no te ves bien, Severus. Está bien si solo haces lo que quieres hacer -. Hermione mostró su cuello, retirando su cabello. -. Toma, donde gustes. Sólo trata de no derramar mucho -. Severus no fue quien reaccionó, algo en él se activó que tomó a Hermione de los hombros con firmeza y la sujetó con dureza, clavándole los colmillos con hambre.

Hermione sintió el dolor y sin embargo, no se quejó. Hermione se sintió triste, era evidente que en ese momento Severus ni siquiera había dudado. Estaba demasiado hambriento.

-. ¿Cómo sabe mi sangre, Severus? -. Le susurró Hermione.

Severus se separó de ella.

-. ¿Qué harás cuando llegué el momento? -. Severus se acercó a ella y la abrazó, lo que sorprendió a Hermione.

Recordó las palabras de Scatha.

"_-. Si quieres salvar a Severus, hagamos un trato. O te me ofreces, o me traes el cadáver de Remus Lupin -."_

Ahora lo entendía, Hermione observó a Severus, le echó los brazos al cuello y le bajó la cabeza para atraparle la boca en un húmedo y ardiente beso.

Con un gruñido, Severus le abarcó el trasero y la apretó contra él, despegándola del suelo.

Le magullaba los labios con la furia de su pasión, inundándole la boca con unas duras y penetrantes zambullidas de lengua, que le advertían de las violentas sombras de su lujuria.

-. Granger -. Con un gruñido, Severus le apretó contra la pared, clavándole el muslo entre las piernas. -. Siempre queriendo aventajar -. Con ansia y sin asomo de pudor, Hermione cabalgó sobre él, sofocando un grito al tacto de la tela contra su delicado sexo.

-. Sólo contigo -. Severus la tomó del trasero por debajo del vestido, incitándole.

Severus le mordía la oreja. Él respiraba con dificultad, y en su pecho resonaba un murmullo.

Olía muy bien, y el cuerpo de Hermione respondía, acostumbrada a asociar su aroma con el más desenfrenado y tórrido de los placeres.

Hermione estaba sorprendida, excitada, más enamorada, si cabía. Severus le miraba con los párpados caídos, seduciéndole con su avidez y su inhibición.

Estaba perdida en él, envuelta en él, arañando por acercarse más. Le amasaba el pecho a través del fino vestido.

Severus acariciaba y luego tiraba de la punta endurecida de su pezón de Hermione.

Con un gemido, Hermione apoyó la cabeza contra el muro.

-. ¿Quiere? -. Preguntó Severus con voz ronca. -. ¿Aquí mismo? -. Hermione se estremeció ante la idea.

-. ¿Lo harías? -.

-. Quiere que demuestre que es mía -. Severus le clavó los dientes en el hombro. -. Que se lo haga sentir -.

-. Quiero que demuestres que tú eres mío -. Le soltó Hermione, palpando el trasero de Severus.

Severus encajó un brazo debajo del trasero de Hermione y la levantó, haciéndola sentir lo que provocaba en Severus.

La dejó en el suelo y la giró, sujetándole de cara en el lado del muro.

Las manos de Severus ascendieron por la falda hasta el borde del vestido, deslizando los dedos por el escote y retorciéndole un pezón.

Estaba atrapada. Su cuerpo cubría el de ella, la rodeaba con sus brazos, su torso contra sus caderas, con los dientes en su hombro, inmovilizándola.

Le pertenecía.

-. Dígame cuándo es demasiado -. Severus susurró, desplazando los dientes hacia el cuello. -. Dígamelo antes de que la asuste -. A Hermione la invadía la emoción, una sensación de agradecimiento por aquel hombre que siempre pensaba en ella primero.

-. Yo te he provocado, así que quiero que me tomes, como un salvaje -.

-. Estás más que preparada... -. Ronroneó Severus, metiendo dos dedos rápidamente y con fuerza. -. Estás preparada para mí -.

-. Hecha para ti -. Dijo Hermione con la respiración entrecortada, estaba enardecida por él, el deseo se le derramaba desde dentro, desde un pozo de amor que no podía contener.

-. ¿Aún lo recuerda? -. Severus quitó la mano que tenía en su sexo e, introduciéndola entre los dos, se bajó la bragueta. -. ¿Recuerda que desde que tome su sangre me pertenece? ¿Que siempre me va a pertenecer? -.

-. Nunca. Nunca me olvido de ello -. Hermione cerró los ojos, al notar su erección, dura y cálida, contra su trasero desnudo. Él también estaba preparado. Para ella. -. Yo te anime a hacerlo. Te deseaba -. Severus le recorrió la piel con los labios, dejando una estela abrasadora hasta la boca de Hermione.

-. Entonces, tómame, Hermione -. Dijo Severus, persuasivo, su lengua tocando la suya con juguetonas lameduras. -. Méteme dentro de ti -. Arqueando la espalda, Hermione alargó un brazo entre las piernas y le rodeó su miembro con la mano.

Él flexionó las rodillas, acoplándose a ella. Hermione hizo una pausa, girando la cabeza para apretar su mejilla contra la de Severus.

Le encantaba que pudiera experimentar aquello con él, que pudiera estar de aquella manera con él.

Moviendo las caderas en círculo, Hermione se frotó su sexo contra el ancho capullo de su miembro, dejándolo resbaladizo con su excitación.

Severus le apretaba los pechos hinchados, suavizándolos.

-. Vente hacia mí, Hermione. Apártate del muro -. Hermione puso las palmas en el muro, y se echó hacia atrás, descansando la cabeza en su hombro.

Severus le puso una mano en el cuello, le agarró de la cadera y la penetró con tanta fuerza que la levantó en el aire.

La mantuvo así, suspendida en sus brazos, henchida de su miembro, inundándole los sentidos con los sonidos de placer que emitía.

Hermione se abandonó al perverso e intensísimo placer del sexo, algo tan íntimo que siempre los volvía locos.

Hermione se retorció, incapaz de aguantar aquel placer excesivo.

-. ¡Oh, Merlín! Eres muy intenso... -.

-. Estoy hecho para hacerte mía -. Susurró, provocándole temblores de placer por todo el cuerpo.

-. Hazlo -. Hermione puso las dos manos en el muro, a punto de estallar. -. ¡Ya! -. Severus la inclinó hasta los pies, sujetándola mientras la doblaba por la cintura, abriéndola para él, para que pudiera deslizarse hasta el fondo.

Hermione dejó escapar un tenue y agudo grito cuando la tomó por las caderas y la dirigió, sabiendo exactamente cómo colocarla para encajar dentro de ella.

Lo sentía demasiado grande, demasiado largo y grueso. El estiramiento era intenso.

Delicioso. Le temblaba su sexo, se contraía desesperadamente en torno a su miembro.

Severus emitió un bronco sonido de placer, saliéndose un poco antes de deslizarse de nuevo lentamente.

Una y otra vez. Frotándole con el ancho capullo de su miembro el racimo de nervios que, en lo más profundo de ella, sólo él había alcanzado.

Gemía, clavando los dedos con frenesí. Era dolorosamente consciente de sus grandes diferencias, que su relación jamás tendría un futuro y que jamás podría curar a Severus.

-. Eso es, Hermione -. Dijo Severus, con tono de urgencia. -. Quiero oír cuánto te gusta -.

-. Severus -. Las piernas de Hermione se le sacudieron violentamente por un movimiento especialmente hábil, el peso de su cuerpo sosteniéndose sólo en el muro y en el firme control de Severus.

Hermione estaba tan excitada que casi no podía soportarlo, ávida, sintiendo la sumisión de su postura y la dominación de ser montada.

No podía hacer nada salvo aceptar lo que Severus le daba, el deslizamiento y la retirada, rítmicos, los sonidos de la sed que le devoraba.

El roce de sus pantalones contra sus muslos le sugería a Hermione que se los había bajado lo suficiente para liberar su miembro, una señal de impaciencia que le estremecía.

Retiró una mano de la cadera de Hermione y se la posó en el trasero. Notaba la yema de su pulgar, húmeda de saliva, frotándole el frunce de su trasero.

-. No -. Suplicó Hermione, temiendo volverse loca.

Pero Severus sabía que no era un no rotundo, así que Hermione se abrió como una flor para él, cediendo a la exigente presión.

Severus bramó, reclamando ese oscuro lugar. Se le echó encima, moviendo una mano para tocarle su sexo, para abrirla y frotar su sexo palpitante.

-. Mía -. Dijo Severus con voz ronca. -. Eres mía -. Era demasiado. Hermione se corrió con un grito, sacudiéndose violentamente, resbalando sus manos en el muro, por el sudor.

Severus empezó a bombear el éxtasis dentro de Hermione; su pulgar en su trasero era un tormento irresistible, sus inteligentes dedos en su sexo la enloquecían.

Un orgasmo se encadenaba con el siguiente, el sexo de Hermione tremolaba a lo largo de aquel miembro que se le introducía.

Severus emitió un ronco sonido de deseo y se hinchó dentro de Hermione, buscando el clímax.

-. ¡No te corras! ¡Aún no! -. Exclamó Hermione, jadeando. Severus disminuyó el tempo, áspera su respiración en la oscuridad.

-. ¿Cómo me quieres? -.

-. Quiero mirarte -. Gimió Hermione cuando notó que su sexo se le tensaba otra vez. -. Quiero ver tu rostro -. Severus se retiró y la puso derecha.

La giró y la levantó. La sujetó contra el muro y la ensartó con fuerza. En aquel momento de posesión, le dio lo que necesitaba.

La vidriosa mirada de indefenso placer, el instante de vulnerabilidad antes de que el deseo incontenible tomara el control.

-. Quieres mirarme mientras me derramo -. Dijo Severus ásperamente.

-. Sí -. Hermione se bajó los tirantes de los hombros y se descubrió los pechos, levantándolos y apretándolos, jugueteando con sus pezones.

Severus vibraba frente a Hermione, sin apenas frenó en el cuerpo. Apretó sus labios contra los de Severus, absorbiendo sus jadeos.

-. Déjate ir -. Susurró Hermione.

Sosteniéndose sin esfuerzo, se retiró, arrastrando la gruesa y pesada corona por los tejidos hipersensibles de su interior. Luego la penetró con poderío, llevándola al límite.

-. ¡Oh, Merlín! -. Hermione se retorció entre sus manos. -. Estás tan adentro... -.

-. Hermione -. La tomó con fuerza, embistiendo como un poseído. Temblando, Hermione se agarró y abrió las piernas completamente para acoger las implacables acometidas de su enhiesto miembro.

Se había abandonado al instinto, al apremiante deseo de aparearse. Dejaba escapar unos gemidos salvajes que la excitaban y lubricaban de tal manera que el cuerpo de Hermione no ofrecía resistencia y daba la bienvenida a su desesperada necesidad.

Fue rudo, lascivo y sexy a más no poder. Arqueó el cuello y musitó el nombre de Hermione.

-. Córrete para mí -. Exigió Hermione, contrayendo los músculos de su sexo, apretándole.

Su cuerpo entero se sacudió con fuerza, se estremeció. Torció la boca en una mueca de agónica dicha, con la mirada perdida ante el clímax inminente.

Severus se corrió con un rugido animal, derramándose con tanta fuerza que Hermione lo sintió.

Una y otra vez, calentándola desde dentro con espesas ráfagas de fluido.

Hermione le besaba por doquier, sus piernas y brazos aguantando con fuerza.

Severus se derrumbó sobre Hermione, pugnando por respirar. Corriéndose aún.

…

**CONTINUARA... NOX**

**LES INVITO A DAR ME GUSTA A MI PAGINA EN FACEBOOK "AURORISS" DONDE SUBIRÉ TODO LO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**


	11. Capitulo 11

**CAPITULO 11**

Le agradezco a mi amiga por la hermosa portada de este Fic.

Es escritora de igual manera, si están interesadas en cualquiera de sus obras les dejo el link

** u/5495087/Ali-Victoria**

** user/NatAlivic**

Agradezco también a mi amiga **Monserrat Vidal** por el nombre que me ayudo a pensar para un personaje que será muy interesante **"Mortum Kilgori"**

Agradezco a **Xerxes Eli**, por ayudarme a pensar en el nombre de este nuevo personaje, muy importante también **"Scatha Lezquebec"**

…

Severus se encontraba contemplando a Hermione mientras dormía plácidamente, sabía que no podía disfrutar de ella mientras Mortum lo atormentara.

Escuchaba sus palabras en su mente.

"_-. Como un sirviente, no puedes matarme. Sera divertido si te conviertes en una bestia sin razón -."_

Severus se lamentaba como sólo pudo calmarse después de beber tanta sangre de Hermione como pudo, era de lo peor y de eso se castigó durante toda la noche.

…

Severus se adelantó a la reunión de la Orden, esperaba ver a Lupin mucho mejor, al llegar recibió el saludo de la mayoría, excepto de Ron, aun no podía asimilar como podía estar con Hermione, pero a Severus eso no le importó.

Al recibir su saludo, y ver como Lupin se movía con dificultad, decidió salir a tomar aire por lo pronto en que llegaba Hermione.

-. ¿A dónde vas, Severus? -. Le preguntó Lupin al verlo salir. -. La Reunión no será afuera -. Severus lo observó. -. Necesitamos saber que ha pasado con Bella, ahora que Scatha se encuentra con ella -. Severus se giró ignorándolo, pero Lupin lo tomó del hombro. -. Vamos Severus si te vas, pensaran algo muy malo y hay que permanecer tranquilos y enfocados -.

Severus observó a Lupin pensativo.

…

Hermione terminaba de arreglarse, llevaba un vestido largo y acogedor, a pesar de que era solo una reunión, quería lucir bien, para demostrar que estaba bien y quería internamente demostrarle a Severus como quería verse bien para él.

Vio su cuello y decidió usar un glamour sobre la marca de la mordida de Severus y uso un collar para disimular en caso de que el hechizo desapareciera.

Se observó en el espejo, satisfecha.

…

Severus se encontraba en una esquina, Lupin lo había convencido de poder esperar dentro, aún faltaba Hermione, así que la esperaban.

-. Severus -. Severus vio a Lupin que se encontraba a su lado. -. Gracias por decidir esperar dentro -.

-. Lo último que quiero son más cuestionamientos de los necesarios -. Le contestó con seriedad Severus. -. No tenía más opción que entrar -.

-. Siempre tan optimista, Severus -. Bromeó Lupin. -. Siempre tan oscuro. Como si cargaras el peso del mundo entero en tus hombros -. Severus lo observó con sarcasmo. -. Más que un favor que me hiciste, fue una petición, sabes lo que pasaría. Quiero contar con tu apoyo, si es que llegan a descubrir de más. Y en vez de dejarte llevar por un futuro que no ves, me gustaría que esta noche, se aclaren muchas cosas y juntos como Orden te apoyaremos -. Severus asintió con pesar. -. Al menos yo si -. Le dijo sonriendo Lupin. -. Siempre contaras con mi apoyo -.

Severus giró la mirada resignado por el humor tan fresco de Remus.

-. ¡Severus! -. Habló Hermione. Lupin y Severus la observaron maravillados, que no podían formular palabra. -. Creo que me tarde mucho -.

Lupin habló animado.

-. Vaya, Hermione se vistió para ti -. Severus se disgustó al mismo momento en que se apenó. -. Espera a que todos te vean, y sepan que tú y Severus van muy bien -.

Hermione se apenó igual.

-. Por mí no hay problema -. Severus la observó nervioso, no pensaba que fuera hacer lo que tenía en mente. -. Si Severus me apoya -.

-. Esto será emocionante -. Lupin se alejó para dejar que Harry y Ron saludaran a Hermione. -. Veamos lo largo de la noche -. Se despidió sonriendo.

-. Hola Harry, Ron -. La abrazaron los dos. -. Es un gusto verlos.

-. Te ves hermosa -. Dijo Ron.

Hermione se sonrojó.

-. Gracias Ron -.

-. ¿Alguna ocasión especial? -.

Hermione sonrió y observó a Severus que se alejó un poco para darle espacio.

-. Tal vez -.

Harry sonrió, suponía lo que se trataba desde que Lupin le contó, sólo esperaba ver la reacción de Ron.

-. Vamos Profesor, tenemos mucho que discutir -.

-. ¿Veo que le emociona mucho la guerra próxima, Señorita Granger? -.

-. ¿En serio? Vamos hay mucho de qué hablar -. Hermione se encaminó con Harry y Ron, mientras Severus la seguía a distancia.

-. Lamento la tardanza -. Todos los de la Orden la recibieron bien, mientras se saludaban, Severus ocupó un espacio lejos de todos ellos. Hermione se sentó junto a su Profesor, lo cual les pareció extraño, ya que siempre se sentaba con Harry y Ron, pero ahora decidió sentarse en el otro extremo de la habitación. -. El profesor y yo, hemos descubierto muchas cosas, entre ellas que Bellatrix reúne más Mortifagos para una nueva guerra, pero algo más importante… -. Todos la escuchaban con atención. -. Scatha, la chica que los salvó… -.

-. Sí, es una linda chica, muy hábil, igual que tu Hermione -. Hermione se molestó por la ingenuidad de Ron.

-. Es una espía de Bellatrix -. Todos murmuraban, no se esperaban una noticia así.

-. Por algo no podíamos confiar en ella, era muy buena para ser verdad -. Dijo Ron siguiendo el tema. Lo que molestó a Hermione y Severus. -. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste, pudimos sacarle información? -.

-. Su inteligencia es limitada Señor Weasley -. Habló Severus. -. De haberlo descubierto… -.

-. No hubiéramos tenido oportunidad, venció a todos los Mortifagos y le avisaría Bellatrix que lo sabemos y sospecharía que alguien habló, señalarían al Profesor fácilmente -. Terminó Harry.

Lo cual molestó a Ron.

-. Lo que no entiendo es como te ves tan fácil viviendo con el Profesor Snape -. Contestó Ron cortante.

-. Nos hemos sabido comunicar Ron, y es una persona muy inteligente y me gusta hablar con él -.

-. Esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que hemos de discutir -. Interrumpió Lupin

Ron se levantó indignado y salió de la casa, mientras los demás aun discutían sobre el siguiente paso para estar preparados para la guerra.

Al terminar la reunión, Hermione decidió hablar con Ron, aun no sabía que decirle, pero sabía que no podía seguir con él, cuando su corazón ya era de Severus.

Salió de la casa y lo vio recargado en una esquina, viendo a la oscuridad.

-. Ron -. Habló con suavidad Hermione.

-. Es bueno verte después de tanto tiempo Hermione -. Giró Ron a mirarla. -. Estoy feliz de volverte a ver -.

-. Igual yo Ron, me alegra verte otra vez -. Habló nerviosa Hermione. -. Debo hablarte -. Ron la observó.

-. ¿Ha sucedió algo? Tienes una cara extraña, Hermione -. Hermione lo observó interrogante. -. Estoy bromeando, luces hermosa, la convivencia con Snape te sienta bien -. Ron se le acercó. -. Se lo que quieres decirme, lo supe desde que llegaste, pero ahora no me hagas escucharlo -. Ron la tomó con suavidad de la mano. Hermione lo dejó y Ron la abrazó.

-. ¿Porque? -.

-. Sé que será la última vez que me dejes acercarme tanto -. Hermione lo dejó hacer, mientras tanto desde la ventana Severus los observaba. -. Déjame sentirte tan cercana como solíamos hacerlo -.

Hermione se avergonzó.

-. Si, como hace tiempo. Perdona por dejar tanto tiempo pasar para volver a estar así -.

Ron se separó.

-. Hermione -.

-. ¿Por cuánto tiempo más seguirás ignorando lo evidente? -.

-. No intento hacer eso -.

-. ¿En serio? -. Hermione lo observó. -. Pero esta noche me alejas y eres grosero conmigo y ahora esto. Tratando de ignorar lo que quiero aclarar. Pareces un niño haciendo oídos sordos a un regaño -.

-. Eso no es verdad -. Ron la volvió a abrazar. -. No estoy ignorando lo que quieres decir. Es solo que… Tengo miedo. Pensé que esta era la mejor solución para hacerme la idea sin necesidad de oírlo -. Siguieron así por un instante, mientras Severus no dejaba de observarlos.

Hermione se lamentaba por Ron, pero también se dio cuenta que el tiempo de que Scatha volviera y se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba era muy pronto, lo que provocó que sus palabras resonaran en su mente.

"_-. Hey Hermione, Sé que quieres salvar a Severus, entonces ¿Escucharas mi pedido? Mata a Remus Lupin, tú eres la única persona con la que baja la guardia. Es algo que solo tú puedes hacer. Pero, si no quieres hacer eso -."_

Hermione se alejó de Ron.

-. Lo lamento -. Y antes de que alguien más la viera desapareció en su lugar. Con un Ron interrogante observándola.

Hermione lo veía claro, no sabía porque Scatha buscaba con fervor acabar con la vida de Remus Lupin, pero su elección era clara.

Mientras tanto Severus observó cómo Hermione desaparecía y no tardó en salir.

-. ¡Weasley! -. Ron lo observó. -. ¿Qué paso con Hermione? -.

-. ¿Hermione? Así que usted y ella… -. Ron se quedó callado, esperaba su ruptura con Hermione, pero no podía imaginar lo demás, lo observó con ira y tristeza. -. Usted fue su maldición. Si la llega a lastimar, se las verá conmigo -. Severus lo observó molesto y sin emoción, ondeó su capa y desapareció también.

…

-. ¿Has tomado una decisión? -. Scatha la observaba fijamente.

-. Si conoces una forma de salvar a Severus, quiero que lo hagas -. Le habló Hermione.

-. Ven aquí Hermione -. Scatha la observaba sentada en un sofá en una sala de la Casa de Reunión, le ofreció su mano. -. Es una buena decisión -. Hermione se acercó hasta ella, le tomó la mano y se arrodilló ante ella. Scatha tomó su mano y metió el dedo de Hermione en su boca de Scatha, Hermione no dejaba de observarla. -. ¿Que? -.

-. Acabo de pensar, que es bueno que mi sangre resulte tan tentadora para los vampiros, porque puedo salvar a Severus -.

Scatha se molestó, tomó su muñeca y arrojó a Hermione lejos.

-. No lo entiendes aun ¿Verdad? -. Hermione la observó. -. Fui yo quien lo hizo caer en la desesperación -. Hermione no entendía. -. No fue Mortum quien mordió a Severus -. Hermione seguía sin entender, pero en ese instante vio entrar a Mortum, que se colocó junto a Scatha. -. Es extremadamente simple salvar a Severus -. Scatha caminó por la habitación. -. Él solo debe, beber mí sangre -.

-. ¿Tú lo mordiste? -. Scatha sonrió.

-. No eres tan sabelotodo como pensé -.

-. Poción multijugos -.

-. Diez puntos para Gryffindor -. Scatha sonrió.

-. ¿Beber… tu sangre? -.

-. Así es, beber la sangre de su creadora, Scatha Lezquebeth. Si lo hace, su desesperación desaparecerá, será un verdadero vampiro, sabrá controlar su hambre y sabrá escoger a sus víctimas. Es bueno que simpatices conmigo. Necesito más poder -. Scatha se sentó a su lado y le ordenó a Mortum irse, Mortum se retiró.

-. ¿Más poder? ¿De verdad? Entiendo que quieras más poder, pero si intentas lastimar a los demás…-. Hermione no pudo seguir, Scatha acercó su mano a su collar y se lo quitó, desapareciendo su glamour de igual forma.

-. Estaré bien sólo con tu sangre -. Scatha acarició la mejilla de Hermione. -. Tú ya lo sabes, lo que sucederá si mis colmillos penetran tu piel -.

Hermione cerró los ojos y asintió lentamente, estaba decidida.

Scatha se acercó a su cuello lentamente.

-. ¡Apártate de Hermione! -. Hermione y Scatha observaron a la voz que las distrajo. -. ¡Scatha! -.

-. ¡Severus! -. A Hermione le sorprendió verlo ahí. Severus mostró su varita, dispuesto a atacar, pero Hermione se interpuso enfundando su varita también. -. Apártate Severus, por favor -.

-. Hermione, muévete -. La observó molesto. -. ¿Porque? -.

-. ¡Solo ella, puede salvarte, Severus! -.

Severus la observó sorprendido.

-. ¿Qué esa mujer me salvara? -.

-. Si… ¡Dijo que si sigo sus instrucciones, ella evitara que sucumbas a tu naturaleza salvaje! ¡Sólo con beber su sangre! -. Severus bajó la guardia. -. ¡Estoy bien, Severus! ¡Por eso… apártate! -.

-. ¿Por qué ella? -.

-. Mortum no fue el que te mordió, fue Scatha, Mortum es su sirviente, ella te mordió usando la poción multijugos -. Severus la observó sorprendido y después a Scatha molesto.

Severus se acercó a Hermione lentamente.

-. Si lo de beber tu sangre es cierto, ¿Aun funcionaria si estas por morir, Scatha? -.

-. Severus -. Le habló Hermione. -. ¡Expelliarmus! -. Severus desvió el ataque fácilmente.

-. ¿Por qué quieres detenerme? ¡Voy a…! -. No pudo terminar, vio a Hermione llorar. -. Hermione -. Sujetó su mano con suavidad. Scatha los observó molesta.

-. Ella te ha domado -. Un escalofrió recorrió a Severus haciéndolo temblar. Entonces la expresión de Scatha cambió y rio suavemente. -. ¿Te alegra escuchar la voz de tu amo? Ahora que lo sabes, lo entiendes -. Scatha se levantó del sofá. -. ¿Ahora me obedecerás, no? Ahora que sabes quién soy, mi voz tiene el poder de atarte -.

-. ¿Atarlo? -. Cuestionó Hermione.

-. Esto es perfecto -. Habló Scatha. -. Sujeta a Hermione así un rato -. Hermione observó a Severus. -. Debes entender que, como vampiro, soy tu familiar y tu amo. No puedes desobedecer mis órdenes, Severus -. Hermione quiso soltarse de su agarre pero Severus no se lo permitió.

-. ¡Severus, suéltame! -. Pero Severus la sujetó con más fuerza sin expresar emoción alguna. Observó molesta a Scatha. -. ¡Hubiera dejado que bebieras mi sangre, para que no le hicieras esto a Severus! -.

Scatha se acercó a ella.

-. He estado hambrienta por cuatro años, ¿Crees que tu sangre será suficiente? -. Scatha se acercó a Severus.

-. Dijiste que estarías bien… sólo con mi sangre -. Scatha acercó sus colmillos al cuello de Severus. -. ¡Detente! -. Scatha comenzó a succionar la sangre de Severus -. Hermione cerró los ojos queriendo soltarse del agarre de Severus. -. ¡¿No es suficiente?! ¡¿Por qué sigues haciéndole esto a Severus?! -. Hermione cerraba los ojos con rabia que no se percató como Scatha se acercaba ahora a ella, la tomó de la mejilla y Hermione la observó, Scatha le susurró al oído.

-. Es su castigo por entregarse a ti, tienes un gran poder sobre él, que sólo debe pertenecerme a mí -. Hermione ahora lo entendía. -. Tú lo dijiste. Decidiste darle algo a Severus que jamás podrá conservar. Hasta yo puedo verlo -.

Hermione bajó la mirada avergonzada.

-. Sólo pensé que, mientras estuviera con él, su dolor seria menos, todo estaría bien. Severus, a diario me pregunto cómo podría salvarte para estar contigo, quizá sólo pensé en mí, espero puedas perdonarme… algún día -. Hermione seguía lamentándose que no le importó sentir a Scatha acercándose a su cuello. Severus soltó a Hermione y tomó a Scatha del cuello. -. ¡Severus! -. Hermione se sorprendió. Scatha lo observó seriamente.

-. No tiene caso, Severus. Solo deberías obedecerme ahora. Ni siquiera puedes presionar mi cuello con fuerza -. Severus soltó su varita de la otra mano y apareciendo una daga se la se enterró en su pierna, haciéndose sangrar.

-. ¡Tú, no me quitaras nada de nuevo! -. En ese momento pudo sujetar con más fuerza a Scatha y la empujó hacia la pared más cercana y comenzó a apuñarla con su daga, pero Hermione lo detuvo.

-. ¡Severus, no! -. Hermione lo sujetó de su brazo provocando que soltara a Scatha.

La sangre goteaba en el suelo de la habitación, Scatha retrocedió, pero sin embargo rio abiertamente.

-. No moriré con eso -. Observó a Severus con burla.

-. ¡Te acabare… a toda costa! -. Severus se quitó su capa, y se soltó del agarre de Hermione.

-. ¡Severus! -. Le gritó Hermione.

Severus tomó su varita y empezó a lanzar hechizos hacia Scatha que los esquivo sin esfuerzo.

-. Esos ojos… sólo con eso… -. Le habló Scatha después de desviar sus ataques. -. Sé cuánto lo deseas en tu corazón, sé cuánto amas a la chica Granger, en el fondo sé que quieres perecer junto conmigo -. Severus la observó molesto, que no se dio cuenta que alguien lo desarmaba.

-. ¡Severus! -. Le gritó Hermione asustada.

Mortum apareció con varita en mano.

-. Ama Scatha -. Habló Mortum. -. ¿Cuánto más va a jugar con él? Tendremos problemas si nos quedamos aquí, la Orden no tardará en llegar -. Scatha lo observó.

-. No digas eso. No tenías que estar presente -. Scatha caminó hacia él, mientras Hermione corría hacia Severus con su varita. -. Aún tengo cosas que hacer. No pensaba matarlo aquí, si es lo que te preocupaba -. Scatha salió ignorándolos a todos.

-. ¡Scatha! -. Severus la siguió.

-. ¡Severus! -. Llamó Hermione.

Mortum se interpuso en su camino.

-. ¿Vas a dejarme de nuevo? -. Severus lo observó molesto.

-. ¡Fuiste tú el que se fue, volvimos por ti, pero siempre confiaste más en ellos, Mortum! -. Mortum sonrió.

-. No… Hablo de este nuevo mundo ahora, el mundo de los vampiros -. Severus lo observó.

-. Severus -. Hermione los observaba. -. ¿Mortum es…? -.

-. Deberíamos presentarnos, Severus -. Severus lo sujetó de la camisa y lo hizo ponerse frente a Hermione.

-. Era miembro de la Orden y nuestro amigo -. Hermione lo observó estática y asombrada.

Mortum preparó su varita.

-. Prepárate, Severus -. Se puso en posición de ataque. -. No soy igual que antes, siempre fuiste el mejor, pero eso cambio. Aquel que seguía tus pasos… ya no existe. Mi ama Scatha, me permitió beber su sangre -. Severus se sorprendió. -. La sangre de una pura sangre puede darte más poder. La quería tanto que era insoportable. Igual que tú -.

Ambos blandieron sus varitas pero Hermione se interpuso en medio.

-. ¡Deténganse, los dos! -. Hermione vio con ira a Mortum. -. ¿Porque hacen esto si eran amigos…? -. Mortum la apuntó.

-. Si te interpones… Aunque mi ama Scatha no lo apruebe… -. Pero Severus se acercó velozmente a su lado y lo apuntó en la cabeza con su varita.

-. ¡Detente! -. Mortum se sorprendió levemente, pero después sonrió.

-. Ambos somos hermanos sirviendo a la misma ama, pero aunque no lo creas si me lanzas un hechizo me mataras -.

Severus bajó su varita.

-. Como pensé… -.

Mortum se molestó y le lanzó un hechizo a Severus sin esperarlo.

-. ¡Severus! -. Gritó Hermione asustada.

Severus perdió el equilibrio levemente y después lo observó enojado.

-. ¡Apártate! -. Severus volvió a blandir su varita y Hermione se hizo a un lado ya que comenzó un duelo y volaban hechizos desviados, Hermione puso un Protego alrededor de ella, protegiéndose de ellos, que estaban dispuestos a atacarse sin importar que alguien los detuviera.

-. ¡Si! ¡Así es! -. Le gritó Mortum. -. ¡Aun soy humano! -.

Severus bloqueó otro hechizo.

-. ¡Mortum! -. Intentó hablarle. Hermione los observaba llena de temor.

-. Mi ama Scatha me dejó beber su sangre, pero… ¡Ella no tomó la mía! -. Severus y Mortum se acercaron y se apuntaban con la varita. -. ¡Nunca bebió mi sangre! -. Se alejaron y siguieron lanzándose hechizos.

…

**CONTINUARA... NOX**

**LES INVITO A DAR ME GUSTA A MI PAGINA EN FACEBOOK "AURORISS" DONDE SUBIRÉ TODO LO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**


	12. Capitulo 12

**CAPITULO 12**

Le agradezco a mi amiga por la hermosa portada de este Fic.

Es escritora de igual manera, si están interesadas en cualquiera de sus obras les dejo el link

** u/5495087/Ali-Victoria**

** user/NatAlivic**

Agradezco también a mi amiga **Monserrat Vidal** por el nombre que me ayudo a pensar para un personaje que será muy interesante **"Mortum Kilgori"**

Agradezco a **Xerxes Eli**, por ayudarme a pensar en el nombre de este nuevo personaje, muy importante también **"Scatha Lezquebec"**

…

Scatha caminaba por las habitaciones, buscando.

-. Es una gran herida, Scatha -. Le habló Lupin a Scatha que la observaba desde una esquina. -. Dolorosa, provocada por uno de tus sirvientes -.

Scatha sonrió.

-. El brillante y cordial Remus Lupin -. Scatha sonrió. -. ¿Qué haces aquí? -.

-. Fue sencillo encontrar a Severus, aquí todo paso, era fácil -. Scatha se adentró.

-. Ya veo. A mí también me gusta. No hay nada que me moleste -.

-. Si -. Dijo Lupin.

-. Déjame preguntarte de nuevo… ¿Por qué decidiste buscar a Mortum? -.

-. Para regresar un favor -. Dijo Lupin. -. Además, siempre fue nuestro amigo, en el ataque hacia la Madriguera, jamás lo abandonamos, tomaste ventaja -. Lupin se acercó a Scatha. -. Y, probablemente… hubiera hecho lo mismo que tú. De ser tan frágil y tan inocente, que solo hubiera pensado en mí -.

…

Mortum y Severus seguían peleando, ninguno pensaba rendirse.

-. ¡Nunca me vieron! -. Mortum atacó. -. ¡Ni Dumbledore, Ni Lupin, ni siquiera Voldemort! ¡No veían a nadie más que a ti! ¡Y entonces, finalmente la conocí! ¡A la persona que me salvo de esa soledad! ¡Ella fue mi luz en la oscuridad! ¡Alguien que era amable conmigo! Y aun así… ¡Incluso Scatha te eligió a ti! -. Mortum hizo caer a Severus en un momento de distracción y lanzó otro hechizo, pero Severus se defendió rápidamente. -. ¿¡Porque!? ¿¡Porque te eligió, Severus!? Incluso Granger te ha escogido, lo tienes todo. -. Severus lanzó un ataque logrando desarmar a Mortum. -. Aunque estuve con ella, Scatha no me prestaba atención, aunque estuve con ella más que nadie, aunque me veía así, te veía a ti -. Severus se sorprendió ante su comentario al igual que Hermione.

…..…

Lupin se acercó a Scatha, lo suficiente que casi se tocaban y sin que Scatha se lo esperara, Lupin la apuñalo con una daga mágica.

-. No pareces sorprendida -. Le dijo Lupin seriamente.

-. Sabía que lo intentarías, pero… -.

-. Entre criaturas mágicas, es fácil matarnos, la daga tiene mi sangre, la sangre de un hombre lobo, tan poderosa como la de un vampiro -.

Scatha rio con suavidad.

-. Hombre lobo contra vampiro. También pensaba en tomar tu vida. Con Granger como tu asesina -.

-. Esa hubiera sido una buena decisión -.

-. Lo mismo para ti. Recibiendo la herida de un viejo amigo de una persona muy especial para mí, sabes que puedes destrozar mi corazón y matarme -. Lupin sacó la daga. -. Es muy extraño -. Habló Scatha. -. Que seas tú quien al final me mate, cuando te vi, eras un joven lidiando con su maldición y guiando a Mortum a ser un buen mago, te vi y lo vi a él, parecía tan frágil queriendo demostrar ser el mejor, ser el mejor a tus ojos y los de Severus -.

Lupin la observó.

-. Eso no ha cambiado, lo estimábamos, veíamos una esperanza en el -. Scatha cayó, pero Lupin la atrapó entre sus brazos. -. Es una pena el desperdicio de tu vida, destruyendo aquello que odiabas, lo que destruyó el destino de la pura sangre -. Scatha sonrió ya con mucho esfuerzo.

-. Un pura sangre, y tú comparten un mismo poder, pero, ahora que a olido mi sangre derramada, no tardara en llegar, se han buscado un terrible futuro, su camino ahora estará lleno de oscuridad, Remus Lupin -. Lupin la examinó y vio sinceridad en su mirada.

-. Lo encontraré -.

Scatha agonizó riendo ante el futuro desconocido del mundo mágico.

…

-. Puedo oler sangre -. Dijo Severus que aún seguía discutiendo con Mortum.

Mortum observó hacia afuera de la habitación.

-. Ama Scatha -. Exclamó Mortum con pesar. Salió corriendo de la habitación.

-. ¡Mortum! -. Le habló Severus. Corrió detrás de él, pero Hermione lo abrazó por la espalda. -. ¡Hermione! -. Se sorprendió ante el gesto de ella. -. ¡Tengo que matar a Scatha! ¡Suéltame, Hermione! -.

-. ¿Qué harás después de matarla? -. Hermione lo observó interrogante. -. ¿Y si en verdad sucede lo que dijo? ¿Quieres decir que morirás si con eso te deshaces de ella? -.

-. Si -. Hermione lo hizo girar, acercó su boca a la suya y lo besó. Lo besó con desesperación, con pasión y con gusto. Al separarse Severus la miro fijamente y la apartó con suavidad. -. No necesitabas estar aquí -.

-. ¡No quería que tú murieras! -. Le dijo Hermione enojada.

Severus la volvió a tomar entre sus brazos, y la haló para con él y la besó con autentico frenesí mientras se tocaban y acariciaban por encima de la ropa. Se dejaron de besar, pero Severus la abrazó.

-. Pero Hermione, por eso no necesitas preocuparte tanto por mí. Me alegra que estés a salvo -. Severus la soltó y después la apartó con suavidad. -. Te amo -. Hermione sorprendida ante sus palabras, sollozó con suavidad. Se giró dándole la espalda. -. Quédate aquí -.

-. ¡Severus! -. Le pidió Hermione.

-. En verdad pensé, en morir con ella. Pero es cosa del pasado -.

-. Vuelve, por favor -. Severus la observó antes de irse. -. Te amo -.

Severus la observó y sonrió con suavidad.

-. Volveré -.

…

Mortum observaba el cuerpo de Scatha.

-. Ama Scatha -. Mortum se arrodilló a su lado. -. ¡Ama Scatha! -. Le gritó con la esperanza de que la escuchara.

-. Creo que no soy tan inmortal después de todo -. Le susurró con suavidad Scatha.

-. ¡Ama Scatha, le daré mi sangre para que no muera, por favor! -.

-. No… tú eres al único en que no convertiría en vampiro -. Scatha le acarició la mejilla. -. Y ya… es muy tarde -. Scatha dejó caer su mano con pesar, mientras su cuerpo lentamente se iba convirtiendo en cenizas.

-. No… -. Susurró con pesar Mortum. -. ¡No! ¡No, Ama Scatha! -. Mortum la abrazó desesperado.

Scatha aun pudo abrazarlo con esfuerzo.

-. Al menos pudimos estar juntos un momento -. Scatha agonizó, mientras Mortum sollozaba a su lado.

…

**FLASH BACK**

-. Debiste verlo Mortum, fue tan divertido, el verlo y él pudo sentirme aunque no supo porque ni como componerse, pero es maravilloso que haya decidido beber sangre, aunque fuera de esa Sangre sucia -.

-. ¿Se divierte? -.

-. Mucho, me parece que es hora -. Scatha con sus propias uñas rasgo su piel y se la ofreció a Mortum.

-. No es necesario, mi señora -.

Scatha sonrió.

-. Eres mi guardián, debes protegerme y esto ayudara -. Mortum hizo una reverencia y se aproximó a beber su sangre.

-. Sabría mejor si fuera un vampiro, ¿Por qué no me convierte en uno? -.

-. Porque te convertirías en mi sirviente. Y ya no te opondrías a lo que te dijera. Seria aburrido -.

-. Pero, convirtió a Severus en un vampiro -.

-. No creo que Severus fuera un sirviente tan obediente. Él no sería aburrido. No pongas esa cara. Los que se convierten en vampiros tienen una vida muy efímera. -.

-. ¿Habla de ese sirviente al que la Orden destruyó? -.

-. ¿Que? ¿Sabías sobre eso? Aunque había evitado decírtelo por tanto tiempo -. Mortum se sintió avergonzado.

-. No tiene que forzarse a decírmelo -.

-. Oh ¿Estas celoso? -.

Mortum la observó ante lo evidente.

-. ¡No! -. Reforzó Mortum. -. Sólo pensé que le sería difícil hablar de eso -. Scatha sonrió.

-. Para empezar, ese hombre y yo estábamos en posiciones que no podían conectarse. Yo era una bestia encerrada en una jaula extravagante, y él era la comida que me entregaban, ese humano era diferente de mi comida normal, y sólo me veía sentado en silencio, pensé en hablar con él en lugar de beber su sangre, era la primera vez que sentía una unión con alguien. No iba a dudar en convertirlo en vampiro, no creo que me haya perdonado por eso, pero cuando dije que podíamos huir lejos, no se rehusó, pero el resultado fue, al final no pude matar al responsable, por eso decidí lastimar a alguien que fuera primordial para la Orden, tarde o temprano él me la pagará -.

-. Lupin -. Dijo en un susurro Mortum.

Scatha asintió.

-. Debes odiarme por eso ¿No? -.

-. No -. Dijo tranquilo Mortum.

-. ¿De verdad? -. Scatha se acercó a él sonriendo. -. En ese caso, también eres un pecador -. Scatha lo sujetó del cuello y lo acercó besándolo y sorprendiéndolo. -. Que cara tan rara -. Scatha delineó los labios de Mortum con su pulgar. -. ¿No te gusto? -. Scatha acarició los mechones de su cabello largo también, él movió la cabeza impidiendo su toque.

-. Aunque no me quiera, por favor no me moleste así -.

Scatha retiró su mano sonriendo aun así.

-. Pero te quiero, en especial porque puedes decir eso justo después de lo que paso -. Mortum aun así no dijo nada, se cubrió con su capa y se retiró de la habitación.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Scatha vio el rostro lloroso de Mortum.

-. ¿Qué sucede? -. Le preguntó a Mortum mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. -. Lloras como si fueras un niño, ¿En verdad me quieres? -.

-. Lo dice como si nunca hubiera notado mis sentimientos -. Le dijo Mortum sollozando.

Scatha lo observaba sin expresión en su rostro.

-. ¿Nos vamos juntos? -. Mortum la observó sin entenderla. -. No te dejaré solo -. Scatha lo abrazó acercándolo a ella.

Mientras tanto Severus corría por la mansión buscándolos, de repente sintió una punzada de dolor en su cuello, deteniéndolo en el instante.

Se incorporó y siguió con lentitud el camino de sangre que veía en el piso.

Severus entró a la habitación y vio a Mortum junto con Scatha en el suelo.

-. ¿Qué… estás haciendo? -. Preguntó Severus sorprendido a Mortum.

Mortum le daba la espalda giró a verlo, viendo en su rostro la sangre de Scatha, Severus lo observó, observó la sangre y sintió nuevamente ese dolor en su cuello.

Mortum se levantó con Scatha en sus brazos.

-. La bestia hambrienta de sangre dentro de ti, enloquece por el aroma de la sangre de Lezquebeth, ¿Verdad Severus? -. Habló Mortum. Severus ante el dolor, cayó de rodillas. -. Pero es tarde -. Mortum y Severus veían a Scatha convertirse en cenizas por completo y desaparecer. -. Claro está, nunca me reconoció hasta el final. Ella nunca bebió mi sangre. Para ella solo fui… -.

-. ¡Te equivocas! -. Le gritó Severus con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. -. Ella… solo quería… evitar… que te convirtieras en un vampiro -.

Mortum lo observó tratando de entender si tenía la razón.

-. Tú… tú siempre, ¡Siempre hablas de cosas de las que no sabes nada…! -. Le gritó furioso Mortum. -. ¡¿Por qué ella te cambio?! -. Mortum caminó hacia él.

-. Yo también tengo a alguien a quien nunca convertiría en vampiro -. Le dijo Severus con suavidad. -. Sin importar lo que suceda -. Severus cayó con las manos en el piso. -. Por eso… lo entiendo -.

-. Ya está bien -. Mortum sujetó a Severus para que se vieran frente a frente. -. Eres una vergüenza, Severus. El que está frente a mí ya no es el Severus al que odiaba y envidiaba. Tú… -. Lo soltó y Severus cayó por completo al suelo. -. Ya estas… Convertido en una criatura hambrienta sin razón ni emoción -.

-. Mortum… -. Le susurró Severus al ver que se alejaba. No pudo detenerlo al ver que había salido por la ventana.

Severus escuchó los pasos de Hermione y trató de ponerse de pie, sin embargo volvió a caer.

Hermione llegó a la habitación pero solo se detuvo observando como Severus se transformaba.

Hermione escuchó los pasos de la Orden acercándose y ella corrió a detenerlos, el ver a Severus así no dudarían en atacarlo.

-. ¡Esperen! -. Hermione se interpuso en su camino pero la rodearon con rapidez, llegaron a la habitación, pero Hermione se adelantó volviendo a impedirles el paso. -. ¡Esper…! -. Entró a la habitación pero solo encontró a la habitación con Lupin dentro.

-. ¿Lupin? -. Preguntaron Harry y Ron.

-. ¿Dónde está Severus? -. Preguntó Hermione preocupada.

-. Claro, estaba herido -. Le dijo con calma Remus. -. Hice que Arthur pidiera ayuda a unos amigos del Ministerio y San Mungo -.

-. ¿Qué le paso? -. Le preguntó Hermione.

-. Está bien -. Le dijo Remus. -. Sólo es una precaución -. Harry los observó mientras los de la orden salían, no creyendo lo que le decía Remus.

…

**CONTINUARA... NOX**

**LES INVITO A DAR ME GUSTA A MI PAGINA EN FACEBOOK "AURORISS" DONDE SUBIRÉ TODO LO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**


	13. Capitulo 13

**CAPITULO 13**

Le agradezco a mi amiga por la hermosa portada de este Fic.

Es escritora de igual manera, si están interesadas en cualquiera de sus obras les dejo el link

** u/5495087/Ali-Victoria**

** user/NatAlivic**

Agradezco también a mi amiga **Monserrat Vidal** por el nombre que me ayudo a pensar para un personaje que será muy interesante **"Mortum Kilgori"**

Agradezco a **Xerxes Eli**, por ayudarme a pensar en el nombre de este nuevo personaje, muy importante también **"Scatha Lezquebec"**

…

A la mañana siguiente, Remus observaba a la ventana distraído.

-. Nuestro juego término, Scatha Lezquebeth -. Mientras recordaba la última conversación que había tenido con ella, ahora la recordaba.

**FLASH BACK**

-. Pobrecillo -. Habló Scatha mientras veía a Remus antes de entrar a la Orden.

-. Tú eres el mago que el Ministerio busca -.

-. Convertido en hombre lobo, viviendo la maldición por toda la eternidad, pobrecillo -.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-. Igualmente -. Habló Remus, viendo a la nada.

…

Hermione se encontraba en la sala de la casa de la Orden, esperando respuesta de Severus por parte de Remus.

-. Estas muy concentrada -. La interrumpió Ron. -. ¿Qué viste ahí? -.

-. Solo vi a Scatha siendo destruida, pero no se quien lo hizo -.

-. ¿Estas preocupada por Snape? -.

-. Claro que estoy preocupada, me defendió, debo saber si está bien -. Hermione lo observó molesta hasta darse cuenta de su error. Ron sólo asintió no hacía falta más, se levantó dejándola confundida. Hermione fue hacia la habitación de Lupin. -. ¿Cuándo volverá Severus? -. Le preguntó al entrar a su habitación.

-. No lo sé en realidad -. Giró a ver a Hermione y le sonrió. -. Pero Hermione, ya se siente mejor. Solo pensé que estaría bien con unos días libres -. Hermione lo observó molesta, Remus la entendió. -. Vayamos a visitarlo después, ¿De acuerdo? -.

Hermione sonrió ante la proposición.

-. Si -. Dijo entusiasmada. Remus volvió a darle la espalda. -. Remus, ¿Lo sabias? -. Remus la miró.

-. ¿Que? -.

-. Que Scatha Lezquebeth era la que había mordido a Severus -.

-. No -. Le respondió con seriedad. -. Es una pena. Todos estábamos en peligro y no pude advertirles -.

-. Eso no… -. Le dijo Hermione, no le creía pero no esperaba que Remus le respondiera.

…

En la tarde, Harry interrogaba a Lupin por lo mismo.

-. Todo lo que había ahí era el cuerpo destrozado de Scatha Lezquebeth -. Le dijo Remus a Harry. -. Arthur se llevó a Severus. Eso es todo lo que vi. No creo que Severus hiciera algo tan imprudente, pero solo podemos asumir que fue el quien la mató -. Remus vio a Harry tenso. -. ¿Qué sucede, Harry? -.

-. Nada -. Dijo Harry indeciso a preguntar.

-. Antes que nada, debo pensar que le voy a decir a la Orden. Sin importar las circunstancias, un Mortífago y miembro de la Orden fue asesinado. Es una pena. Me pregunto si ella sabía algo -.

…

-. ¿Qué tanto sabes de Scatha? -. Le preguntó Ron a Harry.

-. Según Lupin era un peligro para todos incluso para los Mortifagos, no tenía un límite, era muy poderosa -. Dijo Harry

-. ¿Significa que tenía un poder superior a cualquier mago? -.

-. Como los Mortifagos con quienes peleamos antes de infiltrar a Snape. Al parecer Scatha atacó a Severus en el pasado, desapareció y luego fue descubierta aquí. Es todo -. Conjugó Harry.

-. Parecía sólo dar problemas -. Dijo pensativo Ron. -. Aun así era parte de la Orden, los del Ministerio lo sabrán y querrán saber porque, pondrán en peligro a Snape, pero más importante a Hermione. Debemos averiguar si sabía algo, si se lo comentó a los demás Mortifagos. ¿Por qué tenía tanto interés en Snape? Parece como si estuviera obsesionada con él, para lastimarlo así. ¿No crees que estaba enamorada de él? Se infiltró en la Orden y en el Ministerio sin que nadie sospechara, era hábil, ¿Por qué buscaba tanto a Snape? -.

-. Tal vez no lo buscaba a él -. Pensó Harry

-. ¿Crees que a quien buscaba era a Lupin? -.

-. Buscaba vengarse por medio de Severus, algo debió pasar en el pasado, tanto para guardar tanto rencor por años. Sea como sea, los Mortifagos lo sabrán y querrán saber la razón. Atacar a uno de los suyos implicaría dar comienzo a la guerra. No sería de esperarse que la consideraran valiosa con lo poderosa que era -. Exclamó Harry.

-. El Ministerio debe saberlo ya, buscaran culpables y pueden descubrir a Hermione. Tal vez incluso ya lo sabían y por eso decidió ocultarse con los Mortifagos. ¿Por qué arriesgarse a venir a la Orden donde la descubrirían con facilidad? -.

-. ¿No sería porque estaba loca, buscaba poder? -. Dijo Harry

-. No, no fue por eso. Quizá quería algo. Quizá ella no buscaba morir -.

…

Remus recargó su mano en el cristal de la ventana y sin esperarlo la ventana se rompió.

-. Creo que me costara controlar este nuevo poder, tendré que acostumbrarme -. Susurró Lupin. -. El siguiente objetivo ya ha empezado a moverse -. Lupin salió al patio trasero a vigilar por esa noche. Cuando vio a Hermione vigilando también. -. Gracias por vigilar -. Hermione se alertó de su presencia.

-. Lupin -.

-. ¿Estabas descansando? -.

-. Solo pensaba -.

-. En Severus -. Hermione asintió. -. Él ahora se encuentra un poco débil, verlo ahora sería llevarlo al abismo de nuevo, así que… -. Remus tomó la mejilla de Hermione, mientras la observaba. -. ¿Me permitirías protegerte? -.

Hermione desvió la mirada.

-. Yo… No… -. No pudo continuar, pero Remus comprendió.

-. ¿No sería difícil para Severus en su condición actual? -. Hermione lo observó levemente ofendida.

-. Severus me salvo, prometí que protegería a Severus, pero soy yo quien… -.

-. Ya veo… -. Dijo Remus viendo hacia la nada.

-. Remus -. Le habló Hermione.

-. No necesitas culparte, Hermione -. Hermione se acercó un paso hacia él. -. No tienes por qué hacerlo, él es… -. Remus se alejó.

-. No, esto no puede ser -. Se dijo Hermione a ella misma. -. Espero estés equivocado contigo Remus -.

…

Remus caminaba por un largo pasillo en Hogwarts, al abrir la puerta se encontró con Arthur.

-. ¿Cómo esta Severus? -. Le preguntó a Arthur.

-. No sirve -. Le contestó Arthur, Remus se acercó a Severus, se encontraba en una burbuja que le impartía un hechizo de contención. -. Aunque le di una poción tranquilizante -. Severus escuchó las voces y despertó, sus ojos brillaban en color rojo y se dispuso a atacar a Lupin, olvidando que se encontraba encerrado.

-. Es suficiente -. Susurró Severus.

-. Severus -. Le llamó Lupin.

-. Mátame Lupin, tu puedes hacerlo… Los de tu condición pueden, puedes hacerlo… Mátame -. Remus preparó su daga.

Pero Arthur lo detuvo.

-. No lo hagas. Hermione te espera -. Severus se calmó y lo observó, al igual que Lupin. -. Era muy evidente Lupin -.

-. Hermione -. Susurró con suavidad Severus.

Se oyeron los sonidos de aparición.

-. Debe de ser los del Ministerio -. Dijo Lupin.

-. Se enteraron lo de Lezquebeth -. Arthur salió de la habitación dejando a Severus con Lupin ahí.

Severus gemía por el dolor, cuando Lupin lo liberó de la burbuja pero lo ató con cadenas mágicas.

-. Es una pena -. Le dijo Remus. -. No bebiste la sangre que te salvaría. Aunque espere hasta que lo hicieras. Hermione está preocupada -.

-. Hermione… Hermione… -. Severus sollozaba mientras repetía su nombre una y otra vez.

-. Interesante -. Le dijo Remus. -. Aun conservas tu conciencia -. Remus se cortó con la daga suavemente su mano y dejo caer la sangre frente al rostro de Severus, Severus sintió el impulso de beberla, pero la rechazó con dolor. -. El frio aumenta dentro de ti y te resistes. Yo tomé la vida de quien te salvaría, si bebes de mí, te sacara de la locura -. Severus negó. -. ¡No hago esto por ti! -. Severus lo comprendió y lo vio con ira. -. No lo hago por ti, sino por Hermione -. Remus lo tomó del cuello con fuerza y lo acercó al suyo. -. ¡Hazlo! -. Severus lo miró con odio y se rehusó, pero Hermione cruzó por su mente, tendría tiempo para aclarar todo esto, por ahora se quedaría con la amarga experiencia de deberle la vida a su amigo y ahora leve enemigo. No lo pensó más, mordió el cuello de Lupin, alimentándose de él. Mientras el recuerdo de Hermione aferrado a él, le ayudaba a sobreponerse a esa situación.

Mientras tanto y en las afueras de la casa de la Orden, Hermione clamaba a Severus con amor.

…

La casa de la Orden se encontraba en absoluto silencio, mientras que dos personas aparecían en la entrada principal, al levantar los hechizos abrieron la puerta.

-. Entra -. Le dijo con suavidad Lupin.

Severus caminó hacia la estancia en silencio, después de su altercado, aun no hablaban de manera formal.

Entraron a la sala y Remus se dirigió a él.

-. Puedes quedarte en tu habitación, mañana tendremos que aclarar lo que paso -.

-. Me quedare aquí, alguien debe vigilar -.

-. Es cierto, duermes de día, ¿No? -. Severus lo recriminó con la mirada.

-. No siempre fue así, es como decir que tú te lavas con la lengua o vives en una cueva Lupin -. Respondió con sarcasmo.

Lupin sonrió con suavidad, entendía el sentido del humor agrio de Severus.

-. Es cierto, bueno, que descanses Snape -. Lupin se retiró después de que Severus con una leve inclinación le agradeció.

Severus se acostó de largo en un sofá, y decidió por esa ocasión olvidar todo lo de esos días, la muerte de Scatha, su transformación a un vampiro completo y sobretodo el repentino interés de Lupin hacia SU Hermione, respiró con pesar y cerró los ojos, poco a poco el cansancio lo venció y se dejó llevar por el sueño que necesitaba.

A la mañana siguiente la primera en levantarse había sido Ginny, que se aproximaba alegre a la cocina a cocinar algo para Harry, pero de reojo vio a alguien dormido en la sala, sacó su varita lista para atacar, cuando se acercó más, se sorprendió al ver Severus dormido en el sofá, se acercó con suavidad a él.

-. ¿Profesor? -. Sin embargo él no contestó, se acercó más, preocupada y lo tocó de la mano para poderlo despertar, pero se sorprendió nuevamente. -. Se encuentra frio. Descuide Profesor lo ayudare -. Puso su varita por encima de él y se preparó para conjurar un hechizo de sanación, pero se asustó al sentir una mano sobre su muñeca impidiéndole moverse.

-. ¿Qué cree que hace Weasley? -. Respondió Severus, no soportaba que alguien lo perturbara mientras dormía, y mucho menos tratar de hechizarlo sin saber bien que planeaban sin su consentimiento.

-. ¿Pero? -. Ginny no comprendía como podía estar bien. Tiro de él, para liberarse.

-. ¿Cómo se atreve a tratar de hechizarme? ¿Cómo sé que es hábil con esa varita? -. Severus la seguía sujetando molesto. Ginny tiró más fuerte cayendo hacia atrás cuando Severus la soltó, logrando lastimarse su rodilla, lo cual provocó un leve raspón, que comenzaba a sangrar.

Ginny vio a un Severus consternado, pero igual de maravillado en su piel, Ginny se sintió incomoda ante su mirada, pero su vergüenza cambio a temor cuando lo vio sonreír y mostrar su mirada hambrienta y sus colmillos dispuestos a atacar.

Ginny en ese instante lo comprendió.

-. Vampiro -. Ginny se levantó torpemente y corrió hacia la cocina por un cuchillo de plata y con él apuntó a Severus, lo cual lo hizo reír.

-. ¿De verdad Weasley? -. Ginny no bajó la guardia. -. ¿Cree en esos cuentos de que la plata, el ajo y la luz eliminan a los vampiros? Que ridícula -. Severus se encaminó lentamente a ella.

-. No se acerque, sino funciona aun puedo hechizarlo -. Se retaban con la mirada que no percataron que Hermione bajaba las escaleras, vio a Severus y no pudo evitar correr hacia él.

-. ¡Severus! -. Severus la observó correr hacia él y sonrió al ver a su castaña acercarse, la sujetó entre sus brazos y se dejó abrazar ignorando a Ginny, cuando se soltaron escucharon a Ginny exclamar.

-. ¡Hermione! ¿Qué haces? Aléjate, es un vampiro -. Hermione palideció, pero no se alejó.

-. Ginny, cálmate -. Le susurró Hermione, lo que menos quería era que toda la casa lo supiera.

-. No me voy a relajar, intentó atacarme -. Hermione observó a Severus interrogante, pero él vio a Ginny indignado.

-. No se considere tan importante Señorita Weasley, su sangre sería la última que quisiera en mi garganta -.

-. ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo…? -.

-. Yo te explicare, pero por favor Ginny cálmate -. Ginny bajó el cuchillo lentamente. -. Ve arriba en un momento te alcanzare.

Ginny subió sin darle la espalda a Severus, Hermione sonrió divertida y después observó a Severus.

-. ¿Estás bien? -. Severus asintió. -. ¿Pero? -. No pudo preguntar, Severus tomó su cara entre sus manos y la besó apremiante y lleno de deseo. Su boca exigente conquistó la de ella y la hizo pensar que no había una sensación mejor en el mundo. La besó con fuerza y se separó dejándola ansiosa de más. Severus sonrió a escasos centímetros de su boca de Hermione y, con sus manos todavía en sus mejillas volvió a unir sus labios. Pero Hermione quería saber porque se encontraba bien nuevamente. -. Severus -. Susurró contra sus labios. Su voz era un suave hilo inundado de deseo. -. Severus -. Repitió e hizo un pobre intento por apartarlo.

-. ¿Que? -. Preguntó impaciente Severus, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-. Quiero saber -. Musitó Hermione.

-. Ahora no -. Severus le sonrió justo antes de volver a besarla y ella dejo que lo hiciera. Sabía tan bien.

-. Severus, por favor -. Severus se volvió a separar y suspiró algo exasperado.

Hermione clavó la vista en el suelo. De pronto se sintió tímida y, para que lo negaría, tonta, como si fuera una niña que no sabía lo que quería.

-. Hermione -. Susurró Severus a la vez que le levantaba la barbilla con el reverso de sus dedos. Le encantaba escuchar su nombre directamente de él, la hacía sentir feliz. -. ¿Quieres estar conmigo esta noche? -. Inquirió con sus ojos aun atrapando los de ella y rodeado de inconmensurable atractivo que le daba el conocer perfectamente la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-. ¿Ahora me pides permiso? -.

Severus volvió a sonreír de esa manera suave, serena y sexy que tenía la sensación de que sólo reservaba para ella.

-. Contesta mi pregunta -. Le ordenó Severus dulcemente. Hermione sólo pudo asentir nerviosa. Estaba demasiado cerca y esos ojos eran demasiado para ella. -. Entonces, te veré esta noche -. Volvió a besarla y estaba a punto Hermione de olvidarlo todo y simplemente suspirar y quedarse ahí hasta que anocheciera, pero aun tenia a una pelirroja molesta esperándola subiendo las escaleras.

-. Lo siento, Severus -. Hermione lo apartó con una sonrisa. -. Debo hablar con Ginny o hará que se entere todo el mundo mágico -. Severus sonrió y asintió dejándola ir.

-. La veré esta noche, Señorita Granger -.

-. Hasta entonces -. Hermione aun quería saber mucho, pero primero debía hablar con Ginny. Sin embargo y a pesar de su curiosidad, había algo más importante. -. Severus -. Le habló con calma, Severus la observó. -. Bienvenido -.

-. He regresado -. Le sonrió suavemente.

Severus cambió su gesto, cuando vio a Lupin bajando por las escaleras. Lupin se detuvo en medio camino y lo observó ambos seriamente no apartaban la mirada.

…...

**CONTINUARA... NOX**

**LES INVITO A DAR ME GUSTA A MI PAGINA EN FACEBOOK "AURORISS" DONDE SUBIRÉ TODO LO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**


	14. Capitulo 14

**CAPITULO 14**

Le agradezco a mi amiga por la hermosa portada de este Fic.

Es escritora de igual manera, si están interesadas en cualquiera de sus obras les dejo el link

** u/5495087/Ali-Victoria**

** user/NatAlivic**

Agradezco también a mi amiga **Monserrat Vidal** por el nombre que me ayudo a pensar para un personaje que será muy interesante **"Mortum Kilgori"**

Agradezco a **Xerxes Eli**, por ayudarme a pensar en el nombre de este nuevo personaje, muy importante también **"Scatha Lezquebec"**

…

Esa noche le tocaba a Arthur hacerse cargo de la guardia, todo estaba tranquilo, vio como Remus salió a tomar el aire.

-. Severus ha vuelto, ¿Verdad? -. Le preguntó Arthur a Lupin. Lupin asintió. -. Te diste cuenta de eso, ¿No? -. Lupin lo observó. -. De cómo fue que Severus recuperó el control luego de caer en ese estado -.

-. No soy alguien tan perspicaz como tu Arthur. Hay muchas cosas que no puedo ver -. Lupin le sonrió. -. Pero el verte a ti y a Molly dándose amor es algo que quisiera no haber visto -.

-. ¿Eh? -. Le sonrió Arthur -. Nuestra familia tiene mucho amor hasta para compartir -. Le dijo riendo.

…

Severus veía a Hermione dormir, y recordó cómo fue su recibimiento, como ella misma no lo podía creer cuando la vio, y también recordó las palabras de Remus, recordándole que le dio su sangre, no para salvarlo a él, sino para aliviar el dolor de Hermione.

Y pensó si Hermione conocía esa parte de la historia, esa noche no quería hablar, no quería aun contarle todo lo que había pasado, sólo la quería a ella, y esa noche la tomó hasta que ella no pudo más.

Recordó esa escena, donde Lupin sin temor y disposición le entregó la sangre, y ahora cada vez que cerraba los ojos, los encuentros de Lupin como hombre lobo lo embargaban, haciéndole sentir miedo y repulsión.

Y vio que a pesar de ser tan amable, también sin ser consiente podía llegar a ser un monstruo, se levantó de la cama y entró al baño.

Hermione lo sintió moverse y vio su expresión de cansancio, no por sueño sino por su situación, sabía que no quería hablar de ello, y no pensaba obligarlo, pero aun así estaba preocupada por él.

Quería comprender por qué Scatha había decidido volver en ese momento, porque lo hizo estar en una difícil situación y si al final él había bebido su sangre a pesar de rehusarse al principio.

Pero y si no pudo hacerlo, y si sólo su maldición se calmó, le preocupaba cuanto tiempo le quedaba hasta perderlo para siempre, si beber su sangre podía retrasar aunque sea un poco su caída a ser un vampiro sin control, estaba dispuesta a darle toda la que él necesitara.

Aunque él le había pedido que no se preocupara tanto por él, Hermione no lo podía evitar, y ahora que conocía las intenciones de Lupin, no sabía cómo podían reaccionar estando juntos.

Se sentía débil e inútil, viendo como Severus y Lupin, procuraban que estuviera a salvo, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada, Hermione giró a ver la habitación del baño, aun las luces anunciaban la presencia de Severus dentro, Hermione siguió pensando y por fin se dio cuenta de que podía hacer.

Hermione entró al baño sin tocar y vio a Severus lavándose el rostro, vio por medio del espejo a Hermione a su espalda y se giró a verla. Hermione empezó a desatar la bata de dormir que llevaba puesta.

**ADVERTENCIA: LEMMON**

-. Veo que tienes problemas para dormir -. Se terminó de quitar la bata quedando sólo en ropa interior. -. Te puedo ayudar con eso -. Sonrió segura de sí misma.

Severus la miró boquiabierto.

-. Pero ¿Es tarde para eso? ¿No lo crees? -. Hermione se acercó a él con una devoradora mirada.

-. Desnúdate, Severus. Es un favor el que te estoy haciendo, ¿No lo rechazaras, cierto? -. Severus con el asombro aun en el rostro, iba a responder cuando Hermione lo tomó de la cintura y lo guio hacia el excusado, sentándose Severus, sorprendido por las acciones de Hermione.

Hermione con su lengua repasó primero el labio inferior de Severus, y, finalizo el morboso contacto con un mordisco, Severus se lanzó sobre su boca y la devoró.

Calor. Excitación. Locura momentánea. Durante varios minutos, se besaron con autentico frenesí mientras se tocaban. Hermione se sentía tan caliente, tan activa en esa faceta, que Severus sentía que se iba a derretir, pero cuando sintió a Hermione alcanzando su varita para conjurar un hechizo que lo desvistiera, Severus dijo:

-. Alto -. Su orden hizo parar a Hermione, y antes de ella siguiera, añadió. -. El estilo Muggle es mejor -. Hermione sonrió, eso hizo que el corazón de Severus saltara embravecido. Hermione se apartó. Severus era consciente de que el deseo de Hermione se intensifico por él. Sin demora, Severus se quitó la camisa que llevaba y el bóxer. En ningún momento dejaron de observarse y una vez que Severus terminó, Severus levantó a Hermione apoyándola en el frio mármol del baño, sin embargo Hermione no lo sintió ya que Severus comenzó a delinear su cuello con su lengua. Hermione clavó sus ojos en su erecto y tentador miembro, susurró mientras la sostenía. -. Me vuelve loco esta faceta tuya, insufrible sabelotodo. Estaría horas saboreándote, pero como es un favor para conciliar el sueño, por ello te voy a tomar ahora mismo -.

Y sin más, Severus le acercó su enorme erección a la entrada de su húmedo sexo y, de una sola y certera estocada, la penetró.

Hermione procuró bajar la voz, desconocía si los hechizos de contención seguían puestos, pero no podía pensar mientras Severus la poseía. Lo miró, se deleitó.

-. No me ocultes nada Severus -. Hermione musitó. Severus asintió. La penetró. -. Quiero sinceridad en nuestra relación -. Insistió jadeante.

-. Por supuesto mi sabelotodo. Prometido ahora y siempre -. Hermione escuchó a personas hablando en el pasillo, se oía como Ron y Harry, pero Hermione no entendía lo que hablaban, ella solo pudo disfrutar de lo que sintió en ese instante.

Estaba siendo saciada una y otra vez con vigor por el hombre que más deseaba en el mundo, y le encantaba.

Las fuertes manos de Severus, la tenían sujeta del trasero, la manejaban, y ella, dichosa del momento, se dejó manejar.

Severus la oprimía una y otra vez contra él mientras apretaba los dientes y Hermione oía como el aire escapaba a través de estos. El cuerpo de Hermione se abrió para recibirlo y jadeo, dispuesta a abrirse más y más para él.

Sus penetraciones se hicieron cada vez más intensas. Más posesivas. Y Hermione gemía de placer.

Las manos de Severus la sujetaron, le apretaron el trasero. La inmovilizaron contra la pared y solo pudo recibir gustosa una y otra vez su maravilloso y demoledor ataque.

Hermione sentía que un clímax asolador estaba a punto de hacerla gritar. Severus la miró y sonrió. Hermione contuvo su grito, acercó su boca a su oído y susurró como pudo.

-. Ahora… mi murciélago… dame más fuerte ahora -. Severus intensificó sus acometidas, sabedor de cómo hacerlo. Se hundió hasta el fondo en ella mientras Hermione disfrutó y explotó de exaltación.

Severus le dio lo que le pidió. Era su dueño.

Su amor. Su sirviente. Él lo era todo para ella, y cuando el calor entre los dos pareció que los iba a carbonizar, oyó salir de sus gargantas un hueco grito de liberación que acallaron con un beso.

Instantes después, Severus se arqueó sobre Hermione y ella le apretó contra su cuerpo, decidida a que no saliera de él en toda la noche.

Cuando los estremecimientos del maravilloso orgasmo comenzaron a desaparecer, se miraron a los ojos y Severus murmuró, aun con su miembro en su interior.

-. No puedo vivir sin ti. ¿Qué me has hecho? -. Eso hizo sonreír a Hermione y, tras darle un candoroso beso en los labios, respondió.

-. Me llevas en tu sangre, igual que yo a ti -. Durante unos segundos, Severus la miró con esa mirada tan suya, tan sarcástica y castigadora que la volvía loca.

Al final, le dio un beso en los labios y la soltó a regañadientes.

-. Te tomaría toda la noche, pero creo que ya siento la necesidad de dormir -. Hermione se mostró conforme animadamente, sacó su varita y ambos quedaron vestidos en el instante mismo.

Hermione lo tomó de la mano y lo guio a la cama, y no dejó de observarlo hasta que Severus por fin cerró los ojos.

…..

Ginny sintió como su garganta se cerraba, y después una sensación de dolor en su cuello, veía sangre y veía colmillos, no lo pudo soportar, abrió los ojos y se vio en su cama en la oscuridad.

Sentía mucho miedo, prometió no decir nada, y Hermione le dijo que no tenía por qué preocuparse, pero no quería descuidarse sabiendo que a la siguiente habitación su amiga se encontraba teniendo sexo con un vampiro y que quizá ya era su víctima y después Ginny estaría en su menú.

Volvió a acostarse y se relajó, no sin antes poner un hechizo de protección, no le sería tan fácil aceptar la decisión de su amiga y el descubrimiento de su profesor.

…

-. ¿Estás de acuerdo? -. Preguntó Severus con el ceño fruncido.

-. Si -. Hermione se apresuró a responder. -. Siempre -.

-. ¿Qué sucede con Lupin? -. Eso tomó por sorpresa a Hermione, pero sabía que no tenía alternativa.

-. No lo sé, jamás le insinué nada, siempre lo he visto como un amigo -. Hermione tomó las manos de Severus. -. Yo te pertenezco, y no lo digo por la mordida, sino desde que me besaste y me entregué a ti, he sido tuya desde entonces -.

-. Pero, no sería mejor para ti, si él… -.

Hermione tapó sus labios con delicadeza con sus manos y negó con la cabeza y, sin quererlo, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-. Tú, ¿Ya no sientes nada? -. Hermione lo interrumpió con la voz entrecortada.

-. No -. Severus replicó, y en ese momento en el que negó con la cabeza, llena de una rotunda seguridad -. No has entendido absolutamente nada -. Severus cubrió la distancia que los separaba, atrapó la cara de Hermione entre sus masculinas manos y la besó con fuerza, llevándola contra la pared. De golpe al paraíso en una sola décima de segundo. Hermione le devolvió cada beso y Severus reaccionó estrechándola contra su cuerpo, aprisionándola contra el frio muro un poco más, consiguiendo que su corazón latiera más y más de prisa. -. No quiero compartirte, eres mía -. Susurró sin dejar de besarla.

Hermione trató de reordenar sus ideas, de pensar. No lo conseguía.

-. Soy tuya -. Murmuró Hermione. Las palabras de Hermione lo detuvieron en seco y lentamente se apartó sin dejar de observarla; algo le decía a Hermione que nunca podría escapar de esa mirada, como si ya pudiese lo que iba a decirle antes de hacerlo, como si pudiese leerme la mente, tan simplemente. Era intimidante. -. Nunca me perderás -. Hermione se sinceró, conocía sus preocupaciones y necesitaba recordárselas de vez en cuando, Hermione se encogió de hombros, casi disculpándose.

Severus suspiró largo y pausando, recorriendo la cara de Hermione con sus ojos.

-. Tampoco me perderás -. Hermione sonrió y suspiró para controlarse.

-. Otra cosa que tenemos en común -. Dijo Hermione lleno de espontaneidad.

Severus sonrió.

-. Si, así parece Señorita Granger -. Replicó Severus burlón. Hermione entornó los ojos, divertida y frunció los labios. El muy descarado se estaba riendo de ella. Severus se inclinó de nuevo sobre ella y otra vez Hermione sintió que le faltaba el aire. -. ¿Y que sugiere que hagamos, Señorita Granger? -. Severus susurró a escasos milímetros de los labios de Hermione.

-. A lo mejor -. Prácticamente Hermione tartamudeó con la mirada fija en la boca de Severus. -. Todo lo que necesitamos es estar juntos como al principio, lo demás no importara -. Severus la observó durante unos largos segundos, pero entonces, tomando por sorpresa a Hermione, volvió a apresarla contra el muro y la besó con fuerza.

**ADVERTENCIA: LEMMON**

Las manos de Severus volaron bajo el vestido de Hermione, recorrió sus piernas, rodeó sus muslos y le subió a pulso, anclándose a su trasero y estrechándola aún más contra su perfecto cuerpo.

-. Severus -. Jadeó Hermione.

Ya no necesitó más. Severus le besó la mandíbula, el cuello, la curva de la clavícula. Sus dientes siguieron a sus labios cada vez con más fuerza. Sabia Hermione que le dejaría marca, lo sabía, y creía que eso era lo mejor de todo.

-. Tómame -. Murmuró extasiada Hermione. No era consciente de lo que había dicho hasta que percibió la sonrisa de Severus vibrar contra la piel de Hermione y comprendió que había sonado muy impaciente y, definitivamente, entregadísima.

Severus se incorporó hasta que quedaron frente a frente.

-. ¿Has pensado muchas veces en cómo se verá esto? -. Preguntó Severus, aunque era una afirmación en toda regla. Hermione abrió la boca dispuesta a decir que no le importaba. Severus enarcó las cejas, burlón, mirándola hasta que Hermione cerró los labios y volvió a abrirlos para pronunciar un sí que le hizo sonreír engreído. Resopló nerviosa y con un ardor en cada centímetro de su cuerpo que ni siquiera pudo controlar. Severus le tomó de las muñecas y las atrapó contra la pared. La excitación se hizo más caliente, más líquida. Severus sonrío de nuevo, un gesto mucho más sexy, más animal, y se inclinó para besarla. Sin embargo, en el último microsegundo, cuando ya casi podía rozar sus labios, se apartó apenas un centímetro. -. Dime cómo imaginas que te haga mía -. Le ordenó.

Hermione lanzó un profundo suspiro, tratando inútilmente de controlar su respiración.

Lo había imaginado un millón de veces. Severus volvió a inclinarse sobre ella, volvió a sentir sus labios demasiado cerca, pero otra vez, en el último instante, volvió a apartarse. Gimió frustrada.

-. No... No puedo -. Jadeó Hermione. No pudo ordenar las palabras para que salieran con sentido de sus labios. La imaginación de Hermione no estaba al nivel. Severus se incorporó despacio, asegurándose de que todo el cuerpo de Hermione se hiciera consciente del suyo, mandándole el mensaje de que lo mejor estaba por llegar, pero no iba a darle nada que no me hubiera ganado.

-. Pues entonces sí que tenemos un problema -. Le advirtió con la voz amenazadoramente suave. Hermione tragó saliva. Tenía la sensación de que acababa de meterse en un buen lío y ni siquiera podía dejar de mirarlo. Sin previo aviso, Severus agarró las solapas de la blusa de Hermione y la abrió de un brusco tirón. Hermione gimió y su respiración se aceleró todavía más, mientras los botones resonaron contra el muro. -. ¿Quiere probar que se siente jugar conmigo ahora que estoy mejor? Pues estas son mis reglas: No quiero verte a solas cerca de Lupin. Quiero que me demuestres esa leona que extrañe estos días -. No había un sólo gramo de piedad en su voz.

Hermione le mantenía la mirada. Un orgullo bullicioso, que sólo él sabía despertarle, comenzaba a recórrela entera, mezclado con todo el deseo.

Claro que era una leona orgullosa.

-. Me imagino que me besas -. La voz de Hermione apenas era un hilo, pero estaba llena de una genuina seguridad. Podía hacerlo.

-. ¿Como? -. Inquirió Severus inmisericorde.

No pensaba ponérselo fácil. Lo miró y apretó los labios. En ese momento mismo lo odiaba. Recordaba esas últimas noches, sola, cada vez que cerraba los ojos en su cama y lo había imaginado sobre ella, desnudo, sudado, con todo ese masculino atractivo excitándola más y más.

-. Como si no pudieses pensar en otra cosa -. Respondió Hermione. Exactamente como se sentía ella.

-. Buena chica -. Susurró acercándose a ella. Torturándola. Toda la atención de Hermione volvía a la boca de Severus. Estaban muy cerca. -. ¿Qué más? -. Le ordenó Severus de nuevo. La voz de Severus era lo mejor de todo.

-. Me tomas -. Contestó Hermione con tono trémulo. Hermione suspiró bajito.

-. ¿Como? -. Hermione no podía más. Estaba a punto de arder por combustión espontánea.

-. Salvaje -. Jadeó Hermione.

-. Hermione -. Severus gruñó. La besó lleno de brusquedad de nuevo, sin delicadezas ni permisos, buscando lo que quería y llevándoselo. Acarició los pechos de Hermione y bajó hasta sus caderas. -. Ya se lo sensitiva que estas y ni siquiera te he tocado -. Tomó sus bragas en sus dedos y se las arrancó de un tirón. La tela se deshizo entre los muslos de Hermione y las manos de Severus, y un largo y descontrolado gemido se escapó de los labios de Hermione mientras todo su cuerpo se arqueaba. -. Esto te gusta ¿Verdad? -. Le desafiaba engreído, con las manos perdidas entre los dos, desabrochándose los pantalones y liberando su miembro -. A la Sabelotodo le gusta que me comporte como una bestia con ella, ¿Por qué será que no me sorprende? -. Severus terminó de pronunciar la última palabra cuando dejó su miembro en la entrada de Hermione y todo su cuerpo lo recibía con una sacudida de puro placer. Severus hundió las manos en el cabello de Hermione y la besó, acallando todos sus gemidos. Quería exactamente eso y, el hecho de que él lo tenía tan claro, solo hacía que la excitación de Hermione y su atractivo subieran de golpe. Severus sonrió, encantado con que estuviera rendida a él, a eso, en todos los sentidos. Brusco llevó sus manos contra el muro por encima de la cabeza de Hermione y las sujetó con una de las de él. -. Ahora es cuando vas a gritar de verdad -. Le dijo, mitad sarcástico, mitad lleno de arrogancia, incluso con un poco de malicia, se quedó muy cerca, casi besándola pero sin hacerlo, y con un único movimiento empujo las caderas y entró dentro de ella.

Hermione gritó. Entreabrió los labios, jadeante, buscando la boca de Severus, pero él seguía inaccesible, a escasos milímetros, contemplando su obra.

Hermione retorció las manos bajo el agarre de Severus. Se quedó sin aire. La llenaba entera. La llenaba para él. Le dolía. Le gustaba.

-. Severus -. Su nombre se evaporaba en sus labios. Severus sonrió de nuevo. -. Necesito… -. Empezó a decir Hermione, pero ni siquiera sabía cómo seguir.

-. Necesitas, ¿Qué? -. Esas dos palabras le dejaban claro que él conocía la respuesta a la perfección.

-. Severus -. Suplicó jadeando mientras cabeceó.

Todos los interruptores de su cerebro se habían desconectado.

La sonrisa de Severus se ensanchó.

Salió de Hermione.

Hermione gimió.

Y Severus la embistió de nuevo, empezando un delirante ritmo constante, cada vez más profundo, más duro, más brusco.

Hermione gimió.

Hermione gritó.

Todo su cuerpo se arqueó sin dejar un solo centímetro de aire entre los dos.

Severus marcó el compás, el control.

Severus la besó, agarró con fuerza su cadera de Hermione mientras luchó por no deshacerla como si fuera el ser más delicado de la tierra.

El cuerpo de Hermione se tensó.

Hermione retorció la tela de la levita de Severus a la altura de sus hombros.

Hermione tembló.

Hermione gritó.

Y un orgasmo lleno de fuerza le recorrió de pies a cabeza, llenándola de un placer puro, duro.

-. Necesitas exactamente esto -. Siseó Severus otra vez contra la boca de Hermione, con la respiración jadeante y la excitación rebosando en cada centímetro de sus cuerpos y sólo acababa de empezar.

Severus apretó las muñecas de Hermione con más fuerza y comenzó a moverse de nuevo, entrando y saliendo, una y otra vez.

-. Severus, por favor -. El placer lo inundó todo.

Hermione no pudo pensar. No pudo respirar. Su cuerpo ardía.

-. Quiero ver cómo te corres otra vez, mi pequeña sabelotodo -. Severus le ordenó.

Hermione no podía, sentía que se partiría en pedazos.

-. Severus… -. Murmuró Hermione de nuevo. Su cuerpo empezó a convulsionarse suavemente. Sus jadeos se transformaron en gemidos. Los gemidos en gritos. Todo volvió a empezar. Todo dio vueltas.

-. Dámelo, Hermione -. Severus rugió.

Y sencillamente Hermione obedeció. El deseo, la excitación, la adrenalina, todo estalló dentro de ella y volvió al placer, al pecado, al paraíso, a la oscuridad y de regreso a la luz y se corrió, liberando su cuerpo con otro maravilloso orgasmo.

Severus la embistió una vez más. Sus dedos se hacían más posesivos en su cadera de Hermione, en sus muñecas; su boca la poseyó con fuerza. Apoyó su frente en la de ella y, con un juramento ininteligible, alcanzó también el clímax, dejando que la electricidad más pura y el placer más absoluto lo dominaran todo.

Se quedaron muy quietos mientras sus respiraciones, poco a poco, iban calmándose.

Severus abrió su mano lentamente y dejo escapar las de Hermione. Justo antes de que se separaran por completo, le acarició el corazón de la muñeca con el pulgar y los músculos del vientre de Hermione volvieron a tensarse deliciosamente.

Había sido increíble. Él era increíble. Severus se separó despacio y clavó sus ojos en los de ella. Siempre había sido complicado no quedarse embobada con su mirada, pero justamente en ese momento creyó que era una misión imposible.

-. Ha sido increíble -. Repitió Hermione, esa vez en voz alta.

Un mechón de pelo le caía sobre la frente. Su cuerpo lánguido y satisfecho no pensaba hacer ningún esfuerzo para librarse de Severus y sopló dirigiendo los labios hacia arriba en un pobre intento por apartarlo.

Obviamente no lo consiguió.

Severus sonrió, alzó la mano y suavemente le apartó el rebelde mechón.

-. Ha estado impresionante, Señorita Granger -. Aclaró Severus.

Hermione sonrió y vio a Severus hacerlo, se sentía tan cómoda con él, en todos los sentidos, y eso era lo que no quería perder por nada del mundo.

Hermione lentamente apartó las piernas de la cintura de Severus. El salió de ella haciendo que su cuerpo se estremecería.

Severus la bajó despacio hasta que sus pies tocaron de nuevo el suelo y se alejó unos centímetros más.

Hermione lo miró y el corazón comenzó a latirle muy de prisa otra vez.

Severus habló.

-. Parece que tenemos una noche muy corta y mañana un día tan largo, es mejor que descansemos -. Severus la tomó de la mano y la encaminó a la cama.

-. Me parece bien pero debo bajar, un momento, estoy agotada -. Hermione sonrió con delicadeza y Severus comprendió, asintió.

-. La esperaré -. Hermione asintió y salió de la habitación.

Hermione caminó entre las habitaciones, tan silenciosa como sus pies le permitían pero sin esperarlo una mano que salió de la habitación, junto la que pasaba, la hizo entrar sin resistencia, cuando se dio cuenta, Ginny la observaba con obvia seriedad.

-. ¿Qué tal tu noche Hermione? -. Preguntó Ginny rodeándola.

-. Bien -. Balbuceo Hermione. -. Muy bien -. Sonrió sin esperarlo.

Ginny alzó la cabeza y la observó mientras examinaba su cuello de Hermione con las manos.

Al terminar de examinar su cuello, Ginny se alejó de ella.

-. ¿Bien o muy bien? -.

-. ¿Eso importa? -.

-. ¿Qué ha pasado Hermione? -. Ginny inquirió, la conocía demasiado.

Hermione se mordió el labio, ni siquiera sabía si era lo correcto decirle.

-. Lo hemos hecho -. Soltó Hermione.

-. ¿Que? -. Preguntó Ginny increíblemente sorprendida.

-. No lo digas así -. Hermione se quejó. -. Tú sabias que pasaría -.

-. Pero… ¿Con él? -. Respondió Ginny sin dudar y sin ningún remordimiento.

Hermione la observó disgustada.

-. ¿Algún problema? -.

-. No me preocuparía si fuera el profesor, pero es un vampiro… -. Ginny le hablaba como si ella comprendiera y Hermione no. -. Puede beber tu sangre y hacerte daño, podría matarte -. Hermione se cruzó de brazos.

-. Eso es absurdo -.

-. Al menos espero que sea tan bueno, para que no te importe morir desangrada -. Dijo Ginny molesta.

-. Es increíble -. Le dijo Hermione orgullosa.

-. Entonces, ¿Esto no acaba aquí? -.

-. Para tu desgracia no -.

-. ¿La orden lo sabe? -.

-. No, lo sabrán mañana -.

-. Espero por tu bien, que no te lastime -.

-. Sé cuidarme bien sola -. Hermione salió de la habitación sin esperar respuesta, estaba cansada por esa noche, mañana sería más largo todavía.

…

**CONTINUARA... NOX**

**LES INVITO A DAR ME GUSTA A MI PAGINA EN FACEBOOK "AURORISS" DONDE SUBIRÉ TODO LO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**


	15. Capitulo 15

**CAPITULO 15**

Le agradezco a mi amiga por la hermosa portada de este Fic.

Es escritora de igual manera, si están interesadas en cualquiera de sus obras les dejo el link

** u/5495087/Ali-Victoria**

** user/NatAlivic**

Agradezco también a mi amiga **Monserrat Vidal** por el nombre que me ayudo a pensar para un personaje que será muy interesante **"Mortum Kilgori"**

Agradezco a **Xerxes Eli**, por ayudarme a pensar en el nombre de este nuevo personaje, muy importante también **"Scatha Lezquebec"**

…

Ginny como lo imaginaba, los demás habían salido a averiguar donde se encontraba Bellatrix, y sus hermanos junto con su madre no hablaron con Severus, lo cual hizo que él, Hermione y Ginny se quedaran en casa.

Ginny se encontraba encerrada en su habitación, no quería toparse con Hermione ni mucho menos con Snape hasta que el ruido de algo rompiéndose le llamó la atención, salió al pasillo con precaución para investigar.

Vio a Hermione y a Severus forcejear, Ginny se molestó, era algo que le había advertido a Hermione, se acercó para defenderla y decir que le había advertido, cuando acercándose más, vio que Severus no la estaba atacando, más bien se encontraban riendo y seduciendo, Ginny se sintió celosa, jamás había visto a ambos actuar así, y ella con Harry jamás habían jugado así en la intimidad.

Sin embargo Ginny logró esconderse en la siguiente habitación sin que ellos se percataran y los observó, sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero no podía dejar de mirar.

**ADVERTENCIA: LEMMON**

Vio como Severus sentó a Hermione en una mesa para flores pegada a la pared y como los brazos de Hermione lo rodeaban, tiraban de él, lo besaba, esa manera de besarse no la había visto ni experimentado antes.

Veía como Hermione con sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de Severus, sus brazos.

Severus le quitó la blusa que llevaba Hermione de un tirón, haciendo que los botones se rompieran y a Hermione no le importaba, veía a su mejor amiga desnuda de la cintura para arriba y veía también parte de sus piernas, ya que Hermione llevaba falda.

Sus pezones resaltaban sobre su pálido cuerpo en el resplandor de la luz, Severus la rodeó, mientras aspiraba su olor, la suavidad de su piel, su calidez. La lengua de Severus le recorría la boca, tibia y viva.

Hermione guio la mano de Severus primero hasta su pecho, luego hasta su sexo, sus dedos resbalando por la fina seda, sintiendo la humedad, antes de hacerla subir.

Hermione empezó a desabrochar su pantalón, bajando lo necesario, y liberando su miembro, Ginny pudo verlo y tuvo que taparse su boca con las manos para ahogar su expresión, Hermione no exageró al decirle que Severus era muy bueno.

Hermione sonriendo le dijo.

-. No deberíamos hacer esto, Ginny podría oírnos -. Sin embargo Hermione no lo soltaba.

-. Lo dice la mujer que me tiene sujeto, fundiéndose conmigo -. Hermione rio y alejó a Severus un poco de ella, permitiéndole bajarse de la mesa, Severus y Ginny creyeron que se detendrían, pero se sorprendieron cuando vieron a Hermione arrodillándose frente a Severus.

Lo tomó en la boca, lentamente primero, luego durante más tiempo, mas adentro, hasta que él no pudo soportarlo.

-. Deberías detenerte, la Señorita Weasley podría escucharnos -.

Hermione lo liberó.

-. Deberías solucionarlo -. Lo volvió a tomar.

Severus se concentró lo mejor que pudo y puso un hechizo de silencio alrededor de ellos, Ginny ya no podía escucharlos, pero no podía dejar de verlos.

Hermione se enderezó nuevamente y lo atrajo para que la volviera a subir a la mesa, se pegaron más uno al otro, Ginny aunque no podía escucharla, por su expresión, sabía que Severus era muy bueno haciéndolo, vio como Severus se movió rítmicamente, sin aliento, empujando y volvió a empujar, su boca buscando la del otro, la boca de él en su pecho, su clavícula, su cuello, Hermione lo sujetó con fuerza del cuello, vio como le decía algo.

Se sorprendió al ver como Severus sacaba sus colmillos y los encajaba en la piel de Hermione, Ginny se atemorizó ante lo que veía, y no entendía la expresión de Hermione, pareciendo como si lo disfrutara.

Severus siguió su vaivén sin soltar el cuello de Hermione, hasta que Ginny vio como culminaban juntos, Severus soltó el cuello de Hermione y Ginny logro ver como la sangre escurría, lo que Severus limpió con la lengua.

Severus movió su mano y el hechizo cayó, Ginny los oía suspirar cansados.

-. Te amo -. Susurró Severus, Ginny no creía las palabras que escuchaba, realmente ambos estaban enamorados.

Con un pase de varita ambos quedaron vestidos, se incorporaron, Severus se encaminó a la habitación mientras Hermione arreglaba la mesa, vio como la puerta de una habitación se cerraba, y se atemorizó porque sabía que era Ginny.

Se acercó a la habitación y vio a Ginny sentada en la cama viendo a la nada sorprendida.

-. ¿Nos viste? -. Exclamó Hermione ofendida.

-. Como no hacerlo, hacían mucho ruido -.

-. Entiendo que nos escucharas, pero ¿Vernos? -. Le reclamó Hermione.

-. Lo lamento, pero por lo que veo, ya eres uno como él, ¿Que harás, succionaras mi sangre? -. Dijo Ginny molesta.

-. Es absurdo -. Hermione cruzó los brazos.

-. Vi cómo te mordió, y tú lo disfrutabas -.

-. Me empieza a gustar que lo haga, durante la intimidad no es doloroso, él lo necesita… -.

-. A riesgo que te conviertas en vampiro, ¿Qué te está pasando? -. Hermione comprendió que Ginny estaba equivocada.

-. Él no puede convertirme en un vampiro, porque no es un vampiro de sangre pura -. Ginny no comprendió. -. El no nació siendo uno, lo convirtieron en uno y si me muerde, a mí no me pasa nada -.

Ginny se negaba a reconocer que se equivocaba.

-. Eso quiere decir, aun así que se alimenta de sangre, ¿Cómo sabes que no mordió a Harry, Lupin o a Ron, o que pueda morderme a mí? -. Hermione negó con la cabeza, cansada.

-. Solo yo lo nutro, no mordería a nadie más -.

-. ¿Por qué le crees? ¿Por qué te ama? ¿No ves que te manipula? -. Hermione suspiró cansada.

-. Suficiente Ginny, aun no hablo con la Orden, quiero guardar mis fuerzas para discutir con ellos, no contigo, él me ama y yo a él, eso es todo lo que tienes que saber, y no tienes nada que temer -.

Hermione salió de la habitación cerrando firmemente la puerta detrás de ella, Ginny bufó molesta, esperaba que Hermione recapacitara.

…

A la mañana siguiente la Orden se reunió, Hermione se encontraba nerviosa, sería la ocasión de contar toda la verdad sobre Severus y temía como lo tomarían los demás.

Pero también Severus se encontraba preocupado, no por el hecho del desprecio de su condición, sino por Hermione, no sabía que tanto orgullo tenía su leona para cargar con los comentarios hacia ella.

La había notado distante con la chica Weasley y aunque ella lo fingiera, sabía que a ella le había afectado, pero era más fuerte su deseo por ella, que pedirle que se alejara a comenzar otro camino con otra persona y que esa otra persona fuera el inútil de Weasley.

La reunión esperaba que Severus tomara la palabra lo observaban en silencio mientras él se perdía en sus pensamientos por la ventana, cuando después de unos minutos, por fin habló.

-. El Ministerio sabe la versión que un miembro de la Orden murió a manos de los Mortifagos, por lo tanto seguimos con el plan original, los Mortifagos y Bellatrix no sospechan nada y al parecer ella sigue buscando seguidores, aun desconozco de que clase pero espero enterarme pronto -. Los de la Orden escuchaban atentos, Severus suspiró ruidosamente. -. Ahora, hay un tema más importante que quisiera que escucharan -. Severus hablaba firme sin titubeos y Hermione respiraba ansiosa bajo la mirada inquisidora de Ginny. -. Hay algo que desconocen de mí y quiero que lo oigan de mí antes de cualquier otra persona -. Severus caminó por la estancia bajo la mirada de todos, no sabía cómo iniciar ese tema sin empezar a escuchar reclamos por parte de los demás. -. Yo soy… soy… -. Severus titubeo pero no pudo continuar, el dolor en su brazo se volvía intenso, poniendo en alerta a los demás, sobre todo a Hermione. -. Debo irme -. Dijo precipitadamente. -. Dejamos esta conversación pendiente. -. Los demás asintieron y Severus fue hacia el patio para desaparecer, seguido por Hermione.

-. Voy contigo -. Le habló Hermione.

Severus se giró a observarla y le sonrió.

-. Me quiere solo -. Se acercó a ella y la besó en la frente. -. Volveré pronto -. Hermione lo observó titubeando, retrocedió dejándolo ir.

Ella suspiró, rogando que le fuera bien.

-. ¿Qué pasara si atacan? -.

Hermione vio a Ron a su lado viendo también a la nada.

-. Tendremos que encargarnos solos -. Hermione volvió a suspirar. -. Solos -. Lo dijo más para sí, que para Ron.

…

Esa noche le tocó a Hermione la guardia, por lo tanto Severus se encargaba de lo necesario en pociones, se encontraba en su pequeño laboratorio de esa casa concentrado en su labor, la cual disfrutaba demasiado cuando oyó la puerta abrirse, suponiendo que quien entraba era Hermione, pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver a Ginny entrar, lo cual molestó a Severus.

-. Al parecer, la idiotez del hermano es hereditaria, ¿No sabe tocar antes de entrar Señorita Weasley? -. Le habló Severus con rudeza, Ginny solo sonrió, lo cual lo irritó más.

-. Vine para ver cómo se encontraba Profesor -. Habló con tranquilidad Ginny.

-. Eso no le incumbe, pero sí, estoy bien -. Ginny rio con suavidad.

-. Es un gusto oírlo, creí que como Hermione ha estado ocupada -. Ginny lo retó con la mirada. -. Usted necesitaba alimentarse -. El comentario hizo molestar a Severus, pero su expresión cambió cuando Ginny se acercó a él y se descubrió su cuello. -. Yo puedo ayudarle, puede alimentarse todo lo que desee -. Severus se molestó y se alejó de ella.

-. Es tonta Weasley, salga de aquí -. Ginny se sorprendió pero siguió insistiendo.

-. Profesor, solo quiero su bienestar, estoy segura que le da igual una sangre que otra -. Severus entendió lo que quería decir y sonrió.

-. Creo que es cierto -. Ginny se sobresaltó. -. Mi hambre no reconoce condiciones, solo saciarme, eso me interesa -. La tomó de los hombros ante la mirada asustada de Ginny, iba a gritar cuando la mano de Severus cubrió su boca. -. Me divierte cuando mi presa se resiste, pero ahora en silencio estaría mejor -. Ginny se asustó e intentó zafarse de su agarre, pero sin éxito, Severus le retiró el cabello con suavidad de su cuello y se acercó lentamente a ella, Ginny cerró los ojos esperando lo peor. Pero escuchó a Severus reírse sarcásticamente y soltarla, Ginny respiró agitada recobrando la compostura. -. Es usted tonta, lo último que desearía es tener su sangre entre mis venas, ahora retírese, niña estúpida -. Severus señaló la puerta, pero Ginny no podía moverse.

-. Pero… ¿Creí que como vampiro a usted no le importaba a quien mordía? -. Severus se acercó y la tocó en la frente con su dedo, remarcándole que pensara.

-. Usted cree en fantasías, no necesito alimentarme todo el tiempo y si lo dice por Hermione, créame que es y será a la única que necesito, ahora vaya con sus ridículas hipótesis a otro lado -. Severus volvió a los calderos ignorándola de nuevo.

Ginny salió confundida, quería hacer ver a su Profesor como el monstruo que ella creía que era, pero esa actitud la ignoraba, debía estudiar más, antes de hacer su próximo movimiento.

…

Hermione hacia guardia pensativa, no sabía porque Severus actuaba como si estuviera recuperado, a pesar de los días, aun no quería explicárselo y ella no quería forzarlo a que se lo dijera, no sabía si realmente ya estaba curado, o tarde o temprano caería en la desesperación, necesitaba disculparse, si ella hubiera accedido a Scatha, quizá ahora él ya se encontraría curado.

-. ¿Qué soy para ti, Hermione? -. Se asustó al escuchar a Severus a su lado, le sorprendía lo silencioso que podría llegar a ser. Hermione lo observó y examinó su pregunta. "¿Qué era Severus para Hermione?" -. ¿Podrías no arriesgarte tanto por mí? -. Severus la tomó del rostro y la besó con suavidad. -. Deja de pensar de esa forma -. Hermione lo observó no sabía si había leído su mente, pero tenía razón.

-. Algo pasó -. Entró súbitamente Arthur a la casa, alertando a todos.

-. Señor Weasley -. Le habló Hermione.

-. Ginny fue encontrada en las afueras de la casa, al parecer alguien quiso entrar desde ese lado, pero ella está bien -.

-. ¿La Señorita Weasley? -. Habló Severus, curioso.

Corrieron dentro de la casa, mientras Severus examinaba los hechizos y los reforzaba, después entro a la casa y se encaminó a la habitación de Ginny donde todos se encontraban ahí.

-. Ha despertado -. Le explicó Harry, Severus asintió agradeciendo y entró para averiguar quién se atrevía a acercarse a la casa, pero se sorprendió cuando Ginny lo abrazó con efusividad, sorprendiéndolo.

-. Profesor, sabía que vendría -. Hermione y él se observaron interrogantes.

-. Al parecer el hechizo la confundió, ha perdido la memoria, quizá su ultimo recuerdo fuiste tú, Severus -. Habló Lupin divertido por la situación.

Ginny lo observó molesta.

-. No he perdido la memoria, y me apena que dijeras que el Profesor no se encontraba aquí -.

-. No fue lo que dije -. Trato de disculparse Lupin.

-. ¿Se encuentra bien? Después de lo que paso con Scatha -. Severus no comprendía.

-. Al parecer, desde ahí comienzan sus recuerdos -. Habló Arthur igual de confundido.

-. Me alegra que este bien -. Ginny se separó de él y le sonrió, pero inmediatamente se desmayó, siendo sostenida por Hermione antes de caer.

-. ¡Ginny! -. Le gritó Hermione.

-. Estoy bien Hermione, aun débil por lo que paso, pero veo muchas cosas, un miedo y repulsión me invaden -. Hermione la ayudó a acostarse, los demás salieron dejando a Hermione, Lupin y Severus en la habitación. -. Me duele la cabeza y siento mucha confusión con mis emociones, pero sé que hay algo con respecto a usted Profesor, me hace sentir miedo y a la vez, protección -. Le observó Ginny.

Ginny se levantó de repente y volvió a abrazar a Severus.

-. No sé qué es lo que me pasa, pero mientras recupero mis recuerdos, quiero estar junto a usted -. Severus la observó sin saber que decir. Lupin intervino.

-. Tranquilízate Ginny -. Lupin se acercó a ellos. -. Podrías volver a sentirte mal -.

-. Ginny, creo que exag… -. Lupin se acercó a Hermione.

-. Hay que dejarla descansar -. Le pidió Lupin a Hermione -. Vamos Severus -. Severus se apartó y caminó detrás de Lupin y Hermione.

-. ¡Profesor! -. Le habló Ginny. Severus detuvo su paso. -. Necesito que me diga porque me siento así con usted -.

-. ¿Que? -.

-. Sé que usted y yo no hemos tenido nunca un trato amable, y el hecho de sentirme así, es porque pasó algo entre nosotros -. Ginny lo observó queriendo entender. -. Con usted me siento protegida, quiero estar cerca de usted, hasta entender, quizá… -. Severus levantó su ceja, obtuso, sabía que ella llegaría a la misma conclusión. -. Entre usted y yo, surgió algo -. Bajó la mirada apenada. -. También siento cierta tensión en usted, puedo ayudarlo si lo desea -. Ginny lo tocó con suavidad de su brazo pero Severus sintió una punzada en su cabeza, tocándosela con ira. Veía imágenes de un hombre sin rostro, más poderoso incluso que Scatha, y sintió mucho miedo involuntariamente.

…...

**CONTINUARA... NOX**

**LES INVITO A DAR ME GUSTA A MI PAGINA EN FACEBOOK "AURORISS" DONDE SUBIRÉ TODO LO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**


	16. Capitulo 16

**CAPITULO 16**

Le agradezco a mi amiga por la hermosa portada de este Fic.

Es escritora de igual manera, si están interesadas en cualquiera de sus obras les dejo el link

** u/5495087/Ali-Victoria**

** user/NatAlivic**

Agradezco también a mi amiga **Monserrat Vidal** por el nombre que me ayudo a pensar para un personaje que será muy interesante **"Mortum Kilgori"**

Agradezco a **Xerxes Eli**, por ayudarme a pensar en el nombre de este nuevo personaje, muy importante también **"Scatha Lezquebec"**

…

Hermione caminaba por su habitación, le inquietaba esa actitud de Ginny, pero no se sentía amenazada ni celosa, solo aliviada por el momento, ya que había olvidado lo de Severus, malinterpretándolo con otro sentimiento.

Hermione salió a tomar aire, cuando percibió el sonido de alguien vagando por la oscuridad, conjuró su Lumus y se encaminó a averiguarlo, pero no podía ver nada, de repente una voz le habló a su espalda.

-. Buenas noches, señorita -. Hermione volteó y vio a un hombre alto, elegantemente vestido, luciendo débil a la vista. -. Esta es la Orden. ¿Verdad? -. Observó la casa, sonriendo, sin prestar atención a Hermione. -. Lo siento, apenas me entere de ustedes, sé que no es hora de presentarme -. Hermione no dejo de enfundar su varita, había una sensación sobre él que la inquietaba.

-. ¿Eres un vampiro, verdad? -. No sabía si su sensación era verdadera.

-. Ya veo -. El hombre sonrió. -. ¿Tú también eres una presa? -. El hombre se puso serio. -. Entonces quisiera que me dijeras algo -. Hermione se puso en guardia.

-. ¿Qué cosa? -.

El hombre no se inmuto, sólo sonrió.

-. ¿Dónde está tu amo? -. El hombre rio y la atacó, mostrando unas largas garras yendo hacia Hermione.

Pero se sorprendió de la velocidad del hombre que no pudo reaccionar, y mucho menos ver como Severus bloqueaba el ataque con su propio brazo.

-. ¡Severus! -. Se sorprendió Hermione.

-. ¿Qué quieres conmigo? -. Le habló molesto Severus.

-. Severus, ¿Eh? -. Sonrió el extraño. -. Por el pecado de asesinar a Scatha Lezquebec, una pura sangre, y por Orden de nuestro amo, debes de ser ejecutado -. Hermione se sorprendió ante eso. -. Nuestro grupo de Vampiros, se enorgullece mucho de los purasangre y trata de mantenerlos protegidos, pero tú te perdiste de vista, y pusiste las manos en Scatha Lezquebec -.

-. Espera, Severus no… -. Habló Hermione pero Severus se lo prohibió.

-. ¡Está bien! -. Le habló Severus, cuando vio al hombre incorporarse, empujando a Hermione para que se alejara.

-. Por este crimen solo será necesario que des tu vida -. Le habló el hombre tranquilo. -. Es un precio muy pequeño, ¿No lo crees? -. Severus lo observó con ira. Sujetó la mano del hombre y los ojos de Severus cambiaron a un rojo intenso, rompiendo así la mano del extraño, lo cual lo hizo dar un grito de dolor. -. ¿Cómo te atreves a romper mis huesos, maldito engendro sin control? -. El hombre se dispuso a atacarlo con sus otras garras, pero Severus sin reacción, lo tomó más firmemente del brazo y comenzó a levantarlo sin dificultad, bajándolo firmemente hacia el suelo, soltó al hombre por fin y lo apuntó con su varita.

-. Severus -. Le habló Hermione impresionada por lo que vio, al parecer la fuerza de Severus había aumentado.

-. Lo siento pero no pretendo pagar ese precio -. Le habló Severus.

-. No podrás escapar de eso -. Le habló el extraño con calma. -. Tu destino es que seas ejecutado -. Severus no murmuró ningún hechizo solo le lanzó un hechizo no verbal, haciendo que el vampiro expidiera una luz violeta y desapareciera.

-. No sabía que podías matarlos -. Le cuestionó Hermione.

-. Es nuevo, lo cree para usarlo contra mí -. Le habló sin girar a verla. -. Pero no sé qué tanto poder tenga, quizá a vampiros más fuertes, no podrá detenerlos, sólo herirlos -. Pero fue tarde para darse cuenta que los hechizos de protección habían caído y se encontraban rodeados de Mortifagos, que comenzaban a quitarse sus máscaras, revelando su condición, ahora entendía que clase de criaturas reclutó Bellatrix. Severus le dijo a Hermione. -. Vete de aquí, a ti no te buscan -.

-. No puedo hacerlo -. Le dijo Hermione enfundando su varita.

Los Mortifagos se acercaron lentamente a ellos, pero antes de acercarse más, hechizos llovían hacia ellos, algunos lastimándolos y otros ahuyentándolos.

Lupin apareció en medio de la multitud, rodeado de Ginny, Ron, Harry, Arthur y Molly Weasley junto con George.

-. Scatha Lezquebec cazaba a Severus Snape. Era inevitable que eso pasara -. Habló Lupin.

Los vampiros lo observaron y retrocedieron con ligero temor.

-. Los magos de la Orden -. Susurró uno de ellos, asustado.

-. Pero, ¿Por qué Snape debe morir por el bien de proteger a los preciados purasangres? -. Cuestionó Lupin.

-. Si se interponen, no podremos completar nuestra misión -. Los vampiros lo observaban furiosos.

-. Conocen su final, yo les recomiendo que dejen de deshonrar este hogar y a estas personas con sus actos estúpidos -. Les habló Lupin, sus ojos brillaron de un rojo escarlata y los observó. -. Lacayos de Bellatrix -.

-. Deténgase -. Le habló uno de los Mortifagos, que había sido lastimado de su brazo, ante la impresión y duda de todos, a excepción de Severus que no dejaba de observarlo.

-. Desaparezcan -. Les habló Lupin con calma.

-. Reportemos a nuestro Señor -. Se trasladaron dejando sólo el sonido de la aparición en su lugar.

-. ¿Están bien? -. Se acercó Lupin a Severus y a Hermione.

-. ¿Qué crees que haces, Lupin? -. Le preguntó molesto, Severus.

-. No podía dejarles -. Le habló Lupin. -. Que mataran a un mago, por probar la fuerza de su ejército de Bellatrix -. Hermione sujetaba el brazo de Severus con temor, pero él se apartó y entró a la mansión.

-. Severus -. Hermione lo siguió, pero antes giró a ver a Lupin y con seriedad le dijo. -. Muchas gracias, Lupin -.

-. No… -. Remus habló.

-. Gracias -. Le interrumpió Hermione. -. Pero, no hay razón para que busquen ni desconfíen de Severus -.

-. Lo sé -. Le dijo Remus. -. No te preocupes -. Lupin se acercó a ella, queriendo acariciar su rostro, pero Hermione se alejó incomoda.

-. ¡No, no lo entiendes! -. Le recriminó Hermione.

-. Hermione, no culpes a Remus -. Le gritó Ginny a Hermione. Se acercó a ella para encararla, pero Arthur no se lo permitió.

-. Ginny, tranquila -. La detuvo. -. Vamos, levantemos los hechizos nuevamente -.

-. Pero, papá… -. Ginny no estaba de acuerdo.

-. Vamos -. La haló Harry.

Todos lo siguieron levantando nuevamente los hechizos caídos.

-. ¿Qué crees que no entiendo? -. Le dijo Remus a Hermione.

-. Me dijiste que Severus asesinó a Scatha -. Hermione lo observó molesta. -. Pero, Severus no haría eso -.

Remus le sonrió tranquilo.

-. Hermione, no trato de convertir a Severus en el villano -.

-. ¡Entonces admite que Severus no es un criminal! -. Le gritó Hermione.

-. Claro, si lo dices, eso hare -. Hermione se avergonzó por su respuesta.

-. Hablo en serio -. Ignorando su comentario.

-. Siempre he tomado en serio tus palabras -.

-. Severus no es un criminal -.

-. Solo vamos en círculos, Hermione -.

-. Entonces, entiéndelo -. Le gritó Hermione. Ella giró hacia la casa ignorándolo. -. Hasta que lo admitas de verdad, no volveré a escucharte -. Hermione corrió hacia la casa.

Arthur que había visto toda la escena, rio ante lo que vio.

-. Fue como una pelea de niños, ¿No? -. Le dijo a Lupin. Remus sólo lo observó con ligera molestia, lo cual hizo que Arthur se disculpara, aun sonriendo. -. Ah, lo siento, lo siento -.

…

-. Esto va siendo muy peligroso, ni siquiera sabía que podían existir criaturas así -. Habló Ginny inquieta.

-. Son casi extintas, por esa razón se creían mitos -. Habló Ron fascinado.

-. ¿Cómo detener criaturas así? -. Preguntó angustiada Ginny. Todos discutían ese tema, temerosos de lo que se podía avecinar. -. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió a Lupin, enfrentarse con criaturas inmortales? -.

-. Eso no importa, debemos investigar sobre a quienes vamos a enfrentar -. Habló Arthur.

-. ¿Crees que…? -. Ginny preguntó ingenua.

-. Lo que hizo Lupin, fue advertirles que también podemos pelear, no importando las circunstancias. Debemos apoyarlo, solo eso. Además, deben de tener limitaciones, debemos investigar -.

-. ¿Papá? -. Cuestionó Ron.

-. Este es nuestro mundo, no se lo vamos a dejar a seres como ellos, no sin dar pelea antes -.

-. Estoy de acuerdo -. Habló Harry.

Ginny no comprendía como podían estar tan tranquilos, ni tampoco Ron.

-. Ya veo -. Suspiró Ginny. -. Debemos permanecer juntos -.

-. Está bien -. Habló Ron resignado.

…

Severus había dejado a Hermione sola, decidió tener guardia, y Hermione daba vueltas en la cama, sin poder conciliar el sueño.

Seguía dependiendo de todos, de Severus, de Lupin, y eso la hacía sentirse frágil, suspiró cansada y cerró los ojos esperando dormir.

…..

**ADVERTENCIA: LEMMON**

Lupin salió a caminar, fuera de los escudos, desde que había absorbido la magia de Scatha, podía controlar su situación, ya no le temía a la luna llena.

Caminó por el bosque, cuando sintió una presencia.

-. ¿Se te ofrece algo? -. Le habló Remus.

-. Al principio tenía mis dudas, quizá ella me mintió pero ahora lo tengo claro -. Le dijo Severus. -. Mataste a Scatha Lezquebec, después de que la hiriera. Escuché que la sangre de un purasangre tiene un gran poder. ¿Conseguiste apoderarte de eso? -. Lupin no dijo nada, en todo ese momento.

-. ¿Lo dedujiste? -. Habló por fin Lupin. -. Parece que hablaras de alguien más. Lo sabes bastante bien, ¿Verdad? -. Severus lo observó, ya no veía al amigo que compartía complicidad en la Orden, ahora veía a alguien como Dumbledore, deseoso de ganar sin importar los medios. -. Mi sangre no puede salvarte del todo. Siento pena por ti, Severus. Y aun así, envidió que puedas proteger a quien amas -. Ambos se observaron ya no tenía caso fingir que ambos estaban enamorados de la misma mujer. Lupin lo dejó caminando dentro del bosque.

-. ¡No hemos terminado! -. Le gritó Severus a Lupin. -. ¿Quién es el verdadero enemigo que veo entre mis sueños? -. Le preguntó.

-. No necesitas saber eso -. Le contestó cortante Lupin.

-. Tú -. Dijo Severus. -. Cierto, acabo de pensarlo -.

-. Pudiste proteger a Hermione porque mi sangre fluye dentro de ti -. Severus se molestó ante el comentario. -. No fuiste tú, sino que podría decirse que yo protegí a Hermione -. Lupin, desapareció en la noche mientras Severus observaba a la nada con ira.

-. ¡Que estupidez! -.

Severus entró ya tarde a la casa, vio a Hermione dormida y se acostó a su lado, abrazándola por la espalda, sin embargo, los mismos pensamientos pasaban por su mente.

El hecho de que la sangre de Lupin viviera dentro de él, se acercó más a Hermione y beso su cuello, de pronto el hambre comenzó a crecer dentro de él, no comprendía, como después de su transformación, aun necesitaba beber sangre.

Volvió a besar el cuello de Hermione, ella sólo gruño de satisfacción y no despertó, Severus no sólo sentía hambre sino un enorme deseo por hacerla suya, decidió descartar esos comentarios y poco a poco durmió.

Veía sangre, veía como su oportunidad de vivir se escabullía, y vio a Hermione en un rio de sangre, pero con ella, sus manos estaban impregnadas, sabía que él lo había hecho, y sin poder evitarlo, lloró.

Severus se despertó bruscamente.

-. ¡Hermione! -. Se levantó asustando a Hermione igual. Hermione se incorporó observándolo.

-. ¿Severus? ¿Qué sucede? -. Severus asustado la abrazó.

-. Hermione, estas viva -. Hermione no lo comprendía.

-. ¿Severus? -.

-. Creí que te había matado -. Hermione se dejó abrazar, pero Severus la sujetó más fuerte.

-. Me empieza a doler, Severus -. Pero él no la soltaba, Hermione reuniendo su fuerza lo empujó, logrando alejarlo, lo sujetó de su rostro. -. ¿Estás bien? -. Severus se calmó.

-. Si -.

-. Me alegro -.

-. Si -.

Hermione no muy convencida se subió a horcajadas sobre él y comenzó lentamente a desabrochar la camisa que traía puesta. Severus al saber lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, el estómago le ardió y sus muslos se tensaron. Sólo Hermione lograba desarmarlo así, cuando Hermione terminó con el último botón, y abrió su camisa, y no pudiendo resistirse recorrió con uno de sus dedos el centro de su torso duro y bronceado.

Severus la observó y le siguió el juego. Colocó las manos a ambos lados de las caderas de Hermione y se abrió paso entre sus muslos.

Cuando Severus la observó, las comisuras de sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa y le brillaron los ojos.

Las pequeñas arrugas que se formaban en su rostro suavizaban la usual intensidad de su mirada.

-. ¿Puedo ser brusco contigo? -. Severus bromeó.

-. Contigo deseo que seas tan brusco como quieras -.

-. Bien -. Contestó atrayendo la mirada de Hermione hacia sus labios de Severus.

El dedo de Hermione ascendió por su pecho y su garganta hasta descansar sobre su labio inferior.

Severus abrió la boca y se lo mordió de manera juguetona. Sonrió y continúo subiéndolo hasta acariciarle el cabello.

-. Me gusta tu olor -. Recorrió la parte delantera del cuerpo de Hermione con la mirada.

-. Gracias -.

-. Aunque es embriagante a veces -. Dijo Severus mientras le quitaba con delicadeza la blusa por completo.

-. Al igual que tú -. Coincidió Hermione. La anticipación la estaba matando.

-. ¿Te la quitamos? -. Severus arqueó una ceja y sus labios empezaron a curvarse.

Hermione sonrió.

-. Si -.

-. ¿O te la dejamos puesta? -. Severus esbozó una amplia sonrisa al tiempo que la levantó en brazos y la colocó contra la pared. Severus deslizó sus manos por la espalda de Hermione. -. Aunque, bien pensado, yo ya sé que se esconde bajo esta bonita blusa -. Severus comenzó a quitársela lentamente, y le susurró al oído. -. Y es mucho mejor que cualquier prenda -. Respiró con desesperada dificultad. -. Creo que será mejor que nos deshagamos de ella -. Concluyó.

Severus la hizo bajar, le quito la blusa y la dejo caer también. La apartó a un lado con el pie sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Hermione.

Severus se encogió de hombros y volvió a tenerla contra la pared, levantándola y colocarse entre sus muslos.

Presionó su cuerpo contra el de Hermione y le tomó del trasero para atraerla hacia él, hasta que estuvieron bastante cerca.

Severus balanceó la cadera sin dejar de mirarla. Las palpitaciones del sexo de Hermione rozaban lo doloroso y creía que iba a perder la cabeza si continuaba haciéndole sólo eso.

Quería pedirle que acelerara. Le costaba controlarse. Le pasó las manos por detrás y le desabrochó el sujetador.

Deslizó los tirantes por sus brazos y lo lanzó detrás de él. Hermione se inclinó sobre la pared, dejando los pechos expuestos frente a él.

Severus mirándola a los ojos, levantó una mano y colocó la palma debajo de su garganta.

-. Siento los fuertes latidos de tu corazón -. Afirmó en voz baja. -. Te pongo muy nerviosa -. Severus siguió deslizando la palma entre sus pechos hasta llegar a su estómago mientras le observó, ardiente y dispuesta. -. Eres demasiado hermosa -. Dijo con rotundidad. -. Creo que no soy capaz de dejarte ir -. Hermione arqueó la espalda y le acercó más su pecho.

Severus sonrió y bajó la boca para chuparle un pezón con fuerza. Cuando subió una mano para masajearle el otro pecho, emitió un gemido y echó la cabeza atrás contra la pared.

Hermione sentía su erección dura como el acero y como le apretaba entre las piernas obligándola a trazar círculos con la cadera para calmar la palpitación con un prolongado suspiro de placer.

Severus deslizó la mano entre sus muslos hasta dar con el borde de sus bragas.

Uno de los dedos de Severus traspasó la barrera y acarició ligeramente la punta de su clítoris.

-. ¡Merlín! -. Gritó Hermione al tiempo que se incorporó, lo tomó de los hombros y le clavó las uñas en los músculos definidos.

-. Con calma, sabelotodo -. La reprendió antes de pegar sus labios contra los de ella y hundir dos dedos dentro de ella.

Sus músculos de Hermione se aferraron a él mientras los metía y los sacaba.

Hermione sentía que iba a morir, literalmente, de placer. Sentía la rápida evolución de un orgasmo inminente y sabía que iba a estallar.

Hermione se agarró a sus hombros como si no hubiese mañana y gimió en su boca mientras Severus continuaba con su asalto.

-. Córrete -. Severus le ordenó mientras aplicaba más presión sobre su sexo.

Hermione se deshizo en una explosión de estrellas. Severus le liberó la boca y dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás en un absoluto frenesí.

Hermione lanzó un grito. Severus la tomó de la cabeza y la inclinó hacia adelante para aplacarle la boca y atrapar sus últimos gritos.

Hermione estaba completamente extasiada, jadeando, temblando y sin fuerzas.

Hermione se desintegró entre sus manos, totalmente desinhibida y sin sentir vergüenza por lo que consiguió con ella.

Hermione estaba loca de placer. Su beso de Severus se relajó y su presión disminuyo; le devolvió poco a poco a la realidad mientras posaba tiernos besos por toda su cara caliente y mojada.

Había estado demasiado bien. Demasiado bien. Hermione notó que le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara y ella abrió los ojos.

Al hacerlo se encontró con una mirada oscura y satisfecha. Severus le plantó un beso en los labios. Hermione suspiró. Hermione notó como si toda una vida de presión acumulada se hubiese extinguido, así, sin más.

Hermione se sintió relajada y saciada.

-. ¿Mejor? -. Preguntó Severus mientras extraía los dedos de su cuerpo.

-. Hmmm… -. Hermione murmuró.

Hermione no tenía fuerzas para hablar.

Severus arrastró los dedos por su labio inferior y se acercó más a ella. La observó de cerca y le paso la lengua por la boca, lamiendo los restos de su orgasmo. Sus ojos penetraron en su interior mientras se miraban en silencio.

Las manos de Hermione le tomaron el rostro como por instinto y le alisaban la piel recién afeitada. Ese hombre era bello, intenso y apasionado. Y podría romperle el corazón.

Severus sonrió levemente y se volvió para besarle la palma de la mano antes de volver a fijar la vista en ella.

Hermione sabía que estaba perdida.

De pronto alguien tocaba con insistencia la puerta y les arrancó cruelmente a ambos la intensidad del momento. Hermione lanzó un grito ahogado. Severus le tapó la boca con la mano y le miró con expresión divertida.

-. ¿Profesor? -. La voz de Ginny se escuchó del otro lado y por un breve instante, eso incomodó a Hermione, Severus la observó y la besó con intensidad haciéndole ver que no debía porque molestarse.

-. Silencio -. Severus la exhortó contra la boca al retirar su mano.

-. Al parecer Ginny, ya no te considera tan malo -. Se lamentó Hermione apartándose de sus labios y dejando caer la cabeza sobre su hombro.

-. Tengo interés nulo en esa jovencita -. Severus la observó con seriedad. -. No digas tonterías o me veré obligado a darte unos azotes en ese precioso trasero que has pasado por todo el muro -.

-. ¿Serias capaz? -.

-. ¿Lo duda, Señorita Granger? -. Sonrió con sorna. -. Deseo que esa chiquilla se aleje para darte lo que ambos deseamos -. Severus murmuró.

-. ¿No le has puesto un alto a Ginny? -. Dijo Hermione perpleja.

-. Hasta ahora solo es una molestia, ninguna diferencia que cuando era estudiante -. Severus la miró con expectación.

-. ¿No piensas hacerlo? -. Hermione escupió sintiéndose totalmente insultada. Severus se echó a reír y Hermione sentía ganas de abofetearlo. -. Si es una molestia, debes ponerle un alto -. Le espetó airada.

-. ¿Celosa Señorita Granger? -. Severus bromeó.

Las cejas de Hermione adoptaron una expresión de incredulidad ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Podía decir que Severus disfrutaba la atención de Ginny con tal de tener ese desequilibrio en Hermione. Jamás se había sentido tan insultada, ni tan enojada. Intentó liberar las manos, atrapadas debajo de las de Severus pero no la dejaba. Le lanzó una mirada asesina. Severus sonrió.

-. Relájate, Sabelotodo. No hay mujer que desee más, que a la que tengo frente a mí -. Dijo Severus, y la besó con fuerza. -. Eres mi presa -. Volvió a apoderarse de su boca con ansia, posesivamente.

Hermione no iba a darle demasiadas vueltas a ese comentario. Su libido acababa de reactivarse y no iba a intentar apaciguarla. Lo atacó con la misma fuerza. Le metió la lengua en la boca y empezó a jugar con la suya.

Severus le soltó las manos y estas se apresuraron de manera impulsiva hacia esos hombros firmes y musculosos que tanto le gustaban. Le rodeó la cintura, liberó sus labios, la bajó al suelo, la sostuvo contra él mientras con la otra mano buscó sus bragas y las arrastró de un tirón por sus piernas. Volvió a colocarla con las piernas rodeando su cintura.

Hermione se unió a él en la fiesta de la piel desnuda, estiró la mano y le quitó la camisa deslizándola por sus anchos hombros. Dejo su torso al descubierto en todo su esplendor. Era la viva imagen de la perfección. Quería lamer cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Hermione le quitó la camisa por completo y la arrojó también al suelo.

Severus la observó con una ceja enarcada.

-. Demasiada espera -. Dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

Severus sonrió con picardía, la acercó hacia él, se apoyó en el muro y le besó los labios con mucha ternura.

Hermione alcanzó sus pantalones y empezó a bajarle el pantalón lo mejor que pudo debido a la altura.

-. ¿Desesperada Señorita Granger? -.

-. Mucho -. Respondió Hermione.

Severus la bajó nuevamente, para que Hermione pudiera terminar su tarea, Hermione deslizó la mano entre sus firmes y estrechas caderas y la cintura de sus pantalones.

Hermione tiró de él hacia ella para tenerlo lo más cerca posible.

-. ¿Desesperado Profesor? -.

-. Se lo puedo demostrar si tiene alguna duda -. Contestó con una media sonrisa.

Con los ojos fijos en los suyos, Hermione rozó su sólida erección provocándole una sacudida.

Severus cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Hermione deslizó sus manos por dentro de sus bóxeres y le abrió paso y se abrió paso a través de su vello.

Severus se estremeció y levantó la mirada hacia el techo.

Los músculos del pecho de Severus se contrajeron y se relajaron y no pudo evitar Hermione inclinarse hacia adelante y pasarle la lengua por el centro del esternón.

-. Hermione, deberías saber que una vez que te posea, serás mía para siempre una vez más -.

-. Hmmm… -. Hermione murmuró contra su piel mientras dibujo círculos con la lengua alrededor de su pezón y sacó la mano de sus calzoncillos. Agarró el elástico y los hizo descender por su perfecta cadera.

La erección de Severus se liberó como un resorte.

Hermione siempre olvidaba su tamaño, era enorme. La punta hinchada y húmeda, la estaba señalando. La exclamación involuntaria que escapó de su boca delató su sorpresa. Fijó sus ojos en los de Severus y descubrió un atisbo de sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

Eso demostró, para la vergüenza de Hermione, que su reacción no le había pasado inadvertida. Severus retrocedió, y apartó los pantalones y los bóxeres de sus tobillos. La atención de Hermione se centró en sus muslos fuertes y definidos.

Hermione empezó a babear ante la imponente magnificencia que se erguía ante ella en todo su esplendor. No pudo evitarlo. Hermione haciendo acopio de lo que le quedaba de confianza, se inclinó lentamente hacia adelante y empezó a acariciarle la cabeza con el pulgar mientras observaba como lo exploraba su mano.

Hermione cuando le envolvió la base con la mano, vacilante, vio que el contacto hizo que se estremeciera.

-. Merlín, Hermione -. Severus resolló, y entonces le tomó los labios y la boca con vehemencia mientras Hermione empezó a acariciar su erección a un ritmo lento y constante, aumentando la velocidad cuando sintió que su boca se apretó cada vez más contra la de ella. La mano de Severus se ocultó entre las piernas de Hermione y, con un leve roce de su pulgar sobre su sexo, Hermione se vio catapultada de nuevo al séptimo cielo de Severus. Hermione dejó escapar un gemido en su boca. Severus le mordió el labio. -. ¿Estas lista? -. Severus le preguntó con urgencia. Hermione se limitó a asentir, porque su capacidad de hablar le había abandonado. Severus despegó la mano de entre los muslos de Hermione y se apartó de su palpitante excitación. Con un movimiento estudiado, le colocó las manos en el trasero, se levantó y la penetró con su ansiosa prolongación. -. ¿Estás bien? -. Jadeó Severus. No había sido brusco antes con ella, y esa nueva violenta intromisión debido a su tamaño la hizo sentir incomoda.

-. Un segundo. Necesito un segundo -. Lo rodeó con las piernas mientras grito de placer y de dolor. Hermione sabía que ni siquiera había llegado a metérsela entera. Pero era enorme. Hermione se movió un poco y se apoyó contra la pared.

El frio del muro no le molestaba a Hermione lo más mínimo intento adaptarse a la enormidad de Severus. Severus apoyó su frente en la de ella. Hermione deslizó las manos por la espalda de Severus empapada de sudor mientras el permaneció quieto unos instantes para darle tiempo a acostumbrase a la intrusión.

Severus jadeó y se retiró de su cuerpo muy despacio para volver a entrar a un ritmo pausado y constante. Esa vez se adentró más en ella y su inmenso tamaño hizo que la cabeza le diera vueltas.

-. ¿Crees que ya podrás con más? -. Preguntó Severus con ansiosa necesidad. Hermione empezó a besarlo lentamente, arqueó la espalda y alzó los pechos contra su tórax. Entonces Hermione empujó hacia adelante, haciendo más profunda la conexión. -. Hermione, dime que estas lista -. Susurró sin aliento.

-. Estoy lista -.

Tras su respuesta, Severus empezó a salir y a entrar de ella con más fuerza.

Hermione suspiró y movió las caderas hacia adelante para aceptarlo mientras Severus gruñó de agradecimiento y repitió sus rápidas embestidas una, y otra, y otra vez.

-. Eres mía, Hermione -. Suspiró Severus mientras se hundió deliciosamente en ella. Hermione inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante para apoyarla contra la de Severus. -. Toda mía -. Con un movimiento rápido, se retiró y entró del todo. Hermione gritó. Ya no le dolió y estaba disfrutando de cada segundo. Lo tomó de los hombros mientras aumento las embestidas, se estrelló contra ella y le golpeó el cuello del útero. Gritó de placer cuando reclamó sus labios y se metió la lengua en la boca con avidez mientras nuestros cuerpos, empapados de sudor, colisionan y resbalan. Estaba a punto de estallar en mil pedazos. -. ¿Vas a correrte? -. Jadeó Severus en su boca.

-. ¡Si! -. Hermione exclamó y le mordió el labio inferior.

-. Espérame -. Severus le ordenó embistiéndola con más fuerza. Hermione gritó y se tomó a él desesperadamente en un intento de retrasar el orgasmo, pero no funcionó. Después de tres ataques más, Severus se lo gritó: -. ¡Ahora! -. Y Hermione estalló ante su orden, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó su nombre mientras sentía que su líquido caliente se derramaba en su interior.

Severus la tomó hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron totalmente juntos y hundió el rostro en su garganta.

-. ¡Hermione! -. Severus gruñó contra el cuello de Hermione. El largo gemido de satisfacción que escapó de los labios de Hermione expresó a la perfección como se sintió en ese momento. Estaba totalmente satisfecha. Severus ralentizó las arremetidas para que ambos comenzaran a descender de sus maravillosas nubes y Hermione lo retuvo con fuerza. Los músculos internos de Hermione se contrajeron a su alrededor mientras Severus trazo círculos suaves con la cadera. -. Mírame -. Severus le ordenó suavemente. Hermione inclinó la cabeza para mirarlo y suspiró de felicidad mientras Severus analizó sus ojos. Severus volvió a mover la cadera y le plantó un beso en la punta de la nariz. -. Hermosa -. Se limitó Severus a decir mientras la tomó de la nuca y la acercó hacia él para que la mejilla de Hermione descansara sobre su hombro.

La espalda de Hermione se separó de la fría pared y Severus la trasladó hasta la cama nuevamente, todavía dentro de ella, palpitando y dando sacudidas.

Severus salió de ella y la colocó sobre la cama. Le tomó el rostro entre las palmas de las manos y se inclinó para besarla.

Sus labios permanecieron pegados a los de Hermione en una muestra de afecto absoluto.

…...

**CONTINUARA... NOX**

**LES INVITO A DAR ME GUSTA A MI PAGINA EN FACEBOOK "AURORISS" DONDE SUBIRÉ TODO LO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**


	17. Capitulo 17

**CAPITULO 17**

Le agradezco a mi amiga por la hermosa portada de este Fic.

Es escritora de igual manera, si están interesadas en cualquiera de sus obras les dejo el link

** u/5495087/Ali-Victoria**

** user/NatAlivic**

Agradezco también a mi amiga **Monserrat Vidal** por el nombre que me ayudo a pensar para un personaje que será muy interesante **"Mortum Kilgori"**

Agradezco a **Xerxes Eli**, por ayudarme a pensar en el nombre de este nuevo personaje, muy importante también **"Scatha Lezquebec"**

…

-. ¿Vampiros? ¿Puedes creerlo Remus? -. Le preguntó aún sin creérselo Arthur a Lupin.

-. Así es -. Dijo con tranquilidad Lupin.

-. Ni siquiera sabía que quedaban algunos, ¿Cómo pudieron servir a Lestrange? -.

-. Estos tipos solo buscan venganza por haber permanecido en las sombras de los magos, igual que los hombres lobos -. Le dijo Lupin. -. Pero por ahora solo atacaron a Severus por meterse con un sangre pura, saben que Bellatrix no tendría ningún problema, al permitírselos -.

…

Al día siguiente, Hermione se encargaría a salir a buscar provisiones para cambiar de casa de seguridad, sin embargo, la reacción de Severus desde la noche anterior no la dejaba concentrarse.

Sabía que Severus podía estar confundido sobre su nueva condición, y sobre todo con la actitud que desconocía de Lupin, no importándole en absoluto la seguridad de un miembro de la orden, esa actitud no pasó desapercibida para Ginny que la observaba muy distraída en sus pasos.

-. ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? -. Le preguntó Ginny.

Hermione salió de sus pensamientos y le sonrió a Ginny sin importancia.

-. No es nada, si no nos damos prisa, se hará noche y podrían atacarnos en la oscuridad -. Terminaron de comprar los víveres necesarios y cuando estuvieron a punto de aparecerse en la casa de seguridad, alguien captó la atención de Hermione, le sonrió alegre.

-. ¡Austin! -. Él le sonrió desde lejos y ella corrió a abrazarlo, lo que tomó a Austin por sorpresa. -. ¿Qué haces por aquí? -.

-. No eres la única que compra víveres, Granger -. Le dijo Austin sonriéndole. -. De hecho, debo encontrarme con alguien que me entregara algo para mi condición, ¿Entiendes? -. Hermione asintió.

-. Te acompañaré -. Caminó de regreso con Ginny, que decidió no darle muchas explicaciones después de lo que había pasado con Severus. -. Acompañare a un amigo, después te cuento -. Ginny aún desconfiada asintió, dejándola sola, mientras ella se desaparecía.

-. Vamos -. Dijo Austin sin dejar de sonreírle y Hermione asintió efusiva por encontrarse con un amigo.

…

-. Al parecer has hecho amistades nuevas Severus -. Le dijo Lupin.

-. ¿Qué ocurre? -. Le preguntó Severus sin comprender.

-. Recibí una lechuza anoche, con tu nombre, temeroso de un hechizo corrí el riesgo de abrirla -. Dijo Lupin con tranquilidad.

-. Y de leerla también al parecer -.

-. Precaución Severus -.

-. ¿Y bien? ante tu molestia, debe de ser importante, ¿Qué dice la carta? -.

-. Al parecer tienes un infiltrado entre los vampiros -. Severus ahora lo entendió. -. ¿El nombre de Austin Connor te es familiar? -.

-. Amigo de Hermione, no mío -.

-. Debiste decírmelo Snape -. Le habló Lupin ligeramente molesto.

-. Es inofensivo, no hay razón para que te cuente cada movimiento que haga, al fin y al cabo, no corre peligro la Orden -. Lupin lo observó incrédulo ante la confianza de Severus a un vampiro. -. ¿Me dirás que dice la carta? -.

-. Al parecer los vampiros tienen más interés en ti, desean que asistas a una reunión, donde se reunirán tanto ellos como Mortifagos, que al parecer Austin ha estado escondido y siguen desconociendo de su existencia, que por favor, no lo delates -. Terminó de leer Lupin. -. Al parecer solo quieren conocer a su espía, entonces no hay necesidad de que lleves a Hermione -.

-. Entiendo -. Dijo Severus con calma, se retiró de la habitación sin decir más.

…...

Austin y Hermione caminaron por las afueras del pueblo, hasta que sólo habían unas cuantas casas abandonadas, y nada de gente, Hermione se sintió levemente nerviosa.

-. ¿Seguro que es por aquí? -. Dijo Hermione viendo a todos los alrededores buscando a alguien.

Hermione seguía a Austin que no había dicho nada desde que se habían reunido, lo cual fue raro para ella viniendo de él.

-. Si -. Siguió caminando y Hermione lo siguió. Entraron a una casa vieja y abandonada, y fue cuando Austin por fin la observó. -. Te agradezco que me hayas acompañado -. Austin la tomó de los hombros y la besó en la mejilla con suavidad, Hermione no entendía su gesto, pero se sintió mareada en ese mismo instante, respiró con dificultad y cayó al piso sosteniéndose, aunque no por mucho, solo pudo captar por una última vez a Austin sin dejar de sonreírle.

…

Ginny no pudo quedarse tranquila, así que llegó con Lupin al mismo lugar donde estaba en la tarde con Hermione.

-. Se alejó de mí, cuando se fue con ese hombre -.

-. ¿Dijo su nombre? -. Ginny pensó por un instante.

-. Me parece que lo llamo, Austin -. Remus asintió y siguieron el rastro de la magia.

La encontraron ya de noche, afuera de una casona recargada en el muro.

-. ¡Hermione! -. Exclamó Ginny asustada.

-. Se encuentra bien -. Se acercaron a ella. -. Vamos -. Remus la cargó y juntos se trasladaron.

…

Hermione despertó aun mareada. Giró su cabeza con molestia y vio a Lupin observándola dormir.

-. Qué alivio. No creí que despertaras tan pronto -. Hermione se levantó abruptamente.

-. ¡Remus! -. Hermione se levantó por completo de la cama donde se encontraba. -. Eh… yo… -. Pero Hermione volvió a sentirse débil, y sus piernas se doblaron con facilidad.

-. Hermione -. La sostuvo Remus.

-. Gracias -. Dijo Hermione incorporándose apenada.

-. ¿No habías dicho que no querías hablar conmigo? -. Hermione se irguió y le dio la espalda.

-. No… no hasta que admitas que Severus no mató a… -.

-. Ya te lo dije, no trato de convertirlo en el villano, pero como no se ha encontrado al asesino, solo puedo decir que fue él -. Hermione se volvió a sentar en la cama.

-. Lo entiendo, pero… -.

-. Como sea, Hermione -. Remus la tomó con suavidad de la barbilla. -. ¿Crees que no me habría enfadado porque me hablaras así? -.

-. Pero… pero… eso fue tu culpa -.

-. Podría ser -. Se vieron fijamente. -. ¿Sabes quién fue? -. Hermione por una extraña razón se sintió nerviosa ante él. -. Tu corazón late muy rápido -. Remus tocó por encima de su pecho de Hermione. -. Sabes lo que quiero decir -. Hermione no podía apartar la mirada de Remus y él aprovechó a acercarse un poco más a Hermione, cuando alguien tocó a la puerta, interrumpiendo a Lupin.

-. ¡Ginny! -. Habló Hermione exageradamente animada.

-. Hermione, estas despierta. Qué alivio. Nos asustaste cuando te vimos en el suelo. ¿Qué sucedió? -.

-. Ayudaba a un amigo, a encontrar a alguien -. Recordó Hermione. -. Entonces me besó en la mejilla como agradecimiento. Y luego… -.

-. Remus piensa que fue un vampiro, si es así, estará en la reunión de Mortifagos -. Hermione temió por Austin. -. Según Remus, los vampiros pueden absorber la energía de la gente -. Hermione se sorprendió no sabía ese dato. -. Hoy habrá una reunión con los Mortifagos, al parecer se presentaran todos los integrantes, quizá ahí estén los que nos atacaron, son muchos magos, así que debemos hacer lo mismo pronto, ¿No te parece? -.

Hermione asintió.

…

Más que reunión, se veía como una especie de cena familiar, donde los vampiros se mezclaban con los Mortifagos riendo con malicia por las atrocidades que hicieron en el pasado y donde Severus solamente observaba de lejos, al fin y al cabo sus experiencias fueron pocas y siempre al lado de Voldemort o de Bellatrix.

-. Diviértete Severus -. Se acercó Bellatrix a su espalda.

-. Eso hago Bellatrix -. Dijo sin animo Severus.

-. ¿Extrañas a tu sangre sucia? -.

-. Debo alimentarme ¿No? -.

Bellatrix rio y lo rodeó quedando frente a él.

-. Sabes que puedes desahogarte conmigo cuando quieras -.

-. Lo considerare -. Bellatrix rio con suavidad.

-. Tan frio y seductor como siempre, Snape -.

-. No te tomó tanto tiempo reunirlos, ¿No es así? -.

-. Todos perseguimos lo mismo Snape -. Bella se acurrucó a su costado. -. Venganza -.

…

-. Severus está tardando -. Dijo Hermione preocupada después de un rato.

-. No te muevas de aquí, veré si hay forma de comunicarme con él -. Se levantó Lupin y caminó hacia la salida. -. Quédate aquí -.

Sin embargo Hermione no podía quedarse quieta, salió al patio y decidió hacer guardia en la parte trasera de la casa, esperando que Lupin pudiera encontrarla.

Una luz la hizo subir la guardia, pero al ver que era alguien que conocía que se acercaba por el bosque, bajó su varita.

-. Austin -. Dijo Hermione más ver que se trataba de él.

-. Granger -. Dijo un animado Austin. Se acercó a ella. -. Perdoname por lo que te hice -.

-. ¿No sabía que podías hacer eso? -. Dijo Hermione restándole importancia a disculparse sin razón. Hermione se acercó a él, pero al dar un paso, Austin desapareció, dejando a Hermione sorprendida.

-. ¡Espera! -. Le gritó a la nada. -. ¿Porque? -. Se preguntó a sí misma.

Hermione vio una luz a través del bosque, pensando que era un patronus no dudo en seguirla.

…

-. Somos todo un ejército -. Habló un vampiro a otro.

-. Jaxon -. Los vampiros giraron a ver de quien se trataba. -. Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía. Has envejecido mucho -.

-. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Tío -. Uno de los vampiros se alejó.

-. Parece que no te has alimentado hace años -. El vampiro se acercó abrazándolo por los hombros. -. Debes conseguir una buena presa -.

-. Por eso estoy en esta causa, la Señora Bellatrix, prometió que dará libertad absoluta para alimentarnos -.

-. Deberías visitar a tus familiares, más seguido -. Le golpeó la espalda con cariño y se alejó. -. Nos vemos -. Alejándose se permitió platicar con otros más, animadamente unidos a la causa de los Mortifagos.

Severus sólo observaba su comportamiento, se veían tan calmados e indefensos, que nadie imaginaba que se trataban de vampiros sedientos, por atacar a quien se pusiera en su camino.

De repente, sintió un miedo que lo congeló donde se encontraba. Tenía un mal presentimiento, giró la mirada, buscando lo que estaba mal. Y lo observó, vestido elegantemente, resaltando entre toda la multitud y sin embargo se perdió ante los ojos de Severus, rápidamente en ella.

…

Hermione iba corriendo tras la luz que se ocultaba entre el bosque, pudo distinguir un patronus sin forma que se detuvo frente a Hermione.

Hermione dudosa sacó su varita y la irguió a la defensiva, pero el patronus se aproximó a ella velozmente trasladándola a una vieja casa, y sumamente fría, Hermione se abrazó a sí misma y caminó con lentitud aun sosteniendo su varita, mientras más se aproximaba, las voces se hacían más claras y entre las sombras lo vio.

Había llegado a la casa de reunión de los Mortifagos, se escondió lo mejor que pudo y los observó, podía reconocerlos con facilidad, la mayoría de ellos, eran vampiros.

Reconocía algunos servidores del Ministerio y algún que otro Jugador de Quidditch o inclusive aurores, Hermione no podía creer, que nadie los había reconocido aún.

Hermione veía y entre la multitud pudo ver a Severus buscando a alguien, Hermione se escondió mejor, si alteraba a Severus, seguramente los descubrirían. Hermione lo observó, se le veía tan calmado, que Hermione podía decir que disfrutaba la compañía, lo cual hizo temblar levemente a Hermione. Hermione negó con la cabeza, sacando esa idea de su cabeza, sabía que era imposible que Severus, se sintiera a gusto estando ahí.

…

Severus seguía buscándolo entre la multitud, cuando todos se arrodillaron cuando Bellatrix, se aproximó al frente de la multitud. Todos a excepción de Severus.

-. Disculpen, no quise interrumpirlos. Por favor, sigan divirtiéndose -.

Un Mortífago se levantó y habló.

-. Disculpe mi Señora, pero hay rumores de que les dará libertad absoluta a los nuevos integrantes de nuestro ejército. ¿Es cierto? -.

-. Así es -.

Otro Mortífago se levantó.

-. Mi Señora, de verdad les dejara ese nivel de libertad, para poder tener a los hijos de muggles fuera -.

-. Mi intención, no es sacar a los nacidos de muggles fuera -. Bella rio ante su idea. -. Mi intención es que sean propiedad exclusiva de nuestros nuevos aliados -.

-. Es una gran idea -. La aclamaron.

Uno de los vampiros se aproximó hasta ella y se arrodilló en su presencia, Bella rio ante la actitud.

-. Le agradezco la ayuda, mi Señora, nosotros seremos fiel a los ideales de un buen líder -.

-. Gracias a ustedes, por tan buenos integrantes ofrecidos a la causa, Rixton. Hemos logrado algo más allá soñado que lo que esperaba mi Señor -.

-. No es nada, como sea tengo algo importante que pedirle -. Rixton extendió la mano para que un joven a su espalda, se aproximara. -. Dominic -. Un hombre alto y de cabello castaño se acercó hasta ellos. -. Él es mi hijo, un sangre pura por supuesto. Espero que algún día pueda tomar en cuenta, mi Señora, que esta alianza crezca, pero con un linaje mucho mejor. Es el deseo de toda nuestra familia -. Bella lo observó y debía admitir que era alguien bien parecido a pesar de ser de una especie que ella despreciaba, pero que ocultaba muy bien sus afectos hacia ellos.

-. No sé qué vaya a suceder, pero recordare su proposición -.

-. Mi señora, por favor considere a mi hijo también como otro integrante a la causa -.

-. En ese caso considere al mío también mi Señora -. Se levantó otro vampiro.

-. Y al mío igual -. Varios se acercaban y bromeaban con ella, lo cual los Mortifagos no podían creer como Bella, se los permitía.

Hermione la observaba y la veía más relajada con los vampiros que con sus demás aliados, aunque claro, debía recordar que estaba loca, y de un momento a otro podía cambiar de parecer. Veía como había cambiado, antes no hubiera permitido esas cosas ni siquiera con Voldemort, suponía Hermione que ahora entendía la carga que llevaba al ser una líder.

Hermione aprovechó para alejarse lo más que pudo para que pasara desapercibida y desapareció antes de que alguien la viera, sin darse cuenta que había llamado la atención de la persona que la había trasladado hasta ahí.

…

**CONTINUARA... NOX**

**LES INVITO A DAR ME GUSTA A MI PAGINA EN FACEBOOK "AURORISS" DONDE SUBIRÉ TODO LO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**


	18. Capitulo 18

**CAPITULO 18**

Le agradezco a mi amiga por la hermosa portada de este Fic.

Es escritora de igual manera, si están interesadas en cualquiera de sus obras les dejo el link

** u/5495087/Ali-Victoria**

** user/NatAlivic**

Agradezco también a mi amiga **Monserrat Vidal** por el nombre que me ayudo a pensar para un personaje que será muy interesante **"Mortum Kilgori"**

Agradezco a **Xerxes Eli**, por ayudarme a pensar en el nombre de este nuevo personaje, muy importante también **"Scatha Lezquebec"**

…

Severus dejó de observar la escena que Bellatrix disfrutaba y decidió volver a buscar, y por fin lo vio, él también lo observó pero decidió ignorarlo, saliendo de la habitación.

-. Mortum -. Dijo Severus sorprendido de verlo ahí.

Severus lo siguió, mientras llamaba la atención de varios ahí.

Severus llegó al pasillo que dividía la habitación y la sala, vio a Mortum en una esquina sonriéndole.

-. Hola, Severus -.

-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -.

-. Te ves bien. Creí que ya eras una bestia sin razón -.

-. ¡Mortum! -. Le hablaron interrumpiendo su conversación, mientras varios vampiros llegaban a la habitación. -. Nos vamos -. Severus los dejó pasar. -. Acompañaras a mi hijo en su viaje -.

-. Si -. Mortum hizo una reverencia y les abrió la puerta hacia la salida.

-. Mortum, tu… -.

-. Ahora tengo un nuevo amo -. Mortum se encaminó hacia la salida. -. Quien sabe cuándo nos volveremos a ver -. Mortum cruzó el umbral hacia la salida. -. Es cierto, Severus. No ignores tu presentimiento -.

-. ¿De qué hablas? -. Mortum sonrió.

-. ¿No lo sabes? Diviértete -. Mortum cerró la puerta de la salida, detrás de él.

…

Hermione pudo volver al bosque donde había desaparecido, sin levantar sospecha, mientras sus pensamientos no la dejaban tranquila. Hermione recordaba a los vampiros y a Severus, eso sólo la hacía sentir la gran distancia que había entre ellos y sin embargo, no quería pensar en ello.

Caminó distraída en eso hacia la casa nuevamente, cuando alguien se plantó frente a ella.

-. Ahí estas -.

-. Si -. Lo observó esperando que alguno de los dos hablara.

-. Te pedí que te quedaras en tu habitación -.

-. Eh… lo lamento -. Se disculpó Hermione.

Remus y ella caminaron de vuelta a la casa, pero antes de entrar, Remus se puso frente a ella y la abrazó, sorprendiendo a Hermione.

-. Es… imperdonable -. Sin dejar de abrazarla. -. No podría disculparte así -. Remus la levantó en brazos sin dificultad, lo cual a Hermione le pareció muy raro y la llevó a su habitación. -. ¿Por qué saliste? -. La colocó en su cama y se inclinó sobre ella.

-. Estaba inquieta por Severus -. Hermione sentía incomoda su cercanía. -. Además apareció mi amigo y quería saber si él se encontraba bien, después de lo que nos pasó -.

…

-. Tan ingenua, ¿Eh? -.

-. Austin encontró una amiga especial -.

Austin observaba al otro como si de un espejo se tratase, él se acercó y lo tomó de la barbilla, mientras Austin encadenado no podía moverse.

-. Sera divertido si lo descubre cuando ya sea tarde -. Golpeó a Austin y eso lo enfureció.

-. Atrévete a tocarla, y disfrutare acabar con tu vida -. Ambos hombres rieron dejándolo en la oscuridad, mientras Austin se lamentaba y rogaba por Hermione.

…

-. Te sorprendió verlo, ¿Verdad? -. Le habló Bellatrix a Severus. -. Mientras más mejor, es un buen mago, y muy poderoso, como sea, no hagas nada imprudente -. Bellatrix acarició el pecho de Severus mientras se acercaba todo lo que podía a él. -. No queremos perder a un buen mago, como tú, además tu sangre sucia, quedaría a nuestra merced -.

-. No pasara nada -. Dijo Severus con calma. -. No la dejare sola -. Se giró para ver con asco a Bellatrix cuando se alejó. -. Ni mucho menos a nuestros aliados -. Bella sonrió.

…

Hermione seguía observando a Remus incomoda, él se aproximó a su rostro, Hermione ladeó la cabeza, contando de que Remus la besaría, pero él solo enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Hermione.

-. Déjame estar así, hasta que te perdone. Estoy cansado -.

-. Remus por favor -. Rogó Hermione incomoda y temerosa de que alguien los viera, o inclusive que Severus llegara. -. No deberías -. Remus siguió ignorándola, permaneciendo inmóvil. Ambos permanecieron en silencio, Hermione ya no pudo aguantar. -. Amo a Severus, es el principio de mi mundo, es la razón por la que siento que puedo dejarlo todo por él y no tener miedo -. Hermione avergonzada por no corresponder a Remus, comenzó a llorar, lo cual inquieto a Remus, incorporándose.

-. ¿Hermione? -.

-. Había decidido dejar las cosas claras entre nosotros Remus -. Hermione ocultó su rostro con su brazo. -. Pero creo que te he dado a entender cosas que no. Lamento haberte hecho creer que podría existir algo entre nosotros, y no poner una distancia entre nosotros que no fuera enorme. Pero he tomado mi decisión. Creí que debido a tu bondad, lo entenderías, pero… -. Remus acercó su rostro a su cuello, lo cual interrumpió el discurso de Hermione, sintiéndose extraña por lo que él hacía, Remus acarició su cuello con sus labios y después con su lengua, Hermione sintió una sensación familiar y el miedo la invadió. -. ¿Remus? -. Preguntó con dificultad. Remus la observó, con desesperación durante segundos, después de un rato comenzó a calmarse nuevamente y se alejó.

-. Tu vida es pequeña y delicada para criaturas como Severus -. Se observaron, Remus aún seguía sobre ella. -. ¿Llegara el momento en que tú querrás, ser un vampiro? -. Hermione lo observó perpleja, no era la primera vez que se planteaba esa pregunta. -. Igual que él… bebiendo sangre por energía -. Se acercó más a su rostro. -. ¿Quieres tener una vida inmortal junto a él? -. Hermione lo observó y tenía la respuesta clara.

-. Si -. Hermione cerró los ojos apenada por su respuesta y Remus la observaba sin creerlo.

Sintió como Remus se levantó por fin dejándola libre.

-. Lo siento, me excedí con el castigo y obtuve más de lo que quería. Sabes que no te haría nada -. Hermione y Remus se sentaron en la cama, Remus la rodeó con su brazo por los hombros y beso su cabeza. -. Lamento si te hice sentir incomoda -.

-. Remus, yo… -. Remus le sonrió.

-. No pongas esa cara. Por fin me ha quedado claro. Podemos dar vuelta a la hoja y olvidar todo -. Remus se levantó. -. Descansa, me toca guardia -. Hermione no dijo nada, sólo lo observó salir.

Hermione se recostó cansada, recordando esa pregunta de Remus.

"_-. ¿Quieres tener una vida inmortal junto a él? -."_

Hace mucho que Hermione había pensado en eso, y muchas veces había llegado a esa conclusión, pero el verla reflejada cada vez más cerca, sintió como su interior se había agitado y las lágrimas amenazaron con salir en ese instante. Aunque fuera Remus quien se lo preguntara. Se preguntaba si Severus se sentiría decepcionado si su corazón quería una cosa pero su mente otra.

…

-. ¿Por qué ahora son muchos? -. Decía Ron alterado.

-. Mitad de su ejército vampiros y la otra magos, esto será más difícil aún -. Se exaltó Ginny.

-. Encontraremos una solución -. Intentó calmar la situación Arthur.

-. Silencio -. Habló fuerte y claro Severus. A la mañana siguiente Severus había llegado a la Orden a dar aviso de lo que había visto la noche anterior. Se giró hacia Hermione que estaba absorta a sus pensamientos.

-. ¿Severus? -. No lo había visto desde el día anterior, ni siquiera en la noche, y le sorprendía estar tan distraída que no lo había observado llegar.

-. Deja de soñar despierta y pon atención -. Le habló con firmeza Severus.

-. Lo lamento -. Le dijo Hermione apenada.

Todos seguían discutiendo cuando vieron bajar a Remus, sonriendo a todos y saludándolos uno por uno, hasta que llego junto a Hermione.

-. No te preocupes, será nuestro secreto -. Hermione lo observó temerosa de que Severus los escuchara. -. Hasta que llegue el momento propicio -. Sin embargo Severus había escuchado toda esa pequeña conversación.

…...

-. ¿No crees que deberíamos atacar ya? -. Hablaba desesperado un vampiro a otro.

-. Es difícil decir, de que parte esta, además nuestro amo aún no ha dado órdenes, seguiremos con el plan -. Le respondió el otro.

-. Pero no soporto a esa bruja, creyendo que al final ella será la que gane -.

-. Es irritante, pero será el medio más fácil para llegar a donde queremos, déjala que siga pensando que está al mando -.

El vampiro salió de la habitación furioso, el tiempo a esperar aún era largo.

…

Hermione se encontraba realizando las pociones pendientes para repartir a los espías de fuera, sin embargo esa conversación no salía de su mente.

"_-. No te preocupes, será nuestro secreto -."_

"_-. ¿Llegara el momento en que tú querrás, ser un vampiro? -."_

Sabía que haría lo que fuera por Severus, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba. Ahora que se lo planteaba, sentía miedo, aunque no entendía, porque el miedo. Siguió trabajando aún con esa extraña y nueva sensación.

Miedo.

Después de algunas horas, Hermione había terminado toda la ración de pociones sugeridas y regresaba a su habitación, cuando una sensación aún más intensa, la embargó de repente, sintiendo frio en su interior y abrazándose a sí misma.

Algo en su interior se sentía confundido con miedo, pero con curiosidad, como si la estuvieran guiando, decidió salir afuera para tomar aire.

-. ¿A dónde vas Hermione? -. Se exaltó Hermione.

-. Ginny -. Hermione la regañó.

-. Hoy no te toca guardia y Severus ya se encuentra vigilando -. Hermione se sintió levemente molesta al oír a Ginny llamar a Severus por su nombre, -. Aunque seas su pareja, no debes distraerlo, si es que llega a suceder un ataque -.

-. Eh… -. Hermione no sabía que decir.

-. De todas formas, no tomes tan en serio su interés por ti, por parte de Severus -. Eso molestó a Hermione y decidió salir, pero por la parte de atrás, aún seguida por Ginny.

-. No te preocupes Ginny, lo que menos quiero es interrumpir a Severus -. Hermione aceleró el paso pero Ginny seguía detrás de ella.

-. No importa, te hare compañi… -. Ginny se quedó paralizada al ver a un hombre entre las sombras de los árboles del bosque.

Hermione siguió su mirada y vio a Austin entre las sombras.

-. ¡Austin! -. Habló Hermione alegre de verlo e ignorando a Ginny se acercó a él. -. No debes andar por aquí tan pronto, no te conocen y podrían atacarte. ¿Qué quieres? -. Austin trató de sonreír, ocultándose de Hermione, pero ella captó especies de golpes en su rostro y se acercó a él.

-. No es nada -. Austin se alejó un poco más de ella. -. Vengo buscando a Severus -. Hermione se extrañó por la actitud de él, cuando Ginny se cruzó en su paso.

-. Puedo llevarte con él -. Le dijo Ginny sonriente. -. Soy Ginny Weasley -. Austin le sonrió

-. Que gusto -.

-. ¿Qué haces aquí? Sé que no eres como los Mortifagos, pero los demás de la orden no te conocen, podrían atacarte -.

-. Lo siento, solo quería hablar con Severus -. Él le toco la mejilla con suavidad. -. ¿Podrías guardar el secreto? -.

-. Por supuesto -. Le dijo Ginny sonrojada, lo cual le pareció interesante a Hermione. -. De ser alguien más, tú ya serias polvo a manos de otro miembro de la Orden -. Austin rio su comentario.

-. Gracias, pero primero hablare con Hermione -. Ginny asintió y se despidió con un gesto de la mano, dejando sorprendida a Hermione.

-. Austin -. Se acercó Severus desde lejos tomando por sorpresa a Hermione y a Austin. -. Es peligroso que estés aquí y sobre todo a estas horas del día -.

-. Eso es cierto Austin -. Le regañó Hermione. -. Debes volver a tu hogar -.

-. No puedo -. Habló con seriedad Austin. -. Así que me quedare con ustedes -. Les habló, nuevamente sonriente, lo cual tomó por sorpresa a Severus y a Hermione.

Lo cual a Severus no le pareció gracioso.

-. No me hagas usar un hechizo para atarte, si es necesario lo hare con tal de llevarte -. Austin le sonrió e inclinándose hacia atrás, lo retó con la mirada.

-. Si es que puedes atraparme Snape -. Austin corrió a una velocidad jamás vista y Severus lo siguió, mientras Hermione sin creerlo, los veía desaparecer entre los árboles.

…

**CONTINUARA... NOX**

**LES INVITO A DAR ME GUSTA A MI PAGINA EN FACEBOOK "AURORISS" DONDE SUBIRÉ TODO LO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**


	19. Capitulo 19

**CAPITULO 19**

Le agradezco a mi amiga por la hermosa portada de este Fic.

Es escritora de igual manera, si están interesadas en cualquiera de sus obras les dejo el link

** u/5495087/Ali-Victoria**

** user/NatAlivic**

Agradezco también a mi amiga **Monserrat Vidal** por el nombre que me ayudo a pensar para un personaje que será muy interesante **"Mortum Kilgori"**

Agradezco a **Xerxes Eli**, por ayudarme a pensar en el nombre de este nuevo personaje, muy importante también **"Scatha Lezquebec"**

…

Severus y Hermione entraron a la habitación, llevando a Austin a su lado suspendido por un hechizo.

-. Severus creo que ya puedes quitarle el hechizo -.

Severus bajó a Austin aún atado, lo dejo sobre un sofá y rompió el hechizo.

-. Tanto trabajo por algo tan ridículo -. Le dijo Severus aburrido por el comportamiento de Austin.

Austin se libró del hechizo, sin embargo no dejó de sonreír.

-. Debiste quedarte callado y ayudarme -.

-. Por ahora pueden quedarse aquí, es mi habitación, ¿De acuerdo? -. Dijo Hermione resignada. -. ¿O sería mejor en la habitación de Severus? -.

-. ¡Claro que no! -. Dijeron Austin y Severus al unísono, lo cual hizo sonreír a Hermione.

-. Bien, Austin, ¿Por qué quieres quedarte aquí? -. Austin le sonrió a Hermione.

-. Tengo hambre -. Le dijo ignorando su pregunta. Hermione retrocedió unos pasos, lo cual hizo reír a Austin. -. ¿Qué haces? Lo que sea está bien aunque sea casero, solo prepárame algo, por favor -. Severus lo observó, veía sus intenciones. -. Ah, y una cama suave seria agradable y debe de oler a lavanda, como tú -. Severus se encaminó hacia él, con malas intenciones pero Hermione le cortó el paso, restándole importancia a lo que decía Austin. -. Y también… -.

-. Está bien -. Dijo Hermione interrumpiéndolo. -. Te traeré algo -. Hermione salió de la habitación dejándolos solos.

…

-. No me gusta -. Le dijo Lupin. -. El hecho de que Severus y Mortum se hayan encontrado en la reunión. Convertir a Severus en sospechoso del asesinato de Scatha Lezquebec, es sólo para mantener la intriga en ambas partes, y se mantenga a la Orden a raya y la sospecha libre entre los Mortifagos. Mortum sólo no ha delatado a Severus a pesar del odio que le tiene para vengar a Scatha Lezquebec. Pero como quiere hacerlo él mismo, no me delato. Eso debió suceder -.

Arthur lo observaba pensativo, entonces quizá, los pura sangre estaban informados y habían hecho un trato con los Mortifagos, por esa razón aún no atacaban, Arthur no quería ver esa posibilidad.

…...

Hermione veía sorprendida, todo lo que podía comer un vampiro.

-. Pues, no fue tan mala. Era normal. Pero no suficiente -.

-. Pides demasiado a pesar de no dar explicaciones -. Le regañó Hermione. -. ¿Te preocupa algo? -.

-. Sí, pero estoy seguro de que Severus te regañara cuando termines -.

Hermione bajó a la cocina dejándolo solo, mientras Severus se encontraba pensando el porqué de su visita mientras seguía en la cocina.

La vio aparecer.

-. Al parecer come bastante, y aún quiere más, al ver tu expresión -. Dijo Severus.

-. Quizá está deprimido -.

-. ¿No será que se aburrió de su fachada de animado? Alguien así puede estar estresado -. Severus se acercó a ella y le dio una poción a Hermione. -. Toma, por ahora dale una poción de las tuyas, las has perfeccionado muy bien -. Hermione enrojeció por el cumplido y lo observó, preguntándose si él también ahora las volvía a tomar. -. Preparare algo más, no me molesta cocinar -. Hermione sentía el silencio tan extraño. Severus se dispuso a cocinar y dándole la espalda le comentó. -. Si quieres comer algo en especial, dímelo -. Hermione sintió un poco su indiferencia.

-. Si -. Dijo con pesar. -. Una pasta estará bien -. Se preguntaba si Severus se sentía incluso más nervioso, y solo que ella. Pero no sabía porque ella se sentía así.

Volvió a la habitación con Austin que se observaba las muñecas, cuando vio aparecer a Hermione las cubrió con su túnica.

-. ¡Que lenta! -. Le dijo en broma a Hermione.

-. En un momento Severus preparara más -. Hermione le entregó la poción. -. Por ahora toma una poción -.

-. ¿Son de Severus? -.

-. ¿Que? -. Dijo Hermione preocupada. -. No sé a qué te… -. Austin rio con suavidad.

-. No te preocupes -. Le dijo Austin sin importancia. -. Es natural que un genio como yo note estas cosas -.

-. Eh… ah… -. Hermione no sabía que decir.

-. Severus sabe que lo note -. Hermione lo observó curiosa. -. Mi hermana también lo sabe, inclusive ese lobo amigo suyo y tu amigo de los anteojos, pero no lo mencionan, ¿Verdad? -. Hermione se sorprendió ante eso, no sabía que tantas personas lo sabían. -. Aunque no te lo cuenten directamente lo que piensan… -. Austin se quedó pensativo, no refiriéndose a Severus ahora.

-. ¿Austin? -. Preguntó Hermione.

-. Inclusive cuando sean tan amables contigo o desafíen a los demás por ti. No lo comprendo -.

-. No me parece que me traten especialmente… -.

-. ¿Tú, de verdad lo crees? -. Le dijo Austin con seriedad.

-. Ellos son mis amigos, y aunque Remus sienta algo por mí, jamás me ha tratado diferente a los demás. Siempre ha sido amable y leal con nosotros, lo conocemos de años. Así que no creo que sea un trato especial sino una relación normal -.

-. ¿Normal? -. Susurró Austin pensativo. -. O sea que sin importar lo que suceda, ¿Crees en él? -.

-. Eh… -. Dijo Hermione nerviosa. -. A veces dudo un poco. Pero creo en él. Aunque fuera traicionada -. Hermione y Austin se quedaron pensando en su conversación sin darse cuenta que afuera de la habitación Severus había escuchado todo.

…

**FLASH BACK**

-. No lo entiendes, tú deseas esa paz, a pesar de que poco a poco tu energía se va yendo -. Le gritaba ella a él.

-. No, no lo entiendo, si te unes a ella, que lograras, tener a todos a tus pies y el sufrimiento de personas, piensa en ella, en cómo murió por tratar de alimentarnos, no quiero eso para otros -.

-. Deja de pensar como un niño Austin, ¿Vienes o no? -. Él la observo sin poder entenderla.

-. Lo lamento Ivy, pero tendrás que hacer esto sola -.

-. Por esa chica Granger y su vampiro novio no has podido pensar con claridad -.

-. Si quieres unirte con Lestrange, es tu decisión, solo te pido un favor como hermano -. Ivy suspiró resignada mientras se ponía su capucha.

-. Lo sé -. Caminó hacia la puerta. -. No revelar tu ubicación. A pesar de que no comprendo lo que haces, eres mi hermano -.

-. Gracias, espero que cambies de parecer -.

-. Igual tú -. Salió dejando a un dolido Austin atrás.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

…

-. Ha escapado -.

A Ivy no le sorprendió.

-. Es un vampiro muy poderoso, debían cuidarlo -.

-. ¿No tienes nada que ver? -.

Ivy vio hacia la oscuridad, siendo arrebatada por la luna.

-. Mi lealtad, sólo esta hacia a un lado -.

…

Austin se encontraba tomando un baño, a pesar de haber escapado no se sentía del todo relajado.

Y el pensamiento de su hermana le llegó, y una vez más a lo largo del día, se preguntó porque.

…..

Una hermosa voz, iluminaba el patio y pareció que hacia florecer cada flor que había ahí.

Él la observó desde la puerta, era tan hermosa, tan perfecta, que nada podía perturbar su felicidad.

-. Ven baila conmigo, Austin -. Ella lo haló del brazo y él alegre se dejó hacer.

-. Tiara, es momento de que Austin, salga a conseguir algo -. Los interrumpió Ivy.

-. Está bien -. Comentó triste Austin, acercó a Tiara hacia él y la besó con pasión, como hacia cada noche, antes de salir a buscar algo o alguien con quien alimentarse.

La dejó en el jardín y se encaminó hacia la salida junto con Ivy.

-. Se te ve tan enamorado -. Se burló Ivy. -. Recuerda que todo esto es temporal, jamás te atreviste a tocarla, así que su vida es efímera -. Austin la observó con malestar e ignorándola salió a buscar alimento.

Más tarde él se encontraba leyendo en su estudio mientras Tiara cocinaba algo.

De repente todo se volvió frio, lo cual los inquietó a todos y fueron al patio al deslumbrar el porqué.

Varias sombras volaban por sobre su casa, causando frio y temor a su paso.

-. Mortifagos -. Habló Ivy.

-. Despreciables seres humanos -. Dijo Tiara.

-. Iré a ver, quizá lo que sea que siguen venga hacia acá -. Ambas asintieron y él fue a investigar.

Llegó a un pueblo pequeño lleno de callejones y personas corriendo hacia todos lados, él fue hacia el lado contrario escondido entre las sombras.

Entre un callejón dos figuras encapuchadas seguían a una mujer mientras hechizos volaban destruyendo todo a su paso, se topó con un muro y cuando quiso regresar un Mortífago le cubrió el paso.

-. ¿A dónde crees que vas, Sangre sucia? -. Austin vio como el Mortífago tomaba a la joven del cuello y la apuntaba en la sien con su varita, pero antes de que lanzara su hechizo un destello verde cruzó el pecho del Mortífago.

-. Sin excepciones -. Murmuró alguien a su espalda. Austin vio a un hombre alto, delgado con un cabello largo y grasiento, y al parecer mal cuidado en su aspecto físico. Se acercó a la joven y la sujetó de su ropa. -. Así que ¿Una sangre sucia? No puedes defenderte ni tú misma, debería matarte ahora o dejarle el placer al Señor Tenebroso -. Severus le rasgó su prenda asustando a la mujer. -. Ahora, llora para mí, Sangre Sucia -. La chica se soltó de su agarre y le lanzó un hechizo que logró lastimarlo.

-. ¿Quién eres? -. Susurró la mujer molesta.

-. Quieres recordar el nombre del hombre que jamás sacaras de tus pesadillas, toma nota, sangre sucia: Severus Snape -. Severus sonrió y se acercó a la mujer que lo apuntaba asustada, de repente con dolor se tocó su brazo, la marca le dolía, Voldemort lo llamaba, Severus empujó a la mujer haciéndola caer, mientras él desaparecía entre nieblas.

Austin lo vio desaparecer.

-. Severus Snape -. Lo repitió, para no olvidar a ese hombre.

Austin desde ese momento no había podido olvidar ese nombre, cuando Ivy volvió esa noche con una extraña noticia.

-. No lo puedo creer -.

Tiara y Austin se alteraron.

-. ¿Qué ocurre? -. Habló Austin.

-. Al parecer un sangre pura ha mordido a un mago, y el mago aceptó su sangre, ahora es un mitad vampiro -. Austin lo tomó con mucha sorpresa.

-. ¿Y eso es malo? -. Preguntó Tiara.

-. Claro que sí, eres un mago, tú tienes un rango, nosotros otro, nunca debemos combinar eso -.

-. No lo comprendo -. Admitió Tiara.

Ivy bufó molesta.

-. Es hora de que te expliquemos, porque le damos tanta importancia a nuestra sangre -. Ivy se sentó para hablar con seriedad con Tiara. -. Cuando la humanidad estaba al borde la extinción, los vampiros aparecieron. Desde entonces, los que nunca se mezclaron con humanos o magos son pura sangre. Por último, cuando nuestra raza se expandía sin control, hubo necesidad de un líder. La familia a cargo fueron los Lezquebec -.

-. Es como en nuestro mundo -. Dijo Tiara.

-. Es posible, pero nosotros llegamos antes a este mundo, ustedes lo saquearon y nos lo quitaron, ahora quien mordió a ese mago, fue un integrante de la familia Lezquebec -. Austin no podía creer eso. -. Aunque los lideres de las generaciones pasadas no pudieron mantener la autoridad. Así que ahora los sabios tienen el poder y ellos han decidido hacer cargo a Lezquebec -.

-. Parece alguien importante -. Dijo Tiara.

-. Es una tarea sencilla -. Le dijo Ivy. -. Para ellos no es nada ejercer su poder y formar un ejército -. Austin recordó cuando vio a Lezquebec y a su pequeña hija, desconocía cuanto era su poder. -. Pueden hacerlo ahora si quieren -.

-. ¿Ustedes jamás han hablado con los Lezquebec? -. Dijo Tiara curiosa.

-. ¿Eh? -. Dijo Austin pensativo.

-. ¿No será una persona engreída? ¿O es muy importante y perfecta? -. Volvió a preguntar Tiara.

-. No en realidad, sólo pocos han hablado con ellos, yo solo me acerque a su hija cuando era más pequeña todavía y si era engreída -.

Lo siguiente que veía era destrucción, fuego, la muerte de su amada Tiara y esa sonrisa engreída que jamás olvidaría.

…..

**CONTINUARA... NOX**

**LES INVITO A DAR ME GUSTA A MI PAGINA EN FACEBOOK "AURORISS" DONDE SUBIRÉ TODO LO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**


	20. Capitulo 20

**CAPITULO 20**

Le agradezco a mi amiga por la hermosa portada de este Fic.

Es escritora de igual manera, si están interesadas en cualquiera de sus obras les dejo el link

** u/5495087/Ali-Victoria**

** user/NatAlivic**

Agradezco también a mi amiga **Monserrat Vidal** por el nombre que me ayudo a pensar para un personaje que será muy interesante **"Mortum Kilgori"**

Agradezco a **Xerxes Eli**, por ayudarme a pensar en el nombre de este nuevo personaje, muy importante también **"Scatha Lezquebec"**

…

Austin despertó abrumado por los recuerdos, tan lejanos pero que aún dolían, con seguridad no sabía que había pasado, pero Ivy y él maduraron para ser muy diferentes.

…

-. Inclínense ante la Ama Scatha Lezquebec -. Una voz que guiaba sus pasos les habló a todos los presentes, cuando una mujer alta, delgada, pálida y hermosa hacia su aparición.

Muy joven aún para tomar el mando y sin embargo había pasado varios años en que logró que los vampiros fueran nuevamente respetados.

Ivy inclinada junto con Austin le susurró.

-. Dicen que ahora que es huérfana, ella tomara el mando -.

-. ¿Cómo murieron sus padres? -. Dijo con rabia Austin.

-. Cuentan que se suicidaron -. Los hermanos se observaron. -. Se lo que piensas y estoy de acuerdo -. Susurró Ivy.

-. Ella los mató -. Habló Austin observándola, mientras el odio crecía dentro de él.

Scatha pasó a su lado y lo observó regalándole una sonrisa que Austin quería desaparecer junto con su vida.

Una vez que Scatha tomó el mando, Austin decidió salir a tomar aire. Cuando Scatha se acercó a él.

-. Parece ser que ahora ya te consideran parte de nosotros, sirvió que te diera a conocer, ¿No? -. Le habló Scatha tranquila. Pero Austin sólo bajó la mirada, con rabia, pero sin hacérselo demostrar.

-. Mis condolencias -. Le dijo Austin con suavidad. Scatha dejó de sonreír y se aproximó a su lado, ambos observando hacia la nada.

-. Conociste a mis padres ¿Verdad? -.

-. Solo una ocasión, eran muy amables -.

-. Si, eran muy amables -. Dijo Scatha con ira. -. Ellos no creían en el linaje, creían que todos éramos iguales -. Austin la observó viendo a otra mujer, que no fuera la psicópata que mando a atacarlos años atrás. -. Tanto así, que estaban dispuestos a obsequiar el mandato a un mestizo cualquiera, que si bien es sangre pura, no es de nuestra familia -.

-. ¿Quien? -. No pudo aguantar el preguntar Austin.

-. Ya no es nadie, le demostré que la única a cargo puedo ser yo, estoy segura que ahora él me odia, pero con el tiempo me lo agradecerá -. Scatha le acarició el rostro y le sonrió, dejándolo solo. -. Adiós -. Y se alejó lentamente.

-. Eh… -. Scatha se detuvo sin girarse. -. ¿Ocurrió algo más? -.

-. ¿Porque lo dices? -. Le preguntó Scatha sonriendo y girando lo observó.

El miedo volvió a embargarlo.

-. No, no por nada -. Austin bajó la mirada apenado.

-. Te pregunte por que -. Habló con dureza Scatha.

Austin sintió aún más miedo en la forma en que ella lo observaba.

-. Fuiste diferente a tus padres -. Le habló Austin.

-. Ya veo -. Volvió a acercarse Scatha a él. Ella lo tomó de la mejilla. -. ¿Era eso? -. Ella le sonrió. -. Pensé en matarte si sabias algo más que eso -. Austin la observó paralizado. -. Bromeaba, estoy aburrida -.

-. Ama Lezquebec -. Le habló su sirviente a su espalda. Ambos se separaron. -. Hay alguien que quisiera consolarla -. Scatha se acercó a su sirviente.

-. Si, vamos, Mortum -.

-. Scatha, si esto no es para ti, deberías alejarte -. Le habló Austin.

Scatha giró a verlo.

-. No comprendo porque piensas que no quiero esto -. Le sonrió.

-. Quizá, porque en fondo siento que eres como ellos, ellos no querían tanto poder, solo buscaban la paz consigo mismos -.

-. ¿No acabas de decir que soy diferente a ellos? -.

-. No, tus puntos de vista son diferentes, pero sé que en el fondo, las enseñanzas de ellos, prevalecen -. Scatha sonrió ignorando sus comentarios. -. Por favor Scatha, esta no es la solución -. Pero ella ya no habló ni retrocedió.

…

Austin regresó de sus recuerdos, desde entonces había decidido aislarse, alejándose de ese mundo, que incluso varios ya los creían muertos, y en cierta forma, así estaban.

Había decidido cerrar su mundo y su corazón. En su lugar, creyó que debía convertirse en el guardián de su hermana y con el tiempo ambos se acostumbrarían a la soledad. Pero desde que Scatha fue mayor, ella se volvió libre de hacer de ese mundo lo que ella quería, y había decidido mostrar su identidad a los magos.

Desde entonces no podía concebir que sus padres se hubieran suicidado si eran tan amables y calmados. Un ruido de algo rompiéndose lo desconcentró de sus pensamientos.

…

Hermione levantaba los trozos de un plato que se le había resbalado, haciendo que se rompiera.

-. ¿Qué estás haciendo? -. La regañó Severus.

-. Lo siento -. Se disculpó Hermione mientras recogía los trozos del plato. Sin embargo se cortó descuidadamente.

-. No lo toques -. Le advirtió Severus. Mientras buscaba algo para recogerlo.

-. ¡Espera! -. Le pidió Hermione. Ambos se observaron, Hermione se levantó y se acercó a él, no le temía en absoluto, Hermione le acercó su mano lastimada. -. Lámelo -. Severus la observó. Pero desde que Lupin le planteó su futuro, cuando vio que Severus tomaba su mano con suavidad y lamia su herida, Hermione sintió temor, en cuanto sus colmillos la tocaron. Pero vio como Severus la rechazaba inmediatamente, lo cual preocupó a Hermione. -. ¡No, no me alejes! -. Le pidió Hermione. -. ¡Soy la única que sabe de tu situación! -. Se acercó más a él sin soltar su mano. -. Por eso… -. Severus la tomó con más firmeza aun avergonzado.

-. Hermione… -. Le habló lamentándolo. Hermione sabía que Severus se esforzaba aun por repudiar lo que era. Aunque ella ya no lo veía más que de esa forma.

Severus acercó su mano de Hermione a sus labios y lamió cerca de su muñeca. Y sin dejar de observarla, la mordió. Hermione cerró los ojos y lo dejo hacer mientras sentía el dolor por todo su brazo. Y sentía la sangre sobrante resbalar por su brazo. Mientras lo veía succionar recordó lo que una vez él le preguntó a ella.

"_-. ¿Qué soy para ti, Hermione? -."_

Hermione lo veía más claro cada vez.

Él para ella era…

Sus pensamientos se desviaron cuando vio los ojos de Severus cambiando a un rojo intenso que no dejaban de observarla. Hermione se asustó levemente, no lo podía olvidar ni dejarlo pasar. Eran los ojos de un vampiro. La hacía sentir miedo, pero no podía dejar de mirarlos.

Y el recuerdo de la situación de Lupin cruzó por su mente sin saber porque.

Severus la observó, pero se percató de alguien que los había observado brevemente por la puerta.

Austin se alejaba molesto. Creía que podía estar en problemas por observar de más, pero no podía creer lo que había visto. Y sabía que Severus lo había visto. Y extrañamente se sintió tan identificado con él. Tiara se había ofrecido muchas veces, pero sabía que si lo hacía, su destino estaría marcado, esa era la diferencia con Hermione.

Pero decidió olvidarlo, porque ahora quien le preocupaba más era su hermana, si descubrían que ella lo liberó, quizá la castigarían. Y pensó en Hermione, confiaba ciegamente en Severus, quizá él debía hacer lo mismo con su hermana, en el fondo no pensaba igual que la familia de Scatha, algo buscaba.

…

Austin volvió a su casa, después de todo, debía averiguar el porqué de su hermana. Entró a la habitación de Ivy, buscando. Vio junto a su cama, en la mesa de noche, pergaminos antiguos rotos, como si los hubiera roto después de usarlos, y sabía que algo planeaba.

…

Hermione y Severus buscaban a Austin por la casa.

-. Tampoco está aquí -. Dijo Hermione decepcionada después de buscar en la última habitación.

-. Quizás cambio de opinión y se fue a casa -. Le dijo Severus. -. A su casa -.

-. ¿Después de todo lo que hizo para venir? -. Dijo Hermione molesta. -. Dijo que había huido y al final solo vino por comida -.

-. ¿Qué te sucedió? -. Le preguntó Severus.

-. ¿Que? Nada -. Le habló Hermione tranquila.

-. No me engañes -. Severus se tocó los labios pensativo. -. Estas demasiado nerviosa -. Severus desvió la mirada. -. No tienes que obligarte a sonreír estando conmigo -.

Hermione se sentó resignada en el sofá.

-. Vivo con tantas comodidades, estoy rodeada de toda la orden y muchos me protegen de mas, Lupin, Harry y tú. Pero… sigo nerviosa. Me pregunto si estaría más tranquila si fuera como tú -. Severus se sorprendió ante lo que le decía. -. Remus me preguntó si quería ser un vampiro. Así que… -.

-. Creíste que sería bueno ser un vampiro, ¿Verdad? -. Le cuestionó Severus.

-. No lo sé, sólo sé que quiero estar contigo. Y no sentirme tan vulnerable -. Severus la observó regañándola.

-. No dejare que hagas algo así -. Hermione lo observó. -. Así tenga que dejarte ir con alguien como él -. Severus se dio la vuelta para irse. -. O incluso si terminas odiándome -. Severus se fue dejándola sola y sin palabras.

…

Mortum hablaba con otro vampiro.

-. Escapo -. Le dijo el vampiro a Mortum.

-. Aunque puede ser un problema, es sencillo de resolver, por ahora quiero presentarte a alguien -.

Mortum, lo guio por el pasillo de la casa, hasta llegar a unas escaleras que bajaban al sótano, hizo una reverencia a su amo y le permitió bajar. Al llegar por fin a su destino, el vampiro, observó a la persona ahí, con molestia.

-. Pero si habías escapado -. Le gritó con furia dispuesto a atacarlo, pero Mortum se lo prohibió.

-. Él es Jhony -. El otro vampiro no podía creerlo.

-. No es fascinante -. Hablo Jhony. -. Lo que la magia y pociones que los magos manejan, luzco igual que él. Mi hermana buscaba a alguien a quien culpar, y este cuerpo es perfecto -. El vampiro rio escandalosamente.

El vampiro al comprenderlo, se inclinó haciendo una reverencia.

-. Mi señor -. Empezó a desaparecer sus facciones y rápidamente saco una pequeña botella donde bebió y su cuerpo volvió a integrarse.

-. Poción multijugos, la llaman… Fascinante -. Jhony se movió con rapidez y se acercó a la espalda del vampiro, sujetándolo de los hombros. -. Ahora mi querido Connor, préstame algo de tu poder -. Y sin que Connor se lo esperara, Jhony lo mordió.

…

Remus veía a través de la ventana, sintiendo una magia muy poderosa a una gran distancia de ahí, entendía que eso era a lo que se había referido Scatha.

-. Al parecer, has despertado -. Lo susurró al viento esperando que el otro pudiera oírlo.

…

Hermione se encontraba recostada en la cama de su habitación, mientras pensaba en todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Se preguntaba si aún su consiente tenía razón y se sentiría más tranquila si fuese un vampiro igual. Y sin embargo, aunque comprendía la postura de Severus, esperaba no llegar tan lejos para verlo reaccionar.

Hermione caminó por la casa, para despejarse, y vio que no había nadie, Harry y Ron fueron a buscar información y colegas para la batalla, mientras el Señor Weasley volvía con su esposa y Remus quizá se encontraba en su habitación, pero a quien no había visto desde la tarde había sido a Severus.

Hermione se sintió levemente mareada y decidió salir al patio a respirar aire fresco.

Mientras respiraba el aire que la embargaba, ella se preguntaba porque recientemente se sentía tan débil y con ligeros mareos, se preguntaba si se encontraría embarazada, pero después de hacerse los hechizos correspondientes, lo desechaba en absoluto.

Decidió volver a la casa, y escuchó ruidos en la cocina, y al investigar vio a Severus y a Remus, cocinando la cena.

-. Hermione -. Le dijo Remus -. Ya casi terminamos de preparar la cena, ¿Por qué no tomas un baño primero? -. Severus la observaba y Hermione no podía dejar de verlo. Ignorando por completo a Lupin.

Después de un tiempo y con la mejor sonrisa que pudo tener, asintió.

Hermione se encaminó al baño y sin embargo las dudas no dejaban su mente, había tantas cosas que no entendía, y sin embargo, algo le impedía preguntar.

Mientras dejaba que el agua acariciara su cuerpo, sabía que era demasiado para asimilar y sabía que todo había comenzado desde que supo la verdad de Severus, y desde ahí, sintió que debía protegerlo, no solo por el poder que tenía su mordida sobre ella, sino que se preocupaba por él, pero al contrario, con el tiempo su nerviosismo siguió aumentando, alcanzando a comprender el dolor de Severus.

Debía recordar eso, que lo que ella hacia no era para sentirse igual que él de protegida, sino para protegerlo a él, y no lastimarlo con sus pensamientos ni con lo que decía.

Un golpe la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-. Hermione -. Le habló Severus del otro lado de la puerta. -. Has tardado mucho tiempo y el perro faldero está preocupado -. Severus esperó una respuesta que no llegó. -. ¿Estás bien? -. Por fin Hermione respondió.

-. Si -. Le habló Hermione con suavidad.

Se incorporó para levantarse, cuando un dolor intenso le atravesó el cuello, lo cual la hizo gemir de dolor.

Severus escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-. ¿Hermione? ¿Qué pasa? -. Sin embargo Hermione no comprendía.

-. ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué fue esto? -.

Severus tocó la puerta.

-. Hey, Hermione, ¿Estas bien? -. Severus estaba por entrar cuando ella habló.

-. No es nada, ahora voy -. Severus no le creía pero sin embargo no la forzó.

-. De acuerdo -. Se alejó de la puerta. -. Esperare abajo -. Severus se disponía a alejarse cuando Hermione abrió la puerta y lo haló hacia adentro, abrazándolo en el instante en que entró.

Severus no entendía su actitud.

-. Lo siento -. No dejó de abrazarlo. -. ¿Puedes quedarte un poco más? -. Pero Severus no pudo evitar preguntar.

-. ¿Qué sucede? -.

-. Últimamente hemos estado muy distantes y… -. Hermione no sabía cómo expresarse.

-. Lo sé, también te extraño. Hemos estado muy ocupados ya que la guerra se aproxima -.

-. Pero aunque sean muchos, sabemos que son débiles, debido a su condición -.

-. No todos -. Susurró Severus lo cual Hermione no comprendió. -. No estoy muy seguro, pero aún hay alguien a parte de Bellatrix que los gobierna -. Hermione lo observó sin dejar de abrazarlo. -. ¿Me ayudarías a investigarlo? -. Hermione temió aún más que como lo llevó haciendo esos días, pero sin embargo, el tener a Severus así, sintió que no necesitaba más, lo abrazó aún más fuerte y asintió, haciendo sonreír a Severus que besó su coronilla. Hermione alzó la mirada y ambos se observaron sin decir nada, Severus ya no lo soportaba, la sujetó de la cintura y la besó con fuerza. Una de las manos de Severus avanzó desde su cadera con la misma seguridad con la que la tomaba y se ancló al final de la espalda posesiva y sexy mientras la otra se perdía en su pelo, agarrándolo con fuerza. -. Ya no más distancia -. Severus susurró contra sus labios con la voz más ronca y sensual que Hermione había oído en todos los días de su vida.

Severus sonrió y Hermione creía que estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso. Era una sonrisa sexy, atractiva y arrogante. Sus labios descendieron hasta perderse en su cuello. Su cálido aliento se impregnó en su piel, pero no la besó. Continúo torturador su camino y la calentó de lado a lado. Hermione suspiró. Estaba en el paraíso… y la mordió con fuerza, sintiendo sus colmillos succionar su sangre, y Hermione por fin se volvió a sentir unida a él.

El aliento de Hermione se transformó en un gemido. Apretó los dientes hasta que el placer y el dolor se difuminaron y después le regaló un beso húmedo y caliente para calmar su piel. Hermione iba a derretirse en cualquier momento. Severus subió, su cuello, su mentón, y volvió a estar muy cerca de sus labios, estrechándola contra su cuerpo. Le demostró de nuevo toda esa seguridad aplastante, toda esa arrogancia.

Parecía llamarla, atarla, como si todo el magnetismo del mundo se hubiese traducido en una sola persona. Severus tiró de su pelo obligándola a alzar la cabeza y sus bocas se acoplaron a la perfección. Todo le daba vueltas a Hermione. Era la primera vez, que lo olvido todo y se entregó sólo a ese momento.

…

**CONTINUARA... NOX**

**LES INVITO A DAR ME GUSTA A MI PAGINA EN FACEBOOK "AURORISS" DONDE SUBIRÉ TODO LO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**


	21. Capitulo 21

**CAPITULO 21**

Le agradezco a mi amiga por la hermosa portada de este Fic.

Es escritora de igual manera, si están interesadas en cualquiera de sus obras les dejo el link

** u/5495087/Ali-Victoria**

** user/NatAlivic**

Agradezco también a mi amiga **Monserrat Vidal** por el nombre que me ayudo a pensar para un personaje que será muy interesante **"Mortum Kilgori"**

Agradezco a **Xerxes Eli**, por ayudarme a pensar en el nombre de este nuevo personaje, muy importante también **"Scatha Lezquebec"**

…

-. ¿En serio quieren ir? -. Les advirtió Arthur. -. No se los recomendaría -.

-. Severus -. Le dijo insegura aún Hermione. -. ¿Seguro que está bien que vaya? -.

-. ¿No quieres ayudarme a investigar? -. Le habló Severus.

-. Si -. Dijo Hermione.

-. Solo hay registros de todos ellos en la Casa de Reunión, estoy seguro que en este momento no se encuentra Bellatrix, ahí -. Arthur aún inseguro los dejo ir.

-. Bueno, no me preocupa tanto Hermione, sino Severus -. Les dijo Arthur. -. Esta es una situación muy delicada -.

-. Aunque ahora sea un vampiro, no me mataran con nada más verme -. Dijo Severus con tranquilidad.

-. Aun así -. Replicó Arthur.

Los seguían hacia la chimenea lo cual desesperó a Severus y giró haciéndoles frente.

-. Además, ¿Por qué nos están siguiendo? -. Arthur retrocedió mientras Lupin sonreía tranquilo. -. ¡Esto no es una excursión familiar! -. Arthur levantó las manos en defensa y disculpa.

-. Pues… solo nos preocupamos por ustedes, ¿Verdad? -. Buscó apoyo en Remus. Lo cual el desvió la mirada ignorando el comentario con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Severus entró con Hermione en la chimenea y sin esperar a que los volvieran a seguir, desaparecieron entre llamas verdes.

-. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? -. Le reclamó Arthur a Lupin.

-. Solo era un simple espectador -. Arthur no comprendió. -. Lo mejor es que se libren de esa duda, sabemos que Severus puede cuidarse y cuidar a Hermione. Si consiguen la información, tendremos una gran ventaja -.

-. Si hay vampiros ahí, serán muy selectos con Severus, quizá ni siquiera le permitan entrar -.

Severus y Hermione llegaron a la casa de Reunión, lucia muy diferente de la última vez que fue Hermione, había muchos vampiros ahí instalados, lo cual causó temor a Hermione y caminó agachando la mirada como Severus le había sugerido.

-. Al final del pasillo están las listas de miembros -. Le indicó suavemente Severus, sin levantar sospechas. Entraron a la casa mientras varias miradas se posaban hacia ellos, poniendo más nerviosa aún a Hermione. -. No te preocupes, no te miran a ti -. Le aclaró Severus.

Sin embargo Hermione tenía un mal presentimiento. Un vampiro les habló mientras se adentraban más en la casa.

-. Este edificio, tiene hechizos en contra de vampiros peligrosos -. Les dijo sonriente. -. ¿No me digas que te han domesticado? -. Observó a Severus más de cerca. -. Ah, ahí tienes tu marca -. Pudo deslumbrar la mordida de Severus, que por el hecho de ser hechas por un sangre pura, no se desvanecía.

Lo cual hizo molestar a Hermione.

-. Un minuto, no está bien que lo molestes así, si es como tú -. Lo cual hizo reír al vampiro.

-. Vaya, ¿Esta niña es tu dueña? -. Eso indignó más a Hermione, lo cual Severus con una presión en su muñeca le recordó callar.

-. Ella es mi presa -.

-. Ya fue suficiente -. Se acercó otro vampiro. -. Severus es nuestro aliado -. Ambos giraron a observarlo. -. Es el espía que se infiltró entre los de la Orden del Fénix -. El otro vampiro ignoró el comentario y se alejó. -. Y además tiene los poderes de un vampiro -. El vampiro se acercó a él. -. Sin duda es un aliado confiable y muy valioso -. Severus reconoció que era sangre pura e hizo una reverencia para él.

-. Ha pasado tiempo de ver a alguien de su linaje, Señor -. Hermione lo observó sorprendido, sí que era diferente a los otros vampiros, destilaban más poder y más empoderio.

-. Severus, has madurado mucho -. El vampiro se inclinó hacia Hermione. -. ¿Y ella es tu novia? -. Hermione se avergonzó ante el comentario pero vio hambre en los ojos del vampiro, Severus la haló del hombro acercándola a él.

-. Quisiera ver mi habitación, estaré aquí un par de noches -. Le dijo Severus tranquilamente.

-. ¿Un par de noches? -.

-. Además quisiera ver las localizaciones de las casas francas de los aurores, es primordial al momento del ataque -. El vampiro meditó un momento y se ofreció a guiarlos.

-. No suelen estar disponibles para cualquiera -. Le dijo el vampiro. -. Pero si estás seguro de verlos, seguramente la ama Bellatrix, no puso hechizos contra ti. Veremos si eres capaz de entrar -. El vampiro los guio por la casa, sin embargo Hermione no pudo evitar el preguntar.

-. El parece ser alguien importante aquí, ¿No? -. Severus la observó. -. ¿Cómo te conoce? -.

-. Aun no has aprendido nada, pequeña sabelotodo -. Le susurró Severus.

-. Aquí es -. Les dijo el vampiro interrumpiendo su conversación. Estaban parados frente a una gran biblioteca, que el lado curioso de ambos, exaltó de expectación. Hermione se encontraba ansiosa de descubrir aún más de lo que ya sabía. -. Aquí ya no sólo están sus registros, sino también los nuestros, esperemos te sirvan de algo -. Al entrar Hermione tenía curiosidad, pero también no estaba segura si quería saber si había un enemigo que no podrían derrotar.

-. ¿Quieres dejarlo? -. Le dijo Severus a Hermione. Hermione lo pensó.

-. No -. Dijo Hermione convencida. -. Es mejor saber esto de una vez. Pero estoy algo nerviosa -. Severus le acarició la mejilla con suavidad, lo cual hizo sonreír a Hermione.

-. Severus, acompáñame -. Le habló el vampiro. -. Dejare que examines algunos reportes nuestros, para entender nuestra historia -. Severus le hizo saber a Hermione que no debía preocuparse y que comenzara a investigar, lo cual Hermione asintió resignada.

Hermione encontró lo que buscaba, eran varios tomos de libros y se acercó a una mesa para investigar mejor.

Mientras tanto Severus entró a una habitación junto con el vampiro.

-. Los registros de este cuarto son muy difíciles de descifrar, ¿No crees? -. Le hablaba el vampiro a Severus. Severus entró a la habitación y vio varios pergaminos en mal estado o incluso algunos con restos faltantes. -. Les dieron muchas batallas que requirieron de incontables sacrificios -. El vampiro caminó por los pergaminos tocándolos con suavidad. -. Todos estos -. Se giró a observar a Severus. -. Están cubiertos con nuestra sangre -. En cuanto Severus escuchó eso, la conocida corazonada y desesperación lo embargó, sentía esa hambre voraz que no podía reprimir, lo cual le pareció sumamente extraño.

…

-. ¿Porque? -. Preguntó Arthur molesto. -. No importa como lo diga, Severus es solo una víctima del sistema -. Le hablaba al Ministro con rabia. -. No puedes enviarlo a Azkaban, y menos en estos momentos -.

-. No hay ningún problema con eso -. Le dijo el Ministro. -. Pues nada sucedió -.

-. ¡Ya sería muy tarde si algo hubiese sucedido! -. Reclamó Arthur. -. ¿O esperan que algo suceda? -. El Ministro lo observó, a esas alturas ya no se podía saber la postura de cada mago.

…

-. El último reporte -. Pasaba Hermione entre las páginas, sin encontrar nada aún. Solo hablaba de las historias de los vampiros, que aunque era fascinante, eso no era lo primordial ahora.

…

Severus se recargó en la puerta, tratando de mantener el equilibrio, mientras el hambre seguía embargando su sistema.

-. Parece que te duele -. Le habló el vampiro a Severus. -. ¿Ya has perdido anteriormente el control? -.

-. No -. Habló con dificultad Severus. -. Es el olor de la sangre -.

-. Pobrecillo -. Se acercó más a Severus. Severus cayó por sentado al suelo, y el vampiro se acercó a él y le levantó la barbilla. -. ¿Te digo algo bueno? -. Severus lo observó fijamente. -. Puedes suprimir la etapa de Sin Control si bebes la sangre de un purasangre. Cualquier purasangre te servirá. Por supuesto si es que puedes beberla. No… si no puedes… Quizás tengas que tomarla por ti mismo. Puede que te sea imposible ahora… Pero hay una forma de obtener poder. Solo necesitas a su gemelo -.

-. ¿Gemelo? -. Susurró Severus con dificultad. De repente el grito de Hermione lo sacó de sus pensamientos y reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, salió de la habitación. -. ¿Qué sucede, Hermione? -. Vio fuego que emanaba de un libro que se encontraba leyendo Hermione. Severus sabía lo que era. -. ¿Eso es…? -. Dijo sin poder creerlo.

-. No lo sé -. Dijo Hermione sin comprender. -. Iba a girar la hoja y… -. Severus la abrazó ignorando al vampiro que los observaba. -. La hoja que hablaba de todos los integrantes vampiros… -. Severus decidió que sería imposible averiguar más, así que volvieron a casa.

En la noche Severus le tocaba la guardia, mientras Hermione yacía en su habitación tratando de comprender que había pasado.

Desde ese momento siempre que quería pensar sobre eso, o querer investigar más, algo la detenía, su cabeza la revolvía esos últimos días. Tenía miedo y no podía explicarse porque.

…

-. ¿Gemelos? -. Se preguntó Arthur. -. ¿Quién te lo dijo? -. Le preguntó a Severus.

-. El vampiro que me guio por la casa de reunión. Y Mortum lo había insinuado -.

-. Existe información dentro del Ministerio de magia, existe un mito acerca de los gemelos que nacen en las familias de vampiros de sangre pura. Aunque no sé porque -. Severus asintió resignado y se dirigió a descansar. -. ¿Cómo esta Hermione? -. Le preguntó antes de que se fuera por completo.

-. Estaba muy asustada -. Dijo Severus.

-. Ya veo… -. Le respondió Arthur. -. No es su culpa… -. Arthur se quedó pensativo mientras Severus por fin se marchaba.

Harry entró, después de haber escuchado la conversación.

-. Lupin me hizo investigarlo, no eso específicamente, pero si para saber a qué nos enfrentamos, recuerdo haber leído algo referente… Una familia de vampiros sangre pura nunca tendrá gemelos… -. Entró y se sentó frente al Señor Weasley que lo observaba. -. …Si nacieran… uno tomara el poder del otro. Solo uno vivirá -.

-. Es una maldición exclusiva de los vampiros sangre pura -.

-. Pero parece ser que ambos gemelos sobrevivieron. Quizás tengan una maldición mayor que cualquiera -.

-. ¿A qué te refieres Harry? -.

-. Nada -. Susurró Harry pensativo. -. Tengo entendido que habló con el Ministro, sobre Severus -.

-. Como pensé, planean algo. ¿Cuál será su plan? -. Ambos tenían mucho que pensar esa noche.

…

**ADVERTENCIA: LEMMON**

Severus vio la habitación en completa oscuridad, así que antes de entrar decidió tocar.

-. ¿Quién es? -. Habló Hermione nerviosa.

-. Soy yo… -. Contestó Severus. -. ¿Puedo pasar? -.

-. Si -. Contestó Hermione.

Severus entró en la habitación.

Sin embargo Hermione permaneció acostada viendo a la nada, lo cual preocupó a Severus.

-. ¿Qué sucede? -. Preguntó Severus.

Por fin Hermione se incorporó y quitándole importancia, sonrió.

-. Eh… No me sentía cómoda ahora que todos tienen misiones que hacer -.

Severus se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

-. No es eso, ¿Verdad? -. Hermione lo observó. -. Es por el miedo a saber a quién nos enfrentamos. Porque la página del registro se quemó -. Hermione asintió triste.

-. Es extraño. Como si algo interfiriera para saber más -. Hermione sabía que Severus no podía ser de mucha ayuda ahora que no solo era vigilado por los Mortifagos sino también por los vampiros, la mejor opción para investigar era Remus. Lo observó y vio que Severus no dejó de mirarla ni un solo instante, ella sonrió. -. Oye cambia esa cara de preocupación -.

-. ¿No quieres que me preocupe? -. Preguntó Severus con seriedad. Hermione le acarició el rostro con ternura.

-. No es eso -. Hermione se acercó más a él. -. No quiero que te preocupes, con el poco tiempo que tienes -. Hermione le sonrió. -. Estoy, bien, por eso no tienes que preocuparte por mí -. Severus sujetó su mano que lo acariciaba. -. Severus… -.

-. Hermione… -. Le habló con suavidad.

-. ¿Que? -. Le cuestionó Hermione bajo su mirada. Severus se acercó a ella con suavidad y la besó sin que ella se lo esperara, poco a poco profundizándolo. Hermione sentía su devoción por ese simple acto y gimió en respuesta abriendo más la boca. Severus aprovechó la invitación para entrar y acariciar su lengua con la de él. Severus bajó sin dejar de besar su clavícula y de ahí pasó a su cuello, y la mordió, sorprendiéndola nuevamente. -. Severus… -. Le habló con suavidad impidiéndole que se adentrara a un mundo más oscuro pero por primera vez, Severus se molestó.

-. ¿Por qué no te resistes? -. Le cuestionó molesto, alejándose de ella, con la sangre aun escurriendo por sus labios. -. Sólo puedo seguir viviendo si me alimento con tu sangre -. Hermione se limitó a observarlo. -. ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Eres una víctima, Hermione! -. La tomó de los hombros con suavidad.

-. Severus… -.

-. ¡Por eso tienes derecho a torturarme! ¿Cuánto más quieres que me preocupe por ti? ¡Si quieres involucrarte en situaciones peligrosas haz lo que quieras! Pero esto no es suficiente para compensar tus esfuerzos. Aunque toda mi vida dependa de ello, no me opondré -. Hermione lo abrazó y lloró en su pecho.

-. ¡Tengo miedo! -. Declaró Hermione. -. ¿Qué pasara con nosotros? ¿Contigo? -. Severus la abrazó y la dejó llorar.

Cuando ya no escuchó a Hermione llorar, levantó con suavidad su barbilla y la besó, mientras ella lo observaba con los ojos abiertos y su miedo y tristeza se convirtió en deseo y amor. Los labios exigentes de Severus, firmes y lentos se acoplaron a los suyos. Empezó a desabrocharle la blusa besándole ligeramente la mandíbula, la barbilla y las comisuras de la boca.

Le quitó la blusa muy despacio y la dejó caer al suelo. Se apartó un poco y la observó.

-. Hermione -. Le dijo. -. Tienes una piel preciosa, blanca y perfecta. Voy a besarla centímetro a centímetro -. Hermione se ruborizó. Severus la tomó de su indomable melena acariciándola. -. Aunque no lo creas Sabelotodo, amo tu cabello -. Severus murmuró.

El beso de Severus era exigente, su lengua y sus labios, persuasivos. Hermione gimió y su lengua indecisa se encontró con la de él. Severus la rodeó con sus brazos, le acercó su cuerpo y la apretó muy fuerte. Una mano siguió en el pelo de Hermione, y la otra le recorrió la columna hasta la cintura y siguió avanzando, siguió la curva de su trasero y la empujó suavemente contra sus caderas, hasta subirla a su regazo.

Hermione sintió su erección, que empujó lánguidamente contra su cuerpo. Hermione volvió a gemir sin apartar los labios de su boca. Apenas pudo resistir las desenfrenadas sensaciones que devastaban su cuerpo. Lo deseaba con locura como si fuera la primera vez. Lo tomó por los brazos y sintió sus bíceps. Le sorprendía lo fuerte que era.

Con suavidad, Hermione subió las manos hasta su rostro de Severus y su pelo alborotado que era muy suave. Tiró suavemente de él, y Severus gimió. La recostó con suavidad en la cama y sin perder tiempo, rompió el beso para sujetarla de las caderas con las dos manos y deslizó la lengua por su ombligo, avanzó hasta la cadera mordisqueándole y después le recorrió el estómago en dirección al otro extremo de la cadera.

-. Ah -. Gimió Hermione.

Hermione apoyó las manos en el cabello de Severus y tiró suavemente intentando calmar su acelerada respiración. Severus levantó la cara y sus ardientes ojos la miraron a través de las pestañas, increíblemente largas. Severus subió las manos, le desabrochó el botón de los pantalones y le bajó lentamente la cremallera.

Sin apartar los ojos uno del otro, Severus introdujo las manos muy despacio en su pantalón, las pegó a su cuerpo, las deslizó hasta su trasero y avanzó hasta los muslos arrastrando con ellas los pantalones. Hermione no podía dejar de mirarlo. Severus se detuvo y, sin apartar los ojos de ella ni un segundo, se lamió los labios.

Severus se inclinó hacia adelante y pasó la nariz por el vórtice en que se unían los muslos. Hermione lo sentía junto a su sexo.

-. ¡Hueles muy bien! -. Murmuró Severus. Severus cerró los ojos, con expresión de puro placer, y Hermione sintió como una sacudida. Severus se desabrochó los botones de los pantalones y se los quitó despacio sin apartar los ojos de los de Hermione. Se inclinó sobre ella, la tomó de los tobillos, le separó rápidamente las piernas y avanzó por la cama entre ellas. Se quedó suspendido encima de ella. Hermione se retorció de deseo. -. No te muevas -. Murmuró Severus. Se inclinó, le besó la parte interior de un muslo y fue subiendo, sin dejar de besarla, hasta sus bragas de encaje. Hermione se retorció debajo de él. Severus siguió besando el estómago y le introdujo la lengua en su ombligo. Sus labios ascendieron hacia el torso. A Hermione le ardió la piel. Estaba sofocada. Por un momento sintió mucho calor, luego frio, y arañó la sabana sobre la que estaba tumbada. Severus se recostó a su lado y le recorrió con la mano desde la cadera hasta el pecho, pasando por la cintura. Severus la observó con expresión impenetrable y le rodeó suavemente los pechos con las manos. -. Creados a la perfección para mí, Hermione -. Murmuró.

Severus metió el dedo índice por la copa de su sujetador, la bajó muy despacio y dejo su pecho al aire, empujando hacia arriba por la varilla y la tela. Severus desplazó el dedo a su otro seno y repitió el proceso. Los pechos de Hermione se le hincharon y los pezones se le endurecieron bajo su insistente mirada.

El sujetador de Hermione mantenía alzado sus senos. Severus suspiró admirado. Los pezones de Hermione se le endurecieron todavía más. Severus le chupó suavemente un pezón, deslizó una mano al otro pecho, y con el pulgar rodeo muy despacio el otro pezón y tiró de él. Hermione gimió y sintió que una dulce sensación ya conocida le descendía hasta la ingle.

Hermione estaba muy húmeda. Hermione suplicaba para sus adentros agarrando con fuerza la sabana. Severus cerró los labios alrededor de su otro pezón, y cuando lo lamió, Hermione casi sintió una convulsión. Severus siguió con su lenta y sensual incursión. Los pezones de Hermione sintieron sus hábiles dedos y sus labios, que encendieron sus terminaciones nerviosas hasta el punto de que todo su cuerpo gimió en una dulce agonía, pero Severus no se detuvo.

-. Oh… Por favor -. Hermione le suplicó.

Hermione tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, con la boca abierta, y gimió. Hermione sintió las piernas entumecidas.

-. Déjate ir, Hermione -. Severus murmuró. Severus le apretó un pezón con los dientes, con el pulgar y el índice tiró fuerte del otro, y Hermione se dejó caer en sus manos. El cuerpo de Hermione se agitó y estalló en mil pedazos. Severus la besó profundamente, metiéndole la lengua en la boca para absorber sus gritos. Severus la miró con una sonrisa satisfecha, volvió a besarla. La respiración de Hermione era todavía irregular mientras se recuperaba del orgasmo. Severus deslizó una mano hasta su cintura de Hermione, sus caderas y la posó en sus partes íntimas. Severus introdujo un dedo por el encaje y lentamente empezó a trazar círculos alrededor de su sexo. Hermione cerró los ojos por un instante y contuvo la respiración. -. Estás muy húmeda. No sabes cuánto te deseo -. Severus introdujo un dedo dentro de Hermione, y ella gritó mientras lo sacaba y volvía a meterlo.

Severus le frotó su sexo con la palma de la mano, y Hermione gritó de nuevo. Severus siguió introduciéndole el dedo, cada vez con más fuerza. Hermione Gimió. De repente Severus se sentó, le quitó las bragas y las tiró al suelo. Severus se quitó también él su bóxer y liberó su erección.

Severus se movió entre las piernas de Hermione para que las abriera. Severus se inclinó apoyando las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Hermione, De modo que quedó suspendido por encima de ella. Severus la miró a los ojos con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos ardientes.

-. Por favor -. Le suplicó Hermione.

-. Levanta las rodillas -. Severus le ordenó en tono suave. Hermione obedeció de inmediato. -. Ahora voy a cogerla, Señorita Granger -. Murmuró Severus colocando la punta de su miembro erecto delante del sexo de Hermione. -. Y lo hare duro -. Susurró Severus. Y la penetró bruscamente. Severus se quedó inmóvil y la observó con ojos en los que brilló el triunfo. Severus tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y le costó respirar. Severus gimió. Severus retrocedió con exquisita lentitud. Cerró los ojos, gimió y volvió a penetrarla. Severus se detuvo. -. ¿Mas? -. Le susurró Severus con voz salvaje.

-. Si -. Le contestó Hermione.

Severus volvió a penetrarla y a detenerse. Hermione gimió. El cuerpo de Hermione lo aceptó.

-. ¿Otra vez? -. Le preguntó Severus divertido.

-. Si -. Le contestó Hermione en tono de súplica.

Y Severus se movió, pero esa vez no se detuvo. Se apoyó en los codos, de modo que Hermione sentía su peso sobre ella, aprisionándola. Al principio se movió despacio, entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo. Y a medida que Hermione iba acostumbrándose a la sensación, empezó a mover las caderas hacia las de él.

Severus aceleró. Hermione gimió y la embistió con fuerza, cada vez más deprisa, sin piedad, a un ritmo implacable, y Hermione mantenía el ritmo de sus embestidas. Severus le tomó la cabeza con las manos, la besó bruscamente y volvió a tirar de su labio inferior con los dientes.

Severus se retiró un poco y Hermione sentía que algo crecía en lo más profunda de ella, como antes. Hermione se puso tensa a medida que la penetraba una y otra vez. A Hermione le tembló el cuerpo, se arqueó. Hermione estaba bañada en sudor. Los pensamientos de Hermione se dispersaron… no había más que sensaciones… solo Severus… Solo ella…

-. Córrete para mí, Hermione -. Susurró Severus sin aliento.

Y Hermione se dejó ir en cuanto se lo dijo, llegó al clímax y estalló en mil pedazos bajo su cuerpo. Y mientras se corría también Severus, gritó su nombre de Hermione, dio una última embestida se quedó inmóvil, como si se vaciara dentro de ella. Se retiró con lentitud y cayó rodando en su lado de la cama. Haló de Hermione abrazándola, y ambos agotados se sumergieron en un profundo sueño.

…

**CONTINUARA... NOX**

**LES INVITO A DAR ME GUSTA A MI PAGINA EN FACEBOOK "AURORISS" DONDE SUBIRÉ TODO LO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**


	22. Capitulo 22

**CAPITULO 22**

Le agradezco a mi amiga por la hermosa portada de este Fic.

Es escritora de igual manera, si están interesadas en cualquiera de sus obras les dejo el link

** u/5495087/Ali-Victoria**

** user/NatAlivic**

Agradezco también a mi amiga **Monserrat Vidal** por el nombre que me ayudo a pensar para un personaje que será muy interesante **"Mortum Kilgori"**

Agradezco a **Xerxes Eli**, por ayudarme a pensar en el nombre de este nuevo personaje, muy importante también **"Scatha Lezquebec"**

…

-. Perdón por la tardanza -. Se disculpó Lupin mientras se sentaba al lado de Arthur y los demás miembros de la Orden, en la mesa del comedor.

-. No te preocupes -. Habló Harry. -. De todas formas aún no comenzamos a cenar -. Suspiró Harry. -. Les mencionaba que es un poco extraño que los del Ministerio se tomen con calma, como los vampiros han salido de la oscuridad nuevamente -. Harry lo observó con seriedad. -. Como sea ¿Estas bien? -. Harry se preocupaba de las recientes salidas de Lupin y como poco a poco se volvía más pálido. -. ¿Sucedió algo? -. Sin embargo Lupin sólo lo observó sin expresar nada. -. Debo irme, quedé de reunirme con Seamus, al parecer dentro del Consejo se filtró información de quienes son miembros de los Mortifagos -. Harry se levantó.

-. Si -. Le contestó Lupin.

Los demás se dispusieron a comer. Una vez terminada la cena, Lupin se dispuso la guardia de esa noche, se encontraba vigilando cuando una voz lo llamó.

-. Lupin -. Le llamó Hermione animadamente. -. Me avisaron que por fin llegaste -. Le sonrió Hermione. -. Volviste muy pronto -. Remus se acercó a ella sonriente también.

-. Para poder verte tan pronto como fuera posible -. Remus ya no veía el caso de ocultar sus sentimientos, a sabiendas de que ella, jamás le correspondería. -. Mira conseguí un regalo para ti -. Remus buscó en su chaqueta y saco una esfera de cristal y dentro de ella una rosa color verde que flotaba dentro de una niebla rosa -. Hermione extendió su mano sorprendida por el detalle.

-. Gracias -. Dijo Hermione.

-. Es una rosa que florece cada diez años… Puedes confirmarlo con Severus… La escogí por lo rara que es -. Hermione la observaba con curiosidad. -. ¿O preferías algo de comer? -. Hermione reaccionó ante el comentario.

-. ¿Eh? N-No -. Dijo Hermione. -. Pensaba que es muy bonita -.

Remus sacó un estuche lleno de varios frascos con esencias dentro.

-. A Severus le traje varias muestras que se dan en el bosque Prohibido sólo en estas noches, son muy raras también -.

-. No me hacen falta -. Habló Severus detrás de ella, lo cual la asustó, a veces le sorprendía lo silencioso que era. Sin embargo a Remus no le afectó su comentario, solo le sonrió y se lo entregó, Severus lo aceptó a Regañadientes, y tomando a Hermione de la mano entraron a la casa, dejando a Lupin solo.

-. Perdona Severus, quiero hablar con Remus -. Severus se sorprendió por su actitud, pero la soltó y asintió, encaminándose a la habitación.

-. Te veo arriba -. Hermione le sonrió y salió nuevamente en busca de Remus.

-. ¿A solas? -. Le dijo Lupin que la vio acercarse.

-. Si -. Susurró Hermione seriamente, esperando que él no malinterpretara la situación.

-. Está bien, durante el desayuno -.

Hermione asintió.

Volvió a su habitación donde se encontraba Severus esperándola, al entrar esperó a que ella dijera algo.

-. Estoy bien. Me siento más tranquila después de llorar toda la noche -. Hermione se acercó a Severus y lo besó con calma. -. Y tú ayudaste mucho -. Ambos sonrieron.

Remus después de su guardia se dispuso a ir a descansar, pero Harry lo esperaba.

-. Remus -. Remus lo observó. -. A pesar de todo regresaste muy pronto -.

-. Sí, no encontré lo que buscaba… Gracias por cuidar de todos -.

-. De nada… No es como si necesitaran cuidado -. Bromeó Harry.

Remus le dio las buenas noches y entró a su habitación.

…

Austin se encontraba buscando aún en la habitación, sabía que podía encontrar algo, la conocía y sabía que podía encontrar algo.

-. ¿Qué buscas en mi habitación? -. Habló Ivy a su espalda, asustando levemente a Austin.

Él se giró a observarla, venia sola, y eso lo aliviaba.

-. Yo… quería saber… lo que planean -.

Ivy sin dejar su expresión seria le habló.

-. No te metas en mis asuntos a tu antojo -.

Eso hizo molestar a Austin.

-. Ni siquiera me lo has dicho, estoy seguro que lo confirmaste cuando te uniste a ellos, ¿No me lo dirás? -.

-. ¿Qué cosa? -. Ivy se sentó en la cama con tranquilidad, ignorando el estado de ánimo de su hermano.

-. Lo de los padres de Scatha, estoy seguro que si ganaste su confianza te lo dijeron, ¿Porque no hacerlo conmigo? ¿Sabes la razón por la cual se suicidaron? ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que sucede ahora? -. Ivy suspiró.

-. No fue suicidio… Fueron asesinados -. Eso no le sorprendió a Austin.

-. No cualquiera puede asesinar a un purasangre -. Dijo Austin.

-. Ahora no puedo decirte los detalles -. Ivy lo observó suplicante. -. No desperdicies tu vida por nada -.

-. ¡Solo quiero ayudarte! Buscas venganza, al igual que yo -.

-. ¿No te lo dije? -. Se levantó Ivy. -. No puedo decirte más -. Ivy se acercó a la ventana, dispuesta a irse.

-. Me disculpo… -. Le dijo Austin deteniéndola. -. … Pero por favor recuérdalo. Realmente quiero serte de ayuda -. Austin se dirigió a la salida de la habitación.

-. Hermano -. Austin se detuvo. -. Creo que sospechas que Scatha había matado a sus padres -. Austin la observó. -. Pero me temo que no fue así -. Ivy salió por la ventana y desapareció en la oscuridad, dejando aún más duda en Austin.

…

-. No pensé que regresarías sin decírmelo -. Habló el vampiro hacia Bellatrix.

-. Buscando más seguidores, necesitamos todos los peones que podamos -. Dijo Bellatrix seductora.

-. Debes saber que un error así, será castigado como nuestro amo diga, debes sentirte honrada si él te perdona la vida… En especial yo, tengo grandes esperanzas en ti -.

-. Jaxon, no dudes de mis capacidades para persuadir -. Dijo con burla Bella.

Jaxon se levantó del sillón donde la esperaba.

-. Vino alguien que quería presentarte desde hace mucho tiempo… Es por eso que te llame -. Bella se sorprendió, ¿Que podía ser tan importante? Una puerta se abrió lentamente dejando entrar a una persona que no podía creer. Vio como Jaxon se arrodillaba frente a él. El hombre entró arrastrando a una mujer a la cual no dejaba de morder el cuello, la mujer ya se encontraba inconsciente, aunque Bella sabía que la mujer estaba más muerta que viva, no podía creer a quien veía y el terror que emanaba su mirada, haciéndola temblar. Y entonces lo comprendió. -. Lamento hacerlo esperar -. Habló Jaxon con respeto. -. ¿Cómo se siente mi señor? -. El hombre arrojó a la mujer, como si fuera algo desechable. Y se limpió la sangre que emanaba de sus labios.

-. Nada mal -. Habló con propiedad.

Bella no pudo moverse, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía miedo que le recorría cada una de sus venas, y apretó con fuerza su varita, ya que algo le decía, que de esa habitación, solo uno saldría con vida.

…

Hermione admiraba el regalo que le dio Lupin. Podía sentir el amor que él le profesaba y sin embargo ella solo sentía una gran admiración por él. Tomó la flor en su regazo y la abrazó junto a su pecho, rogando el perdón de Lupin por todo el daño que le estaba haciendo.

Volvió a colocar la flor en la mesa junto a su cama y salió para la guardia, pero antes de salir de la habitación, un dolor muy fuerte la congeló, y gimió de dolor cuando lo sintió en su columna y subir hasta su cabeza. Y así como de repente le había dado el dolor, así de repente se fue, dejando aún más confundida a Hermione.

…

Bajó Hermione a desayunar mientras Harry, Ron y Ginny aún se encontraban, pero estaban listos para irse, Hermione los saludó y ellos se despidieron, listos para buscar más integrantes para su causa. Hermione se dispuso a desayunar, cuando vio llegar a Lupin.

-. Nos veremos más tarde -. Hermione asintió más nerviosa, si alguien podía saber sobre su próximo enemigo ese era Lupin, ya que Severus aún no ganaba la confianza de los ahora suyos. Hermione lo vio partir cuando un nuevo dolor la invadió pero ella, movió la cabeza ignorándolo.

…

Arthur se maravillaba por el ultimo artefacto llegado al Ministerio, algo que los muggles llamaban juego de video.

Pero que accidentalmente se había caído rompiéndose, mientras tanto Severus escuchaba sus lamentaciones.

-. Mi nuevo artefacto, vaya que hacen cosas tan frágiles los muggles -. Dijo Arthur lamentándose. -. ¿Quieres jugar Severus? Fue un regalo de Remus -. Eso hizo desesperar a Severus.

-. No, gracias -. Arthur arregló su videojuego y continuó, mientras Severus le habló. -. Todos han podido localizar intrusos vampiros dentro del Ministerio y varios magos que se unirán a nuestra causa, aunque debemos ser cautelosos, varios Vampiros están empezando a sospechar -. Arthur asintió. -. Solo adviérteles. Nos vemos -. Severus se encaminó hacia la salida.

-. Espera Severus -. Le habló Arthur. -. Creo que me corte con una de las piezas al intentar armarlo, para que no se desperdicie, ¿Quieres lamerlo? -. Arthur le extendió su mano, que tenía una ligera cortada que comenzaba a sangrar. Lo cual hizo bufar molesto a Severus.

-. No comprendo porque a ti también te fascina esto -.

-. ¿Que? ¿Qué quieres decir? -. Preguntó Arthur confundido. Después de un momento exclamó. -. ¿Bebiste la sangre de Hermione? -. Severus veía su error.

-. Ya lo sabía -. Le dijo Severus. -. Que sigo bebiendo su sangre -. Arthur asintió.

-. Los conozco a ambos por tantos años, así como supe de su relación, lo que ambos hacían no se podía ocultar -. Severus lo observó con admiración. -. Pero… Como no hay una salida de ese camino tan doloroso… los vigilare -. Severus lo observó y asintió. -. No me importa que los demás piensen que está prohibido -. Arthur con un pase de varita quedó su herida curada. -. Soy irresponsable, ¿Verdad? -. Dijo Arthur sonriendo. -. Estaré satisfecho mientras estén bien -. Severus asintió y se dispuso a irse nuevamente. -. Espera -. Dijo Arthur. -. Tengo algo más que decirte. Al parecer hay alguien que quiere unirse a nuestra causa -. Severus giró nuevamente. -. Me dijo que te conoce, pero esperaba tu consentimiento -. Severus sabía a quién se refería, eso no avecinaba nada bueno.

…

Hermione caminaba por la casa brevemente vacía, cuando nuevamente los escalofríos la embargaban, sintiendo un miedo que jamás creyó tener, enfundó su varita sin saber porque y cuando sintió una presencia, no dudo y lanzó un hechizo de defensa, el cual Remus bloqueó cuando se acercó a Hermione.

-. Hermione -. Dijo Remus compadeciéndola.

-. Remus… -. Hermione quería disculparse cuando Remus la haló hacia él y la abrazó sin que ella se lo esperara.

-. ¿De qué tienes miedo? -. Hermione respiraba escandalosamente. -. Cálmate… Hermione -.

-. Lo… siento -. Se disculpó Hermione. -. Lo siento… Remus -.

-. Está bien -. Remus le acarició la cabeza con ternura.

Y Hermione sintió algo que no había sentido con Severus, sintió empatía, algo que sólo Remus podía ofrecerle, sin esperarlo comenzó a llorar.

-. ¡Lo siento! -. Lloró Hermione.

-. Hermione… ¿Qué es lo que no podías decirme estando con Severus? -. Hermione se alejó, por fin pudo sentir la punzada de la traición en su interior.

-. Quería preguntarte algo -. Hermione lo observó por un momento, tenía tantas dudas, con la guerra, con Severus, con su inmortalidad, con lo que pasaría con ella, pero no sabía si era lo correcto comentarlo con Remus.

-. Todo está bien -. Remus le acarició la mejilla, reconfortándola. -. Mis sentimientos no cambiaran por ti, sin importar lo que me digas o preguntes -. Hermione lo observó con seriedad. -. Lo entiendes aunque no lo diga ¿No? -. Y la abrazó nuevamente. -. Te amo -. Hermione se sorprendió por las palabras de Remus, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba decírselas. -. Si pudiera hacerlo… Quisiera deshacerme de todas tus preocupaciones -. Remus la dejo estar a solas con sus pensamientos, Hermione llegó la sala y se sentó en el sofá, reflexionando.

Después de unos minutos, Severus llegó a su lado.

-. ¿Qué sucede, Hermione? -. Pero Hermione sólo escuchaba la pregunta, más no quien le preguntaba.

-. ¿Porque? -. Severus se sentó a su lado. -. Cada vez que Remus está frente a mi… no puedo decir nada… me paralizo ante él -. Severus se paralizó ante sus palabras, y en ese momento fue cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de su error, Severus la observó durante unos largos minutos, y Hermione aguantó la respiración.

-. Hermione… -. Severus se acercó para tocarla. Pero no lo hizo, haciendo la culpa más grande en Hermione. -. No te preocupes -. Severus la observó durante un minuto más en silencio. -. Pronto podrás hacerlo… Tranquila -.

-. Si -. Hermione asintió, sabía que había herido a Severus con la misma inseguridad que los embargaba, pero le molestaba que Severus ya se estaba acostumbrando a la idea de dejarla ir.

Severus se levantó y la dejó en la sala, con sus pensamientos, Hermione agachó la mirada derrotada, no sabía lo que hacía, sabía que amaba a Severus, pero también sabía que él y ella, poco a poco se iban acercando al camino que los alejaba.

…

**CONTINUARA... NOX**

**LES INVITO A DAR ME GUSTA A MI PAGINA EN FACEBOOK "AURORISS" DONDE SUBIRÉ TODO LO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**


	23. Capitulo 23

**CAPITULO 23**

Le agradezco a mi amiga por la hermosa portada de este Fic.

Es escritora de igual manera, si están interesadas en cualquiera de sus obras les dejo el link

** u/5495087/Ali-Victoria**

** user/NatAlivic**

Agradezco también a mi amiga **Monserrat Vidal** por el nombre que me ayudo a pensar para un personaje que será muy interesante **"Mortum Kilgori"**

Agradezco a **Xerxes Eli**, por ayudarme a pensar en el nombre de este nuevo personaje, muy importante también **"Scatha Lezquebec"**

…

Remus se encontraba organizando sus cosas para descansar cuando sintió una presencia a su espalda.

-. No me extraña que sintiera una atmosfera pesada, eras tú -. Severus lo observaba esperando que lo dejara pasar. -. Adelante -. Severus por fin entró, Remus, le indicó que se sentara en la cama, mientras él permanecía de pie.

-. Se lo que haces con Hermione -. Remus no interrumpió. -. Quieres darle el espacio suficiente para que ella te vea como la mejor opción con el tiempo -. Severus se levantó molesto. -. Así que la convences a mis espaldas -.

Remus sonrió con suficiencia.

-. Entonces… debería destruirte ahora mismo para eliminar lo que le preocupa -. Dijo Remus. Severus sacó su varita con rapidez, pero no lo suficiente, Remus también se movió velozmente, empujándolo contra la pared, mientras Severus lo apuntaba con su varita.

-. Hazlo y sabes que yo te hechizare al instante, magia no verbal… soy un maestro en ella -. Remus molesto lo empujó aún más contra el muro, pero Severus no se inmutó.

-. Deberías saber… Que los vampiros comunes temen y respetan a los que tienen sangre de un purasangre… Y sin embargo me muestras los colmillos sin dudar. ¡En verdad, te odio! -. Dijo Remus -. Severus no se dejó inmutar aun así. -. ¿No pretendías hechizarme, verdad? -.

-. Si te hechizo por accidente, sin descubrir lo que planeas, y siendo tan obvio, Hermione quedaría devastada, por extraño que me parezca, ella te aprecia -. Los ojos de Severus cambiaron a un rojo intenso. Lo cual hizo reír a Lupin.

-. Tu reacción es tan obvia. Tus ojos desean la sangre apenas la ven -. Remus se acercó más a él. -. Tienes el olor de Hermione, no te la mereces. ¡Insolente vampiro! -. Remus lo soltó pero bajó su mano hasta su pecho y lo rasguño, Severus se sorprendió, por la fuerza de su ataque que lo hizo sangrar. -. Será imposible que resistas el hambre con esa herida -. Dejó a Severus en el suelo, mientras Remus se incorporaba. Severus no dejaba de apuntarle con su varita a pesar de que sangraba con rapidez del pecho. Remus bajó a su nivel. -. Escucha, Severus -. Lo sujetó de la muñeca que lo apuntaba. -. Aún puedes beber mi sangre -. Severus se soltó con desagrado.

-. ¿Crees que aceptaré tu sangre? -.

-. Sería un problema que murieras ahora -. Eso hizo rabiar a Severus. -. Te he dejado vivir porque eras de utilidad para la Orden y Hermione se dejó llevar por tu condición, creyendo que te ama… Además los deje seguir porque sé que así no nos podías traicionar -.

-. Condescendiente como siempre -.

-. Lo se… Porque sabes que mis sentimientos por Hermione, probablemente son los mismos que los tuyos -. Habló Severus tratando de respirar con normalidad.

Severus se molestó por eso, pero no podía seguir negando que Remus buscaba lo mismo que él.

-. Solo deseo verla sonreír desde el fondo de mi corazón -. Dijo Lupin.

-. Yo también -. Respondió Severus. Bajó la mirada apenado. -. No tiene por qué sacrificarse -.

-. Exactamente -. Dijo Remus. El olor a sangre desequilibró a Severus. Tomó a Remus de la chaqueta halándolo hacia él, Remus no se negó cuando sintió los colmillos de Severus clavados en su piel. Mientras succionaba las imágenes del pasado de Remus y la sangre que corría por sus venas, aparecieron ante sus ojos, un ser peligroso y oscuro despertaba, pero Severus no pudo ver su rostro. Sin embargo Severus no dejó de succionar. -. Nunca olvides quien te dio esta sangre -. Le dijo Remus tranquilamente.

…

Severus se encontraba afuera despejando su mente con el aire fresco y la oscuridad rodeándolo.

-. Hola -. Habló alguien a su espalda, Severus lo había escuchado acercarse así que no le sorprendió. Austin se sorprendió al ver las heridas de Severus. -. Tu… -. Austin iba a preguntar pero creía que Severus reaccionaria igual que su hermana. -. Tal vez lo entiendas… Las personas a tu alrededor se comportan tan indiferente -.

-. Austin -. Habló Severus.

-. Es suficiente… He visto por el Ministerio a tu amigo Lupin y luce muy diferente a como Hermione me lo platicó, y por eso vine aquí, olí la sangre, ahora veo porque -. Austin desapareció en la noche, y Severus lo vio desaparecer.

Sabía que Remus no era el mismo desde que tomó la esencia de Scatha, haciéndolo más indiferente. Lo cual, hacia inquietar a Hermione, Severus se limpió la sangre que aún tenía en los labios y continuó con su guardia.

….

La mañana siguiente, alguien entraba dentro de los escudos, mientras otra persona lo vigilaba por fuera de ellos.

-. Haz un buen trabajo. Si es que quieres el poder de mi amo para vengarte -. El otro asintió.

-. Si -.

-. Buena suerte… Mortum -.

…

-. ¿Estás bien Hermione? -. Le preguntó Ginny que veía a Hermione distraída tratando de leer un libro. -. Puedo revisarte, ya sabes que estudio medimagia -. Pero Hermione no comprendió, sólo le sonrió y Ginny preocupada, le dio espacio, pensando que eso es lo que necesitaba.

Hermione no podía comprenderlo, y no podía responder, las palabras "Te amo" de Lupin, embargaban su mente. Los días en que no sabían nada desaparecieron. Se obligaba a no pensar en eso. En que ella y Remus… Severus y ella… Ahora que lo pensaba sería imposible.

"Lo entiendes aunque no lo diga ¿No?"

Ahora lo entendía. Aunque aún tenía miedo de responder.

….

-. Los he reunido de manera formal -. Habló Arthur a todos los de la Orden dentro de la casa e inclusive a los del Ministerio que se habían unido a la causa. -. Bien… Quiero presentarles, a alguien que se unirá a nosotros -. Señaló hacia la puerta de la salida, de la cual, Mortum se mostró, varios lo reconocieron y se mostraron recelosos de recibirlo. -. Preséntate por favor -.

-. Mucho gusto -. Habló Mortum animado. -. A partir de hoy seré un aliado para la Orden, espía dentro de los Mortifagos, igual que Severus -.

Hermione entró a la sala, esperando no llamar la atención de los demás integrantes. Pero no pudo ver a Severus entre ellos, no entendió porque, ya que no le había comentado nada. Se sentó con cautela al lado de Ginny.

-. ¿Hermione? ¿Ya te sientes mejor? -. Hermione le sonrió con tranquilidad.

-. Sí, estoy bien, gracias -. Hermione por fin tomó asiento. -. Por cierto, ¿Qué sucede? -. Hermione fijó su mirada hacia al frente y se sorprendió cuando vio a Mortum presentándose con los demás.

-. Severus y yo estuvimos separados por razones personales… Soy un viejo amigo de los Merodeadores… Soy Mortum… Un placer conocerlos -. Dijo Mortum sonriendo.

Hermione se levantó de su silla sorprendida.

-. Hermione -. Habló Ginny. -. Tranquila no es para tanto, siéntate -. Hermione volvió a sentarse. -. Yo soy Ginny -. Se levantó. -. Y si gustas te ayudare a conocer mejor la casa -. Hermione no dejaba de observarlo.

Hermione sabía que de seguro venia por venganza. Pensando que Severus fue quien mató a Scatha Lezquebec. Pero no podía entender porque Remus y Severus lo habían permitido.

Estaba tan sumisa en sus pensamientos, que no vio cuando Mortum llegó hasta ella.

-. Imaginaba que Severus tenía buen gusto, pero… -. Le dijo Mortum a Hermione. -. No creí que le gustaría una chica como tú -. Mortum siguió saludando a los demás, mientras dejaba a Hermione molesta con su comentario.

-. ¿Ya se conocen? -. Le preguntó Ginny.

-. Si, algo así -. Le dijo Hermione.

-. Parece que su carácter es peor que el de Snape -.

-. ¡Claro que sí! -. Dijo Hermione irritada.

-. Pero parece que también le gustas -. Le dijo Ginny sonriente.

-. ¿Que? -. Preguntó Hermione confundida y avergonzada.

…

-. ¿Tienes que irte? -. Le preguntó Arthur a Harry.

-. Si, perdón por los problemas -.

Ron lo detuvo sujetándolo.

-. ¡Estaré solo si te vas! -. Harry le sonrió, aunque era por poco tiempo mientras buscaba la manera de detener a los vampiros, no entendía a Ron, así que le sugirió que lo acompañara, a lo cual Ron aceptó y corrió por lo que iba a necesitar.

Harry se dirigió al Señor Weasley.

-. ¿Por qué dejo que Mortum viniera? -.

Arthur contestó con seriedad.

-. No estoy seguro de cuáles son los motivos de los sangrepura de unirse a los Mortifagos, y del Ministerio dándoles tanta libertad. Severus y Mortum se encontrarían de todos modos. Ya fuera aquí o en la Casa de Reunión. Como no podemos evitar que suceda… ¿Por qué mejor no dejamos que se acerquen? Quizás algún día puedan entenderse -.

Harry asintió.

-. Entiendo sus sentimientos -.

-. Espero que tú y Ron se cuiden mutuamente -.

-. Así será. Investigaré al Ministerio por mi cuenta, quizá ellos tengan registros de como detenerlos. Pero… No desapruebo su forma de pensar de usted y de Lupin -. Ron interrumpió llegando con lo que necesitaba y ambos se despidieron para partir.

Cuando iban saliendo se encontraron con Hermione.

-. Hola -. Los saludó.

-. Hermione -. Se sorprendió Arthur al verla ahí en su habitación.

-. Eh… -. Comenzó Hermione.

-. Nos vemos… Hermione -. Se despidió Ron, aun a pesar del tiempo Ron seguía sintiendo algo por ella.

-. ¿Escuchaste todo? -. Le preguntó Arthur mientras veían a los chicos irse.

-. Eh… un poco… -. Contestó Hermione.

-. Fue Severus quien aprobó la aceptación de Mortum -.

-. ¿Severus? -. Se sorprendió Hermione.

-. Si -.

-. Aunque Severus parecía muy enfadado, se comportó con mucha seriedad -.

Eso dejo pensando a Hermione.

…

-. Severus y tú, son grandes amigos, ¿Verdad? -. Le preguntó Ginny a Mortum. -. ¿Porque no estas con él ahora? -.

-. No está feliz que este aquí con usted -. Le sonrió, lo cual hizo sonrojar a Ginny. -. Yo lo veo como una gran inversión a mi tiempo -.

-. ¿En serio? -. Dijo Ginny nerviosa. -. Le agradezco el cumplido. Eres más agradable que Snape. Creo que la pasare mejor en las guardias. Prefiero tenerte de compañero -.

-. ¿Qué dijiste? -. Entró Arthur en la sala, dejando a Ginny muy nerviosa.

-. Ah, Señor Weasley -. Le habló Mortum.

-. ¿Qué sucede? -.

-. Me gustaría que platicáramos como está la situación con los Mortifagos, ¿Podemos? -. Le sonrió amablemente.

-. Claro, vamos al despacho que tenemos aquí. No dudes en preguntarme cualquier cosa que no entiendas. Sin duda, lo estas tomando bastante bien, ahora que Snape no está -. Se oyó el sonido de la chimenea y vieron a Severus llegando. Arthur le sonrió un poco nervioso. -. No me malinterpretes Severus -. Mortum se levantó.

-. Permítanme un momento -. Severus y Mortum salieron de la casa.

-. ¿Qué pasa? -. Habló Mortum con calma. -. Parece que asustaste a la bonita chica y al padre con esa cara -.

-. Si quieres vengarte, hazlo de una vez -. Le dijo Severus con la misma calma.

-. ¿Que? -. Mortum caminó viendo lo que le rodeaba. -. ¿No aprobaste mi aceptación para consolar a tu pobre y viejo amigo? -.

-. Mencionaste a alguien más fuerte que Scatha -. Ignoró el comentario de Mortum. -. ¿Quién es? -.

-. No tengo idea -. Mortum lo observó sonriendo. -. Lo escuche con uno de los vampiros en una reunión. Mencionaron que siempre les dicen así a los gemelos que nacen de vampiros, purasangre. ¿Te asusta? -. Mortum lo tomó del hombro fingiendo consuelo. -. ¿Qué quizás Scatha tenga un gemelo? -. Mortum lo soltó. -. Solo quiero ayudarles a derrotarlo -. Mortum se fue alejando de él, rumbo a la casa. -. Solamente tú tienes sospechas, dignas de un gran mago como tú -. Se metió a la casa, dejándolo solo.

…

**CONTINUARA... NOX**

**LES INVITO A DAR ME GUSTA A MI PAGINA EN FACEBOOK "AURORISS" DONDE SUBIRÉ TODO LO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**


	24. Capitulo 24

**CAPITULO 24**

Le agradezco a mi amiga por la hermosa portada de este Fic.

Es escritora de igual manera, si están interesadas en cualquiera de sus obras les dejo el link

** u/5495087/Ali-Victoria**

** user/NatAlivic**

Agradezco también a mi amiga **Monserrat Vidal** por el nombre que me ayudo a pensar para un personaje que será muy interesante **"Mortum Kilgori"**

Agradezco a **Xerxes Eli**, por ayudarme a pensar en el nombre de este nuevo personaje, muy importante también **"Scatha Lezquebec"**

….

Hermione se encontraba en su guardia.

-. ¿Terminaste de vigilar? -. Habló Severus a su espalda, Hermione nunca se acostumbraría a lo sigiloso que podía ser su pareja.

-. Si -. Dijo Hermione distraída. -. Hablaste con Mortum hoy, ¿Verdad? -.

-. ¿Nos viste? -. Le preguntó Severus.

-. Si, parece amable. Fue increíble que pudieras enfrentarlo, que pudieras olvidar lo que te hizo. Eres increíble -.

-. Ya te lo dije. No tienes que esforzarte tanto -. Severus no podía ignorar lo que le dijo Lupin.

"_Nunca olvides quien te dio esta sangre"_

Severus continúo.

-. No tienes que… -.

Hermione sabía lo que quería decir, que decidió interrumpirlo.

-. No tengo que dejarme guiar con Remus, también. Lo conozco desde hace años, no me importaría que me dijera lo que fuera, o que nos traicionara, no estoy equivocada con lo que siento. Pero, ya no es el mismo, me inspira miedo, cada vez que lo veo. Y cuando decidí hacerle frente, te insinué cosas que no debía. ¿Sabes que te he amado incluso ante de enterarme de tu condición? -.

-. ¿Qué estás diciendo? -. Severus no comprendía, lo que quería decirle, si estaba terminando su relación o se disculpaba.

-. Finalmente entiendo lo que siento por ti y Lupin… Lo que eres para mí -. Dijo Hermione acercándose a él. -. Pero, aun así, creo que te ahorraré el alejarme de ti -. Hermione caminó para entrar a la casa.

Severus no se lo permitió, la sujetó del brazo, impidiéndole alejarse. Hermione lo observó. Pero Severus la soltó en el instante.

-. No es nada -. Severus le dio la espalda. -. Puedes irte con él -. Hermione sollozó con suavidad y corrió triste a la casa.

Hermione corrió hacia su habitación, lo último que quería era ver a Remus, pero sabía que su relación con Severus, sólo fue protección y admiración por el cruel destino que le toco vivir, pero aun así, su corazón le dolía, esperaba estar en lo correcto y que el dolor que sentía en ese instante, con el tiempo solo fuera un vago recuerdo.

Hermione se detuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación, no le pareció correcto dormir ahora ahí, ya que esa en si era la habitación de Severus, cuando alguien le habló.

-. Hermione -. Remus la vio llegar. -. ¿Qué sucede? -. Hermione se acercó molesta hacia él, sabía que aparte de ella, él también fue el culpable de hacerle tener más dudas en su mente. Hermione quería saber si Remus sentía amor por ella, o era el egoísmo hacia Severus, que los había hecho separarse.

-. Quiero preguntártelo de nuevo -. Dijo Hermione segura esta ocasión. -. No cambies de tema esta vez -.

-. ¿Cambiar de tema? Ah… ¿Cuándo dije que te amaba? -.

-. S-Si -.

-. Lo decía en serio, ¿No te gusto? -. Hermione no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-. ¡No es eso! ¡Lo que pasa es que no puedo corresponderte! ¡Pero me alivio oírlo! No te amo, pero sé que con el tiempo eso podría ser -. Hermione no sabía lo que sentía por él, pero sabía que él estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por ella, que él siempre estaba dispuesto para ella, para aliviarla, salvarla y protegerla, y que con él sí podría tener un futuro normal sin dolor de por medio, de que ella envejecería y él también, él ahora estaba dispuesto a salvarla. -. Nunca encontré una razón para no corresponderte, lo único que me detenía es que jamás seré eterna y aunque quisiera serlo, no estoy lista para ello, ¡Es por ti que yo…! -. Remus la acarició de la mejilla, pero Hermione quitó su cara de su toque.

-. Hermione -. Remus no entendía su actitud.

-. ¿Por qué yo? -. Preguntó triste Hermione. -. Aunque sea una estúpida, aun así sé que no importa cuánto crezca, nunca seré digna de Severus, ¿Por eso me elegiste? ¿Sabes más de lo que nos dices, verdad? ¿Qué nos ocultas? -. Remus sonrió ante sus comentarios. Hermione molesta lo golpeó en el pecho desesperada. -. ¿Entonces porque no me lo dices? ¡Dime la verdad! ¡No podemos prepararnos si seguimos ignorantes! ¡No quiero seguir siendo una carga! ¡Solo quiero saber la verdad para ser más fuerte! ¡Por favor! -. Hermione dejó de golpearlo y empezó a llorar en su pecho desesperada.

-. Que tonta -. Le dijo Remus con cariño mientras acariciaba su cabeza de Hermione. -. Hubieras seguido así un poco más, ¿No está bien vivir en un falso mundo de felicidad? ¿Está bien que lo diga? ¿Aunque la verdad este empapada de sangre? ¿Aun así quieres saber? -.

-. Si -. Dijo Hermione sin dudar -. Remus -.

-. Desde que murió Tonks siempre he estado solo. Tú eres la única que trae calor a mi vida. Temo que me odies si conoces la verdad -. Remus acarició con suavidad la mejilla de Hermione y Hermione sin dejar de observarlo puso su mano sobre la de él.

-. No te odiare -.

Remus se acercó a ella, para estar a la altura de su rostro.

-. Entonces, pruébalo -. Hermione lo observó sin comprender. -. Sé mía -.

Hermione abrió los ojos ante su proposición.

…

Severus seguía con su guardia viendo a la oscuridad, recordando los breves momentos en que Hermione se alejó de él, sabía que sería la última vez que tocaría su mano tan delicada, y en el fondo de su ser le rogaba que no se fuera con Remus. Que no supiera también lo que él había descubierto días atrás.

Unos recuerdos sombríos llegaron ante sus ojos, los cuales le causaron un verdadero terror. Sabía que si Hermione se llegara a enterar de eso, se encontraría tan perdida como él.

No quería permitirlo, corrió hacia la casa, para buscarla y la encontró forcejeando con Remus.

Hermione quería zafarse del agarre de Remus.

-. ¡No! -. Gritaba Hermione. -. ¡Suéltame! ¡Solo haces esto para que no haga más preguntas ¿Verdad?! ¡Sabes que no quiero más mentiras! -. Pero Remus trataba de tranquilizarla.

-. Hermione… Sólo porque viniste directamente… Hago esto en serio -.

-. Estas mintiendo -.

-. No lo hago… por eso Hermione si quieres saber, debes escucharme -. Remus la soltó y Hermione no se alejó.

-. ¿Porque? -. Remus la abrazó y Hermione no se lo impidió.

-. Pobre niña -. Hermione no podía comprender porque Remus la torturaba de esa manera. Remus captó la presencia.

-. ¿Podrías dejar de verla con tanta preocupación? -. Dijo Remus. Hermione giró y vio a Severus a su espalda. -. Definitivamente protegeré a Hermione desde ahora, como mi pareja -. La abrazó más fuerte mientras ambos observaban a Severus que no se movía de su lugar.

…

-. Adelante -. Habló Arthur al oír que tocaban la puerta de su habitación. -. Perdón por llamarte a esta hora. Es un asunto muy privado -.

-. Es la primera vez que nos vemos desde que regresaste ¿No? -. Le preguntó Lupin que también se encontraba en la habitación. -. Mortum -. Mortum ignoró a Lupin y se dirigió a Arthur.

-. ¿Qué quiere de mí, Señor Weasley? ¿Seré otra pieza de ajedrez en el juego de Lupin? -.

-. Tú ya estás en el juego -. Le contestó Lupin. -. ¿Quién es tu objetivo? -. Mortum sonrió.

-. No puedes hacer nada aunque lo preguntes, ¿Verdad? -. Mortum se dirigió nuevamente hacia la salida. -. Si soy un estorbo, ¿Por qué no me haces desaparecer? -. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí, dejando en la habitación nuevamente a Arthur y a Lupin.

Mortum se quedó recostado en la puerta y sacó de su chaqueta una botella, con un líquido rojo intenso, lo observó sintiendo consternación.

….

Arthur suspiró cansado.

-. Me costó mucho dejarlo entrar sabiendo que causaría problemas -. Dijo Arthur.

-. ¿Dudas dejarle permanecer en la Orden? -.

-. No… pero… -.

-. Aquí es donde realizara sus ideales de paz. No pretendo destruirlo también -.

-. Confió en ti. Aún no es tiempo de revelar nada aun. Además, eres el único que ahora sabe cómo piensan ellos. Pero a decir verdad, aun me sorprende lo de Hermione. No puede ser que la hayas convertido en tu pareja -. Arthur se levantó y observó la luna llena, le impresionaba como algo tan simple podía afectar la naturaleza de Remus. -. Remus ¡No te perdonare si la decepcionas! Yo soy el que apoya la idea de que los sentimientos de Hermione hacia Severus, son genuinos y no manipulados por que él bebiera su sangre, si está contigo, es porque esta confundida -. Giró a ver a Remus. -. Remus… no te ves muy feliz -. Remus sonrió con suavidad.

-. No, si lo soy. Con esto, al fin… -.

…

Hermione dormía en su nueva habitación, mientras las palabras de Remus vagaban por su mente.

"_Se mía"_

Hermione se movió inquieta en la cama, el dolor en su cuerpo se volvía más intenso, y varias imágenes de recuerdos, que no sabía porque aparecían, la asediaban.

Hermione despertó abruptamente con un grito de terror.

-. ¿Hermione? -. Se acercó Ginny que dormía en la misma habitación.

Hermione no dejaba de temblar.

-. Me duele la cabeza -. Hermione abrazó sus rodillas, sin poder moverse.

-. ¿Hermione? -. Ginny no sabía qué hacer.

…

-. ¿De verdad estas bien? -. Le preguntó Ginny mientras se dirigían a la sala, para la reunión. -. Ni siquiera desayunaste -.

-. Si -. Dijo Hermione distraída.

-. Si no te sientes bien deberías descansar -. Le sugirió Ginny.

-. Estoy bien -. Hermione le sonrió para tranquilizarla. -. Sólo pensaba en algunas cosas… y me ponen muy nerviosa -.

-. ¿Qué es lo que te pone nerviosa? -. Preguntó Ginny, dejaron el tema cuando vieron a Snape acercándose.

-. Profesor Snape -. Lo saludó Ginny eufórica. Hermione levantó el rostro rápidamente. -. Buenos días -.

-. Si -. Dijo Severus defendiéndose frente a ellas.

-. Buenos días -. Dijo Hermione nerviosa.

-. Buenos días -. Contestó cortante Severus.

-. ¿Pasa algo? -. Preguntó Ginny, al no entender la actitud de ambos.

-. No -. Dijo Hermione.

-. Entonces vamos, Hermione -. Le replicó Ginny.

-. Si -. Y pasaron al lado de Severus que se quedó en su mismo sitio.

Ambas entraron a la sala, y Hermione dispuesta sentarse, los que llegaban dejaban el lugar libre a su lado, lo cual cuestionaba a Hermione, pero ese momento fue breve, ya que Lupin, entró y se sentó a su lado, lo cual hizo sentir a Hermione muy incómoda.

El resto de la reunión Hermione no podía concentrarse, no escuchó ningún reporte y sólo asentía mecánicamente. No entendía porque Lupin era tan posesivo, si su relación apenas comenzaba. Aún no comprendía porque Lupin era así con ella, y tampoco porque a ella no le gustaba la situación que se encontraba con ella.

Algo la hizo sentir un miedo en toda su piel y sin esperarlo perdió el conocimiento en medio de la reunión.

-. ¡Hermione! -. Exclamó Ginny asustada. -. Profesor Snape ayúdame -. Le gritó Ginny. Mortum sólo observó la situación sin alterarse.

Severus se acercó ante ella, y ante la mirada molesta de Lupin, Severus la levantó y la llevó a la habitación de él.

La acostó en la cama y se sentó a su lado observándola, seguía amándola, pero respetaría la decisión de ella. Poco a poco Hermione reaccionó.

-. ¿Estás bien? -. Le preguntó Severus.

-. Si -. Dijo Hermione apenada. -. Es solo que no dormí mucho -. Severus la observó con ligera preocupación. -. Han pasado muchas cosas -. Severus asintió comprensivo. -. Perdón por preocuparte -. Hermione quería estar entre sus brazos, que la reconfortara, pero aún no sabía cómo llevar esa situación entre ellos, e ignorar los sentimientos que aún tenía por él.

-. No te preocupes por mí -. Severus no le dio importancia.

-. Pero… -. Severus se acercó a una silla para estar de frente a ella.

-. Cuando dejes que él se apodere de tu mente y de tu ser, ya no te sentirás así. Supongo que con el tiempo te dejaras vencer -.

Hermione asintió, Severus se incorporó y caminó hacia la salida.

-. De acuerdo -. Respondió Hermione.

Severus salió de la habitación, Hermione no dijo más y se dedicó a dormir.

Arthur preocupado por Hermione, se encargó de cuidar la habitación de Hermione, pero no esperaba que Mortum se dirigiera a la habitación.

-. Espera -. Dijo Arthur que resguardaba. -. Hay una chica durmiendo ahí -.

-. ¿Necesito su permiso para entrar? -. Preguntó Mortum obstinado. Arthur no supo que responder. -. Descuide, no molestaré su sueño, solo quiero ver cómo sigue -.

Mortum entró a la habitación y se acercó a la cama. Mortum sacó el frasco que cargaba en su chaleco y que contenía ese líquido rojo intenso.

Se acercó con suavidad a Hermione pero su consiente lo engañó, recordando las palabras de Scatha en su mente.

"_Tú eres el único al que no convertiría en vampiro"_

Y Mortum retrocedió. Las palabras de Severus ahora sonaron su conciencia.

"_Por eso… lo entiendo… Yo también, tengo a alguien a quien nunca convertiría en vampiro"_

Y eso bastó para que Mortum dudara el usar ese líquido.

-. ¿Qué estás haciendo? -. Entró Arthur a la habitación.

Lo cual hizo despertar a Hermione, susurrando sin pensar.

-. ¿Severus? -. Enfocó mejor su vista y vio a Mortum frente a ella, le sonrió cínicamente y salió de la habitación.

-. Dame lo que tienes en las manos -. Detuvo a Mortum antes de salir. Mortum se lo entregó sin problemas, Hermione se levantó confundida.

-. ¿Qué pasó? -.

-. Despreocúpate. Nada ha ocurrido -. Arthur observó a Mortum.

-. Le reportare esto a Lupin -.

-. Como quiera -. Y Mortum por fin dejó la habitación. Y Arthur salió también de la habitación dejando a Hermione descansar nuevamente.

…

**CONTINUARA... NOX**

**LES INVITO A DAR ME GUSTA A MI PAGINA EN FACEBOOK "AURORISS" DONDE SUBIRÉ TODO LO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**


	25. Capitulo 25

**CAPITULO 25**

Le agradezco a mi amiga por la hermosa portada de este Fic.

Es escritora de igual manera, si están interesadas en cualquiera de sus obras les dejo el link

** u/5495087/Ali-Victoria**

** user/NatAlivic**

Agradezco también a mi amiga **Monserrat Vidal** por el nombre que me ayudo a pensar para un personaje que será muy interesante **"Mortum Kilgori"**

Agradezco a **Xerxes Eli**, por ayudarme a pensar en el nombre de este nuevo personaje, muy importante también **"Scatha Lezquebec"**

….

-. ¿En serio? ¿Mortum tenía esto? -. Preguntó Lupin.

-. Si -. Afirmo el Señor Weasley.

-. Hiciste bien en detenerlo -.

-. Cuando quieras -. Lupin tomó el frasco y lo guardó en su escritorio. -. Eh… -. Habló a Lupin. -. ¿Eso es sangre, no es así? ¿De quién? -. Sin embargo Lupin no le respondió. -. Disculpa, no es de mi incumbencia -. Lupin le sonrió.

-. No, está bien. Guarda el secreto -. Arthur asintió. -. En cuanto a Mortum no pretendo sacarlo de la Orden. Tiene un rol que cumplir -.

-. ¿Pero, y si le hace algo malo a Hermione? -.

-. Para eso cuento contigo -.

Arthur asintió.

-. Con gusto, Lupin -. Se inclinó con modestia. -. Eh, sobre Ginny, ¿Al parecer está un poco más alegre, es por lo mismo, no es así? -.

-. Si -.

-. Desde que escucho que Hermione, se ha decidido estar contigo y dejar libre a Severus -.

-. Deja que se emocione, Severus no la dejara llegar lejos -.

-. Si -. Rio aliviado Arthur.

Arthur se retiraba de la habitación.

-. Arthur… -. Le habló Lupin, lo cual él giró a observarlo. -. Te agradezco lo que haces por Hermione -.

Arthur le sonrió.

-. No es nada -.

Lupin se quedó solo en la habitación observando el frasco que le habían quitado a Mortum.

-. No te dejare usar esta sangre sucia para tus propósitos -. Y Remus apretó el frasco hasta romperlo y con un pase de varita, limpió el desastre, mientras sus heridas se cerraban.

…

Mortum se encontraba apenado por su comportamiento anterior cuando Lupin habló con él y le hizo saber quién era Arthur Weasley, y Mortum al no querer más problemas fue a disculparse con él.

-. Tengo algo que decirte -. Habló Arthur primero cuando vio entrar a Mortum a la habitación.

-. ¿Ha decidido mi castigo? -.

-. ¿Castigo? -.

-. ¿No es eso? ¿Entonces qué? -.

-. No tiene nada que ver con eso -. Le dijo Arthur tranquilamente. -. Pero… -. Se acercó con cautela a Mortum, que lo hizo sentirse nervioso, Arthur le sonrió amable. -. ¡Ven a comer a mi casa! -. Mortum abrió los ojos ante la impresión, lo cual hizo sonreír más a Arthur. -. Estaré solo, mis hijos han salido con su madre a una casa de seguridad, y me gustaría un poco de calma, antes de la guerra, no te preocupes, Severus y Hermione también han sido invitados -. Arthur se puso serio de repente. -. Han pasado muchas cosas, y sé que antes Severus y tú, fueron buenos amigos, deberían escoger otro estilo de vida -. Mortum lo ignoró y salió de la habitación dejándolo solo. Arthur lo vio salir y suspiró triste.

…..…

Hermione se arregló, aunque ya se sentía más descansada, su mente no la dejaba de molestar, y ese sentimiento de vacío, que le cuestionaba si hacia lo correcto alejándose de Severus.

Mientras tanto, Mortum no dejaba de observar su puerta, donde se encontraba Hermione, que no se percató que Arthur le habló por la espalda.

-. Lupin dice que esto no te costara tu salida de la Orden. Pero recuerda esto, aquí todos nos protegemos, si intentas algo contra Hermione, yo tomaré cartas en el asunto -.

-. Como quiera -. Le habló Mortum, seriamente.

Mientras Hermione ya se levantaba de la cama, cuando tocaron a su puerta.

-. Pase -. Le indicó Hermione a la otra persona, la cual sospechaba era Lupin, pero se sorprendió al ver a Severus cruzar el umbral.

-. La reunión terminó, al parecer Bella aún sigue reclutando, lo que implica que no sabemos dónde se encuentra… ¿Quieres comer algo? -. Sin embargo Hermione no alcanzó a contestar, Lupin atravesó la puerta, ignorando a Severus, lo cual hizo sentir a Hermione decepcionada.

-. Vamos Hermione, debes comer algo -. Lupin estiró su brazo pidiéndole su mano. -. Acompáñame -. Lupin por fin vio a Severus. -. Tú también Severus, debo hablarles -. Lupin les dio el paso, diciéndoles que en un momento los alcanzaría y ellos bajaron a la cocina donde se encontraba el Señor Weasley esperándolos.

-. Hermione -. Inmediatamente Arthur le habló. -. Lupin me comentó, que sufres de dolores en el cuerpo y cabeza -.

-. Si, así es -. Asintió Hermione confundida por las preguntas. -. ¿Porque? -. Le cuestionó al Señor Weasley.

-. He estado investigando, y sé que Severus llegó a la misma conclusión -. Hermione observó a Severus que sólo la observó sin expresar emoción alguna, lo cual en ocasiones frustraba a Hermione.

-. Pero… -. Dijo Hermione nerviosa -. ¿Cómo saben que yo…? -.

-. Severus se dio cuenta, olvidas que fue un gran espía, sabe captar detalles -. Hermione lo observó entre molesta y admirada, aunque pensaba que Severus la ignoraba en ocasiones, siempre estuvo al pendiente de ella.

-. ¿Entonces, Severus, tu aún me…? -. Severus la interrumpió.

-. No, continúa Arthur -. Hermione se sintió decepcionaba tan rápido que sintió como su corazón se salía de su pecho.

-. Severus no me pidió investigar, aunque si lo mencionó. Y eso nos llevó al mismo evento -. Hermione no comprendía. -. Debes saber que si Bella se ha ausentado es porque busca a alguien especial, alguien que varios creíamos que había muerto, es de sangre pura, y más antiguo que cualquiera de nosotros. Severus y yo nos hemos encargado de investigar que fue él y sus aliados. Aunque siempre que encontramos unas pistas, varias más han sido destruidas para que no podamos seguir el hilo de la investigación. Todo lo han encubierto muy bien -. Hermione trataba de seguir la conversación, pero aún no entendía que tenía que ver con ella. -. Igual que tu memoria -. Hermione se sorprendió.

-. ¿Mi memoria? -.

-. Severus -. Le pidió Arthur a Severus que continuara.

-. Esa ocasión que viste a Austin en el pueblo, dices que quizás algo te pasó, yo pienso que Austin te atacó… -.

-. Él no podría… -. Dijo Hermione defendiéndolo.

-. Lo sé -. La calló Severus. -. Austin no quería que lo encontraran y me parece que así fue, así que usan su apariencia para cubrir sus rastros, tu cuerpo trata de expulsar alguna maldición o hechizo que debieron guardar en tu cuerpo, y la pérdida de memoria te ayuda a equilibrarlo -. Hermione lo comprendió, por esa razón, Austin no le dirigió la palabra cuando la vio ese día, NO ERA ÉL.

-. Lupin se quiere encargar de protegerte, para cuando eso pase él no sea el indicado para cargar con la maldición -. Le dijo Arthur.

-. ¿Lupin lo sabe? -.

-. Yo se lo dije -. Le aclaró Severus.

-. Y me alejaste de tu lado, para que tú liberaras la maldición sin tenerme cerca, y si es mortal, tú librarte de ella, y Remus me cuidara -. Severus sólo la observó afirmando lo que ella decía. Hermione quería ahogar ese nudo en la garganta que comenzaba a surgir, ya no lo dudaba, no era parte del hechizo de sangre, ni ese pacto de lealtad hacia él, era amor, lo que ambos sentían, y lo que ambos proyectaban hacia los peligros aunque eso implicara alejarlos, Hermione lo abrazó sorpresivamente, a pesar de que Severus no reaccionó, eso a ella, ya no le importaba, porque a pesar de no expresarlo, sabía que él la amaba tanto como ella a él.

-. Hermione -. Por fin habló Severus. -. Esto no cambia lo que te dije -. Hermione lo observó. -. Solo así podemos protegerte, solo yo puedo ser capaz de soportar la maldición que sea. Lupin sabe el peligro que corres, y esto lo acordamos -. Ambos se observaron con seriedad, olvidando la presencia del Señor Weasley.

-. Bueno… yo me retiro -. Habló interrumpiendo la tensión.

Hermione y Severus por fin captaron su presencia.

Arthur se levantó para irse, sin antes señalar a Severus.

-. Recuerda no ser grosero con Lupin -. Arthur se retiró y Hermione también lo iba a hacer cuando Lupin entró a la cocina.

-. Hermione -. Le sonrió Lupin. -. Ya te ves mucho mejor por cierto -. Lupin la tomó de los hombros y la acercó a él, con la intención de besarla, pero la sintió temblar. -. No necesitas sentirte incomoda ya -. Lupin se acercó lentamente a sus labios, Hermione se dejó besar, y sintió su tacto suave y delicado, pero algo la detuvo y lo empujó con suavidad.

-. No -. Dijo en un susurro.

-. No debes temer ya -. Hermione sin embargo lo alejo soltándose de su agarre. Lupin le sonrió sin importarle su actitud anterior.

-. Dame tiempo -. Le pidió Hermione.

-. Está bien -. Le dijo Lupin. -. Al parecer aún lo piensas demasiado -. Hermione lo observó incomoda. -. Por ahora no te pediré que hagas nada, te daré todo el espacio que necesites -. Hermione se sintió ofendida que la tratara como alguien ingenuo.

-. Eh… Remus -.

-. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Aún no tienes hambre? -.

-. Ya lo sé todo -. Lupin observó a Severus que permaneció en el otro extremo de la cocina. -. No fue él -. Hermione lo defendió. -. Y aunque también me molesta que ambos jugaran a sortearse mi destino, prométeme, que me liberaras de la maldición y después me dejaras tomar la decisión final -.

-. Está bien, pero aún no es tiempo, hasta saber quién lo hizo y porque -.

-. Como siempre evadiendo el tema. En ese caso la decisión la tomaré ahora -.

-. Creo que sabes, lo que hará, Severus -. Severus observaba de lejos la situación y sonrió sarcástico.

-. Hermione siempre sabe tomar la decisión correcta, jamás dudaría de su buen juicio -.

-. Siempre tan útil, Severus -. Hermione observó a Severus, lo cual la hizo sonreír, pero Remus la volvió a tomar de los hombros, acercándola a él, para abrazarla. -. Mejor dime, ¿Te encuentras bien? -. Hermione se alejó de él.

-. Eh, si, no… Sólo es que no he podido dormir mucho. Así que… -. Hermione desvió la mirada incomoda, pero Remus la tomó de los hombros, acariciándola, lo cual ella sorprendida miró a Lupin.

-. ¿Estabas pensando en mí? -. Hermione lo observó disgustada, porque si bien pensaba en él, pero no de la forma que él le insinuaba. -. Si es así me alegra, estar en tus pensamientos -. Severus sólo los observaba, e intentaba ignorar la situación, esperando en una esquina, sabía que al final, Hermione, haría lo correcto. -. Me parece que hemos hecho muchos esfuerzos, al conseguir aliados, estos días son tranquilos, puedes salir si lo deseas -. Hermione lo observó sorprendida. -. Podrás descansar -.

-. Pero… -. Replicó Hermione. Remus le cubrió la boca con suavidad.

-. Si no… No puedo dormir, si sé que te esfuerzas de más -. Hermione pensaba en lo que tenía que luchar y por lo que podía perder, podía tomarse unos días, y así acercarse nuevamente a Severus.

…

Mortum se encontraba frente a la Madriguera recordando las palabras de Arthur, de que podía elegir otro estilo de vida, y acercarse nuevamente a su amigo. Respiró fastidiado, en ese mismo momento le pareció una tontería. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero en ese instante la puerta se abrió y apareció Arthur sonriente.

-. Mortum, me alegra que vinieras. Justamente estoy terminando la cena. Pasa. -. Mortum no sabía cómo reaccionar. -. Vamos, pasa -. Mortum asintió resignado. -.

…

Hermione, Remus y Severus aún se encontraban comiendo pequeños aperitivos mientras Remus seguía queriendo intentar hablar con Hermione.

-. Siempre espere tenerte así de cerca -. Le dijo Remus a Hermione. Hermione pensaba que esa escena seria como la de una pareja feliz platicando mientras esperaban irse a casa, pero sin embargo, su corazón apuntaba al hombre que los ignoraba, sentado frente a ellos. -. Esta oscureciendo. Es una pena que tenga que dejarte ir, Arthur los invitó a cenar y no quiero que lleguen tarde -. Remus le acarició su mano -. Procura descansar -. Hermione lo observó, vio sinceridad y amor en sus ojos, y Hermione deseaba poder corresponderle, hacer su existencia más fácil, pero su mente ya tenía a alguien, alguien complicado y alguien con quien era difícil en pensar en un futuro igual. -. ¿Qué sucede? -. Dijo Remus, al ver que Hermione no le respondía, ni reaccionaba.

-. No lo entiendo -. Hermione se alejó poco a poco de él. -. ¿Por qué eres así conmigo? Este amor tuyo no pudo crecer así de rápido. No lo entiendo -.

-. Desearía, que lo entendieras -.

…

**CONTINUARA... NOX**

**LES INVITO A DAR ME GUSTA A MI PAGINA EN FACEBOOK "AURORISS" DONDE SUBIRÉ TODO LO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**


	26. Capitulo 26

**CAPITULO 26**

Le agradezco a mi amiga por la hermosa portada de este Fic.

Es escritora de igual manera, si están interesadas en cualquiera de sus obras les dejo el link

** u/5495087/Ali-Victoria**

** user/NatAlivic**

Agradezco también a mi amiga **Monserrat Vidal** por el nombre que me ayudo a pensar para un personaje que será muy interesante **"Mortum Kilgori"**

Agradezco a **Xerxes Eli**, por ayudarme a pensar en el nombre de este nuevo personaje, muy importante también **"Scatha Lezquebec"**

…

-. ¿Puedes ayudarme a revolverlo? -. Arthur le entregó un cucharon a Mortum, lo cual no entendía como disfrutaba cocinar el mismo, cuando podía pedírselo a su elfo. Mortum tomó el cucharon. -. No la cocines hasta que este espesa -. Le indicó Arthur. -. Aunque Severus come lo que sea, sigo sin saber qué es lo que más le gusta -. Arthur lo observó sonriente. -. ¿Tú lo sabes? -. Mortum lo observó confuso. Recordó un tiempo en que él y Severus perseguían Mortifagos y comían un platillo que a ambos le fascinaba, sacudió la cabeza ignorando el recuerdo y siguió con su pequeña labor. -. Ah, está bien si no sabes -. Dijo Arthur aun con buen humor.

-. Estofado de vaca, cordero y cerveza -. Habló con suavidad Mortum.

-. Ah… -. Habló Arthur impresionado. -. Tengo los ingredientes para hacerlo, ¿La preparamos? -. Le preguntó Arthur a Mortum. Pero él lo ignoró. Eso a Arthur no le inquietó, buscó los ingredientes y comenzó a cocinar.

…

-. ¿Estás bien? -. Le preguntó Severus a Hermione, ambos ya iban saliendo hacia la Madriguera.

-. ¿Eh? Ah… -. Dijo Hermione distraída. -. Estoy algo mareada, disculpa por pedirte que tomáramos la red flu en lugar de trasladarnos -.

-. No es nada -. Dijo Severus restándole importancia. Hermione se detuvo en el camino hacia la entrada de la casa de los Weasley. -. Pero solo tienes que recordar eso. Aunque Lupin lo desee, yo nunca… -. Sabia Hermione a lo que se refería Severus, sabía que Lupin la quería a su lado, pero también que si surgía la oportunidad de que Hermione se convirtiera en un vampiro, él estaba seguro de que Hermione lo hubiera pensado con seriedad. Pero también sabía que Severus jamás se lo permitiría.

Sabía que Severus la amaba, y por tanto la dejaba en libertad, pero le costaba mucho trabajo ignorar el rechazo y la poco cercanía hacia ella. Ambos se observaron anhelando la cercanía del otro, pero en ese instante el Señor Weasley entró a la habitación.

-. Bienvenidos -. Habló Arthur. -. Hoy tenemos un menú especial -. Severus vio hacia adentro de la estancia y entonces lo vio.

-. Mortum -. Dijo Severus sin poder creerlo.

-. Yo lo llame -. Aclaró Arthur. Hermione trató de sonreír.

-. ¿No es bueno? De vez en cuando, en especial, porque antes eran muy buenos amigos, ¿Verdad? -. Hermione tomó a Severus de la mano y lo adentró a la sala, con Severus resistiéndose levemente.

Una vez adentro Hermione ayudó a Arthur en la cocina, mientras Severus y Mortum esperaban en el comedor.

Hermione llevó un poco de té, por lo pronto en la espera de la cena.

-. Eh, viéndolos así, en verdad son muy parecidos en su personalidad, ya veo porque se llevaban tan bien -. Hermione trató de llevarse bien con ambos. -. Tal vez por eso me confundí cuando fue a verme en la tarde que me sentí mal -. Severus al escuchar eso, se levantó molesto.

-. ¿Qué pretendes hacerle a Hermione? -.

-. Severus detente -. Le suplicó Hermione, Mortum sólo lo observaba con naturalidad. En ese momento Arthur entró con la comida lista.

-. ¡Gracias por esperar! -. Mortum se levantó.

-. Me voy -. Le dijo Mortum a Arthur.

-. ¿Eh? La cena… -. Dijo Arthur confundido.

-. No tiene caso… -. Le dijo Mortum acercándose a la salida. -. Hablar de otro estilo de vida en este punto -. Mortum se fue dejando a Arthur un poco triste, al no lograr lo que quería.

-. Cuando mi menú especial por fin… -. Dijo Arthur levemente resignado.

-. No se preocupe Señor Weasley -. Dijo Hermione interviniendo. -. Severus y yo si nos quedaremos a cenar. ¿Verdad Severus? -. Hermione lo sirvió. -. Antes de que se enfrié -. Severus vio los platos, y vio el estofado en ellos. -. ¿Qué sucede? -. Dijo Hermione preocupada por Severus.

-. No es nada -. Dijo Severus recomponiéndose.

…..

Hermione y Severus volvían a la casa de seguridad, al parecer se encontraba sola.

-. Lo siento -. Hermione se disculpó. -. Fue porque dije eso que Mortum… -.

-. No es tu culpa -. Le respondió Severus.

-. Pero, eso no es todo. Yo… -. Dijo Hermione observando a Severus. -. Mortum y tú… han pasado por muchas cosas malas. Quisiera que ninguno fuera herido de nuevo -. Hermione bajó la mirada triste. -. El Señor Weasley también lo dijo… -. Hermione vio imágenes borrosas en su mente y se tocó la cabeza inconscientemente, por el dolor que la inundaba nuevamente. Severus la observó preocupado.

-. ¿Te duele de nuevo? -.

Hermione se recompuso y le restó importancia.

-. No, estoy bien. No es nada -.

Severus la regañó.

-. No te preocupes por otros, deberías descansar -.

Hermione se volvió a disculpar.

-. Lo siento -. Hermione estaba dispuesta a ir a su habitación. -. Buenas noches -. Hermione se retiró hacia su habitación, mientras Severus la veía partir.

-. Deberías dejar de preocuparte por ella -. Severus giró a ver a la persona que hablaba. -. Supongo que mencioné que siempre te han gustado las muggles -. Severus ignoró su comentario.

-. ¿Qué es lo que planeas? -. Le habló a Mortum.

-. No necesito responderte -. Mortum giró hacia su habitación, lo cual hizo molestar a Severus.

…

Varios vampiros llegaron a la casa de seguridad.

-. Al parecer Bellatrix no fue una digna adversaria, pero ya casi es el momento -. Ivy le sonrió nerviosa. -. Cuando el verdadero líder aparezca, ¿Qué crees que hará? Será tan fuerte como su hermana. Al menos con Bellatrix lo acaba de comprobar -. Poco a poco todos los vampiros miembros de los Mortifagos fueron llegando, poco a poco la guerra se aproximaba.

…

Hermione se encontraba descansando cuando las imágenes sobresalían de su mente, nuevamente sin forma. Impidiéndole pensar, impidiéndole respirar.

….

Ivy fue hacia su habitación, descansaba, era bastante cansado estar en esa situación, solo para conseguir su objetivo. De repente la puerta de su habitación se abrió.

-. ¿Austin? -. Se sorprendió al ver a su hermano ahí. -. ¿Qué habías estado…? -. Pero no terminó su pregunta, lo sabía, y él lo emanaba por cada poro de su piel. -. ¿Quién eres tú? -. Nuevamente Ivy no podía moverse, el miedo la congeló, sabía que la guerra se avecinaba cada vez más y que ese ser idéntico a su hermano aniquilaría todo a su paso.

…

Hermione dormía, desesperada de librarse de sus sueños, veía sangre, veía dolor y lo sentía como si ella lo estuviera provocando.

…

-. Debo admitir que el ver el rostro de un traidor en mi espejo, me da escalofríos. Fueron hace más de diez años, en que él negó a su clan por una mortal -. El extraño Austin le hablaba a Ivy que no se movía de su lugar. -. El haberme alimentado de ella, fue cruel… lo admito -. Dijo sin expresión, E Ivy abrió los ojos sorprendida. -. Ese día mis padres comprobaron lo que la ira de Austin puede hacer, ese día no dejo de pisotear mi cuerpo hasta que casi se convirtió en polvo. Me tomo estos diez años el recuperarme. No debería de estar agradecido por la vitalidad de los pura sangre por sobrevivir por tanto tiempo -. Giró a ver a Ivy y sus seguidores que entraban en esos momentos en la habitación. -. Ah, hablando de eso la desaparición de mi hermana Scatha, hace que me sienta más relajado. Aunque hubiera querido alimentarme de ella, como la humana de este chico… parece que no lo habría conseguido sin importar cuanto esperara -.

Por fin habló Ivy.

-. ¿Pero cómo…? -.

-. ¿Cómo logré localizar a Austin? Aunque la poción multijugos fue práctica, requiere de habilidades que yo no poseo… Preferí ir por la fuente original, y él es impulsivo, sabía que se acercaría lo suficiente para ser capturado -. Dijo el falso Austin orgulloso.

-. Me alegro por ti. Puedo estar tranquila sabiendo que el cuerpo de mi hermano le es útil -. Ivy sonrió con complicidad, sabía que sería difícil hacerlo con la imagen de su hermano, pero estaba segura que con lo único diferente que tenia de su hermano, no tendría dudas para matarlo.

El falso Austin sonrió y se desapareció en la misma habitación.

…

Austin llegó a la orilla de las murallas de la casa de Seguridad, siendo el primero Lupin en recibirlo y se dio cuenta de quien se trataba, enfundó su varita y vio con sorpresa, como el falso Austin tocaba con suavidad su barrera haciendo que se quebrara como el cristal. Lupin no le dio oportunidad y le atacó con hechizos y la defensa que ahora su mejorado cuerpo le ofrecía, pero ante su siguiente ataque, Hermione se interpuso tomándolos a ambos por sorpresa.

-. ¡Remus! -. Le regañó Hermione. Lupin desvió su hechizo sin bajar la guardia. -. ¡Lo lamento pero no dejare que lastimes a Austin! -.

-. Pero Hermione, él no es… -.

-. No lo es, pero su cuerpo sí, no es una poción, es su cuerpo. ¡Y no permitiré que Austin sea una víctima de sus conflictos! -.

-. ¿Entonces te has puesto de lado de los vampiros? -.

-. Si así lo quieres ver -. Lo vio con seriedad.

-. Ya veo -. Le dijo Remus.

El falso Austin paso alrededor de Hermione.

-. No te preocupes, Granger, Remus no podrá matarme -. Ambos se observaron con ira. -. Por ahora me iré. Cuento contigo, líder Remus, esperar a que llegue nuestro encuentro -. Lupin guardó su varita y lo vio desaparecer de la misma manera en que llegó.

…

El falso Austin llegó nuevamente a la casa de Reunión, bajo las miradas y reverencias de los miembros. Ivy sólo lo observó pasar hacia las habitaciones, mientras él le guiñaba un ojo con complicidad.

…..

Varios miembros de la Orden, salieron a recolectar víveres y pociones mientras Hermione no podía con el cansancio.

Ginny se acercó a ella.

-. ¿No dormiste de nuevo? -.

Hermione reaccionó.

-. No, pero no te preocupes, no es más que insomnio -. Trató de sonreírle a Ginny.

…

Ivy vigilaba los horizontes sin dejar de ver a su falso hermano, viéndolo acompañado de dos personas que había visto por ahí pero que aún no conocía por completo, recordaba que uno era llamado Mortum, que era sirviente de Scatha y el otro era un vampiro novato, parecía que recordaba que se llamaba Severus, Severus Snape.

-. ¿Qué sucede? -. Le preguntó un vampiro a Ivy. Se acercó a ver lo que llamaba su atención. -. ¿Ivy, tu sabes si…? -.

-. No lo sé -. Contestó Ivy cortante sin dejar de observar la escena.

…

Severus a pesar de estar ahí, tratando de ganarse la confianza del que ultrajó el cuerpo de un amigo, mantenía su distancia con Mortum, aún no podía perdonarlo, por acercarse demasiado a Hermione, con malas intenciones.

-. ¿Novia? ¿De Remus Lupin? -. Cuestionó el falso Austin a Mortum, por lo que le acababa de contar, mientras Severus se mantenía indiferente.

-. Si -. Afirmó Mortum.

-. Interesante -. Sonrió el falso Austin. -. Sin embargo es muy valiente al enfrentarse a él. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está mi sangre? -.

Mortum se disculpó.

-. Me disculpo -. Dijo Mortum, esperando su castigo, pero el falso Austin solo rio.

-. No creí que fueras tan inútil -. Austin observó fijamente a Severus, el cual logró ponerse nervioso. -. Olvídalo -. Le dijo a Mortum sin dejar de observar a Severus. -. El momento se acerca. Aunque la dejemos sola, con el tiempo ella… -. Mortum y Severus esperaron ansiosos por saber más. -. Aún hay trabajo que hacer -. Giró a ver a Mortum nuevamente. -. Hazlo bien, de esa forma, tu deseo será concedido -. Mortum y Severus se inclinaron con respeto y asintieron. Mortum habló sin importarle que Severus estuviera a su lado. -. Por favor, mate a los que causaron la muerte de Lezquebec. Espero el renacimiento de su verdadero cuerpo con todo mi corazón… Jhony Lezquebec -.

…

Ivy encontró en la habitación de su falso hermano, un ataúd, atado con cadenas, intentó acercarse, para acabar con todo eso de una vez, pero en cuanto se acercó una fuerza oscura la empujó fuertemente hasta el otro extremo de la habitación. Se regañó mentalmente al pensar que podía ser tan fácil.

…

**CONTINUARA... NOX**

**LES INVITO A DAR ME GUSTA A MI PAGINA EN FACEBOOK "AURORISS" DONDE SUBIRÉ TODO LO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**


	27. Capitulo 27

**CAPITULO 27**

Le agradezco a mi amiga por la hermosa portada de este Fic.

Es escritora de igual manera, si están interesadas en cualquiera de sus obras les dejo el link

** u/5495087/Ali-Victoria**

** user/NatAlivic**

Agradezco también a mi amiga **Monserrat Vidal** por el nombre que me ayudo a pensar para un personaje que será muy interesante **"Mortum Kilgori"**

Agradezco a **Xerxes Eli**, por ayudarme a pensar en el nombre de este nuevo personaje, muy importante también **"Scatha Lezquebec"**

…

Mientras se encontraban Hermione y Ginny comprando todo lo necesario, en compañía de Severus varias alumnas que las identificaron se acercaron a ellas.

-. Señorita Granger -. Hermione las observó interrogantes. -. ¿Es cierto lo suyo con Remus Lupin? -. Hermione las miró con pesar, no sólo porque al parecer era lo único que les importaba a esas jovencitas y no la guerra que se avecinaba, le irritaba también por el cansancio que venía acarreando por días.

-. Aunque me lo pregunten… -. Sin embargo, varias chicas se decepcionaron.

-. No llores -. Le dijo una a la otra. -. Como Lupin ha escogido a la Señorita Granger, solo podemos felicitarla -. Y ambas se decepcionaron juntas.

-. Eh… -. Quiso Hermione componer la situación. Ginny giró los ojos molesta.

-. Que escándalo, ¿No? -.

Severus decidió adelantarse y las dejo solas, siendo el primero el regresar a la casa de seguridad.

Sin embargo, su paz reinó poco, ya que Mortum también iba llegando a la casa.

-. ¿Sigues muy aliado de los vampiros? -. Le comentó Severus.

Mortum sólo le sonrió.

-. No creo que eso te importe -.

Severus se molestó.

-. Si algo le sucede a Hermione… no te dejare escapar -.

Mortum rio con suavidad.

-. Que miedo -. Le dijo sarcásticamente.

Mortum subió a su habitación, dejando a Severus solo, el cual no dejaba de observarlo.

Hermione y Ginny volvieron después de unas horas, Hermione se encontraba muy cansada, que cada vez que cerraba los ojos, las imágenes color sangre la embargaban.

-. ¿Qué sucede? -. Le dijo Ginny preocupada, viéndola temblar nuevamente. -. ¿Hermione? -.

Sin embargo Hermione cada día más se perdía y no encontraba salida.

…

Ivy se encontraba en la habitación de la casa de reunión de los Mortifagos. Cuando alguien entró a su habitación sin tocar.

Vio que se acercaba Jhony hacia ella.

-. Lezquebec, ¿Qué pasa? -. Le cuestionó Ivy.

-. ¿No te aburre estar sola en este lugar? -.

Ivy observó ese rostro al que amaba, y sin embargo le produjo nauseas como el miedo y el amor se mezclaban en su ser. Ivy negó con la cabeza, ya no podía seguir viendo a esa criatura como su hermano.

-. Lezquebec, ¿Tu?... -.

Jhony se acercó más a ella.

-. Buscaba maneras de pasar el tiempo -. Jhony le acarició la mejilla, sin pasar desapercibido para él, el rostro asustado de Ivy. -. ¿Qué te parece si nos divertimos juntos? -. Ivy tomó valor y levantándose bruscamente lo empujó sin piedad.

-. ¡No digas tonterías! -. Sin embargo Jhony la tomó de la muñeca bruscamente acercándola a él.

-. No bromeaba -. Le dijo muy cerca de su rostro, poniendo muy incomoda a Ivy. -. Hablo en serio -. Ivy se movió queriendo soltar su agarre hacia ella.

-. Lezquebec, suéltame -. Le imploró y Jhony la arrojó hacia la pared, provocando que Ivy chocara escandalosamente.

-. Ah, lo siento -. Dijo Jhony con fingido pesar.-. Aun no puedo controlar bien este poder -. Se acercó a ella, mientras Ivy reponiéndose lo vio acercarse nuevamente a ella. -. ¿Te dolió? La próxima vez, seré más gentil -. Casi estaba cerca de ella, cuando una fuerza lo haló haciendo que Jhony terminara contra la pared.

-. ¿Snape? -. Dijo sorprendida Ivy.

-. Aus… Lezquebec -. Se corrigió Severus. -. Tú… ¿Qué estás haciendo? -. Sin embargo Jhony sólo rio.

-. Lo que viste -. Le dijo con tranquilidad. Lo cual hizo molestar más a Severus.

-. ¡Detente, Snape! -. Le pidió Ivy. Severus se detuvo, más por el hecho de saber que a pesar de ser alguien maligno, era el cuerpo de Austin quien recibiría todo el daño.

-. Lárgate -. Le dijo Snape soltándolo.

-. ¿Me lo ordenas? -. Le preguntó presuntuoso Jhony. -. ¿A quién crees que le estás hablando? -. Severus con mucha ira guardada le habló lo más amable que pudo.

-. Por favor sal de aquí -. Jhony sonrió.

-. Si lo dices así, no hay más remedio -. Observó a Ivy, lo cual la hizo sentirse avergonzada y salió de la habitación. -. Entonces nos vemos -.

Snape e Ivy lo observaron salir, Snape le ofreció su mano para que se levantara del suelo.

-. Ivy, ¿Estas bien? -.

-. Si -. Dijo Ivy recomponiéndose y aceptando la mano de Severus para levantarse. -. ¿Tú conoces a Austin? -. Snape sonrió.

-. Por desgracia, si -. Le sonrió e Ivy sabía que bromeaba. -. No congeniamos del todo, pero sabía que él no estaba a favor de todo esto -.

-. Entonces sabes, ¿Qué le sucedió? -.

-. Tu hermano, se encuentra prisionero en su propio cuerpo, es un hechizo muy complejo que pocos magos controlan, no es como la poción multijugos aunque tiene similitud, tu hermano está bien, mientras que a su cuerpo, no le pase nada -. Ivy no comprendía del todo, pero su manera en que Severus le hablaba le hizo confiar. -. Que esto quede entre nosotros solamente, ¿Está bien? -.

-. ¿Porque? -. No comprendía Ivy, si no lo advertía herirían a su hermano.

-. Por ahora solamente, trabajamos para detenerlo -. Ivy lo observó sorprendida, era un espía. -. Al igual que tú -. Y volvió a sorprenderse, nadie lo sospechaba, excepto ahora él.

-. Entiendo -. Dijo Ivy más tranquila.

-. Me voy -. Snape se dispuso a salir.

-. Snape -. Dijo Ivy débilmente, Severus se detuvo. -. Gracias -. Severus asintió y la dejo sola.

Mientras Severus regresaba a la Orden, no pudo evitar preguntarse, todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

….

-. No es aburrido estar siempre encerrada -. Le preguntó Remus a Hermione. -. ¿Salimos a alguna parte mañana? -. Sin embargo Hermione estaba muy distraída en su mente.

-. Remus -. Le dijo con pesar.

-. ¿Qué sucede? -. Le preguntó Lupin.

-. ¡Aun no me respondes! -.

-. ¿Qué cosa? -.

-. ¿Qué maldición me atormenta? -. Hermione lo regañó, pero después en un segundo se puso triste y confundida. -. Mencionaste que tú y Severus tenían una idea de lo que me pasaba, y por eso ahora eres mi pareja, para protegerme, cuando Severus revierta la maldición y rebote en él -. Hermione sollozó ante lo que su imaginación le hacía pensar que podía pasarle a Severus. -. ¿Qué es?... ¿Algo va a sucederme? -. Hermione desesperada tomó a Lupin de su chaqueta. -. ¡Respóndeme!... Remus -. En ese instante, el dolor invadió nuevamente la mente de Hermione y voces sonaban en su cabeza, clamando ayuda y temor.

-. Hermione -. Dijo Lupin. Pero Hermione se tomó con fuerza su cabeza, queriendo detener el dolor. Remus la tomó de los hombros con protección. -. ¿Hermione? -.

-. Yo… Yo… -. Hermione no podía pensar con claridad.

Remus la tomó de los hombros haciéndola reaccionar.

-. Hermione… cálmate… Hermione -. Hermione se soltó de su agarre, a pesar de todo, no podía sentirse segura con él.

-. ¡No lo entiendo! ¡No lo entiendo! ¡No lo entiendo! -. Pero sabía que con Severus ya no podía ir así que se aferró a Lupin y recordó lo que Severus le preguntó una vez, así que decidió preguntarle a Remus igual. -. Remus, ¿Qué soy para ti? ¿Por qué sigues ocultándome la verdad? ¿Qué fue lo que me paso? ¡Yo… tu y yo! -. Remus la observó a los ojos sin contestarle, Hermione se sintió tan cansada que cayó sobre el regazo de Lupin.

-. ¡Hermione, Hermione! -. Remus confirmó si estaba bien.

-. Remus, ¿Qué esconde tu alma? ¿Por qué ahora me miras con esos ojos tan tristes? -. Hermione no pudo más y se desmayó sobre Remus.

-. Tranquila, yo te protegeré… a como dé lugar -. Remus la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la habitación de Severus, sabiendo que ahí, es donde quería ella estar.

Severus la observó y se acercó a acariciar su frente, comprobando que se encontrara bien, Remus la depositó sobre la cama y le asintió a Severus.

-. Hermione -. Le habló con suavidad Severus. -. Finalmente llegó el momento. Sea como lo que sea que te hicieron, espero estar equivocado -. Severus besó su frente. Se incorporó y le habló a Remus. -. Si por fin mi maldición me ha dado alguna ventaja, debo saber si tengo dentro de mí el poder de proteger a Hermione -.

…

Hermione se encontraba en su habitación, durmiendo o al menos tratando de hacerlo. En medio de sus sueños, unos ojos que ya había visto antes, la hizo sentirse vulnerable, haciéndola despertar bruscamente.

…..

-. ¿Austin? ¿El vampiro renegado? -. Preguntó Arthur sin poder creerlo.

-. Así es -. Le dijo Severus. -. Remus, Mortum y yo ya lo hemos visto, Mortum y yo de frente y Remus en recuerdo, esa criatura ha tomado el cuerpo de Austin y al parecer cuando se entere de la verdad, de lo que pasó con Scatha, quizá intente atacar a Hermione, o es posible que ya lo haya hecho -.

-. Desde que Bella desapareció, y Mortum se infiltró, esto es cada vez más cercano -. Habló Lupin

Severus dudó.

-. Bellatrix ya no es un problema -. Arthur lo observó sorprendido -. Fue la primera en conocerlo, y al parecer, ahora solo yace a través de las venas de este nuevo adversario -.

-. Es decir que posee la magia de Bella -. Severus asintió resignado. Arthur no lo podía creer, al parecer este nuevo adversario era más fuerte que el mismo Voldemort.

-. Lo he visto, y he visto sus ojos -. Le dijo Severus con rabia. -. Tanto odio y determinación -.

…

-. ¿De verdad podré recuperar a mi hermano? -. Dijo Ivy triste viendo a la oscuridad, donde se sentía cómoda.

…..

Mortum entró a la habitación y vio un ataúd viejo y envuelto en cadenas, protegido de una magia muy poderosa.

Dispuesto a arriesgar si era preciso su propia vida tomó su varita dispuesto a terminar con eso, pero la voz del Señor Weasley le llegó a la mente.

En la que le pedía que Severus y él eligieran su amistad otra vez, Mortum se regañó, ya que no se sintió capaz de continuar y guardó su varita. Sin embargo se acercó más al ataúd y le gritó.

-. Despierta… para que tu sangre, sea derramada como el monstruo que eres -. Le dijo con rabia.

…..

-. Pronto -. Dijo Jhony, hacia Severus al cual le empezaba a tomar aprecio. -. Muy pronto estará en mi poder. Cuando eso pase, podre revivir por completo -. Severus no comprendía a que se refería y no entendía el hecho de que vagara tan lejos de la casa de Reunión. Severus sintió que alguien los vigilaba y al girar la mirada vio a Lupin entre las sombras, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Jhony. Y entonces se dirigió a él.

-. Esa chica despertara… los sueños felices se convierten en pesadillas… esos violentos colmillos empezaran a corroerla desde su interior… ni siquiera tengo que interponerme… aunque la deje sola, ella despertara… y esa sangre… -. Severus y Lupin demostraban seriedad pero ambos compartían la misma preocupación por Hermione.

-. Lezquebec, no creas que permitiré que una vil criatura como tú le ponga un dedo encima -. Y Remus desapareció en ese mismo instante. Jhony ignoró sus palabras. Y se retiró mientras Severus lo seguía de lejos, sin dejar de pensar en Hermione.

**ADVERTENCIA: LEMMON**

Hermione seguía en su cama, despierta y muy asustada, poco a poco unas imágenes cada vez más vividas se formaban en su mente apoderándose de sus recuerdos. No sabía si estaba soñando o si era real, pero una oscuridad aún más profunda comenzaba a rodearla y consumiendo todo a su alrededor.

-. ¡No, no, no! -. Gritó Hermione desesperada y comenzó a sollozar sin tener a nadie que la ayudara.

De repente la puerta se abrió y Severus cruzó el umbral.

-. Hermione, ¿Estas despierta? -. Se acercó a ella.

Hermione vio una figura acercándose a ella y temiendo aún por sus pesadillas, se arrojó hacia él, intentando detener su ataque hacia ella.

Haciendo que Severus cayera hacia atrás. Severus no reaccionó, sólo le permitió que se diera cuenta, dejando en libertad su pensamiento. En un instante Hermione pudo verlo claramente, tenía a Severus contra el suelo, lo cual la avergonzó.

-. ¿Severus? -.

-. ¿Estás bien? -. Le dijo con calma.

-. ¿Por qué no te resistes? -.

-. ¿No te lo dije? -. Hermione no entendió. -. Cualquier cosa que quieras hacerme estará bien -.

-. ¿Es porque soy tu presa? -. Dijo Hermione molesta. -. Te equivocas, tonto -. Entonces le gritó. -. ¡Yo soy quien hizo que no pudieras volver atrás! -. Hermione se calmó después de eso. -. Siempre me dejas hacer lo que quiera… Aunque quería ser tuya y ayudarte como pudiera… Todo fue por mí… porque al final terminara con Lupin… Pensaba que podría ser alguien a quien necesitaras… Y olvidar la maldición que nos poseyó a ambos… si, todo fue por mi bien… sino esas palabras que nunca debí haberte dicho, sobre que quería compartir tu destino de vampiro, no las habría pronunciado de otro modo -.

-. Es extraño lo que dices -. Le respondió tranquilo Severus. -. Como si quisieras decirme que me necesitas… te equivocas, Hermione -. Severus y Hermione se empezaron a incorporar. Pero Hermione seguía sobre su regazo -. A quien necesitas es a Lupin… ¿Estas segura que no es lo mejor para ti, para nosotros? -. Hermione lo meditó. -. Actúas extraño -. Hermione se levantó por completo, tratando de ignorar lo que había pasado.

-. ¿Dices que puedo hacerte cualquier cosa que quiero? -. Severus asintió. -. Entonces no me limites -. Severus no comprendió, pero su duda se aclaró cuando vio a Hermione se abalanzo contra él, metiendo sus manos por debajo de la camisa para sentir su piel fría y la dureza de sus músculos. -. Desnúdate -. Hermione le ordenó, pero Severus aún se cuestionaba, la extrañaba tanto como ella a él, y si podía ser débil por una noche, sabía que ninguno se arrepentiría, Severus con calma se quitó su camisa quedándose solo con su pantalón de pijama. Hermione lo vio y la desesperación creció dentro de ella, se levantó con rapidez y Severus no perdió tiempo, y dejó caer sus pantalones al suelo, mientras era admirado por Hermione. -. Extraño todo eso de ti -. Dijo Hermione sin disimulo.

-. Tú sigues vestida -. Severus se acercó a ella y de un solo tirón rompió su camisa sin que le diera tiempo a respirar. Severus también se encargó de sus pantalones y Hermione se los liberó rápidamente de sus piernas. Hermione se sentó en la cama, dejando que Severus escalara hacia ella. Ambos extrañaban ese olor de su piel, tan limpio y natural, que se convirtió en un embriagador afrodisiaco que espoleó su deseo hasta la locura. -. Eres hermosa, Hermione -. Severus le puso una mano en un pecho y a continuación empezó a devorar su pezón. Hermione gritó al sentir ese familiar y anhelante calor abrasador y el azote de su lengua notando como se tensaba en lo más íntimo con cada con cada suave lametón. Severus deslizaba sus codiciosas manos por su piel húmeda de sudor, acariciando y apretando, buscando los puntos que le hacían gemir. Hermione entrelazó sus piernas con las de él para darle la vuelta, pero era demasiado fuerte. Severus levantó la cabeza y le sonrió. -. Esta vez me toca a mí -. Lo que sentía por él en aquel momento Hermione, viendo aquella sonrisa, que extrañaba y aquel fuego en sus ojos, era tan intenso que dolía. Estaba cayendo otra vez, y no se arrepentía de nada.

-. Severus… -. Quería saberlo de él, si el amor de ella aún se comparaba con el de Severus.

La besó profundamente, lamiéndole la boca de aquella forma tan suya. Pensó que podría conseguir que llegara al clímax con un simple beso, si ambos le dedicaban el tiempo suficiente.

Todo en él aún la excitaba, desde cómo le veía y le sentía ella bajo sus manos hasta la forma en que la miraba y la tocaba.

Lo que codiciosa y calladamente exigía de su cuerpo, la intensidad con que le daba placer y obtenía el suyo a cambio, la volvía loca.

Hermione pasó las manos por su sedoso pelo. Su pecho le atormentaba los pezones erectos, y el contacto de su cuerpo, duro como una piedra, con el suyo bastaba para ponerla húmeda y anhelante.

-. Me encanta tu cuerpo -. Severus susurró, desplazando los labios desde su mejilla hasta la garganta. Con una mano le acariciaba el torso desde el pecho a la cadera. -. No me sacio de él -. Hermione sólo gimió en respuesta. -. Creo que nunca podre saciarme -. Mordisqueando y lamiéndole el hombro, descendió hasta tomarle el otro pezón entre los dientes. Tiró de él, y el pequeño dolor hizo que Hermione se le arqueara la espalda con un tenue grito. -. Nunca he deseado nada tanto -.

-. ¡Demuéstramelo entonces! -.

-. Todavía no -. Severus murmuró, deslizándose hacia abajo, rodeándole el ombligo con su lengua. -. Aún no estas lista -.

-. Por favor -. Hermione le tiró del pelo, intentando que subiera.

Severus la tomó de las muñecas y las sujetó contra el colchón.

-. Tu sexo ha perdido la experiencia de tenerme dentro, Hermione. Te hare daño si no te relajas -. Hermione sintió un violento estremecimiento de excitación. La encendía cuando hablaba tan abiertamente de sexo. Severus entonces volvió a deslizarse hacia abajo y Hermione se tensó ansiosa. Hundió la cabeza en su hendidura y Hermione forcejeó por lo intenso que le provocaba. Severus la pellizcó en la cara interior del muslo con los dientes. -. Quieta -.

-. Por favor -. Su mirada relajada apaciguó los frenéticos movimientos de Hermione.

-. ¿Crees que no he soportado tanto como tú? -. Severus preguntó con aspereza. -. Te deseo, Hermione -. Hermione se lamió los labios resecos, tan sumamente enardecida por su deseo animal que no pudo articular palabra. Severus gruñó suavemente y se sumergió en busca de la carne resbaladiza de entre sus piernas. Le introdujo la lengua, lamiendo y separando los sensibles pliegues. Las caderas de Hermione se agitaban nerviosas; su cuerpo, en silencio, pedía más. Era una sensación tan increíble que podría haber llorado. -. ¡Por Merlín, Hermione! Llevo queriendo estar así contigo desde la última vez que fuiste mía -. Mientras la suavidad aterciopelada de su lengua vibraba sobre su sexo hinchado, Hermione ocultaba sus gemidos en la almohada.

-. Si. Así. No pares Severus -. Severus lo hizo, succionando de la manera más delicada y con un lametón enérgico. La retorcía con las sacudidas del orgasmo, tensándola en lo más íntimo, temblándole las extremidades. Le acarició con la lengua en su sexo mientras se convulsionaba, estremeciéndose con aquella penetración superficial, queriendo que entrara aún más. Sus gemidos vibraban contra su sexo inflamado, haciendo que el clímax se prolongara. Se le saltaron las lágrimas y le rodaron hacia las sienes, el placer físico estaba destruyendo el muro que contenía sus sentimientos reservados. Y Severus no se detuvo. Severus rodeó la trémula entrada de su cuerpo con la punta de la lengua y empezó a lamer su sexo palpitante hasta que se aceleró otra vez. Severus le introdujo dos dedos que se retorcían y la acariciaban. Estaba tan sensible que la desesperaba contra las embestidas. Cuando acercó los labios a su sexo y empezó a lamerle con movimientos rítmicos y regulares, volvió a llegar al clímax, gritando con voz ronca. Luego le introdujo tres dedos, retorciéndolos y abriéndola. -. No -. Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro; le ardía y le cosquilleaba cada centímetro de su piel. -. No más -.

-. Una vez más -. Severus le pidió con la voz quebrada. -. Una vez más y después te haré mía -.

-. No puedo… -.

-. Sí que podrás -. Severus sopló, lanzándole a Hermione una lenta corriente de aire en su sexo húmedo, y aquel frescor sobre su enfebrecida piel volvió a despertar las sensibles terminaciones nerviosas. -. Me encanta verte llegar al clímax, Hermione. Me encanta oír los ruidos que haces, como se estremece tu cuerpo… -. Le masajeo un punto delicado en su interior y Hermione tuvo otro orgasmo en forma lenta y ardiente delicia, no menos devastador, por ser más leve, que los dos anteriores.

Hermione notó que su peso y calor la abandonaban en esa zona tan sensible ya. Sintió el colchón hundirse cuando él se colocó encima de ella, ahora, con manos rudas, la colocó en el centro de la cama.

Severus se puso encima de ella, sujetándola, colocando los antebrazos por fuera de sus brazos y apretándolos hacia los lados, apresándola.

Hermione miraba fascinada la austera belleza de su rostro. El deseo le endurecía los rasgos, tensa la piel de los pómulos y la mandíbula. Tenía los ojos oscuros y dilatados que se veían negros, y se suponía que estaba contemplando la cara de un hombre que había sobrepasado los límites de su control.

Para Hermione era importante que Severus hubiera llegado hasta allí en beneficio de ella y que lo hubiera hecho para satisfacerla y prepararla para lo que suponía era una exigente experiencia.

Hermione se aferró a las cobijas, cada vez más expectante. Severus se había asegurado de que Hermione se llevara lo suyo una y otra vez.

Esto ahora era para él.

-. Toda tuya -. Hermione le ordenó, desafiándole con los ojos.

-. Hermione -. Severus soltó su nombre al embestirla, hundiéndose hasta el fondo en una única y feroz arremetida.

Hermione dio un grito ahogado. Era enorme, tal y como lo recordaba, duro como un piedra y muy profundo.

La conexión era asombrosamente intensa. Emocionalmente. Mentalmente. Nunca se había sentido tan completamente… tomada. Poseída.

Hermione nunca pensó que podría estar sin él, tanto tiempo recordándose que era lo mejor para ella, pero al mismo tiempo suplicando por él cada noche.

Y ahora con el total dominio que Severus ejercía de su cuerpo aumento su deseo a un nivel exorbitante.

Nunca había estado tan unida a alguien, ahora su maldición y su locura se veían como cosas minúsculas, mientras lo tuviera a él.

Hermione se apretó a él, gozando de la sensación de tenerle dentro, llenándola.

Las caderas de Severus se clavaban en las suyas, empujaban marcando su presencia, su posesión.

El cuerpo Severus se endureció, los músculos del pecho y los brazos se estiraban cuando salía hasta la punta.

La rígida tensión de los abdominales de Severus era el único aviso que le daba a Hermione antes de estrellarse hacia adelante.

Con fuerza. Hermione gritó, y su pecho resonó con un sonido profundo y primitivo.

-. ¡Severus!... ¡Te amo! -. Eso provocó que Severus la sujetara con más fuerza, y empezara a penetrarla aún más, clavándole las caderas en el colchón con unas embestidas feroces.

De nuevo a Hermione la inundó una oleada de placer, que la penetraba con cada embiste del cuerpo de Severus en el de ella.

Severus hundió la cara en su cuello y la sujetó con firmeza, hundiéndose rápidamente y con fuerza, diciendo, con la voz entrecortada, crudas y encendidas palabras que a Hermione la volvían loca de deseo.

-. Hermione, jamás te olvide, ni lo hare, TE AMO -. Hermione había dado por hecho que eso significaba solo eso, sexo sin emociones, sólo cargada la desesperación y la frustración en ello, pero lo veía ahí, igual que ella, entregado en demostrar que a pesar de que siga la misma dirección su opinión de alejarla, siempre la amaría como ella a él. Severus seguía moviendo las caderas para provocarle placer en lo más íntimo y sensible. Hermione emitió un tenue sonido de desvalimiento y su boca se posó sobre la de ella. Hermione le deseaba desesperadamente, le clavaba las uñas en sus caderas, luchaba con el impulso de mecerse al ritmo de las feroces embestidas de su enorme miembro. Estaban empapados de sudor, la piel caliente y pegajosa, respirando trabajosamente. Cuando en el interior de Hermione se avecinó un orgasmo, como una tormenta, todo su ser se tensó y apretó, exprimiendo. Severus gimió y metió una mano por debajo de la cadera, tomándola del trasero y levantándola hacia sus embestidas de manera que la punta de su miembro golpeaba una y otra vez en el punto que a él le dolía y ansiaba. -. Dámelo, Hermione -. Ordenó con aspereza. -. Dámelo -. Hermione alcanzó el clímax como un torrente que la dejó sollozando su nombre, realzada y magnificada la sensación por la forma en que él retenía su cuerpo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, estremeciéndose. -. ¡Ah, Hermione! -. La estrechó con tanta fuerza que apenas podía respirar, subiendo y bajando las caderas mientras se vaciaba en ella.

Hermione no recordaba cuanto tiempo estuvieron de aquella manera, uno encima del otro, con la boca en el hombro del otro, tratando de calmar y suavizar la garganta.

A Hermione le palpitaba el cuerpo entero.

-. ¡Fascinante! -. Consiguió decir Hermione.

-. Fue mucho tiempo -. Murmuró él con los labios en su mandíbula. -. Eso puede ser peligroso -.

-. Siempre y cuando sea contigo -.

-. Siempre será contigo -. Hermione se rio y lo abrazó. Alzó la cabeza y Severus le acarició la nariz. -. Me parece que ahora si podrás descansar -. Hermione enarcó las cejas.

-. Así que viniste a procurar la manera en que descansara -.

-. Siempre buscaré tu bienestar, Granger -. Hermione lo hizo rodar, sin apuros para terminar sobre él.

-. Significa que estamos como antes, sin alejarnos -. Hermione lo besó suave y dulce, pero algo cambio que Severus se incorporó, haciendo que ella se bajara de él.

-. Me temo que no, entiéndelo es por tu bien -. Severus buscó su varita y con un pase, quedaron vestidos como si no hubiera pasado nada, hace una hora.

-. Lo entiendo, debí entender que no sería tan fácil -. Lo observó, como si esperara algo de él. Pero sabía que era difícil hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

-. ¿Estás bien? -. Volvió a preguntarle Severus.

-. Si, debí pensar mejor las cosas antes de seducirte, de verdad lo entiendo -. Dijo Hermione restándole importancia. -. Ah, vamos, sal de aquí. Necesito cambiarme de ropa -. Le pidió Hermione nerviosa.

-. ¿De verdad estas bien? -.

-. Si, ya estoy bien. Gracias, nos vemos -. Dijo Hermione apresurada, se incorporó, no perdiendo tiempo lo sacó de la habitación. Severus salió, pero sabía que no fue correcto todo lo que se dijeron, el arrepentimiento no tardó en llegar.

Mientras tanto Hermione, al quedarse sola, nuevamente las imágenes abordaron su mente, sintiendo un gran miedo. Y sin querer comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

De repente, sintió una brisa entrar por su ventana y al levantar la vista, vio a Remus parado en su ventana, Hermione ya no podía negar el consuelo que él le brindaba y se arrojó a sus brazos, esperando el dolor y el miedo que habitaba en su alma. Remus la abrazó, consolándola.

Mientras afuera Severus escuchó los sollozos de Hermione y entró nuevamente hacia su habitación, deseando no haber visto esa escena. Hermione abrazada a Remus y el consolándola con cariño.

Vio como Remus, acariciaba su cabeza y como con magia no verbal, la hacía dormir, dejando a Severus sorprendido e incómodo, sabía que esa técnica, no era magia, era una cualidad de los vampiros. Remus la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

-. ¡Remus! -. Le gritó Severus molesto. -. ¿Qué pretendes hacerle a Hermione? -.

-. No traicionaré nuestro pacto -. Le dijo Remus. Y desapareció con Hermione.

…..

**CONTINUARA... NOX**

**LES INVITO A DAR ME GUSTA A MI PAGINA EN FACEBOOK "AURORISS" DONDE SUBIRÉ TODO LO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**


	28. Capitulo 28

**CAPITULO 28**

Le agradezco a mi amiga por la hermosa portada de este Fic.

Es escritora de igual manera, si están interesadas en cualquiera de sus obras les dejo el link

** u/5495087/Ali-Victoria**

** user/NatAlivic**

Agradezco también a mi amiga **Monserrat Vidal** por el nombre que me ayudo a pensar para un personaje que será muy interesante **"Mortum Kilgori"**

Agradezco a **Xerxes Eli**, por ayudarme a pensar en el nombre de este nuevo personaje, muy importante también **"Scatha Lezquebec"**

…

Hermione despertó con suavidad en una habitación que no había visto nunca, y sobretodo, despertó en los brazos de Remus.

-. Hermione, ya es suficiente -. Le dijo con calma Remus. -. Despierta una vez más antes de que sea tarde -. Remus con un pase de varita tocó la frente de Hermione y le activó sus recuerdos y todo lo que había pasado ese día. -. Legeremens -.

Hermione caminaba al lado de Austin cuando llegaron a un túnel donde no se podía apreciar la luz con facilidad, Hermione examinó el lugar que no reaccionó cuando Austin la acorraló a la pared.

-. ¿Qué posees tú? -. Le habló con suavidad Austin. -. ¿Qué poder tienes, que dos de los magos más poderosos proclaman por tu ser? -. Hermione intentó alejarlo.

-. ¿Austin? -. Le pidió Hermione nerviosa. Sintió la nariz en su cuello, oliendo su aroma.

-. Quizá quiera comprobarlo -. Hermione lo sintió, y lo oyó.

-. Tú no eres Austin -.

-. Demasiado inteligente, siendo tan joven… quizá tengas la fortaleza que busco -. Hermione tembló al sentir su lengua, y sabía lo que pasaría, tenía miedo, sabía que en el algún momento lo había pensado, pero jamás a fondo, para estar en esa situación.

-. No -. Dijo Hermione suplicando, pero no pudo decir más. Dos colmillos se clavaron en su piel, haciéndole sentir un dolor tan terrible que no se comparaba con lo que había sentido con Severus. -. Austin, ¿Qué es… lo que tengo en el cuello? -. Hermione no podía creerlo. Hermione sintió como si todo su cuerpo se rompería en mil pedazos, dejando entrar una oscuridad en su alma, dejando que la tristeza y el dolor, fuera lo que único en lo que podía pensar y lo único que su cuerpo aceptaba. -. Severus -. Exclamó en un susurro caer al suelo debilitada y apunto de desmayarse, sin embargo alcanzó a oír a su agresor.

-. Supongo que debes saber lo que pasa cuando un sangre pura te muerde, ¿Cuál es tu destino, sangre sucia? ¿Eres lo bastante fuerte para convertirte en mi fiel sirviente? ¿O sucumbirás ante el dolor y la muerte te abrazara lentamente? -. El extraño tocó su frente, haciendo que su cuerpo se contrajera, eliminando todo rastro de dolor y de las mordidas. -. Soy piadoso, te daré el tiempo para que tu destino quede marcado -. Y Hermione se desmayó por completo.

Hermione se encontraba sobre el regazo de Lupin, ya había dejado de temblar, y sólo mantenía su mente en blanco.

-. Hermione -. Remus le limpió las lágrimas que emanaban de sus ojos, aliviándola de sus pesadillas. -. Por favor… solo tú… Debes despertar-. Remus sacó su daga mágica y se hizo un corte en muñeca, dejando que la sangre brotara, succionó de su propia muñeca y después alimentó a Hermione con ella, por medio de un beso. Hermione despertó y se dio cuenta de lo que hacía Lupin. Se alejó de ella. -. Acéptala, yo tengo la sangre de la hermana del ser que te hizo esto, no servirá como tal, pero te ayudara bastante, no te convertirás en algo como Severus pasó muchos años reprimiendo -. Remus repitió la operación, y volvió a alimentarla, Hermione no podía reaccionar, así que solo se lo permitió. Al final Hermione no terminaba de reaccionar. -. ¿Lo recuerdas, Hermione? -. Le preguntó Remus. Hermione levantó su mano hacia Remus, y le acarició la mejilla en agradecimiento.

-. Si, lo recuerdo -. Hermione tocó el rostro de Remus con ambas manos y le sonrió, pero sintió la presencia de alguien y giró a su espalda, vio a Severus detrás, mirándolos con rabia.

-. Sabía que no eras de fiar -. Severus le dijo a Remus apuntándolo con su varita. -. ¡Y también…! -. Hermione se asustó.

-. ¡Severus! -. Le pidió Hermione.

-. ¡La presencia de un vampiro más! -. Gritó Severus. -. ¡Remus cómo pudiste permitirlo, me aparte para que la protegieras y lo permitiste! -.

-. ¡Detente Severus! -. Bloqueó a Severus. -. Por fin lo entiendo, y ahora lo veo… el vampiro que me mordió, no me convirtió en vampiro, inserto la sangre de Scatha en mí -. Severus subió la mirada impresionado, sabía lo que eso implicaba, que tarde o temprano, Hermione y su alma desaparecerían y todo su ser pertenecería a Scatha y ahora lo veía claro, había sido el plan de ella, desde un principio. -. Lo siento Severus… debí evitarlo -. Hermione se sintió débil y se desmayó en los brazos de Lupin.

Severus ya lo veía claro, sabia Scatha que protegería a Hermione, alejándola de él, y eso la haría vulnerable a su hermano, ya que Lupin sólo buscaba venganza, y nadie notaria sus intenciones verdaderas, sabía que sólo Severus podía detener a cualquiera y dejando a Hermione libre, el hermano Lezquebec se acercó lo suficiente para manipularla y traer a su hermana de regreso.

-. Maldita -. Susurró con rabia Severus.

-. Te calmara saber que yo no sabía esa parte, yo sospechaba igual que tú, que fue mordida y los recuerdos de la mente del vampiro causante la atormentaba… Pero ahora que Scatha vive en ella, no es una maldición que podamos revertir… Creo al fin y al cabo, tendrá la eternidad a tu lado, si logramos detenerlos -.

Pero Severus, no quería aceptarlo, no podía aceptarlo, que el futuro de Hermione estuviera marcado igual que el suyo.

…

Hermione descansaba en su habitación mientras Remus y Severus discutían a su lado.

-. ¿Cómo es eso posible? -. Le preguntó Severus a Remus.

-. Tu deberías entenderlo, más que cualquiera de nosotros -.

-. Tenía una teoría, pero no hay mucha información al respecto, debe de ser lógico ahora, cuando los vampiros no podían alimentarse, se alimentaban unos a los otros, Jhony debió alimentarse de Scatha y ella igual, debe de ser un poder muy grande, para poder controlar que cualidades le otorgas a tu presa -.

-. Supongo que tú, como vampiro, debes entender la desesperación que la embargaba, el hambre y los recuerdos de la mente que ahora combaten, eran demasiados para que los tuviera encerrados, no pude soportarlo más -.

-. ¿Y si ella te hubiera atacado?, fácilmente podría destruirte, es por esa razón que tenías que esperar, no porque poseas poderes de vampiro eres inmortal como uno -.

-. Esperaba que tus habilidades de Mortífago, no tardaran tanto en aparecer, siempre llegas a salvar el día -. Le dijo Remus con burla. -. Ahora que sabe la verdad, ¿Querrá deshacerse de la maldición? ¿O querrá hacerla suya para estar contigo? -. Severus no sabía que responder, se encontraba en un conflicto interno.

…..

Remus se encontraba cuidando a Hermione que aún no despertaba, debía estar preparado por si la versión del vampiro se avecinaba primero.

Hermione mientras soñaba, sabía que esos sueños no eran de ella, y sin embargo los sentía tan propios.

_-. ¿Dónde está mi hermano? -. Le preguntó Scatha a su madre._

_-. Salió a cazar, sabes que puede cuidarse solo -. Scatha oyó el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose. Viendo a un joven Jhony aparecer._

_-. Que aburrido eres hermano, abriendo la puerta como un mortal, porque no solo llegas por la ventana, volando. Es más divertido -._

_-. Solo pensando en ti, Scatha -. Ambos se sonrieron._

_-. Supongo, que no has tenido suerte, tu aspecto es tan pálido como de costumbre -._

_-. Todo rodeado de magos, es difícil acercarse sin que te apunten con su ridícula varita -. Scatha se acercó a él y lo tomó del hombro._

_-. Eso algún día cambiara, fuimos los primeros en habitar esta tierra, seremos los últimos en irnos. Después de acabar con ellos, uno por uno -._

_A sus padres que escuchaban esa conversación no les agradó en lo absoluto su manera de pensar, querían que algún día sus hijos y los magos vivieran en paz._

_Al terminar la cena, Jhony había decidido ir a la biblioteca lo cual Scatha aprovechó para hablar con sus padres._

_-. Sé que soy joven para entenderlo del todo, pero ya va siendo hora de que los magos nos respeten y no nos vean como las cucarachas de la sociedad -. Dijo Scatha molesta._

_-. Hemos hablado con el Ministro, al parecer quiere que nuestra aparición sea lenta, para que el mundo mágico se acostumbre -. Dijo su padre con calma._

_-. ¿Lenta? ¿Esa es una burla a nuestra inmortalidad? -. Dijo Scatha cada vez más alterada. -. Lo que quieren es que los magos nos olviden por completo, convertirnos en una leyenda, para cuando aparezcamos seamos fáciles de destruir -. Su madre intentó calmarla._

_-. Las cosas no son así -._

_-. Ustedes pueden hacer algo -. Dijo Scatha. -. Soy la familia más antigua y de linaje de sangre pura más respetada, si deciden atacar, todos los seguirán -._

_-. ¿Atacar? -. Exclamaron sus padres. -. No queremos que ustedes se vean involucrados en esta guerra, si es que la hay -. Scatha se molestó. -. Es cruel el trato hacia nosotros, lo sabemos, pero sabemos ser pacientes -._

_-. Estaremos bien -. Dijo su hermano al entrar a la habitación. -. Tranquila hermanita, yo te protegeré -. Scatha sonrió con burla. Jhony se acercó a ella y la abrazó por los hombros. -. Siempre estaré a tu lado -._

_Su sueño cambió a una noche muy fría y llena de soledad._

_-. Puedes creerlo hermano -. Dijo Scatha molesta. Jhony la ignoró, sabía que siempre dramatizaba todo. -. Nuestros padres ya han escogido a su heredero -. Jhony sonrió._

_-. Era evidente, hermana, pero te dejare algo no te preocupes -. Scatha rio con sarcasmo._

_-. Lamento decepcionarte, pero tampoco serás tú -. Jhony dejó de leer el libro que traía en sus manos y prestó toda la atención a Scatha._

_-. ¿Quien? -. Dijo molesto Jhony._

_-. Austin Ashton -. Jhony se levantó de su lugar._

_-. ¿El vampiro que se casó con una mortal? -. Scatha asintió._

_Jhony molesto salió de la habitación en busca de sus padres._

_-. ¿Cómo pudieron? -. _

_Sus padres lo enfrentaron._

_-. Ninguno de ustedes es apto. Scatha cree que la guerra es la mejor opción y tú eres muy manipulable -. Eso hizo molestar aún más a Jhony._

_-. ¿Manipulable? -. Jhony ya no quiso decir más y regresó a su habitación._

_Scatha entró detrás de él._

_-. Demuéstrales que no eres manipulable y eres el único digno -. Jhony sólo escuchaba embargado en su ira. -. Ese tal Austin, no creo que quiera algo con la familia si le demuestras lo que un verdadero vampiro de sangre pura puede hacer -._

_-. ¿Cómo hago eso? -. Scatha sonrió._

_-. Demuéstrale, que no fue buena idea meterse con una humana -. Jhony la observó, tratando de entender si era lo que él pensaba, vio la sonrisa de Scatha y caminó por la habitación meditando. Después de unos minutos, tomó su capa y salió por la puerta, causando una risa de los hechos a Scatha._

El sueño cambió, se veía borroso, como si viera a través de una ventana.

_-. ¡Maldito! -. Exclamaba un lastimado Austin. -. ¿Qué rayos te he hecho para que vengas a querer llevarte a mí Tiara? -._

_Mientras tanto Ivy se encontraba con Tiara en la habitación superior consolándola._

_-. No te preocupes, ambos te protegeremos -. Tiara se abrazó fuerte a Ivy. _

_-. Pero ese vampiro es más fuerte que Austin -._

_-. Austin es un sangre pura también, está a su mismo nivel, sino es que es más alto todavía -. Tiara no paraba de temblar -. Él lo arreglara, siempre lo hace. Y si él no logra detenerlo, tendrá que pasar sobre mí, para llegar a ti. No temas -._

_De repente un sonido de una explosión acompañado de un golpe, las hizo levantarse asustadas, Ivy se acercó a la puerta lentamente para averiguar que pasaba, cuando alguien rompió la puerta y fue tomada por el cuello._

_-. Tiara… corre -. Le dijo Ivy lo mejor que pudo. Tiara conocía cada pasadizo secreto de esa casa así que sabía a donde dirigirse. _

_Pero Jhony arrojó a Ivy lejos, estrellándola contra la pared y fácilmente alcanzó a Tiara tomándola del cuello._

_-. Una mortal, ¿Qué desperdicio de especie? -. Tiara no podía respirar ante el agarre de Johnny en su garganta._

_-. ¿Dónde está Austin? -. Gimió con suavidad incapaz de hablar por completo._

_-. Deberías agradecerme, ¿Qué vida te espera a su lado? Siendo mortal y él un monstruo -._

_-. Yo… solo… veo un monstruo… A ti -. Lo retó Tiara._

_Jhony la apretó con fuerza, pero antes de intentar algo más, la mordió alimentándose por completo de ella, Tiara comenzó a ver todo en color rojo y después de no sentir su cuerpo, la oscuridad reinó su mente._

_Jhony por fin la soltó, oyendo un grito de desesperación por parte de Ivy viendo el cuerpo inerte de Tiara en el suelo._

_Austin apresurado llegó a la habitación, sólo para sentir como su alma se partía en dos, al ver el cuerpo de su amada sin vida._

_Austin cegado atacó a Jhony, perforando su abdomen con fuerza, causando que Jhony cayera._

_Austin veía el cuerpo de Jhony mientras le hablaba a su hermana._

_-. Ivy. Los dos hemos tenido una vida larga. Desde que naciste hace tres mil años, quizá no seamos hermanos de sangre, pero eso nunca nos ha importado. Siempre estuvimos juntos. Fue una bendición. Tras considerarlo mucho. Nos alejamos de todos, teniendo paz y amor, encontré el amor, aunque tú nunca quisiste buscar el tuyo. Ahora podría ser el momento adecuado, para lo que hablamos cuando Tiara muriera. Estaré de acuerdo, si te vas con ella, ahora. Usa nuestro poder, y dale el descanso que se merece. Sabemos que al ser asesinada por un vampiro, su alma jamás descansara en paz a menos que su alma permanezca descansando en un objeto, hechizo realizado por otro vampiro -. Ivy se levantó, recuperándose poco a poco._

_-. Si, Austin -. Ivy caminó hacia el cuerpo de Tiara y la tomó con delicadeza, Austin se acercó a ambas y las besó en la frente. Ivy le sonrió, sabiendo que esa sería la despedida y se desapareció._

_Austin vio como Jhony poco a poco se estaba regenerando._

_-. Que ingenuo eres. Debiste usar todo tu odio e incrementar tu poder en estos años -. Hablaba con burla Jhony -. Si destruyes la cabeza o el corazón, hasta un purasangre inmortal será detenido, si fuese así, si no reciben la sangre de un purasangre más fuerte, no renacerán fácilmente -._

_-. Entonces la próxima vez no será en el abdomen, sino la cabeza o el corazón -. Austin lo observó con odio. -. No te permitiré renacer -. Austin se preparó. -. Hermano -._

_Austin se dispuso a atacar directamente su corazón, pero su brazo no podía avanzar más allá de solo tocarlo, una fuerza se lo impedía._

_Jhony sonrió._

_-. Tu brazo no se moverá. -. Austin no comprendió. -. ¿Aun sigues confundido? No puedes matarme ¿No es así? Aunque recuperes tus poderes. No importa cuántas veces me lastimes, no podrás dar el golpe final -. Austin retrocedió. -. Si llegas a lastimarme, yo me recuperare y disfrutare de tu sangre, hermano -. Jhony sonrió más ampliamente, mostrando sus colmillos. -. Incluso entonces, no podrás matarme, no se puede vivir no sin acabar primero con la que me encadenó -. Austin comprendió._

_-. Nuestros padres tenían razón. Fue un error que alguien como tú y nuestra hermana nacieran en este mundo -. Austin levantó su brazo apuntándole sólo con su mano, expulsando un poder que hizo que Jhony se golpeara en la pared y logrando atravesarla, para caer fuera de la casa. -. Antes de que llegue ese momento en que ambos decidan acabar con todo, definitivamente encontrare un método para destruirte. Hasta entonces, solo quédate en silencio -._

Hermione aun dormía, pero no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima ante el dolor de esa familia en la cual, la familia Lezquebec condenó a la venganza.

Severus entró a su habitación viéndola dormir. Por mucho tiempo se hizo la idea de perderla, de jamás condenarla a su mismo destino y sin embargo, esa decisión les fue arrebatada a ambos.

Mientras tanto en la casa de reunión de los Mortifagos, cada uno de los vampiros ahí, sintieron ese poder despertando y ese instante se pusieron de rodillas, aclamando nuevamente a su ama.

Y en el pueblo junto a Grimmauld place Jhony también lo sintió, mientras se alimentaba de una familia que había encontrado, había terminado con el esposo y había continuado con la esposa, cuando una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

-. Deténgase o la matara -. Jhony le apartó la mano, furioso.

-. ¿Ahora simpatizas con los humanos? Es lo que su líder, el tal Lupin les ha dicho -.

-. Así es -. Le confirmó Mortum. Jhony sonrió pero lo ignoró y dispuesto a seguir alimentándose sujetó a la mujer más fuerte, cuando sintió el olor a sangre en la lejanía.

Jhony se limpió la sangre del rostro y arrojó a la mujer lejos.

-. ¿La fruta que esperaba finalmente está madura? Poco a poco el espíritu de mi hermana se apodera de esa niña lentamente. Causando dolor en el camino -. Jhony rio. -. Típico de Scatha. Si su amo, ese tal Snape, la hubiera mordido, ambos hubieran muerto, tanto Granger como Snape, deberé encargarme de eso después -.

…

**CONTINUARA... NOX**

**LES INVITO A DAR ME GUSTA A MI PAGINA EN FACEBOOK "AURORISS" DONDE SUBIRÉ TODO LO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**


	29. Capitulo 29

**CAPITULO 29**

**ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS**

Le agradezco a mi amiga por la hermosa portada de este Fic.

Es escritora de igual manera, si están interesadas en cualquiera de sus obras les dejo el link

** u/5495087/Ali-Victoria**

** user/NatAlivic**

Agradezco también a mi amiga **Monserrat Vidal** por el nombre que me ayudo a pensar para un personaje que será muy interesante **"Mortum Kilgori"**

Agradezco a **Xerxes Eli**, por ayudarme a pensar en el nombre de este nuevo personaje, muy importante también **"Scatha Lezquebec"**

…

-. Así que un vampiro -. Arthur asimilaba todo lo que Severus y Lupin le contaban.

-. Su hermana, para ser más precisos -. Le dijo Severus.

-. Yo desconocía del hermano, conocíamos a la hermana, por fingir ser un mago, pero jamás nos habló de un hermano -. Dijo Lupin.

-. Scatha al parecer fue la que manipulaba las cosas y Jhony quien las llevaba a cabo, siempre fue el sirviente de su hermana, por eso no hizo nada cuando Austin tomó venganza -.

-. Solo Austin pudo vencerlo -. Eso sorprendió a Lupin y Arthur. -. Me atacó una vez -. Contestando la pregunta que no le formularon pero que pensaban. -. Parte de sus recuerdos se me transfirieron. Fue después de que Scatha ya me había mordido -.

-. ¿Y qué harás ahora Severus? -. Severus no entendió la pregunta de Arthur. -. Si logramos sacar a Scatha de su cuerpo, y ella se queda como vampiro solamente, ¿Seguirás con ella? -. Severus observó a Lupin el cual solo se encogió de hombros.

-. Si ella aun lo desea -. Dijo Severus con una pequeña sonrisa, ya que lo único que la separaba de ella, ahora se había esfumado, estaba dispuesto a luchar por ella nuevamente.

-. Toda esta guerra, sólo es para traerla de regreso, ¿Tanto la ama? -. Preguntó Lupin.

-. No es amor -. Dijo Severus. -. Lo que quiere es destruirla el mismo, para adquirir su poder -. Arthur y Remus se sorprendieron ante eso.

….…

Severus regresó a su habitación, tratando de buscar alguna solución.

….…..

Jhony y Mortum regresaban a la casa de reunión. Cuando Jhony no pudo evitar preguntar.

-. ¿Y cómo esta Snape? Tu preciado amigo -. Mortum lo observó sin saber a donde quería llegar.

Mortum respiró profundo, debía andar con cuidado, este hombre ya no era tan ingenuo como cuando estaba con su hermana.

….…

Severus ahora se sentía perdido por un lado sabía que Hermione estaba en mortal peligro, y por otro lado, cuando volviera a ser ella, seguiría siendo un vampiro y él lo temía, no era la clase de vida que quería para ella.

….…

-. Snape, es un gran mago, ¿No es así? -. Preguntó Jhony. Mortum asintió. -. Y además vampiro, lo cual lo hace muy peligroso, si aprende a dominar cada uno de nuestros poderes… a pesar de ser mestizo logró ser alguien muy importante… si cualquiera se atreve a enfrentarse a él… quizás lo recordaras toda tu vida -. Jhony le sonrió. -. Creo que tú ya lo sabes -. Mortum bajó la mirada avergonzado. -. ¿No lo envidias? -. Mortum lo observó. -. ¿No quisieras un poco de ese poder que ahora Snape y esa niña poseen? ¿O simplemente quieres seguir respetando los deseos de mi hermana? ¿O es que no estoy tan equivocado y en verdad, ambos se amaban? ¿O es que te molesta verme como un viejo amigo? -. Jhony llevó sus garras a su cuello, con la intención de clavárselo, pero Mortum lo detuvo.

-. ¡Por favor deténgase! -.

Jhony rio más escandalosamente.

-. No te quedes ahí, baja -. Jhony alzó la mirada hacia el árbol frente a ellos, en el cual él pudo verla, Mortum siguió su mirada y vio bajar a Ivy de él.

-. Hey, ¿Realmente eres el hermano Lezquebec? -. Jhony sonrió. -. Creo que llego la hora en que no te deje ir tan fácilmente, a no ser que me devuelvas a mi hermano -.

….

Hermione sentía mucho calor, subiendo por su cuerpo, sintiéndolo en su garganta y con una enorme sed.

Hermione abrió los ojos, viendo junto a su cama a Remus.

-. Hermione -. Remus le habló esperando lo reconociera aun. -. Te dolerá resistirte, déjalo actuar, aun no estás en peligro -. Hermione se levantó con torpeza, sentándose en la cama, ahora Remus veía como su maldición se apoderaba de ella, transformando sus ojos rojos.

-. Remus… yo… -. Comenzó Hermione.

-. Está bien -. Le habló Remus, abrazándola mientras Hermione se recargaba en su pecho. -. Sé lo que quieres -. Se dejó caer en la cama mientras Hermione lamia su cuello, pero extrañamente no quería la sangre de Remus, Hermione se incorporó. -. ¿Qué sucede? -. Preguntó Remus confundido. La puerta se abrió entrando Severus.

-. Hasta en eso somos selectivos Lupin -. Severus se acercó a Hermione, mientras Remus se retiraba, ocupo Severus su lugar y acarició a Hermione de la mejilla, ella no lo soporto más y abrazó a Severus. Y sin contemplaciones, mordió a Severus, mientras él se dejaba hacer, vio como Remus salía de la habitación. -. Lo siento Hermione -. Le dijo Severus mientras Hermione se alimentaba. -. Lamento haberme alejado de ti, para que tu mundo se transformara en caos y sangre -. Severus la abrazó mientras ella continuaba. -. Si, así es -. Dijo Severus acariciándole la cabeza. -. Hermione -. Mientras ella comenzaba a llorar, aquello le parecía horrible y desagradable y sin embargo su cuerpo no lo podía evitar, ahora comprendía mejor a Severus la primera vez que lo hizo. -. No llores -. Le pidió Severus. -. Quería tenerte a mi lado, aunque no así -. Hermione sentía como su cuerpo absorbía su sangre. Y el límite entre su cuerpo y el de él, desaparecía. Mientras los recuerdos de Scatha invadían su mente nuevamente. Veía como si se viera en un espejo y el reflejo se trataba de Scatha queriendo salir, mezclándose con fragmentos de recuerdos. Hermione terminó y se alejó de Severus. -. ¿La viste? -. Le preguntó.

-. Si -. Contesto Hermione confundida. -. Sin duda, es aterradora… pero… También yo… en parte lo soy. Tengo sus recuerdos. Manipuló a su hermano para asesinar a la esposa de Austin, logrando que se arrepentiría estar al mando de su clan, ya que su familia de Scatha lo había escogido, pero al parecer después de que Austin guardara su alma en ese árbol, planeó su venganza contra los Lezquebec -. Hermione volvió a llorar. -. Scatha escapó, pero Austin acabó con Jhony, solo él fue capaz de detenerlo -. Hermione lloró con desesperación. -. Ahora Scatha busca revivir a través de mí -. Su llanto liberó su poder desconocido haciendo que los vidrios de las ventanas se estrellaran levemente. -. ¿Por qué yo, Severus? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser así? -.

-. Tranquilízate -. Severus la abrazó, consolándola. Hermione siguió arrojando su poder, haciendo que los muros se resquebrajaran y los vidrios terminaran por romperse. Sin embargo, Severus siguió protegiéndola.

Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que hizo.

-. Yo… -. Hermione se encontraba asustada ante lo que podía hacer.

-. Hermione, tu existencia… -. Severus siguió abrazándola. -. … Y los recuerdos de Scatha… trata de usarlos a tu favor. Deje de cuidarte durante estos meses, pero ahora que he dejado que esto te pase, jamás me volveré a alejar de ti -. Hermione se relajó ante lo que escuchaba. Se giró a mirar a Severus.

-. Parecerá extraño a pesar de tener su ser dentro de mí -.

-. ¿Qué sucede? -.

-. Porque yo nunca he dejado de amarte, Severus -.

-. Sigues siendo tú, ella controlara tu mente, pero no tu corazón -. Severus lamió la sangre que le quedaba a Hermione junto a sus labios. Y la sujetó de su rostro.

-. Sigo siendo yo, y si ella toma parte de mi ser, el amor que te tengo, me hará luchar -. Severus le sonrió.

-. Siempre, estaremos juntos -. Severus junto su frente junto con la Hermione.

-. No vuelvas a dejarme sola -.

Severus la abrazó.

-. Jamás -. Severus la tomó y la besó son posesión. Explorando su boca con la lengua, devorándola con los dientes, mordisqueándole los labios. Y mientras iba moviendo con lentitud sus brazos hasta colocarlos justo encima de su cabeza y desenlazar con suavidad sus dedos entre sus manos. Al terminar ambos respiraban con dificultad. Severus se levantó junto con Hermione, pero la dejó en la cama y se dispuso a salir de la habitación. -. Quédate aquí, volveré pronto -. Hermione asintió, a esas alturas, era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por él.

Hermione caminó hacia la ventana ya destruida y sintió la brisa, preguntándose qué pasaría después.

….…

Mientras tanto Ivy y Jhony, se ponían al mismo nivel.

Jhony lanzó un movimiento al aire, logrando levantar el piso bajo sus pies trató de lastimar a Ivy, ella velozmente lo esquivó sin embargo, logrando lastimarla en un brazo.

-. ¡Ivy! -. Habló preocupado Mortum. Pero ella no se inmutó.

-. ¿No te dije que no te dejaría ir tan fácilmente? -. Ivy mostró parte de su poder lo cual la hacía que pudiera congelar objetos, le lanzó una ráfaga de hielo, sin lograr herirlo, ya que Jhony se movió más rápido que ella incluso. Jhony pareció hacer una especie de látigo de la nada, se veía al aire rasgar las hojas que caían de los árboles, trataba de atacar a Ivy. Lo cual ella podía esquivar también. Sin embargo no tan rápido ya que logro causarle un corte cerca del ojo. -. ¿Cómo te atreves a usar una técnica de mi hermano? -. Habló con ira.

….…

Hermione se sorprendía de sus poderes nuevos, ya que ella percibió un olor extraño y agradable, lo cual sabía que era sangre, y sabía que debía ser lejos, sin duda los vampiros tenían muchas habilidades.

Y sin embargo volvía a deprimirse, porque sabía que ahora ya no podía preocuparse por Severus, debía preocuparse por sí misma.

…

-. En estos momentos me siento feliz de ser un vampiro -. Dijo una lastimada Ivy. -. Nos recuperamos rápido -. Mientras sus heridas se cerraban por completo. Jhony sonreía. Mortum se acercó a ella.

-. Ivy, no te esfuerces tanto -.

-. Mortum -. Ivy comprendió que no sería fácil de vencer.

Mortum ahora se dirigió a Jhony.

-. Por favor deténgase. Ahora no es momento para manchar las manos de Austin -.

-. Tranquilo, sólo era práctica -. Le dijo Jhony con calma. -. No sabía que tan fuerte es Austin en realidad -.

-. Jhony -. Le pidió Mortum pidiéndole discreción.

Lo cual hizo molestar a Ivy.

-. Que molesto -. El hielo se alzaba a su alrededor como una defensa. -. ¡Deja de usar la voz y la apariencia de mi hermano para ser tan arrogante frente a mí! Tú al que estas dentro te sacare del cuerpo de Austin. Prepárate -. Ivy hizo una defensa de hielo, dispuesta a atacar.

Jhony solo rio con suavidad.

-. ¿Crees que podrás tan fácilmente? -. Jhony sonrió y atacó tan rápido a Ivy que ella no pudo reaccionar.

-. ¡Ivy! -. Trató de interponerse Mortum, empujándola a tiempo. Y sin embargo logró atravesarla por el hombro con su ataque, ráfagas de sangre que invocada Jhony de la nada.

-. ¿Falle? -. Dijo Jhony falsamente sorprendido. Ivy perdió el equilibrio por el dolor que la embargaba, pero Mortum pudo sujetarla antes de llegar al suelo. -. Deja de interferir, Mortum -.

-. ¡Jhony! -. Le gritó Mortum pidiéndole detenerse.

-. Mortum -. Susurró Ivy con suavidad. -. Idiota. Dejas que otros te controlen -. Se dirigió a su hermano. -. ¡Deberías amarte más a ti mismo! -. Pero Jhony rio. Pero por un instante algo lo inquietó, el escudo de sangre que lo defendió se deshabilito y sus ojos, que tenían un color azul y rojo, volvieron a ser azules como los de Austin, lo cual sorprendió a Jhony.

Algo en su interior lo consternaba, llevándose sus manos hacia su cabeza, tratando de mantener el control, sorprendiendo a Mortum e Ivy.

-. No me desafíes… Austin -. Se hablaba a si mismo Jhony.

Mortum tuvo una sospecha y dejando a Ivy sola se apareció en la habitación donde se encontraba el ataúd y lo observó, lo sabía.

-. Un poco más. Ven rápido. Pronto. Hermione Granger -. Le pidió Jhony desesperado.

…

Hermione seguía en la ventana, aún pensativa, tomó un cristal de los que se habían roto de la ventana, mientras observaba su reflejo, aun no pudiendo creer que ahora era un vampiro. Lo que Severus más había odiado, la culpable de su maldición… un monstruo. Hermione se cortó con el vidrio y lo soltó, dejando notar una habilidad más, la rápida sanación.

Y aunque sabía que no podía ni debía, se sintió culpable por lo que le había pasado a Severus. Cargando con una culpa que no era suya, pero si parte de ella, ahora. Y sin embargo no quería alejarse de él, quería verlo, sentirlo, amarlo.

Pero se preocupaba de que él pudiera ver esa culpa en ella, ¿Con que dignidad le quedaba para verlo ahora? A pesar de esas dudas, quería verlo, quería ver sus ojos, quería ver que reflejo le arrojaban.

Hermione salió de la habitación, pero no contaba que el señor Weasley y Lupin la vigilaban.

-. ¿Intentas escapar Hermione? -. Le dijo Arthur.

-. Hermione -. Le habló Lupin pidiéndole una explicación. -. Severus nos pidió protegerte aquí en tu habitación -.

-. Por favor, déjenme bajar a buscar a Severus -. Les pidió Hermione. Hermione pasó a su lado pero Arthur volvió a tapar su paso.

-. No podemos hacerlo -. Le dijo Arthur.

-. Por favor, regresa a tu habitación, Hermione -. Le pidió Lupin.

Sin embargo Hermione les habló con dureza.

-. Apártense -. Lo cual hizo temer levemente a ambos. No teniendo más remedio la dejaron pasar. -. Escuchen, Severus no se molestará, yo se lo diré -. Arthur y Lupin no sabían que hacer. -. O bien… pueden acompañarme -. Ambos se sorprendieron por la respuesta.

…..

**CONTINUARA... NOX**

**LES INVITO A DAR ME GUSTA A MI PAGINA EN FACEBOOK "AURORISS" DONDE SUBIRÉ TODO LO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**


	30. Capitulo 30

**CAPITULO 30**

**ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS**

Le agradezco a mi amiga por la hermosa portada de este Fic.

Es escritora de igual manera, si están interesadas en cualquiera de sus obras les dejo el link

** u/5495087/Ali-Victoria**

** user/NatAlivic**

Agradezco también a mi amiga **Monserrat Vidal** por el nombre que me ayudo a pensar para un personaje que será muy interesante **"Mortum Kilgori"**

Agradezco a **Xerxes Eli**, por ayudarme a pensar en el nombre de este nuevo personaje, muy importante también **"Scatha Lezquebec"**

…

Severus organizaba los movimientos con los demás de la Orden.

-. Rótense para las rondas, ya no sólo en la noche, sino también durante el día. No permitan que alguien salga sin que yo me entere -. Todos asintieron.

Severus se dispuso a ir a la cocina, para llevar a Hermione algo de comer, no solo de sangre debía alimentarse. Pero encontró en la cocina a Ginny, esperándolo.

-. Profesor -. Ginny se incorporó cuando lo vio entrar.

-. Señorita Weasley -. Severus la saludó y continúo con lo que había ido.

-. Sé que algo le pasa a Hermione, aunque no sé qué es, sé que es algo grave -.

-. ¿Por eso esa expresión tan efímera en su rostro? -. Respondió Severus sin darle demasiada importancia.

-. Si, ahora estarán nuevamente juntos -. Severus la observó sin comprender. -. Yo solo, soy una tonta atrapada en mis propias emociones. Hasta que la verdad aparece frente a mí -. Ginny lo observó, esperando que comprendiera, pero al parecer esa respuesta nunca llegó. -. Cuidaré que no se aleje de aquí -. Sólo pudo responder eso Ginny. Y salió de la cocina, dejando a Severus confundido, sabía lo que le había dicho, pero esperaba que eso no trajera problemas con Hermione.

-. Señorita Weasley -. Ginny se detuvo en la puerta, pero no se giró. -. Lo lamento -. Ginny sollozó con suavidad.

-. Solo hago lo que debo. Por favor no se disculpe, Profesor -.

-. En ese caso, Señorita Weasley, lo expresare de otra forma. Quizá suene algo extraño pero de aquí, es en la única persona en la que confío -. Ginny se impresionó ante lo que Severus le decía. Se giró y le sonrió.

-. Muchas gracias Profesor -. Le dijo Ginny complaciente. Ginny se encaminó hacia la sala donde se encontraban los demás miembros y con firmeza les dijo. -. Bien, no hay tiempo que perder, vayamos a vigilar, yo tomaré el primer turno, al medio día quiero al siguiente grupo. El Profesor ordenó nada de entradas ni salidas -.

La miraron extrañados.

-. Hey, Ginny -. Le hablaron pero ella trataba de guardar el dolor que de su corazón emanaba. -. ¿Estás bien? -. Le volvieron a preguntar. Ginny se detuvo en la puerta principal.

-. He decidido mostrarles a todos, que soy digna de confianza -. Ginny los observó con una fortaleza en su mirada. Después viendo hacia afuera volvió a decir. -. También… desde ahora no seré yo quien enfrentara su dolor, todos debemos cuidarnos entre si -.

…

Arthur observaba hacia afuera por la ventana, comenzaba a enfriar cada vez más, sabía que era indicio que una guerra se avecinaba, apretó su varita firmemente mientras que en su pensamiento, sospechaba si aún tenía el poder dentro de él, para soportar otra guerra más.

…

Hermione se encontraba frente a la habitación de Severus en la planta baja, desde que habían decidido separarse, él decidió otra habitación, la más alejada de ella.

Ahora estaba ella ahí, con su corazón decidido. Pero… No estaba segura que Severus la seguiría amando, o solo vería al ser que condenó su vida para siempre, con el objetivo de ahora destruir la suya. Ahora sólo ella observaba esa puerta que la separaba de él, pensando si estaba a punto de condenar o salvar su vida.

…

Severus no encontró a Hermione en su habitación y mucho menos a Lupin y a Arthur, se dirigió a su habitación, sospechando que ahí la encontraría y los vio, Hermione frente a su puerta, titubeando si entrar o no, veía su miedo y comprendía que quizá estaba pensando que la odiaba.

Sabía que al final la sangre que correría por sus venas terminaría siendo Scatha, y la cuestión de tocarla, besarla o hacerle el amor, implicaba que quizá en el fondo Scatha también lo disfrutaba y eso lo asqueaba.

El verla ahí le hacía entender que ella quería hablarlo, buscar la manera de resolverlo sin que Scatha interfiriera en sus vidas, que quizá sería una humana trasformada en vampiro, pero sabía que su mente lo aceptaría, y ella aceptaría ese destino, lo cual lo hacía disgustar.

Que al final, el vampiro que atraparía su mente y cuerpo, Hermione lo dejaría pasar, anhelando ese oscuro y perverso poder, amaba a Hermione, pero al ver sus ojos, la veía también a ella, lo cual y sin que él lo quisiera la odiaba.

Hermione mientras suspiraba frente a la puerta, ahora que lo pensaba lo más seguro era que Severus la odiara cada vez que viera sus ojos, y viera la sangre en ellos, y que tarde o temprano la Hermione que conocía se iba a ir para siempre porque sería devoraba por Scatha y ella lo aceptaría.

…..

Hermione se alejó de la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación, Severus entró a otra habitación para pasar desapercibido, y se escondió mientras Hermione corría a su habitación acompañada de Arthur y Lupin.

-. ¡Espera Hermione! -. Le dijo Lupin preocupado.

Hermione se detuvo antes de entrar a su habitación.

-. Dime Lupin ¿Los vampiros pueden curar todas sus heridas? -. Le dijo Hermione triste.

-. Si, así es -. Lupin no sabía a donde quería llegar.

-. Incluso las del alma -. Hermione lo observó y Lupin volvió a ver sus ojos color café, era Hermione quien dominaba su mente nuevamente.

Lupin ignoró su pregunta.

-. Entra, o Severus se preocupara si no te ve, o inclusive si te ve fuera -. Hermione lentamente comenzó a llorar, pero no se movió de su lugar y Lupin quería reconfortarla, pero sabía que Hermione sólo quería a alguien a su lado.

-. Aborrezco esta maldición y a la vez la anhelo… ¿Tan mala soy? -. Y Hermione siguió llorando.

…

Severus entró a su habitación, pero no esperó ver a Mortum ahí.

-. Tu gusto no ha cambiado en absoluto, Snape -.

-. ¿Qué quieres Mortum? -. Le dijo Severus desesperado.

-. He visto el ataúd de Scatha -.

-. ¿Puedes abrirlo? -. Mortum lo observó. -. Está bien si te niegas, no me importa. Sino lo haces tú, lo haré yo -.

-. No -. Dijo Mortum y se trasladó, siguiéndolo Severus hasta la habitación.

-. Como pensé, es fácil manipularte -. Mortum se detuvo y observó a Severus molesto mientras le quitaba las cadenas que rodeaban el ataúd. -. ¿Te molesto? -. Dijo Severus divertido. -. Pero es evidente que te gusta recibir órdenes de vampiros. Lo hace hilarante e irónico -. Mortum lo ignoró y continúo. -. Y pensar que estudiamos juntos, eras torpe, pero brillante y muy fuerte, sabíamos que quizá seriamos un gran equipo pero jamás creí que te veríamos como sirviente de un vampiro -. Mortum terminó de quitar las cadenas, por fin pudo crear una barrera dentro de la misma fortaleza del ataúd. -. ¿No sé qué te llevo a querer unirte a Scatha?, en ese ataque en la casa de Seguridad, volví por ti, pero te habías marchado, creí que algún mago te había hecho desaparecer -. Mortum lo observó.

-. Era ingenuo incluso cuando fui un estudiante -. Mortum retiró la cubierta del ataúd, haciendo un ruido escandaloso. -. Ya abrí el ataúd -. Dijo Mortum orgulloso. -. No puedo detenerte, eres más fuerte que yo, haz lo que quieras. ¿Quieres destruirla, verdad? -.

-. Si -. Severus se acercó lentamente.

-. Debes querer hacerlo. Pudiste evitar que Scatha volviera a su forma original hiriéndola por completo en su interior -. Severus no lo desmintió. En el ataúd se contemplaba el cuerpo de Scatha, sanando con lentitud, cuando su recuperación acabara, transferiría por ella misma, su alma del cuerpo de Hermione, no sin antes, intentar destruirla. -. Si pudiste superarle, siendo un simple humano con poderes de vampiro, supongo que no tendrás problemas ahora, ¿No? ¿Pero, tú no lo hiciste, cierto?-.

-. No -. Le dijo Severus.

-. ¿Lupin? -. Severus asintió. -. ¿Crees poder hacerlo ahora? -.

-. Si es que puedo destruirla ahora, es posible que su alma no deje el cuerpo de Hermione, porque no abra ningún cuerpo que cargue todo el poder, y el alma de Hermione seria absorbida por ella -. Severus se acercó al ataúd y se hinco. -. Ahora, Lezquebec, ha llegado el momento que esperaba -. Severus sacó una daga de su túnica, y se posicionó para atacar, Mortum lo observaba, aun no sabía si debía intervenir o no, esperaba una señal de su ama.

Severus tomó la daga y se hizo un corte profundo en la mano y provocó que la sangre emanara. En ese instante Ivy entraba a la habitación con su hermano en sus brazos.

-. Snape, ¿Qué estas…? -. Ivy se asustó, pero dejo primero a Austin en la cama. -. Severus -. Quería Ivy una explicación.

-. ¿Te sorprende Ivy? Todo está bien, aunque cortara en pedazos a esta mujer, no puedo darle el golpe final. Entonces sólo por tu hermano, y por Hermione, si esto es lo que desea, le dejare volver a su forma original. Y ambos obtendremos lo que tanto deseamos obtener, Ivy. Y a ti. -. Severus le hablo al cuerpo de Scatha. -. Sucia criatura te doy lo que querías de Hermione. Su Sangre, tómala -. Severus se había provocado una gran herida en su mano, donde la sangre brotaba en las cicatrices por sanar de Scatha. -. Al fin y al cabo, es tu sangre principalmente -. El cuerpo de Scatha succionaba la sangre de Severus. -. He estado esperando este momento… Por fin Austin hizo algo bien -.

-. ¿Mi hermano? Severus, ¿Qué quieres decir? Austin no es capaz de matarla, a menos que lo mates a él primero, pero… si la matas… Destruiría posiblemente a Hermione -. Severus la ignoró. -. No me importa la vida de ella, ni menos la de su Hermano, pero el sacrificio que quieres hacer, es grande… Detente -. Pero Severus no se alejó. -. ¿Por qué todos los purasangre son… tan imprudentes? -. Severus la obligó a callar con la mirada. -. Estas dispuesto a sacrificarte por Hermione, ¿Cierto? ¿Quieres matarla? ¿Y que pasara con su alma? Estará en Hermione por siempre. Eres alguien que nunca esperas que nadie te entienda… Debe ser triste para ti -. Severus por fin alejó la mano del cuerpo, y limpió la que quedaba en su mano, mientras veía como la herida se cerraba con rapidez.

-. Como la sangre es inyectada directamente en el cuerpo, dentro de una noche no necesitara a Hermione -. Ivy no comprendía. -. Necesitaba el cuerpo de Hermione para tomar de ese cuerpo, la sangre necesaria, siendo transferencia de un vampiro a otro, pero ahora que yo lo hice, ya no necesitara el cuerpo de Hermione, aunque la maldición de ser un vampiro no se ira -. Ivy bajó la mirada avergonzada. -. Eres precipitada, como tu hermano -. Severus se incorporó. -. Aun en esas condiciones, es posible el renacimiento. Los purasangre son aterradores… Pero Austin se encargara de destruirla, destruyendo su cabeza o su corazón, para que por fin sea polvo inmediatamente -.

-. ¿Cuándo las almas se separen, tu deseo de matar a Scatha, sigue en pie? -.

-. Por supuesto -.

-. Pero si antes no pudiste destruirla -.

-. Debe de ser destruida por el primer ancestro de la familia Lezquebec… Pero ella me convirtió en parte su línea de linaje… Si Austin puede acabar con Jhony, yo podre destruir a Scatha, siendo ella más débil -.

…...

Remus veía a través de la ventana, la oscuridad del bosque, ahora que veía a Hermione, a Severus y a él, sabía que además de esa maldición, tenían otra cosa en común. Se daba cuenta que los vampiros eran egoístas. Los tres pensaban que era lo mejor para sí mismos, pero sabía que el poder que él tenia, no lo convertía en inmortal, pero si en alguien poderoso, mientras que Severus y Hermione sin duda, compartirían la eternidad, y si ahora ambos se alejaban, Remus sabía que en algún momento se volverían a unir, los años estaban de su lado. Sabía que Hermione aceptaba la maldición por Severus, y por ella, por querer compartir el dolor de Severus.

Harry se encontraba fuera de la habitación de Remus, para avisarle de su regreso, pero alguien lo recibió primero.

-. Bienvenido, Harry -. Le habló el Señor Weasley a su espalda. -. Seguramente descubriste muchas cosas y pido disculpas por no contártelo -.

Harry se giró.

-. Me entere de cosas que como mitad Muggle, solo escuché en leyendas, pero veo que este lugar, tanto como los lugares donde buscábamos ayuda, se sienten tristes. El Ministerio ha sido corrompido, dan la paz a cambio de la muerte del Profesor Snape. Supongo que eso también lo saben, ¿O han hecho justicia ustedes mismos? -.

-. Claro que no Harry, Severus es uno de los nuestros -. Reinó un silencio entre ambos. -. ¿Por eso viniste aquí, solo? -.

-. Si, así es -.

-. ¿Qué harás? -. Harry preparó su varita. -. Harry, por favor, aunque seas tú, no me contendré -. Arthur preparó su varita también.

-. Señor Weasley, si continua permitiendo que Snape se quede, desatará la guerra, podemos evitarlo. No convierta este lugar en un campo de batalla, para los que vendrán evitando una guerra. ¿No le importa? -.

-. Somos una orden, luchamos por un fin, sin permitir que uno de los nuestros corra peligro, Severus es más valioso de lo que crees, debemos protegerlo -. Harry reflexionó lo que le decía el Señor Weasley y después de unos minutos, bajó su varita.

-. Está bien Señor Weasley. Sé que perdería si me enfrento contra usted y más contra Snape. No soy alguien que quiere perder su vida. Siempre ha sido alguien muy poderoso, jamás podría enfrent… -. La puerta de la habitación de Lupin se abrió.

-. Remus -. Dijo Harry apresuradamente.

-. ¿Viniste a matarlo? -. Preguntó Remus con seriedad. -. Claro, él que destruyo a un vampiro de Sangre Pura, ¿Verdad? -.

-. ¿Qué ocurre aquí? -. Severus iba entrando a la estancia, y la atmosfera se sentía pesada.

-. Adelante Harry -. Remus lo incitó. -. Detén esta guerra que está por comenzar -. Severus no tardó en entender.

-. Así que la paz a cambio de mi vida, ¿Por qué no usa su lenta mente Potter? ¿Cree que si lleva mi cuerpo, todo esto terminara? Los vampiros no son tan ilusos como usted -. Harry apretó su varita mientras Arthur y Remus retrocedían. -. Bien -. Severus se puso en posición de ataque pero sin su varita. -. Viene a matar a un vampiro… a un vampiro será -. Harry levantó su varita para ponerse en posición. -. Hazlo -. Le ordenó a Harry.

-. Severus, por favor -. Le pidió Arthur. Severus sonrió y se aproximó a gran velocidad hacia él, para empezar la batalla entre ambos.

…

**CONTINUARA... NOX**

**LES INVITO A DAR ME GUSTA A MI PAGINA EN FACEBOOK "AURORISS" DONDE SUBIRÉ TODO LO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**


	31. Capitulo 31

**CAPITULO 31**

**Ú****LTIMOS CAP****Í****TULOS**

Le agradezco a mi amiga por la hermosa portada de este Fic.

Es escritora de igual manera, si están interesadas en cualquiera de sus obras les dejo el link

** u/5495087/Ali-Victoria**

** user/NatAlivic**

Agradezco también a mi amiga **Monserrat Vidal** por el nombre que me ayudo a pensar para un personaje que será muy interesante **"Mortum Kilgori"**

Agradezco a **Xerxes Eli**, por ayudarme a pensar en el nombre de este nuevo personaje, muy importante también **"Scatha Lezquebec"**

…

Hermione a pesar de las horas, seguía observando por la ventana de la habitación, sólo pensando en su futuro, en el tiempo excesivo que ahora ya poseía. Lupin se encontraba recostado en su puerta, viéndola meditar.

-. Es una noche larga -.

Suspiró después de unos minutos al recibir sólo silencio de Hermione.

…

Harry era arrojado al suelo, por la fuerza de Severus.

-. ¿Por qué te rindes así idiota? -. Le reclamó Severus. -. ¿Quién te crees que soy? -. Pero Harry se levantó orgulloso.

-. Si quisiera matarte, lo habría hecho hace mucho -. Dijo Harry.

Severus sonrió.

-. No es tan lento como creí, Potter -.

-. Lo sé desde hace meses, si no era un hombre lobo, quizá mis leyendas Muggle eran reales, y me costó trabajo, aceptarlo. Los vampiros que se han adentrado al Ministerio, controlan a los Dementores, ellos no lo han localizado, tenía que venir a advertirle. Y los seguidores, no les importará si es aquí o en cualquier otro lugar. A ellos solo les importa… -.

-. Un mundo sin magos -. Terminó Severus.

-. Pero al parecer, a usted, le dejaran ante el líder -. Le advirtió Harry. -. Es hora de que usted, deje de sentirse miserable con lo que le pasó, deje de sumergirse y adopte ese poder, sé que quien lo convirtió tiene poder y que puede tenerlo también usted, si sólo lo libera -. Harry se dirigió a su habitación. -. Necesita tiempo para que enfrié su cabeza. Y pueda pensar alguna estrategia. Pero recuerde que usted no es un vampiro, es un mago, el mago más valiente y poderoso del mundo mágico -. Severus lo observó partir y Hermione vino a su mente, ella tampoco era un vampiro, ni tampoco sería la seguidora de Scatha, seguiría siendo la hechicera de la que se enamoró un día y que no había dejado de amar.

Sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo, necesitaba alimentarse, pero aún no estaba seguro si ella lo aceptaría, si ella aceptaría tenerlo a su lado, después de la inseguridad que vio en ella.

Severus decidió subir, no por él, sino por Hermione, debía hacerla entender, que su existencia la sentía en cada parte de su cuerpo, resonando dentro de su mente, y sin ella, sabía que no podía pensar con claridad.

…

Entró un nuevo día, el cual Hermione recibió aun despierta, aun observando por la ventana, sumergida en sus pensamientos, la luz golpeando su ojos, le recordaron que esos eran los primeros rayos de luz que veían sus ojos de vampiro, y Remus no la había dejado sola.

-. Ya amaneció -. Le recordó Lupin. -. Severus quiso entrar pero no se lo permití -. Hermione lo observó. -. Necesitabas pensar con claridad, ambos lo necesitaban -.

-. Si -. Lo aceptó Hermione, con el dolor que habitaba en ella. -. Anoche pude sentir el aroma de la sangre de Severus -.

-. Sentirás muchas cosas que no acostumbras -. Le respondió Lupin. -. Pero debes bajar a desayunar si no Severus me hará lamentarlo -. Bromeó Lupin.

-. Pero… Esa presencia amenazadora, y parece que se está acercando cada vez más -. Hermione lo vio claro en su mente, la sonrisa de Scatha la hizo temblar, la veía tan clara en su cabeza, como si se viera en un espejo.

…

-. Este lugar ya no es seguro -. Dijo Arthur a Harry. -. ¡Reubícalos a todos! -. Harry asintió y se dispuso a hablar con los demás miembros, esto con el tiempo, sólo se llevaría a cabo entre Severus y Scatha. -. Severus me dijo que los Lezquebec planeaban que Austin pudiera lograr que los vampiros y los humanos vivieran juntos en armonía -.

-. Es una pena que no consiguiera su objetivo ó Harry.

-. No, estoy seguro que esto aún no termina… Aun no Arthur optimista.

…

Ivy y Mortum observaban como el cuerpo de Scatha poco a poco se iba regenerando.

Mientras tanto el cuerpo de Austin seguía en la cama, Ivy lo cargó en sus brazos.

-. Me llevare a Austin… Si sucede como Severus dijo, ya no le será de utilidad, ¿Verdad? -.

-. Adelante -. Le dijo Mortum.

…

Ginny tocó a la puerta de Hermione, pero nadie atendió.

-. Hermione, sé que estás ahí, sé que hay varias cosas que no puedes contarme, pero yo no me iré, me quedare aquí, contigo -. Hermione abrió la puerta, abrazó fuertemente a Ginny sorprendiéndola, le sonrió y volvió a cerrar la puerta. Ginny ya no preguntó, sabía que en el momento indicado, Hermione le contaría. Hermione observó por la ventana, ahora que Lupin había bajado por algo de desayunar, podía concentrarse, y algo dentro de ella, le decía que ella conocía esa presencia. Ginny vio a Remus subiendo por la escalera. -. Me pregunto si estará bien que los demás miembros se reubiquen -. Remus le sonrió, despreocupado.

-. Severus ordenó que protegiéramos a todos los miembros que decidieron quedarse de todo peligro -.

-. Si es que logran llegar a salvo, los que han decidido venir -. De repente un estruendo se escuchó afuera.

-. Se nos acabó el tiempo -. Dijo Lupin, haciendo desaparecer el desayuno de Hermione. -. Vigila la parte trasera, yo iré a ver qué ocurre -. Ginny asintió y corrió a revisar los hechizos de protección.

Lupin preparó su varita, y caminó hacia la entrada principal, empuñando su varita.

…

Ginny observaba nada extraño, pero se preocupó por Hermione, el estruendo había sido fuerte y si Hermione no había escuchado, quizá algo le había pasado, corrió hacia la casa nuevamente.

-. Buenos días, Señorita -. Una voz femenina la interrumpió. Ginny giró enfundando su varita. -. Como pensaba, las jovencitas están llenas de energía al empezar el día… Yo también era así -. Ginny giró lentamente para avisarles a todos, pero al girar se encontró con la mujer nuevamente. -. Permítame -. Lo cual asustó a Ginny, la mujer le acarició su barbilla. -. Entregarlas a mis amos -. La mujer mostró de repente unos enormes ojos, color rojo y unas grandes garras. Lo cual hizo que Ginny retrocediera, vio a la mujer acercarse a ella con gran velocidad y Ginny reaccionó preparando su varita para empezar a atacar. Pero le sorprendió la rapidez con que Remus apareció y corto su brazo de la mujer con sus propias manos. -. ¡Maldito! -. Exclamó la mujer herida. Ginny la observó mejor, y reconoció a varios magos que trabajaban en el Ministerio, que poco a poco los rodeaban, con sus ojos llenos de maldad, color rojo.

-. Son Miembros del Ministerio, pero… Son ¿Vampiros? -.

-. ¿Quiénes son los amos a los que sirven? No perdonaremos a todos los que han entrado sin invitación -. Remus le arrojó a Ginny su daga mágica, la misma que había absorbido el poder de Scatha, Ginny no comprendió.

-. Ellos ya no son humanos, usa la daga o el Avada, de otra forma no los detendrás -. Ginny asintió nerviosa, jamás había usado una daga, decidió que en contra de sus principios, usaría el hechizo asesino.

La mujer se arrojó nuevamente a Lupin, dispuesto a atacarlo, pero Remus, sin esfuerzo atravesó su corazón, logrando hacerla polvo.

Ginny no pudo realizar el Avada, así que decidió por alguno más factible. Apuntó a uno de ellos.

-. Imperio -. Logrando controlar su voluntad, lo manipuló para que se encargara de destruir los mas que pudiera el vampiro por sí mismo.

Ginny se percató de que un vampiro la atacaba por la espalda, cuando vio aparecer a Severus destruyéndolo de manera muy fácil.

-. ¿Profesor? -. Exclamó Ginny. -. Es un… -. Severus la observó, y continuo atacando a todos los que se acercaban a ella.

…

Harry salió de su habitación, dispuesto a averiguar que pasaba cuando vio a Hermione salir también.

-. Hey, ¿Qué piensas hacer? -. Preguntó Harry preocupado.

-. Ayudar a detener lo que sea que vaya a pasar -.

-. Tengo entendido que estás delicada y debes descansar, si sales Severus te matara -.

-. Harry… soy un vampiro -. Harry la observó molesto e impresionado. -. Severus no lo hizo, él que está detrás de todo esto, lo hizo, y puedo ser un vampiro pero también un miembro de la Orden, y mi deber es proteger -.

-. Pero… -. Pero Hermione bajó ignorándolo. Harry la siguió, ya habría tiempo para explicarlo todo.

…

Ginny se encontraba nuevamente sola, cuando un vampiro se dispuso a atacarla, pero Hermione se interpuso y sin esperarlo, de su cuerpo emano hielo de una manera tan veloz que envolvió al vampiro y lo destruyó por completo.

-. Ginny, ¿Estas bien? -. Ginny observaba a Hermione.

-. Hermione, tu… -. Hermione extendió los brazos protegiéndola.

-. ¡Apártense! -.

-. Es la presa de nuestra ama -. Exclamó uno de los vampiros.

-. No los perdonare si lastiman a Ginny -. Hermione sacó su varita, apuntándolos. Los vampiros se acercaron dispuestos a atacar, Hermione les lanzaba hechizos pero todos rebotaban en ellos. -. ¿Porque? -. Preguntó Hermione confundida.

-. Lupin me dijo que los hechizos no le harán nada, usa hechizos imperdonables -. Hermione los vio acercarse y solo extendió los brazos evitando que se acercaran, demostrando nuevamente esa ráfaga de hielo que destruyó a los vampiros. -. Hermione… tu… -.

-. Lamento que te enteraras así, Ginny. Soy un vampiro, igual que esas desagradables criaturas. ¡Disculpa por sorprenderte así! -. Ginny la abrazó sorprendiendo a Hermione.

-. ¡Tonta! Si te disculpas poniendo esa cara, es imposible que me niegue. Estaba muy asustada por ti, porque mi mejor amiga se había alejado de mí, y no podía ayudarla -.

-. Ginny -. La calmó Hermione, respondiendo a su abrazo.

-. ¿Hermione? -. Hermione reconoció esa voz y su corazón tembló, como cada vez que lo escuchaba decir su nombre.

-. Severus -. Se disculpó Hermione.

-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -.

-. Algo está sucediendo, ¿Verdad? Por eso yo… -. Severus se acercó a ella, y sin importarle que Ginny estuviera ahí, la sujetó del cuello y la aproximó a él, besándola como si hubiera pasado años sin hacerlo. Hermione tembló, a pesar de la situación de peligro, le excitaba la posesión de Severus. La lengua de Severus recorrió el interior de la boca de Hermione de forma posesiva y, cuando dio por finalizado su apasionado beso, le dijo.

-. No hagas nada imprudente, aun estas muy inestable -. Observó a Ginny. -. Llévatela de aquí -.

-. ¡Severus hay personas a las que quiero proteger! -.

-. ¿Aunque tus poderes sean inestables y quizá termines lastimando a alguien de los nuestros? -. Hermione analizó lo que le decía y bajó la mirada apenada.

-. ¿Nos vamos Hermione? -. Le preguntó Ginny.

Harry llegó corriendo a su lado, había alcanzado a escuchar la conversación.

-. Te cubriré, como siempre lo hiciste conmigo -. Le dijo a Hermione.

-. Harry -. Le dijo Hermione agradecida.

La tarde no trajo más encuentros, lograron eliminar a todos los vampiros y entraron a la casa, después de poner todos los hechizos protectores.

-. Buen trabajo -. Dijo Remus a todos los miembros. Sin embargo, Arthur no podía sonreír. -. ¿Por qué pones esa cara? Si quieres proteger a Hermione y a Severus deja de preocuparte por ellos… Debes de estar cansado, vencer a criaturas a las cuales jamás nos hemos enfrentado, no es fácil… Aunque seas un gran mago -.

-. A veces no es suficiente ser un gran mago… Se necesita más poder esta ocasión para vencer, ambos sabemos en quien cae la responsabilidad en esta ocasión. Aunque logramos detenerlos, la batalla final, solo él puede detenerlo. Aun así, no dejare de pelear ni un solo minuto. Estaré combatiendo a su lado y lo ayudaré con lo quiera que desee -. Habló Arthur.

Lupin golpeó su hombro en juego.

-. Primero invítalo a cenar -. Arthur no entendió su comentario, pero le sonrió. -. ¡Debes descansar si buscas ayudar! Yo estoy agotado, pero primero debo comunicarme con los demás miembros, si lograron escapar y llegar a sus casas de seguridad. Déjame encargarme de algo por ti -. Remus dio medio vuelta dispuesto a irse. -. Además, a tus años, no debes esforzarte demasiado -.

-. ¡Ten un poco de respeto jovencito! -. Le gritó Arthur fingiendo indignación.

…

**CONTINUARA... NOX**

**LES INVITO A DAR ME GUSTA A MI PAGINA EN FACEBOOK "AURORISS" DONDE SUBIR****É**** TODO LO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**


	32. Capitulo 32

**CAPITULO 32**

**Ú****LTIMOS CAP****Í****TULOS**

Le agradezco a mi amiga por la hermosa portada de este Fic.

Es escritora de igual manera, si están interesadas en cualquiera de sus obras les dejo el link

** u/5495087/Ali-Victoria**

** user/NatAlivic**

Agradezco también a mi amiga **Monserrat Vidal** por el nombre que me ayudo a pensar para un personaje que será muy interesante **"Mortum Kilgori"**

Agradezco a **Xerxes Eli**, por ayudarme a pensar en el nombre de este nuevo personaje, muy importante también **"Scatha Lezquebec"**

…

Remus salió de la casa, y lanzó varios patronus, esperando respuesta.

Pero no recibió respuesta, solo recibió la visita de más vampiros, Remus se defendió esperando ataque, pero ninguno de los vampiros lo atacaron.

-. Y pensé que era muy temprano para que salieran los vampiros -.

-. Mago -. Habló uno de ellos, lucia como un mortal, vestía elegante y mostraba respeto al hablar. -. Debes saber que no todos los vampiros pura sangre estamos a favor de los hermanos Lezquebec -.

-. Exigimos ver al que mordió la Señora Lezquebec, y comprobar de qué lado esta y si es tan fuerte como se menciona -. Habló otro de ellos.

-. ¿Cómo sé que esto no es una trampa? -.

-. Vendríamos hasta aquí de ser así -. Lupin sonrió.

-. Acabamos de terminar una batalla de vampiros que vinieron hasta aquí -.

-. Y de querer destruirlos, ya lo hubiéramos hecho, están agotados, son presas fáciles y más vale que implementen sus escudos, quizá magos convertidos en vampiros se les dificulta entrar, pero entraran, y a un sangre pura ni siquiera le afectara -.

-. Tendrán que pasar sobre mí, si quieren verlo a la fuerza -. Remus abrió los brazos en señal de invitación.

Uno de los vampiros sacó una daga y se aproximó dispuesto a atacarlo. Sin embargo, los demás que lo acompañaban no se movieron de su lugar.

Pero Remus pudo detener su ataque quitándola la daga, y derribándolo en el suelo por la fuerza con lo que lo arrojó.

-. Deberán hacerlo mejor que eso -. Remus le arrojó la daga a sus pies.

Todos los vampiros se pusieron en guardia, menos el líder de ellos.

-. Es suficiente. Ni todos juntos podríamos derrotarte. Sabemos que eres un hombre lobo y tú poder incrementó cuando heriste a la Señora Lezquebec -. Sin embargo, seguían manteniendo su posición de ataque. -. No buscamos más peleas, debemos saber si tienen lo necesario para derrotar a los hermanos -.

-. ¿Es decir que pelearan con nosotros? -.

El líder sonrió.

-. Si el hombre que fue decidido sirviente es tan fuerte como dicen, no necesitará ayuda, pero claro, ahí estaremos si la necesitan -. El líder se disculpó y se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza, para luego desaparecer junto con los demás vampiros que lo acompañaban.

…..…..

El cuerpo de Scatha, absorbía la sangre, lentamente, comenzaba a reaccionar.

…

Severus se encontraba en su habitación, cuando tuvo una sensación, provocando que su lado vampiro se activara, sintiendo la presencia maligna cada vez más cerca. Sabía que Scatha había comenzado a despertar. Y junto con eso, la sangre de ella, que corría por sus venas, estaba empezando a hervir. En su mente, Hermione lo llamaba, se levantó de la cama y se encaminó a su habitación, sabía que como su sirvienta de sangre podía sentir cuando algo le pasara.

La vio desmayada en el suelo, sabía que Scatha al tener lo que quería, su cuerpo ya no lo necesitaba, la levantó y la acostó en su cama, respiraba agitadamente, como si quisiera despertar de una pesadilla.

Severus la observaba, pensando cómo podría ayudarla. Cada una de las ocasiones que pasaron juntos, lo hicieron reflexionar.

"_-. Hágalo por favor -. Susurró Severus desesperado. Hermione no supo a qué se refería. -. Leyó el libro, sabe que solo usted tiene el poder de quitarme la vida… Hágalo -. Hermione abrió los ojos ante eso, si lo había leído, pero jamás lo haría."_

Ella no conocía esa desesperación aun.

"_Me alegra que estés a salvo -. Severus la soltó y después la apartó con suavidad. -. Te amo -."_

En ese entonces y aun ahora, quería protegerla. Pero… Aun viendo a Scatha en ella, aun cuando ella quisiera permanecer así, jamás podría odiarla.

Aunque él estaba lleno de odio y deseo de venganza… Pero sabía que gracias a ella él había estado sanando, aceptando su maldición, que quizás pudo seguir viviendo hasta ahora porque ella estuvo con él.

Ahora la veía ahí y aun no estaba seguro si su plan funcionaria… si ella… Volvería a ser suya o seria devorada por Scatha. Bajó consternado la cabeza, mientras esperaba que Hermione encontrara su camino hacia él.

Después de unos minutos que parecieron horas, Hermione despertó abruptamente, sintiendo segundos después a Severus abrazándola, algo en ella, sentía que había desaparecido, pudiendo sentir un gran peso liberado y pudiendo disfrutar de las sensaciones que Severus le causaba.

Severus dejó de abrazarla, pero Hermione no pudo reclamarle cuando él acarició sus labios con los de ella, sacando la lengua, para acariciar sus labios e inconscientemente, Hermione abrió la boca. Quería más. Sus pupilas se dilataron. Seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, Severus metió su lengua en el interior de la boca de Hermione y, con una pericia que la dejó sin sentido, comenzó a moverla hasta hacerle perder el sentido.

Olvidándose de todo, Hermione respondió a sus exigencias y en seguida sintió que era ella la que se apretaba contra su recio pecho en busca de algo más. Se dejó llevar por su deseo. Durante unos segundos, se besaron apasionadamente en el más absoluto de los silencios. El cuerpo de Hermione tembló al contacto con su cuerpo. Sintió cómo sus manos de Severus la acariciaban con desesperación y Hermione deseaba gritar de placer.

Instantes después, Severus sacó su lengua de su boca y, sin apartar sus ojos de ella, preguntó:

-. ¿Te encuentras bien? -. Hermione sonrió con plenitud.

-. Creo que si -. Severus se levantó, y Hermione lo siguió. -. No me vuelvas a dejar sola -. Severus sonrió con timidez.

-. Está bien… deberías descansar más -. Hermione lo tomó de su brazo.

-. Sí, pero no aquí -. Severus entendió y asintió.

Salieron de la habitación, para ir a la de Severus, que antes era de ambos.

-. Aquí estarás tranquila, descansa un poco -. Hermione caminó hacia la cama. -. Yo te protegeré -. Hermione se sentó en la cama. -. Descansa… por favor -.

-. Pero… no puedo hacerlo -. Respondió Hermione apenada. -. Estoy preocupada, por los demás, Ginny, Harry, inclusive Ron que se encuentra con los de la Orden que se reubicaron -. Severus le sonrió y le tocó la frente.

-. Ahora, sólo duerme -. Severus liberó su poder de vampiro y aplicó un hechizo de sueño que su condición le permitía para sus presas. Hermione cayó en la cama con suavidad. Severus la acomodó en la cama. -. Ahora que eres un vampiro, debes dormir más tiempo, para recobrar por completo tus poderes -.

…

Ivy observaba a su hermano dormir, a pesar de ser más fuerte que Jhony, logró manipular su mente, pensaba que quizá se aprovechó de un momento de debilidad por parte de él.

-. Eres el primer ancestro de la familia Lezquebec, ahora entiendo, porque te odian tanto… Pero para mí, tú jamás fuiste como ellos, has sido mi amigo y por supuesto mi hermano. Por eso jamás te creí cuando me lo contaste. Pero para mí, sólo los recuerdos como hermanos deben de contar. Debí haber acabado con Scatha cuando tuve oportunidad, pero mis miedos te llevaron a este estado. Quisiera quedarme a tu lado, pero hay algo que tengo que hacer. Para detener esto de una vez por todas -.

…..

**ADVERTENCIA: LEMMON.**

Mientras el cuerpo de Scatha terminaba de regenerarse, Severus velaba por el sueño de Hermione. Se preguntó si quizá, se podían resolver todos los problemas con discusiones diplomáticas como lo hacían los muggles. Pero sabía lo arrogantes que eran los pura sangre que jugaban con las personas en la palma de sus manos.

Hermione despertó abruptamente, giró la mirada y vio a Scatha observándola desde su sofá, Hermione pensó seguramente que se trataba de un sueño, pero Scatha le habló.

-. Sin saberlo, el significado de tu existencia empezó a cambiar -.

-. ¿Que? -. Dijo Hermione confundida.

-. Al punto que quise olvidarme de la venganza y escapar contigo a los confines de la Tierra -. Hermione se incorporó, estaba segura que Scatha no hablaba con ella, sino con alguien más. Scatha se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana. -. Que escena tan imposible. Aunque los humanos y los vampiros pudieran vivir juntos… el futuro seria el mismo que el suyo… lo único que espera es el infierno -. La ventana se abrió cuando Scatha se aproximó a ella. Hermione sólo la observaba, sabía que no podía percibir su presencia. -. Sería mejor si no te lo dijera… Y cuando este cuerpo llegue a su límite… te daré mi carne y mi sangre a cambio de haberme dado tu corazón -. Hermione lo comprendió, era su mente de Scatha, hablándole al único hombre al que había amado. Scatha la observó. -. ¿No es algo propio del amor entre vampiros? -. Vio la respuesta en sus ojos, y sonrió sin esperarlo.

Hermione despertó en su cama, con Severus tocando su frente preocupado. Observó a Severus y le sonrió. Ya no debía tener dudas. No lo dejaría solo.

-. Perdón por despertarte -. Se disculpó Severus.

Hermione se incorporó.

-. Severus -. Hermione observó alrededor. -. ¿Qué sucede? -. Severus negó. -. Soñé con Scatha -.

-. Sobrantes de su conciencia, quizá se comunicaba con alguien y tu alcanzaste la conversación -.

-. Creí que sólo albergaba odio, pero vi sinceridad en su conversación, ella vuelve por alguien, no por poder -. Hermione no sabía porque, pero comenzó a llorar, sentía el dolor de ella.

Severus se aproximó a ella y la abrazó.

Hermione sentía el dolor que ella sentía, incapaz de desafiar el destino de un purasangre, sus recuerdos se desvanecieron en medio de la tristeza y la soledad.

-. Hermione, ¿Estas bien? -. Hermione asintió. -. Debemos reubicarnos, ven conmigo -. Hermione negó.

-. No puedo. ¡No puedo abandonarlos a todos en un momento como este! -.

-. Sigues sensible, ahora ya no puedes vivir como un mago ni como un Muggle, debes adaptarte primero -. Hermione bajó la mirada.

-. Aun así -. Severus la abrazó.

-. Una vez estuve separado de ti. No quiero continuar así… nunca te dejare sola… está bien… nos quedaremos -. Severus se levantó. -. Mientras tanto, quédate aquí y descansa -. Hermione se incorporó.

-. No quiero descansar -. Severus volvió a sentarse en la cama, y la besó. La besó con tanta profundidad que notó su lengua llegar hasta su campanilla. Hermione lo deseaba. Era incontrolable. E instantes después fue ella la que lo besaba a él en busca de más. Con premura Severus llevó sus manos hasta el pantalón, quitándoselo con facilidad. Hermione se sentía nuevamente pequeña a su lado.

Eso siempre le había gustado, igual que a él le gustaba sentir su superioridad. Con su pierna separó las piernas de Hermione, mientras una de sus manos se metió por debajo de su camisa y se deslizo por su vientre. Hermione cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Le permitió seguir. Su mano de Severus continúo su camino hasta que consiguió meterla por dentro de sus bragas y llegó al sexo. La estimuló. La excitó.

Con sus dedos de Severus, su experiencia y la humedad latente de Hermione, la masajeó y la avivó. Su sexo se hinchó y Hermione gimió. Jadeó. Enloqueció y se restregó contra él ante lo que sintió por aquella invasión cuando, con su mano libre, le dio un azote.

Hermione se excitó todavía más. La volvió loca e instantes después se desabrochó el pantalón, sacó la mano de su sexo y tiró de ella hasta tenerla lo más cerca de él.

Severus clavó sus ojos en los de Hermione y murmuró mientras acercó su boca a la de ella.

-. Parece que pasaron años, desde que te tuve así -. Severus acercó su nariz hasta sus bragas y las aspiró. Dio un pequeño mordisco sobre su monte de Venus y ella jadeo. Sus posesivas manos la tocaron y la acariciaron. Subieron por sus piernas y agarró el borde de sus bragas. Se las quito. Estaba de nuevo desnuda de cintura para abajo ante él y no dijo nada. No rechistó. Hermione se dejó hacer mientras él la poseía y la enloquecía. La levantó y la colocó de espaldas, para que ambos quedaran hincados sobre la cama. Los brazos y cabeza de Hermione cayeron, mientras su trasero quedaba expuesto enteramente para él. Durante unos segundos Hermione disfrutó de los mordiscos que Severus le daba en su trasero y notó sus manos invasoras sobre ella. De nuevo un azote. Esa vez más fuerte. Le había dolido, pero se suavizó cuando sintió que se apretaba contra ella y su duro miembro le avisaba de que la iba a hacer suya. Severus le abrió las piernas, mientras con una de sus manos aprisionó su cadera para que no se moviera. Con la otra mano, Severus tomó su miembro y lo paseó desde su caliente sexo hasta su orificio y viceversa. Severus jugueteó entre sus hendiduras, empapándola más. -. Voy a hacerte mía, Hermione. Llevo muchos dolores de cabeza gracias a ti, y te voy a hacer mía, hasta que te quede claro que jamás te volveré a dejar -. Hermione al oírlo decir aquello la sofocó. Le azuzó todos los sentidos y eso le gusto. Hermione noto que arqueaba su trasero dispuesta a recibirlo. Severus dejó caer su cuerpo sobre ella. Mordió su hombro. Después sus costillas y Hermione se retorcía. Hermione estaba empapada, lista y húmeda para recibirlo. Su cuerpo le imploraba. La penetró de una estocada y exigió. -. Necesito escucharte -. Sin poder Hermione evitarlo, un jadeo ruidoso salió de su boca. Sus manos exigentes la tomaron por la cintura y la apretó contra él hasta que la tuvo totalmente llena. Hermione gritó. Se retorció. Iba a explotar. Severus salió de ella unos centímetros pero volvió a entrar una y otra vez, colmándola de una serie de movimientos duros y potentes que volvían a hacerla gritar. Hermione lo sentía chocar contra su sexo a cada movimiento y, cuando su dedo tocó su hinchado sexo y tiró de él, Hermione gritó. Gritó de placer. A cada acometida sentía que se rompía. La incitó y ella se abría más para que la hiciera suya. Su sexo se contrajo a cada embestida y notó como lo succionaba. Lo atrapaba. Lo alborotaba. Hermione oía su respiración agitada en su oreja y los calientes sonidos de sus cuerpos al chocar, una y otra vez… una y otra vez. Calor. Tenía mucho calor. Un ardor le subió por los pies asolando su cuerpo. Cuando llegó a su cabeza explotó y con él explotó ella. Hermione gritó. Se retorció y convulsionó mientras notaba que por su pierna bajaba sus fluidos. Ambos cayeron a la cama y Severus la abrazó. Esperando que su respiración se normalizara.

…

**CONTINUARA... NOX**

**LES INVITO A DAR ME GUSTA A MI PAGINA EN FACEBOOK "AURORISS" DONDE SUBIR****É**** TODO LO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**


	33. Capitulo 33

**CAPITULO 33**

**Ú****LTIMOS CAP****Í****TULOS**

Le agradezco a mi amiga por la hermosa portada de este Fic.

Es escritora de igual manera, si están interesadas en cualquiera de sus obras les dejo el link

** u/5495087/Ali-Victoria**

** user/NatAlivic**

Agradezco también a mi amiga **Monserrat Vidal** por el nombre que me ayudo a pensar para un personaje que será muy interesante **"Mortum Kilgori"**

Agradezco a **Xerxes Eli**, por ayudarme a pensar en el nombre de este nuevo personaje, muy importante también **"Scatha Lezquebec"**

…

Mortum esperaba junto al ataúd de Scatha y fue testigo, que ella lentamente comenzaba a despertar.

Mientras que la presencia de su poder, no pasó desapercibida, para Severus, Hermione, Remus y para Ivy, que inconscientemente su mente los puso en alerta.

Scatha se levantó con delicadeza, mientras Mortum se hincaba ante ella.

-. Había estado esperando el momento de su resurrección, Mi ama Scatha -.

…

Hermione apenas se estaba familiarizando con esa clase de sensaciones, se incorporó en la cama para concentrarse mejor, pudo sentirla, esa sensación amenazadora de pronto se había hecho mucho más grande. Podía ver claramente esos ojos uno de cada color. Abrió los ojos, sorprendida, ahora lo veía claro, eran dos almas, dentro de un mismo cuerpo, al final sólo uno sobreviviría, porque así eran los pura sangre, arrogantes.

-. Debemos ir -. Dijo Hermione apresuradamente.

-. Recuerdas lo que te dije, sobre estar sensible -. La detuvo Severus.

Hermione comenzó a vestirse.

-. No puedes dejar que todos estén en peligro cuando los involucrados somos nosotros. Somos miembros de la Orden -. Severus la tomó de los hombros, él aún desnudo.

-. Y un vampiro… Con tus emociones, puedes causar daño, tranquilízate -.

-. Prometo hacerlo, pero hay que ir, somos magos, hay que proteger nuestro mundo -. Severus se vistió con un pase de varita y bajaron con los demás.

-. De nuevo un pura sangre, que molesto -. Llegaron hasta donde Remus y Arthur se encontraban con Harry y otros miembros.

-. ¿Terminaron? -. Dijo Remus con burla.

-. Piérdete Lupin -. Respondió Severus, restándole importancia.

-. Ah sí, sería malo que perdieras esa actitud -.

-. ¿Cuál es el plan? -.

-. Al final uno de los dos se comerá al rey, debemos dividirlos, para que otro absorba al hermano, si sobrevive Scatha, debes encargarte de ella, pero si es Jhony, todo depende de Austin. Mientras tanto Distraeremos a los que podamos -. Remus colocó su mano en su hombro en simpatía. -. Todo depende de ti, Severus… Debes acabar con ella y en caso de que no logren separarse tanto Austin como tú, deben destruirla -.

-. ¿Estás loco? Puedes volver a hacerlo tú, recuerdas el pacto de sirviente, no puedo acercarme a ella con esa intención -.

-. No trates de ocultarlo, ¿Me dirás que no te has dado cuenta que el poder de vampiro se apodera más rápido de ti? -. Hermione observó preocupada a Severus y Severus observó molesto a Lupin. -. Ellos sin desearlo robaron el poder de otro mientras aún estaban en el vientre de su madre, el poder de un vampiro que es transferido o robado, termina siendo absorbido por el ladrón, tu robaste sin querer los poderes que alimentan su alma, haciéndolos independientes de la sangre, lograste un equilibrio que ellos presumen como sangre pura… Te has llevado la mitad de los poderes de un clan de elite de vampiros pura sangre… Si logras destruirla, nada te detendrá, y sin problema podrías devorar la otra mitad que necesitas -.

-. Detente -. Le exigió Severus.

-. En el momento, en que Scatha te convirtió en vampiro… te alimentaste de sangre -. Lupin y todos los demás, observaron a Hermione. -. Logrando que ese poder se activara más mientras más te alimentabas, ahora ese poder es tan grande que al despertar Scatha, tu poder despertó con ella… Y te ha dado el poder que originalmente era de los Lezquebec… También te di mi sangre -. Hermione no podía creer todo lo que escuchaba. -. Que contenía el poder de Scatha… No te lo dije… porque… -. Remus por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió vergüenza.

-. Esperabas que llegara este momento -. Terminó de decir Severus.

Remus le volvió a sonreír.

-. Estas a punto de convertirte en el mago mitad vampiro más poderoso del mundo. Que sin embargo, ya lo eras… la única persona capaz de salvarnos… eres tú, Severus -.

Mientras tanto en la lejanía en una casa de Mortifagos, Scatha se alimentaba de la sangre sobrante en su cuerpo, soltando una gran carcajada de victoria.

-. ¿Crees que haré lo que dices o inclusive te crea? -. Dijo Severus incrédulo y molesto.

Remus observó a Hermione.

-. Por ella, si -. Dijo Lupin confiado. Severus observó a Hermione, se molestó, porque sabía que tenía razón. -. Hermione y yo te cubriremos la espalda, pero la protegeré con mi vida, confía en mí… Pero si no logras detenerla, me la llevare ya que seguramente Scatha la querrá para alimentarse, por diversión, solamente -. Severus se molestó. -. Confiamos en ti -. Todos enfundaron su varita, listos para la nueva guerra, mientras Severus asintió, listo para enfrentarse nuevamente, con su pasado.

…...

-. Pelear entre nosotros por poder -. Habló Scatha consigo misma. -. Esperan que todo acabe por eso -.

-. Al menos yo se tolerarte hermana -. Se respondió a sí misma, con una voz que se escuchaba como si dos personas hablaran a la par. Scatha se acercó a la ventana.

-. ¿Y ahora qué Jhony? -.

-. Necesito un cuerpo, el mío fue destruido por nuestro Hermano -.

-. ¿Ojo por ojo? -. Scatha rio.

-. ¿Hay una forma más divertida? -. Jhony le respondió.

-. Pelear entre hermanos… es la verdadera naturaleza de los vampiros -. Rio Scatha.

…..

Severus sintió una corazonada, lo cual le causó un gran dolor en su mente y corazón, haciéndole perder el equilibrio, mientras vigilaban la llegada del enemigo.

Severus sintió el gran poder de los hermanos y dudo de sus acciones, pero el recordatorio de Remus, no lo hizo retroceder.

"_Pero si no logras detenerla, me la llevare ya que seguramente Scatha la querrá para alimentarse, por diversión, solamente"_

El cuerpo de Severus comenzó a cambiar, volviendo más estilizado, y desarrollando unas garras que sobresalían de sus dedos, era desagradable y doloroso, Severus cayó arrodillado y vio su cuerpo transformarse, mientras gemidos de dolor, salían de su garganta.

"_¿Me dirás que no te has dado cuenta que el poder de vampiro se apodera más rápido de ti?"_

Mortum apareció en el bosque donde Severus vigilaba la aparición de los hermanos y se aproximó a Severus.

-. Mortum -. Mortum sacó una daga mágica y apuntó a Severus con ella.

-. Llegó la hora, Severus -. Severus lo observó molesto.

…

Austin despertó en su cama, confundido.

-. Ivy -. Austin llamó a su hermana. Austin se levantó y caminó hacia la habitación de su hermana. Encontrándola aun dormida. -. Escuche tu voz en ese momento… -.

"_Idiota. Dejas que otros te controlen… ¡Deberías amarte más a ti mismo!"_

-. Gracias -. Le dijo Austin. Se acercó a ella y le besó la frente.

-. Sólo causas problemas -. Le habló Ivy que comenzaba a despertarse. Austin sonrió ante su comentario y juntaron sus manos, con la marca de una mordida que ambos se hicieron como juramento de hermandad. -. Hay algo extraño en el ambiente -.

-. Mis hermanos han despertado -.

-. ¿El que había poseído tu cuerpo? -.

-. Así es… Necesitaba regenerarse en un cuerpo de linaje, quizás, busqué apoderarse del mío definitivamente -.

-. ¿Qué pasará con Mortum y Snape? -.

-. Harán lo que deban hacer -.

…

Poco a poco los magos convertidos en vampiros, ciegos y sedientos de sangre, llegaban a donde se encontraban los de la Orden.

Algunos utilizaban hechizos imperdonables o inclusive otros podían atacar de frente con armas mágicas, espadas o inclusive dagas.

Ginny fue atacada por sorpresa por la magnitud de los vampiros que iban llegando, los sangre pura, habían estado ocupados, haciéndose de su propio ejército.

Ginny cayó al suelo, pero antes de que el vampiro pudiera atacar, fue interceptado por una maldición que lo convirtió en polvo al instante.

-. Los hechizos de Snape sirven -. Afirmó un sorprendido Harry, que acababa de salvarla, se acercó a ella, preocupado. -. ¿Estás bien, Ginny? -.

-. Si -. Afirmó Ginny recuperándose.

No tuvieron tiempo de seguir hablando cuando otro vampiro se dirigía a ellos, pero fue igualmente destruido por Remus.

-. Todos los que he detenido son hombres, los vampiros son selectivos -. Dijo Remus con aburrimiento.

-. ¿Remus? -. Se preguntó Harry.

-. ¿No deberías estar con Hermione? -. Preguntó Ginny.

-. Ah, pues… ella… desapareció -. Dijo Remus apenado.

-. ¿Pero qué estás haciendo? ¿No sabes que ella es su presa más deseada? Y todos sabemos a dónde va -. Le reclamó Ginny.

-. Severus te va a matar -. Dijo Harry preocupado.

-. ¡Seguro que estará bien! -. Dijo Remus quitándole importancia. -. Recuerden que Hermione puede resolver lo que sea -.

-. ¿Cómo lo sabes? -. Le regañó Ginny.

-. Porque tiene a Severus de su lado, no dejara que nada le pase, ambos se cuidan la espalda -.

…

Mientras tanto Jhony y Scatha se alimentaban de todo humano que encontraran, en el Valle de Godric.

-. Hoy es la celebración de nuestra resurrección -. Mientras sus sirvientes vampiros esperaban órdenes. -. No se contengan y empiecen a divertirse -.

Los vampiros asintieron gustosos y desaparecieron para conseguir su alimento de igual manera.

…..

-. Vaya, vaya, nuestros invitados son muy revoltosos -. Exclamó Arthur. -. Por lo menos todos los de la Orden, han corrido la voz de los hechizos que invento Snape contra ellos y alguna que otra advertencia -. Arthur volvió a su seriedad. -. Esta sensación es… Peor que cuando Voldemort retornó -.

Remus llegó hasta la posición de Arthur para apoyarlo.

-. ¿Pasa algo Remus? -. Le preguntó el Señor Weasley.

-. Llevas algo muy peligroso ahí -. Le señaló con burla Remus al ver la espada de Arthur. -. No creí que supieras usar algo así -.

-. Lo que sea necesario para proteger al mundo mágico -.

Un vampiro se paró frente a ellos, sin embargo no los atacó y habló con propiedad.

-. Entréguenos a Snape y consideraremos el perdonarles la vida -.

-. Lo siento, pero no podemos hacerlo -. Le habló Remus apuntándole con su varita.

-. Ya veo -. Habló el vampiro con tranquilidad. -. En ese caso… -. El vampiro velozmente les lanzó pequeñas dagas que Arthur pudo esquivar con su espada. Y Remus atacó con hechizos al vampiro, el cual los esquivó fácilmente. -. Que tonto… Esta fue tu última oportunidad -. Habló el vampiro tranquilo. -. ¡Perece en el infierno! -. El vampiro desapareció dejando solo una ventisca detrás de él.

-. Qué casualidad, yo creo mis propias oportunidades -.

-. ¿Tú inventaste eso? -. Preguntó Arthur.

-. Así es -.

…

-. Vayan y peleen entre si -. Les ordenaron los hermanos Lezquebec, sonando ambas voces en el mismo cuerpo. -. Esa es la verdadera naturaleza de los vampiros -. Su nuevo ejército se marchó haciendo una reverencia. -. Muchos vendrán a felicitarnos -. Exclamaron felices. -. Y todos esos insignificantes idiotas… Y Snape y su pequeña muñeca… ¿Usted no vendrán? Apresúrense y diviértanos… -. Hablaron tan fuerte esperando que Severus y Hermione los escucharan.

…

-. Severus… Mortum… Deben cumplir con su deber -. Exclamó Lupin a la nada, en medio de la noche. -. Siempre te protegí, porque sabía que al final esto acabaría, tú me lo habías mencionado aunque jamás pensaste estar en esa situación, pensando en que Austin tendría que ser el último que debía enfrentarse a ellos… hazlo por el bien de Hermione -. Remus se puso en guardia, mientras vigilaba la llegada de más vampiros.

…

Mortum apuntaba con su daga a Severus, el cual solo estaba inmóvil esperando lo que Mortum planeaba hacer.

-. Mortum… tu… -. Mortum sostuvo mejor su daga sin dejar de apuntar a Severus.

-. Severus -. El sonido del corte limpio inundó el lugar.

…

Todos los vampiros que luchaban contra los magos, y Remus sintieron algo, y todos voltearon al cielo buscando el origen.

…..

Severus se tocaba su herida, no esperaba que Mortum lo intentara y ahora la enorme herida en su hombro se lo recordaba.

Mientras en la lejanía, los hermanos Lezquebec y Hermione, identificaron el olor de la sangre.

Hermione se lo preguntó, pero no tenía duda, era el aroma de Severus, y sobre todo la sangre de Severus.

-. ¡Severus! -. Exclamó Hermione asustada.

Hermione iba en dirección donde se encontraba Severus pero Remus la interceptó.

-. ¡Que terca! -. Le dijo Remus. -. Quieres ir con Severus, ¿Verdad? -. Hermione y Remus se retaban con la mirada.

-. Remus -. Le advirtió Hermione.

-. Severus va a reencarnarse… Para protegerte -. Le explicó Lupin.

-. ¿Qué le está sucediendo? -. Preguntó Hermione asustada.

Remus aspiró ruidosamente y le explicó la situación a Hermione.

-. Los hermanos Lezquebec… -. Contestó Hermione sin poder creer todo lo que le había contado Remus.

-. Le oculte a Severus la verdad para protegerte de ellos -. Remus bajó la mirada. -. También asesine a Scatha -. Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida. -. Así que tengo varios poderes de vampiro también… Lo siento, Hermione… Solo te quería proteger, pero parece que te he herido más -. Remus se hincó delante de ella, suplicando. -. Lo siento -.

….…

**CONTINUARA... NOX**

**LES INVITO A DAR ME GUSTA A MI PAGINA EN FACEBOOK "AURORISS" DONDE SUBIR****É**** TODO LO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**


	34. Capitulo 34

**CAPITULO 34**

**ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS**

Le agradezco a mi amiga por la hermosa portada de este Fic.

Es escritora de igual manera, si están interesadas en cualquiera de sus obras les dejo el link

** u/5495087/Ali-Victoria**

** user/NatAlivic**

Agradezco también a mi amiga **Monserrat Vidal** por el nombre que me ayudo a pensar para un personaje que será muy interesante **"Mortum Kilgori"**

Agradezco a **Xerxes Eli**, por ayudarme a pensar en el nombre de este nuevo personaje, muy importante también **"Scatha Lezquebec"**

…

Severus respiraba con dificultad, no tanto por el dolor sino por el olor de la sangre, que despertaba aún más sus instintos.

Mortum lo veía luchar contra eso y recordaba los buenos momentos con Severus.

_-. ¿Por qué ser un Mortífago Snape? -. Le preguntaba Mortum a un joven Severus que descansaba bajo un roble a orillas del lago._

_-. Tu y yo buscamos cosas diferentes, yo busco poder y venganza, tu buscas sólo ser mejor… Ser mejor, no te ayudara a que otros te traten con respeto, seguirás siendo un bastardo con suerte -._

_-. Soporto comentarios así porque eres mi amigo Snape -. Severus sonrió. -. Así tengas que destruirme por orden de Ya Sabes Quien, estaré agradecido de tener un mano a mano contigo y demostrarte que seré tan poderoso como tú -. Severus le sonrió con burla._

_-. Espero que cuando ese momento llegue, no esté tan viejo como Dumbledore y si es así, aun así te tendré mucha ventaja -. Mortum sonrió de igual manera._

_-. Te venceré, lo veras -._

_-. Sigue estudiando o Lupin volverá a vencerte en el duelo de Defensa y esta vez con los ojos cerrados -. Mortum se sentó a su lado y empezó a estudiar._

Ambos, misma infancia, mismo dolor, misma amistad, combatiendo la adversidad juntos, jamás pensarían que en unos años, eso cambiaria para siempre.

Severus respiraba agitadamente y observó a Mortum.

Recordando el primer ataque hacia la Orden, donde Severus tuvo que enfrentar no sólo a Lupin y sus amigos Merodeadores sino también a Mortum.

Cuando se logró destruir la casa donde la orden se ocultaba, Remus y Mortum quedaron mal heridos, no pudiendo moverse para desaparecer, pero siendo ignorada su situación por los demás miembros de la Orden cuando desaparecieron para reagruparse.

Severus se quedó en la casa decidido a ayudar a Mortum, mientras la casa ardía en llamas vio a Remus, luchando contra su impulso de convertirse en un hombre lobo, y unos metros detrás de él, se encontraba Mortum implorando por su ayuda.

Severus evaluó los contras de salvar primero a uno, y tomó la decisión de llevarse a Remus, por el bien de ambos y por no atacar a Mortum. Sabía que si ayudaba primero a Mortum, Remus terminaría su transformación y los atacaría a ambos, primero debía desaparecer el problema.

Y ante los ojos de Mortum, Severus desapareció con Lupin. Sintiéndose decepcionado. Pero cuando Severus decidió volver por Mortum, la casa se desmoronaba sin poder evitarlo. Haciendo sentir a Severus culpable.

Mientras lejos de ahí, Mortum se encontraba arrullado por la voz de una mujer que lo acariciaba y lo curaba, diciéndole que todo estaría bien, que ya tendría tiempo de cobrar venganza.

Y Scatha le sonreía y con ayuda de su sangre lo ayudó a sanar.

Ahora Mortum observaba sin emoción alguna a Severus, como si esa amistad jamás hubiera existido.

-. Severus… no te desmayes y mírame -. Le ordenó Mortum. -. Estando aquí, comportándote tan bien, defendiendo a los que una vez te dieron la espalda, incluida a tu amada. Eres igual que antes, tratando de complacer ¿Buscas redención? -. Mortum se acercó a Severus, tomándolo con fuerza del cuello. -. Me dejaste herirte, ¿Para hacerme sentir mejor? Gracias a ti, aunque lo odie, no puedo evitar notar el hecho de que… Si me dejaste a mi suerte una vez, lo harías nuevamente, sin pensarlo -. Severus lo observó. -. Y el que te llevaras a Scatha lejos de mi… -.

-. No te preocupes -. Le habló Severus. -. Hace tiempo olvide esa tonta idea de pedirte perdón… Esa noche cuando nos atacaron después de que se reubicaron… cuando te vi sonriendo… -. Severus se levantó y la tomó de su chaqueta. -. ¿Cómo pudiste sonreír por la muerte de inocentes? -. Severus lo sujetó de los hombros con más fuerza de la necesaria ya que su trasformación volvía a continuar. Severus gimió de dolor, sin dejar de soltarlo.

-. ¿Será que por fin te estas transformando en uno de ellos? -. Severus lo observó molesto. -. No deseaba que muriesen… Probé el poder que ella podía darme y a cambio ella me pidió algo, no pude detenerla… ¿Sabes? Ella amó alguna vez, y sin embargo, era un Mortífago que fue destruido por la Orden, por Remus, para ser más claros… Mordido por ella misma, para compartir juntos la inmortalidad. Remus sabía que el Mortífago mataría a los Potter, porque sabían la verdad de la existencia de los vampiros. Sólo hizo lo que debió hacer… pero al saber la verdad, me dio asco. El día que mataron a su amado… Volvió con nosotros a la orden y estuvo entre nosotros como si nada hubiera pasado, y por supuesto los Mortifagos por esa razón tomaron venganza y tú me abandonaste… siempre fui motivo de burla de ustedes, jamás estando a su mismo nivel, eso me hizo odiarlo -. Severus lo sujetó de la chaqueta.

-. Mortum, déjame preguntarte una cosa más -. Y de cerca pudo ver lo que temía. -. ¿Por qué estas herido? -. Mortum lo observó molesto.

-. Quería cumplir el deseo de mi ama Scatha… Desde el principio mi objetivo era ese hombre. El que regía en la mente de Scatha y clamaba su recuerdo por las noches… Jhony Lezquebec -.

…...

**FLASH BACK**

Mortum apuntaba a la espalda de Scatha, con su daga, dispuesto a lastimar la entidad de Jhony para que Scatha reinara sola su cuerpo nuevamente.

La voz de Jhony se escuchó.

-. Mortum, ¿Por qué haces esto? -.

-. ¡Vengare a Scatha! ¡Le devolveré su cuerpo! Por eso esperaba tu despertar -. Jhony lo observó molesto.

-. Desaparece. No me interesan los débiles -. Jhony exclamó molesto y sólo el sonido del cuerpo siendo penetrado con furia se escuchó en la estancia.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

…

-. Aunque lo di todo… -. Habló Mortum con suavidad. -. Sabía que no podría hacer mucho -. La herida de Mortum no dejaba de sangrar y su sangre se derramaba con más velocidad. Asustando a Severus. Mortum cayó sobre el regazo de Severus, que lo sostuvo con firmeza. -. Soy tan inútil… aún tenía mucho más que decir -.

-. Mortum -. Le pidió Severus.

-. Qué asco, este lugar apesta a nuestra sangre -. Mortum hablaba cada vez más suave. -. Pero para ti, debe de ser un olor agradable… y lo soportas… -. Mortum se abrazó a Severus. Ambos hincados en el suelo. -. Aunque ahora somos de especies diferentes… abrazarte así, de verdad me tranquiliza ¿Sera porque nuestra amistad nunca murió? Severus… lo que me queda de vida… devórala -.

-. ¿Qué dices? -. Preguntó Severus incrédulo.

-. Si lo haces, tendrás más fuerza, en este momento la necesitas. Estoy seguro que con eso terminaría el caos de tu cuerpo -.

-. ¡No! -. Dijo Severus con rotundidad. -. ¡No puedo hacer eso! -.

-. No… si lo harás… ¿Porque crees que te lastime? -.

-. ¡No! -. Exclamó Severus con desesperación. -. ¡Deja de decir eso! ¡No quiero perder nada más! -. Imploró Severus.

-. Estoy tan feliz… Creí que mi corazón estaba muerto -.

-. ¡Hermione y Ginny también quieren verte! -.

-. ¿En serio? -.

-. Todos los de la Orden te respetaban y de saberlo hubieran dado la vida por ti, esa noche -.

-. Ahora lo sé -. Exclamó con muy poca fuerza, Mortum. -. Y también aunque no puedas perdonarla… Por favor, no odies a Scatha. Scatha siempre me trato muy bien… Por eso hice esto sin lamentarlo. Y pronto yo… -.

-. Mortum… esto es un error… -.

-. ¿Error? ¡Si eso crees, Severus… debes vivir para conseguir tu objetivo! Sabes que no tengo solución, las heridas de vampiros no se curan -. Severus ante esas palabras las imágenes de cada uno de los momentos de Hermione llegaron a su mente, desde Hogwarts, sus interminables discusiones, sus primeros besos, las veces que la hizo suya, a pesar de obtener su sangre. Sabía que aunque le entregara toda su vida a Hermione… nunca lo lamentaría. Y con eso Severus comprendió a Mortum. -. Pronto… -. Expiró con dificultad, Mortum. Y cayó sin resistencia sobre Severus.

Severus después de mucho tiempo, lloró, lloró de verdad, no de frustración, no de ira, sino de auténtico dolor. Abrazó el cuerpo sin vida de Mortum, al único que pudo considerar su mejor amigo desde Hogwarts y dio un grito desde su alma desgarrada.

…

Los hermanos Lezquebec continuaban alimentándose con las familias de Hogsmeade, algunos convirtiéndolos en sus sirvientes y otros convirtiéndolos en polvo. Sintiendo esa ira a lo lejos, no pudo evitar reírse.

-. ¿Qué sucede, Severus Snape? Ven pronto y baila con nosotros -. Las voces de los hermanos resonaron. -. Si no lo haces, tu amada presa será… -. Los hermanos, tomaron a su siguiente presa.

…

Severus aun dudaba si todo eso era un error… pero sus palabras no dejaban de resonar en su cabeza. Y con todo el dolor de su alma, se alimentó de la sangre de su amigo. Y no sólo la sangre se derramaba por sus labios, también las lágrimas inundaban sus mejillas.

…

Hermione no se dio por vencida y decidió salir a buscar a Severus. Pero sin resultado alguno.

…..

El cuerpo de Mortum se encontraba en el suelo, colocado delicadamente. Mientras Severus se incorporaba con su herida, sanando aún más rápido. Y se encaminó molesto por el bosque, destruyendo todo árbol, en el cual se apoyaba.

Remus estaba reunido con todos los de la Orden, sentía la fuerza de Severus y sabía que eso era suficiente, que Severus por fin podía cumplir con su deber.

…

Jhony, recordaba todo lo que tuvo que pasar para llegar a ese momento, en que por fin, sus padres verían desde donde quiera que estuvieran que él era capaz de guiar a todos los vampiros hacia su redención y a conquistar el mundo mágico, para después pasar al mundo Muggle.

Juntos se pusieron a recordar.

_-. ¿Lograste darle una lección? -. Hablaba con burla Scatha._

_-. Estoy seguro que sabrá hacerse a un lado, sino quiere que su linda hermanita tenga el mismo destino -. Scatha observó el atardecer._

_-. Nos espera un gran futuro hermano -._

_-. Así es -. Jhony se acercó a ella._

_-. Estoy segura que impresionaste a nuestros padres, o al menos cuando la noticia vuele -. _

_Jhony la abrazó por los hombros._

_-. Nos queda un gran mundo por conquistar -. _

…

Hermione seguía buscando a Severus, por el bosque, ya había amanecido pero sin resultado, y recordando las palabras de Remus, no se detendría hasta haber encontrado a Severus.

Pero dos vampiros se interpusieron en su paso, dispuesta a atacarla, Hermione sacó la daga que Severus había hecho especialmente para ella, pero no se dio el tiempo, y la atacaron, pero no lograron tocarla, fueron destruidos en el acto.

Ginny había lanzado el hechizo, y la observaba molesta.

-. ¿Qué estás haciendo? -. Dijo Ginny molesta.

-. ¿Crees que sabrías atacar con eso frente a frente? -. Le gritó Arthur molesto también.

-. Me parece que no -. Dijo Hermione apenada.

-. Debes ir a un lugar seguro. Es muy peligroso que pelees desarmada contra vampiros ahora que no has descansado -.

-. ¡Pero también quiero pelear! -. Dijo Hermione molesta.

-. ¿Por qué no vas a un lugar seguro? -. Le pidió Ginny. -. Te lo ruego. ¡No hagas nada estúpido! -.

-. ¡Ginny! -. La regañó su padre.

-. Severus y Remus, nos ordenaron protegerte de los hermanos Lezquebec -.

Hermione se lamentó por la responsabilidad de otros sobre ella.

…

Los hermanos dejaban rastros de sus víctimas en cada paso que daban cada vez más fuertes, para hacerle frente a Severus y a Austin.

-. Que inútil -. Le dijo a su ultima presa de quien se había alimentado, y que no había absorbido nada de energía, lo estrelló contra la pared, convirtiéndolo en polvo. -. La sangre de los mestizos no es suficiente para nosotros… Es posible que la única que puede calentar mi cuerpo es la suya… Hermione e Ivy -.

…..

**CONTINUARA... NOX**

**LES INVITO A DAR ME GUSTA A MI PAGINA EN FACEBOOK "AURORISS" DONDE SUBIRÉ TODO LO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**


	35. Capitulo 35

**CAPITULO 35**

**ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS**

Le agradezco a mi amiga por la hermosa portada de este Fic.

Es escritora de igual manera, si están interesadas en cualquiera de sus obras les dejo el link

** u/5495087/Ali-Victoria**

** user/NatAlivic**

Agradezco también a mi amiga **Monserrat Vidal** por el nombre que me ayudo a pensar para un personaje que será muy interesante **"Mortum Kilgori"**

Agradezco a **Xerxes Eli**, por ayudarme a pensar en el nombre de este nuevo personaje, muy importante también **"Scatha Lezquebec"**

…

-. Déjenme ir por favor -. Les pidió Hermione.

Remus la observó y les dijo a los de la orden.

-. Hermione ahora es mitad vampiro, es débil ahora, pero pronto será más fuerte, y Severus es quizá igual de fuerte que ellos, él la protegerá. Ya que jamás la traicionara -. Remus se acercó a ella, quizá demasiado que Hermione se sintió incomoda. -. Sabía que Severus desarrollaría sus poderes, cuando Jhony volviera, es por eso que no dije nada cuando se alimentaba de ti, tu sangre no sólo lo alimentaba, sino también lo alteraba lo cual le beneficiaba en su energía. Cuando empezó a hacerlo más seguido y aunque sabía que era por su bien, me sentí tan herido, como si me prendieran fuego -. Declaró Remus.

-. Pero sin embargo, es un objetivo para ellos -. Le interrumpió Ginny. -. Por favor escuchen. Debes irte de aquí -.

-. Lo sé -. Dijo Hermione determinada. -. Por eso… -.

-. ¡No insistas! ¡Debes cuidar de ti misma! -. Harry intervino.

-. La batalla será difícil -.

-. Harry -. Le reclamó Ginny.

-. Pero así está bien, ¿No? -. Harry observó a Hermione y ella asintió.

Oyeron sonidos de ataque y corrieron Hermione, Remus y Harry para ver qué pasaba mientras Ginny los veía irse.

-. Así que Severus nos pidió que Hermione no resultara herida -. Dijo Arthur.

-. No -. Le dijo Ginny. -. Si la persona más importante para Severus es lastimada, él también lo será. No quiero herir a Severus -. Arthur observó incrédulo a Ginny.

-. ¿Entonces estaría mejor con Severus? -. Le dijo Arthur forzándola a aceptar.

-. Papá -.

Llegaron a la casa de seguridad y vieron a Ron lanzando hechizos a los vampiros que se acercaban.

-. Diablos, no es suficiente -. Se dijo frustrado al ver que sus hechizos no funcionaban. -. Debí trata con hechizos imperdonables -. Los vampiros se acercaron furiosos a atacarlo, pero Harry y Hermione destruyeron a los que se acercaron a él.

-. ¿Estás bien Ron? -. Le preguntó Hermione.

-. Varios cayeron en la otra casa de seguridad, pocos salimos a reubicarnos, pero no creí que estaba así también aquí. ¿Esos son? -.

-. Vampiros… si -. Dijo Hermione.

-. Ahí vienen -. Dijo Harry al ver que se acercaban más.

Pero Arthur intervino con su espada y los destruyó.

-. ¡Papá! -. Dijo Ron sorprendido.

-. Perdón por tardarme… Por cierto, ¿Ya le dijiste a Ron que eres un vampiro, Hermione? -.

Hermione observó a Ron y asintió, mientras él asustado se apartaba de ella.

-. Ya veo -. Dijo Ron. -. Fue Snape ¿Cierto? -. Dijo Ron alterado.

-. ¡No hay tiempo para eso! -. Dijo Remus. -. ¡Debemos protegerla, olvida la casa! -.

Arthur se adelantó, colocándose en la entrada de la casa.

-. ¡Yo no los dejare entrar! -. Arthur sacó su varita y creo una barrera dejando a los vampiros fuera. -. ¡Yo me encargare de ellos! -.

-. ¡Tonterías! -. Dijo Harry.

-. ¿Cómo piensas pelear contra tantos enemigos? -. Le dijo Ron preocupado.

-. ¡Señor Weasley! -. Dijo Hermione.

-. No se preocupen, no soy tan viejo como parezco -. Les sonrió Arthur. -. Protéjanse, para que puedan proteger a su madre, donde quiera que esté -. Arthur llamó a los vampiros para que se acercaran a él.

-. ¡Papá! -. Gritaron Ron y Ginny.

-. Me dijiste que no fuera tan imprudente, y tú lo eres -. Dijo Remus.

-. Lo que sea por defender a su familia -. Dijo Hermione. -. ¡Vamos a donde están los hermanos Lezquebec! -.

-. ¿Estas segura? -. Preguntó Harry.

-. ¡Es lo que tengo que hacer… para proteger a todos los que quiero! -. Dijo Hermione convencida. Remus rio.

-. Tan poco tiempo conviviendo con Snape y ya suenas igual que él. Los dos son muy imprudentes -. Hermione sonrió pero no dejaba de escuchar a los vampiros peleando con el Señor Weasley. -. No te preocupes, no dejare que pelee solo -. Hermione asintió más tranquila.

…..

Austin e Ivy veían desde lo más alto de su hogar, el sonido y la desesperación que la guerra estaba desatando.

-. Ya nos tardamos en aparecer -. Dijo Austin.

-. ¿Sabes dónde están los hermanos? -. Preguntó Ivy.

-. No es necesario buscar. Su pasatiempo es abominable -.

Ivy entendió.

-. En ese caso será fácil de encontrar -.

…..

La noche volvió a caer.

Todos los miembros de la Orden a excepción de Remus, y los Señores Weasley fueron a la casa donde los hermanos crecieron, dispuestos a terminar con eso.

Austin e Ivy llegaron minutos después de ellos.

-. Qué asco -. Dijo Ivy al ver todo el camino de cuerpos que los hermanos dejaron a su paso.

Subieron hasta la azotea de la casa y abrieron la puerta, liberando una fuerte brisa que los recibió con olor a sangre.

-. Ese olor -. Dijo Hermione. Y entraron para dar paso a la azotea.

Y lo vieron sobre una montaña de cuerpos recibiéndolos con una sonrisa.

-. Te esperaba, Granger -. Todos lo observaban atentos a cualquier movimiento. -. Eres la presa de Snape, que hermosa chica, Granger -. Habló la voz de Jhony. -. Veo porque eres la perdición de Snape, eres valiente y elegante.

…..

Remus y los señores Weasley habían logrado retrasar la muchedumbre.

-. Esto pasó por una razón, debemos detenerlo -. Dijo Remus.

-. ¿Te refieres a…? -. Dijo Arthur.

-. Pueden mantenerse aquí -.

Arthur asintió.

-. Cuídate -. Dijo Molly.

Remus se trasladó, llegando al Ministerio. Solo custodiando dos magos la habitación a la cual quería llegar.

Remus sabía que no sería fácil, así que el recuerdo de Hermione llegó a su mente.

Y estaba feliz. Nada le alegraba más que ver cuánto había crecido y madurado.

-. Tenemos que avisar al Ministro -. Corrieron por el pasillo. Pero Remus los atacó dejándolos inconscientes. Mientras deseaba que Hermione pudiera ser libre con Severus. Por mucho, mucho tiempo. A pesar de haberse convertido en la persona más importante del mundo para él.

…..

Los hermanos Lezquebec, se lamian la sangre restantes de los labios.

-. Me alegra que hayas venido, Hermione -. Le habló Scatha. -. ¿Quieres ser uno más de estos? -. Hermione enfundó su varita dispuesta a atacar, pero todos los demás de la Orden, la rodearon, dejándola hasta atrás, para protegerla.

-. ¡Nosotros somos tus oponentes! -. Dijo Harry.

-. ¡Te convertiremos en polvo! -. Gritó Ginny.

Los hermanos rieron.

-. Qué tontería -. Los hermanos formaron con su mano lazos de energía oscura, como si fueran sogas y ató a todos los de la Orden.

-. ¿Cómo…? -. Dijo Ginny confundida

-. Ni magos, ni los vampiros comunes no pueden acercarse a los pura sangre -. Explicó Jhony. Vio a Ivy que también había sido sujeta con esa energía, sonriéndole, mientras ella lo observaba con rabia. -. No quisiera arriesgar esta noche con cosas tan mediocres. Ustedes pueden disfrutarlo -. Todos los cuerpos se levantaron, transformados y sedientos de sangre. Y los rodearon, mientras que los de la Orden no podían moverse.

-. ¡Deténganse! -. Hermione corrió hacia él, dispuesta a atacar. Pero los hermanos desaparecieron para volver a aparecer a la espalda de Hermione y sujetándola de los hombros. -. ¡Suéltame! -.

-. Tienes el olor de Severus -. Habló Scatha.

Jhony lamió el cuello de Hermione, mientras ella trataba de soltarse de su agarre. Jhony preparó sus colmillos, pero Austin se interpuso en su camino.

-. ¡Detente! -. Gritó Austin mientras que lo tomaba con fuerza del brazo y desgarrándoselo, hizo que la soltara.

-. Austin -. Dijo Hermione sin creer que Austin estuviera ahí.

-. Yo también soy un vampiro -. Hermione sujetó firmemente su varita y se encaró junto con Austin para enfrentar a los hermanos. Los hermanos sonrieron. -. Protegeré al mundo mágico y a las personas que quiero -. Sin que Hermione se lo esperara, la varita de Hermione se iluminó destellando una luz azul que la cubría por completo, lo cual le agradó a los hermanos.

-. Eres increíble -. Dijo la voz de Jhony. -. Supiste controlar el poder que se te quedó -. Hermione giró hacia los vampiros que rodeaban a los de la Orden.

-. ¡Ustedes, apártense! -. Les advirtió Hermione.

Los vampiros sintieron ese poder y temerosos retrocedieron.

-. Eres diferente ahora -. Habló Scatha. Después cambio a la voz de Jhony. -. Fuiste más dócil cuando bebí tu sangre con el cuerpo de Austin -. Los hermanos sujetaron a Hermione desde sus pies.

-. ¡Hermione! -. Gritó Austin.

Corrió a ayudarla, pero la energía de los hermanos lo hacía retroceder, empujándolo y cayendo al suelo.

-. ¡Hermano! -. Gritó Ivy preocupada.

-. Podrás derribar los ataques de Jhony, pero es mi energía la que sujeta a Granger -. Habló Scatha. Los hermanos, volvieron a acercarse a Hermione. -. ¿Por qué no pides ayuda? -. Hermione sólo sollozó impotente. -. Haz lo que hiciste antes, llamando a Snape entre dolores de agonía. Cuando bebí tu sangre gritabas en tu dolor "Severus, Severus" ¡Eso lo hace interesante! -.

-. ¿Qué dices? -. Dijo Hermione confundida.

La energía de los hermanos, la sujetaron del cuello con fuerza, Hermione sólo podía gritar de dolor.

-. Como un cliché, gritando el nombre de la persona que amas -. Hermione comenzó a sollozar, llamando a Severus con su pensamiento.

Cuando un hechizo se estrelló contra la espalda de los hermanos. Tomando por sorpresa a Hermione y a los hermanos. Hermione giró para observar lo mejor que pudo.

-. ¡Severus! -. Dijo Hermione emocionada.

-. ¡No te atrevas a tocarla! -. Dijo Severus sin dejar de apuntarle.

…

Remus caminaba con calma, deteniendo a todos los Mortifagos-vampiros que se acercaban para impedir su paso.

El ministro se acercó a su chimenea.

-. ¿A dónde vas? -. Habló Remus que entraba a su oficina.

-. Debo resguardarme, el mundo mágico necesita a su líder vivo -.

-. Ya veo, es muy prudente -.

-. No puedo dejarme vencer aún -.

-. Entregaste tu lealtad a las personas equivocadas… pronto caerán por el mismo ser que crearon -.

-. Lealtad ¿Eh? -.

-. Quizás pensabas que era lo correcto, o te controlaron -.

-. No, ellos poseen un poder que nosotros como magos, podemos explotar. La existencia de esos vampiros, es insignificante. Pueden ser controlados si se alimentan lo suficiente, pero… -.

-. ¡Terminemos ahora! -. Habló Remus. El ministro preparó su varita y comenzó a lanzarle hechizos que Remus trato de desviar, ambos magos muy fuertes, pero al lanzar un hechizo directo a Remus, el Ministro tomó la oportunidad para desaparecer, dejando a Remus solo en la estancia. -. Terminaré con esto… Quizá los que no sepan la verdad, lo consideren traición, pero… en nombre del mundo mágico, no puedo traicionarlo… y lo probaré… juro que lo haré -.

El ministro se dirigía a Hogwarts, el único lugar donde sabía que podía estar a salvo.

Pero para su sorpresa, Remus ya lo esperaba en la entrada principal.

-. Lupin -. Dijo el ministro sin poder creerlo. Remus enfundó su varita. -. ¿Vas a matarme? No sé si con lo que diga me dejaras ir, pero y si pienso en dejarte el control del Ministerio -.

-. La burocracia no es lo mío… El ministerio tendrá que prescindir de ti -. Remus no lo dudo y se enfrentó al Ministro, esperando que Severus ya hubiera cumplido con su deber.

…..

-. ¡Severus! -. Corrió Hermione hacia él, al verse libre del hechizo de los hermanos. Pero lo vio respirando agitadamente y aún sin completar su transformación. -. Severus -. Dijo Hermione preocupada.

-. Eso fue peligroso -. Habló Scatha.

-. Monstruos -. Gritó Severus y enfundó su varita, pero no pudo formular hechizo, su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar también.

-. ¡Severus! -. Gritó Hermione preocupada.

-. ¿Qué sucede? -. Preguntó Ginny.

-. Su poder quizá ha llegado al límite -. Habló Harry.

-. Que terrible -. Dijo Austin.

El cuerpo de Severus cambiaba causándole un gran dolor, dejo caer su mano con ira en el suelo, causando un gran estruendo levantando el piso con fuerza, Austin corrió hacia Hermione e Ivy y las alejó del estruendo.

-. ¡Severus! -. Le habló Hermione.

-. Aunque devores tu otra mitad sigues siendo un simple mortal -. Hablaron los hermanos.

-. Lezquebec -. Dijo Hermione furiosa levantando su varita que brillaba por la electricidad de su energía.

-. Obtuviste poderes que sobrepasan los de cualquier mortal -. Habló Jhony. -. Es natural que no puedas usarlos en tan poco tiempo -.

-. Severus -. Le habló Hermione sin recibir respuesta.

Todos se levantaron al ser embestidos por esa fuerza y lo observaron.

-. Hermione… -. Dijo Severus con dificultad. -. Atácame con tu poder -.

-. ¿Qué dices? -. Dijo Hermione confundida.

-. ¡Snape! -. Le habló Austin. -. ¡No, espera! ¡No puedes…! -.

-. ¡Estaré bien! -. Volvió a pedirle Severus. -. ¡Es la única forma de controlar este poder! -.

-. ¡Pero, es un poder contra…! -.

-. Hermione, eso no me matara… Recuerda nuestra promesa… si llegaba a perder el control, tú me ayudarías a detenerme -. Hermione asintió y se acercó a él, rápidamente.

-. ¡Severus! -. Hermione lanzó un rayo de electricidad hacia él, desgarrando su hombro.

Severus ahora que sentía el dolor dentro de él, también pudo sentir la fuerza de Mortum corriendo por sus venas. Listo para cumplir su objetivo como le pidió Mortum.

Severus levantó su varita y al tocarla, también una luz brillante color verde la rodeó, con ella uniendo los poderes de vampiro con Severus.

-. Severus, tu varita -. Austin no podía creer lo que veía, y lo que era capaz de hacer un mago mitad vampiro.

-. Al fin, puedo aprovechar tu fuerza, Mortum -. Habló Severus.

Los hermanos lo observaron con ira, pero después rieron escandalosamente.

-. Que interesante. Jugaré, no importa cuánto tiempo tome. Volveré, no importa cuántas veces me mates -.

Severus lo apuntó con su varita, irradiando esa luz color verde.

-. ¡Entonces… juguemos! -.

…

**CONTINUARA... NOX**

**LES INVITO A DAR ME GUSTA A MI PAGINA EN FACEBOOK "AURORISS" DONDE SUBIRÉ TODO LO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**


	36. Capitulo 36

**CAPITULO 36**

**ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS**

Le agradezco a mi amiga por la hermosa portada de este Fic.

Es escritora de igual manera, si están interesadas en cualquiera de sus obras, pueden encontrarla en FF como Ali-Victoria o en Wattpad como NatAlivic.

Agradezco también a mi amiga **Monserrat Vidal** por el nombre que me ayudo a pensar para un personaje que será muy interesante **"Mortum Kilgori"**

Agradezco a **Xerxes Eli**, por ayudarme a pensar en el nombre de este nuevo personaje, muy importante también **"Scatha Lezquebec"**

…

Remus y los señores Weasley se encontraron en la casa de seguridad, pero algo llamó su atención, un brillo color verde iluminaba el cielo, originándose no lejos de ahí.

-. Severus -. Indicó Remus.

-. Una luz que no es apropiada de la noche de los vampiros -. Dijo Arthur.

…

La varita de Severus lanzó varios rayos de luz, en diferentes direcciones, hasta que uno choco directamente con los hermanos.

-. Severus -. Exclamó Austin al ver el poder de Severus.

-. Que espectáculo -. Murmuró Ron.

-. ¿Dónde están? -. Preguntó Ginny al no ver a Scatha.

-. Aún está aquí -. Dijo Hermione sintiendo su presencia. Severus brincó de la azotea, por sorpresa de todos. -. ¡Severus! -. Hermione estaba dispuesta a seguirlo.

-. ¡Espera! -. Dijo Austin sujetándola.

A lo lejano Scatha, se alimentaba de varias personas que quedaban vivas, absorbiéndolas por completo hasta convertirlas en polvo.

-. Aun no -. Dijo Scatha al terminar con uno de ellos. -. Aun no estoy listo… -. Dijo mientras sujetaba a otro y comenzaba nuevamente a alimentarse. -. No hasta que tenga la sangre de todos ellos -.

-. Lamento interrumpirte durante tu comida -. Habló a su espalda Austin. -. El sol va a salir. Es hora de correr la cortina de la noche de los vampiros -.

Jhony rio.

-. ¿Y tú controlas esa cortina? -. Jhony soltó a su última víctima. Austin liberó su poder y apuñaló a Jhony con un látigo de su propia energía. -. Eso duele. De verdad duele. Pero no moriré por tus ataques -.

-. Sí, eso es cierto. Yo no controlo la cortina -. Severus apareció detrás de Austin y los hermanos retrocedieron de miedo. -. Llegas tarde. Date prisa y dale el último golpe a esa cosa -. Severus le apuntó con su varita, y los hermanos rieron escandalosamente.

-. ¡No son más que el sirviente que no puede desobedecerme y su perro! -. Austin lo atacó con su látigo, destruyendo el suelo donde se encontraban, Scatha se elevó y también lanzó varias dagas rojas, no logrando herir a Austin.

Austin avanzó hacia ellos y los hermanos hacia él, cuando Austin estuvo tan cerca de él, solo le dijo.

-. Adiós -. Y dejó el camino libre hacia Severus, que lanzó un ataque hacia ellos. Destruyendo el alma de Scatha, trasformando sus dos ojos en un solo color, rojo.

-. Mi hermana siempre fue débil, pero conmigo no será tan fácil -. Jhony se incorporó y se preparó para atacar. Pero cientos de dagas color rosa se clavaron a su espalda. -. ¿Pero qué? -. Preguntó confundido. Austin sostenía una enorme flecha mientras se acercaba a él. Jhony las reconoció.

-. Por parte de Tiara -. Austin clavó la última flecha en su corazón. Flechas fabricadas desde el árbol donde el alma de Tiara descansaba, y la principal, donde descansaba su cuerpo. -. Era un vampiro inicial cuando decidiste su destino, esto te hace igual de mal, ya que ella se alimentó de mí -. Jhony sonrió ante la posibilidad de morir.

-. No eres tan débil como creí… Hermano -. Jhony desapareció, convirtiéndose en su imagen original, y ahí, convertirse en cristal, que se quebró en mil pedazos.

…..

Toda la Orden corrió hacia donde se llevaba a cabo la batalla, pero Ivy y Hermione se detuvieron.

-. Desapareció -. Exclamó Ivy. -. La presencia de los Lezquebec -.

-. Si -. Confirmó Hermione. -. Parece que terminó -. Hermione siguió corriendo, para ver cómo se encontraba Severus.

…

-. Buen trabajo -. Le dijo Austin a Severus. -. Creo que el siguiente debería ser yo -. Severus lo observó. -. Sé que no estaba en tus planes -.

-. Suponía que en el algún momento me lo pedirías. Sabía que después de que mi poder terminará de desarrollarse y me deshiciera de Scatha… mi siguiente objetivo sería tu vida… y… que al final te lamentarías de irte así de fácil -.

-. ¿Que? -. Austin sintió la presencia de Ivy y Hermione acercándose.

Ambas abrazándose a la espalda, del ser que más amaban.

-. ¡Severus! -. Gritó Hermione al llegar a Severus y abrazarlo por la espalda.

-. ¡Hermano! -. Exclamó Ivy al acercarse a él, y abrazándole de los hombros.

-. Ivy, pronto será hora de irnos -. Ivy asintió y se alejó junto a su hermano, dándoles privacidad a Severus y a Hermione.

-. Sabía que no podías permitir que lo hiciera -. Austin la observó. -. Sé que no quieres dejarme sola -. Ivy le sonrió.

…

-. Supongo que no necesitó tanta protección después de todo -. Bufó Ron.

-. Actuaste como todo un caballero -. Dijo Ginny orgullosa. -. Aunque sueles ser lo contrario -.

-. Alguien que no suele ser así -. Aclaró Ron.

-. Estas muy animado, aunque aún hay que contactar con los demás de la Orden y del Ministerio, y saber que tantos vampiros compulsivos andan sueltos -. Dijo Harry.

-. ¿Qué hacemos ahora? -. Preguntó Ron.

-. Continuar luchando y por supuesto descubriendo la verdad -. Contestó Harry.

-. ¿La verdad? -. Preguntó Ginny.

-. Si, vieron a esos vampiros Austin y su hermana Ivy, ellos no eran malos, prácticamente pasan como gente normal, pero creo que deberíamos reconocerlos, decirle al mundo mágico que no todos los vampiros son malos y mucho menos peligrosos -.

…

El amanecer llegó, tranquilo como se extrañaba, pensó Arthur cuando entró a la casa de seguridad cansado, mientras Molly se encargaba de contactar a los demás de la Orden. Remus ya lo estaba recibiendo.

-. Hey, buen trabajo -. Le dijo Remus.

-. Remus, estas a salvo -. Respondió Alegre Arthur.

-. Eso debería decirlo yo. Aunque viste la batalla… ya eres viejo para moverte con agilidad -.

-. Espero que pase mucho tiempo, para tener que moverme así -. Arthur con un pase de su varita desapareció su espada.

…..

Hermione y Severus vieron el sol levantarse.

-. Que brillante -. Dijo Hermione observando el sol.

-. Si, muy brillante -. Contestó Severus viendo también el sol. -. Siempre me gusta verlo desde aquí -.

-. ¿Severus? -.

-. No sé si estuvo bien, el decirte que permanecieras junto con Remus. Quería que algún día terminaras viéndolo como me veías a mí, que no existiera nadie solo él. Pero sin embargo te condené al mismo destino, inclusive desde antes, atenté contra ti y jamás tendré perdón por eso. Ni aunque te pidiera perdón toda mi vida sería suficiente. Al menos fue lo que llegue a pensar -.

Hermione tomó su mano.

-. Cuando me planteaban si era capaz de compartir una eternidad contigo, no lo dudaba, pero cuando llegó el momento de que así fue, sabía que era muy rápido para asimilar la eternidad… Ahora no me importa, sé que no será fácil… pero estaré bien siempre y cuando seas mi último respiro cada día -.

Severus le sonrió.

-. ¿Y si nos vamos? -. Le preguntó a Hermione.

-. ¿Cómo? -.

-. El mundo ahora tardará en comprender que no todos los vampiros somos diferentes y aunque sólo los de la Orden lo sepan, quizá en algún momento se enteraran y estaremos en peligro… vámonos y volveremos cuando todo esto acabe… mientras tanto podremos ayudar con los vampiros renegados -. Le explicó fervientemente Severus.

Hermione no sabía si tenía el valor para dejar atrás tantas cosas, tantos amigos, y aunque Severus tenía razón era difícil para ella. Pero ahora su destino había cambiado, debía afrontarlo y aprender de él.

-. Si -. Contestó Hermione convencida.

-. Excelente -. Contestó Severus feliz.

-. Me pediste que te matara si te convertías en vampiro, ¿Verdad? -.

-. Si -. Severus no sabía a donde quería llegar.

-. ¿Y si yo me convierto en un vampiro? -.

-. No creo que seas un vampiro aun. No tiene caso -.

-. Pero Severus, eso… -.

-. Si realmente eres un vampiro… bebe mi sangre -. Hermione se congeló ante la idea de volverlo a intentar. Severus se acercó más a ella y la abrazó. -. Si realmente eres un vampiro… -. Hermione lloró, Severus le hacía ver su verdadera naturaleza y ella debía terminar de aceptarlo si quería esa vida junto a él. Aunque al principio lo dudo, acercó sus colmillos al cuello de Severus.

…

Remus terminaba de ducharse, cuando olía el olor a sangre, sabía lo que pasaba, y recordó que Hermione jamás hubiera sido feliz a su lado. Remus sonrió, al final aceptaría lo que fuera con tal de ver a Hermione feliz.

…

Hermione succionaba la sangre de Severus, y comparada con la vez pasada, que sólo le había servido para satisfacer su hambre, ahora podía saborearla, el sentir la profundidad de sus pensamientos. Y ahora lo entendía, como antes clamaba su amor, en su propia sangre, ahora podía sentir el amor de Severus hacia ella en el sabor de él.

Hermione se separó de él.

-. Ahora ya eres un vampiro -.

-. Si -. Dijo Hermione comprendiendo.

-. Ahora somos uno -. Hermione sonrió ante lo que el alma de Severus clamaba.

-. Desde hace mucho que lo hemos sido -.

Severus la acercó a él nuevamente y la besó con pasión y le acarició el rostro con dulzura.

…

Hermione preparaba sus cosas para irse, sin embargo sabía que no podía hacerlo sin despedirse.

No solo de Harry, Ron y Ginny, sino también de Remus, que la cuidó y protegió a pesar de que sus sentimientos jamás fueron correspondidos. Sabía que no sólo debía despedirse, sino también disculparse, le dio esperanzas para después romper su corazón. Debía disculparse. Tomó el libro que Severus le había obsequiado para comprender y salió de la habitación.

…..

Remus aún se encontraba en su habitación cuando vio a Hermione entrar.

-. Debería irme antes de que se ponga el sol -. Le dijo Hermione.

-. Hermione… -. Le dijo Remus que no esperaba verla ahí. -. ¿A qué viniste? -.

-. Vine a despedirme… y a disculparme -. Remus no entendió. -. Te hice mucho daño sin intención -.

Remus le sonrió.

-. Siempre fuiste libre de elegir, y yo aceptaré cualquier decisión que te haga feliz -.

-. Siempre estuviste para mí, desde que esto comenzó, te agradezco ser mi guía en cada paso -.

-. Ya veo, tu agradecimiento lo acepto… tu disculpa no necesitabas hacerlo. Necesitaremos tu ayuda con los renegados -.

-. No me apartare del todo, seguirán contando con nosotros, pero desde las sombras… además te tienen a ti -.

Remus sonrió halagado.

-. No soy tan fuerte como ustedes, te hace sentir orgullosa -. Remus se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla, Hermione sostuvo su mano.

-. Y estoy segura que aplicara al revés también… Te protegeremos cuando lo necesites -.

-. A pesar de haber madurado sigues siendo la misma -. Remus la abrazó, y acarició su cabeza. -. Siempre queriendo demostrar de que estas hecha -.

Severus los observaba desde la puerta sin que ninguno se percatara de su presencia, siempre mostrando las habilidades de espía adquiridas. Los observó y no pudo evitar sonreír, después de unos segundos Remus lo observó también aun abrazando a Hermione y le sonrió de igual manera. Severus los dejó solos y bajó a despedirse de los demás.

Hermione y Remus se separaron, Hermione bajó la mano avergonzada.

-. Sabes Remus, tuve el tiempo de investigar porque tu amor hacia mí, creció de la nada e investigue que después de que uno es mordido por un vampiro, se hace irresistible a otros… Quizá desde que tomaste parte de las cualidades de Scatha, surgió ese sentimiento por mí -. Hermione observo a Lupin que le sonreía.

-. Siempre tan inteligente… -. Remus le acaricio la mejilla. -. Es posible lo que dices, siempre te vi como una hermana pequeña a la cual proteger -. Hermione respiro aliviada. -. Pero… No te subestimes Hermione, pude haberme fijado a ti sin estar bajo los efectos de los vampiros -. Remus le sonrió y le besó en la mejilla, Hermione le sonrió y se despidió nuevamente.

…..

-. No te despediste de la Señorita Weasley -. Le dijo Severus a Hermione.

-. Creo que fue lo mejor, llorara y yo igual -. Dijo Hermione encaminándose a la puerta.

-. ¡Claro que lloraré! -. Gritó Ginny a su espalda. Hermione se giró y la observó corriendo hacia ella. -. Déjame decidir si lloro o no -. Ginny la abrazó. -. Así como decidiste ocultarme la verdad cuando perdí la memoria -. Hermione la observó temerosa. -. Apenas lo recordé hace unas horas y no te culpo, me comporte muy mal con el Profesor -. Ginny corrió a abrazar a Severus que se paralizo ante el gesto, lo cual hizo sonreír a Hermione y Ginny. -. Se van por su propia voluntad, ¿No? -. Contestó Ginny con seriedad.

-. Si -. Contestó Hermione.

-. Entiendo -. Dijo Ginny. -. Profesor… -. Severus la observó. -. Si lastima a Hermione… jamás se lo perdonare -. Severus le sonrió y asintió.

Hermione la volvió a abrazar.

-. Gracias… volveré… hermana -. Ginny lloró mientras Hermione se alejaba y los despedía con la mano.

En las afueras de Hogwarts, los esperaban Austin e Ivy. Hermione se sorprendió, ya que no esperaba verlos ahí.

-. Al fin somos libres -. Le dijo Ivy a Snape. -. Necesitan un lugar donde quedarse -. Severus los observó mientras Austin asintió.

-. No te preocupes Snape, no es la misma casa que destruiste, sé que podemos allegarnos de una mejor -. Le dio una palmada demasiado fuerte en la espalda a Snape, molestándolo por ello, pero Austin le quitó importancia y le sonrió.

Arthur y Remus los observaron partir desde la ventana.

Arthur no pudo evitar pensar en lo que Severus le dijo alguna vez.

"_-. Quiero a Hermione, demasiado como permitirle que se vuelva como yo, si tú puedes impedirlo, hazlo, ella no merece mi maldición… y si su destino aun así queda marcado… sé que sabrá tomar la mejor decisión para que tenga un nuevo respiro -." _

Arthur sonrió, al fin y al cabo, Hermione no había podido apartarse de su destino y sin embargo había sabido tomar la decisión correcta.

-. Buen viaje -. Les deseo Arthur.

-. Vamos, aún hay mucho que hacer -. Le dijo Remus con tranquilidad.

**CONTINUARA... NOX**

**LES INVITO A DAR ME GUSTA A MI PAGINA EN FACEBOOK "AURORISS" DONDE SUBIRÉ TODO LO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**


	37. CAPITULO FINAL

**CAPITULO FINAL**

Le agradezco a mi amiga por la hermosa portada de este Fic.

Es escritora de igual manera, si están interesadas en cualquiera de sus obras, pueden encontrarla en FF como Ali-Victoria o en Wattpad como NatAlivic.

Agradezco también a mi amiga **Monserrat Vidal** por el nombre que me ayudo a pensar para un personaje que será muy interesante **"Mortum Kilgori"**

Agradezco a **Xerxes Eli**, por ayudarme a pensar en el nombre de este nuevo personaje, muy importante también **"Scatha Lezquebec"**

…

-. ¿Estás seguro que debemos llevarlos? -. Le preguntó Ivy. -. Y si se alimentan de nosotros una noche -. Austin sonrió con burla.

-. Así como esa noche, tú no te atreviste a devorarme, estando tan débil, y te convertiste en mi hermana… -.

**FLASH BACK**

25 años atrás…

-. Hijo mío, sabemos que lo que te pedimos a estas alturas parece difícil, pero confiamos en que varios de ellos tienen la sabiduría para aceptarlo… Así como la que tú nos has demostrado en todos estos años -. Su padre le sonrió.

-. Tus hermanos, desconozco porque les importa tanto el linaje, pero eso solo los llevará a su autodestrucción… Confiamos en ti… Austin -. Su madre lo abrazó.

Un molesto Johnny entró a la habitación.

-. Así que el hermano menor es el que llevara el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros -. Su Padre se levantó evitando nuevamente una pelea entre hermanos.

-. Por favor Johnny, Austin necesitaba saber cómo funciona el mundo -. Su padre se acercó a él susurrándole al oído. -. Quieres decepcionar a tu hermano tan joven, al no darle la oportunidad de luchar por el trono -. Su padre golpeo su hombro con cariño y le sonrió.

Sin embargo, Johnny no se quedó tranquilo, aunque por el momento aceptó la tregua.

Austin con el pasar de los días adquiría el conocimiento de poder honrar su linaje sin que los magos se sintieran amenazados.

Lo cual causó la ira de su hermano y lo desterró de su hogar.

Austin por el bien de su familia, decidió apartarse pero con la promesa a sus padres que cumpliría con su misión.

Con el paso de los meses, y la muerte de sus padres, lo hicieron caer en la depresión y poco a poco sus fuerzas iban decayendo, en poco tiempo se anunciaría la siguiente al trono de su familia y debía asistir por el bien del linaje.

Caminaba por las calles obscuras de un pueblo mágico, había llegado al límite de sus fuerzas y aunque le repugnaba la idea, debía alimentarse, se encontró saliendo de una caverna, a un mago junto con una joven demasiado bella, tan blanca que podría decirse que era un muerto en vida, pero aun así, sonreía vivazmente.

Observó la situación y se percató que el mago amenazaba a la joven con su varita, lo cual molestó a Austin con demasía.

Encaró al hombre.

-. Oye tú, Mortífago sin duda, son pésimos con sus modales -. El mago lo observó y rio escandalosamente.

-. Piérdete, o no solo la vida de esta mujer tomaré sino también la tuya -. Austin sonrió con debilidad.

-. Estoy deseoso de que lo intentes -. Austin alzo sus manos en señal de invitación, pero no pudo moverse con rapidez cuando el mortífago lo atacó y logro herirlo del hombro.

Austin cayó al suelo, el olor a sangre y sus pocas fuerzas lo hacían perder sus poderes rápidamente.

Enfocó la vista y sólo observó a la chica como tomaba al mago de la espalda y clavaba sus colmillos en el cuello, alimentándose por completo de él.

Austin ya no pudo reaccionar y se desvaneció frente a ella.

Horas después, se despertó aun mareado pero sentía humedad en sus labios.

Se los tocó y observó que era sangre, sin embargo no tenía el sabor de la suya, era más dulce, y la limpió sin reservas, y eso fue suficiente para que su herida terminara de cerrar.

En menos de un minuto alguien entró a la habitación, era la chica que había intentado ayudar.

-. Veo que despertaste y al parecer mi sangre te sirvió -. Austin se encontraba débil. La chica se acercó a él y se cortó su muñeca con sus propias uñas. -. Anda -. Austin titubeo. -. No sé si es porque estas débil o aun necesitas mucha práctica, pero aun no puedes detectar un vampiro cuando lo tienes en frente -. Y lo recordó ella se había alimentado del mago.

Ya tendría tiempo de cuestionar, acercó sus labios a su muñeca y bebió hasta saciarse. Sin vergüenza limpió la sangre de sus labios y por fin respiró aliviado.

-. Gracias, aunque… -. Austin iba a amonestarla.

-. Aunque si no soy de sangre pura, puede ser mortal… lo sé… Bueno, quítate ese peso de encima, soy de sangre pura -.

-. Debo irme, te agradezco tu hospitalidad, lo cual es raro -.

-. Sé que te preguntaras porque no te ataque estando tan débil -. Austin no dijo nada, confirmando su pregunta. -. Bueno, parecías alguien desesperado, y triste, llámalo lastima si quieres, he estado en tu misma situación, así que llamémosle empatía -.

Austin sonrió.

-. Así que también te encuentras sola -.

-. Sólo eso necesito, puedo alimentarme por mi misma -.

-. Lo vi, aunque no es correcto -.

-. Así que eres un liberal, ¿Crees que vampiros y magos podemos convivir? -.

-. Difícil pero probable -.

-. Eres estúpido… pero me agradas… Hmm -. Dijo Ivy sin saber su nombre.

Austin le dio la mano.

-. Austin -. Por el momento era lo mejor, sin apellido.

-. Ivy Connor -. Ivy le estrechó su mano sonriéndose mutuamente.

Tras ese día, ambos se reunían a conversar y a cazar, llegando al acuerdo que podían capturar a animales o alimentarse el uno al otro, aunque siendo ambos de sangre pura no necesitaban hacerlo tan a menudo.

Mientras paseaban por un pueblo llamado Hogsmeade, vieron como unos Mortifagos se llevaban a una joven por un pasillo, Austin no quería permitir repetir la historia que podía pasarle a Ivy, así que los siguieron.

Escucharon como los hombres le llamaban Sangre Sucia, lo cual eso ofendió a Austin, era uno de los impedimentos para mostrarse ante los magos, algunos le tomaban demasiada importancia a la sangre.

Austin al ver cómo le lanzaban un hechizo imperdonable logrando que se desvaneciera, estaba dispuesto a aparecer, sin embargo se colocaron unas máscaras y desaparecieron, dejando a la mujer en el callejón como si fuera nada.

Austin se acercó a ella, y la observó, no había visto creatura más hermosa, pálida, y un cabello tan castaño que hacia lucir el brillo de su piel pálida, se agachó para apreciarla más de cerca.

-. No me digas… contemplas tu cena, para degustar primero la vista y después el gusto -.

Austin hizo caso omiso, la levantó en brazos y caminó con ella, Ivy vio su mirada, habían estado juntos, tanto tiempo que conocía su mirada.

-. No, Austin, No… -. Austin la ignoró. -. Es un mago… ¿De verdad? ¿Qué crees que hará cuando se entere que eres un vampiro? ¿Crees que no le importara y te aceptara con los brazos abiertos? -. Austin se detuvo un momento, observó a la extraña y sonrió, sabía que valía la pena intentarlo.

Al llegar a su casa, la dejó en su habitación, mientras pensaba en su arrebato.

-. Ya estamos aquí -. Dijo Ivy.

-. Lo sé, me lo has dicho más de una vez, soy un estúpido -.

La chica despertó ya tarde y a la primera que vio a su lado fue a Ivy, se levantó nerviosa y desubicada, Ivy tenía razón, ver a una mujer sería más tranquilizante que ver a Austin primero.

-. Hola, tranquila, te encontramos y decidimos traerte aquí -. Dijo Ivy con calma. -. ¿Cómo te llamas? -.

-. Soy Tiara -. Ivy asintió.

-. Bien Tiara, no te preocupes no te haremos daño, solo nos preocupaste -.

-. ¿Nos? -. Dijo Tiara.

-. Si, a mí y a mi… Hermano -. Tiara se tranquilizó, se recostó nuevamente. -. Descansa y cuando estés lista puedes bajar o irte sin despedirte -. Tiara la observó y observó la habitación.

-. No veo objetos mágicos, ¿No son magos? -. Ivy no sabía que responder.

-. Por el momento descansa, y después todas tus dudas se aclararan -. Tiara asintió y en poco tiempo se quedó dormida.

Ivy bajó y vio a Austin paseando nervioso por la sala.

-. Al parecer se encuentra bien, te toca, preguntó que si éramos magos, tú la trajiste, es tu responsabilidad -.

Austin subió nervioso de como fuera a reaccionar.

La vio dormir, y algo en ella le parecía fascinante, sabía que no importaba como reaccionaria ella, él ya no se alejaría jamás.

Tiara iba despertando y vio a Austin a su lado.

-. Supongo que eres el hermano -. Dijo Tiara.

-. ¿Hermano? -. Preguntó Austin. -. Ah sí claro, lamento que te sientas perdida -. Tiara se incorporó.

-. Donde estamos -.

-. Seguimos en Hogsmeade, pero en las afueras, no te preocupes, puedes irte en cuanto lo desees -.

-. Si son magos, ¿Por qué no hay cosas mágicas? -.

Austin lo dudó pero decidió decirle la verdad.

-. No somos magos, pero no te haremos daño, somos… Vampiros -.

Tiara abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-. Creía que solo eran un mito -.

-. Pronto no será así -.

-. Si no me harás daño, ¿Me dejaras ir, verdad? -.

-. Por supuesto -. Dijo Austin triste.

Tiara se incorporó.

-. Supongo que tu hermana no me hará daño -.

-. En realidad… es mi amiga -.

-. ¿Amiga? ¿No es tu novia? -. Austin sonrió.

-. Me salvó cuando estuve perdido y hambriento y me ha permitido estar en su casa, cualquiera pensaría que podría tener una relación con ella, pero quizá, fue la situación, ella encontró a alguien a quien cuidar y yo igual, supongo que desde el principio ambos nos vimos como el hermano que necesitábamos -. Tiara sonrió.

-. Han estado juntos desde entonces, supongo que es la mejor hermana que podrías tener -. Austin sonrió.

-. Así es -. Tiara se levantó dispuesta a irse.

-. ¿Podré verte otra vez? -. Tiara lo observó, se encontraba entre nervioso y preocupado.

-. Quizá -. Sonrió al verlo así, algo en él le inspiraba confianza.

Austin suspiró cuando el nerviosismo se fue y se encaminó donde se encontraba Ivy, la vio sentada en el jardín, debajo de un árbol, que daba una sombra perfecta.

Se sentó a su lado.

-. ¿Así que, hermana? -. Ivy rio sarcástica.

-. Te molesta -. Austin y ella se observaron, la veía como su mejor amiga, y si, como su hermana.

-. A decir verdad no… ¿Lo hacemos oficial? -. Austin tomó de la muñeca a Ivy y le mostró la mordida que le hizo cuando necesito de ella, y Austin le mostró su propia muñeca pidiéndole lo mismo.

Ivy sonrió y lo hizo, vio sus recuerdos su vida, y a su familia.

Sabía que con él a su lado, su vida daría una vuelta completa, pero si antes no temió ahora lo hacía menos, ahora tenía alguien en quien confiar, alguien que confiaba en ella… SU HERMANO.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Austin observó a Severus que caminaba detrás de ellos, mientras Hermione hablaba sin parar de sus nuevos poderes. -. … Severus se ha convertido en mi hermano -. Ivy alzó los hombros sin comprenderlo.

…

Mientras Arthur explicaba a los que quedaban de la Orden, Remus se encargaba de reconstruir todo lo que se destruyó, cuando vio aparecer a los vampiros que le habían ofrecido su ayuda.

Remus los recibió sonriendo.

-. Que gran ayuda -. Los vampiros le sonrieron y se acercaron a él, dispuestos a ayudar.

…

Remus caminaba por la casa, completamente reconstruida y después de ver las bajas ya veía la manera de eliminar a los renegados con ayuda de sus nuevos amigos vampiros.

Caminaba por la casa, mientras recordaba cada una de las sonrisas de Hermione, cada vez que estuvo ahí consolándola, cada vez que lo retó por el bien de Severus y del mundo mágico, cada vez que le declaró su amor y sin embargo fue rechazado en cada ocasión.

Sabía que volvería a verla, y esperaba verla como siempre… feliz.

…..

Volveré… Remus.

Pensó Hermione, mientras llegaba a su nuevo hogar durante esos años, probablemente. No le temía a lo que podía pasar, se sentía feliz y se sentía en paz, sabiendo que podía contar con Severus y su nueva familia… después de muchos años, luchando contra cada perjuicio. Contra cada maldad diferente…

Ahora por fin después de tanto podía…

Volver a respirar…

FIN

…

**CONTINUARA... NOX**

_**Creían que esto aquí terminó, pues aun no, volveré la próxima semana, con un último capítulo que será el epilogo.**_

**LES INVITO A DAR ME GUSTA A MI PAGINA EN FACEBOOK "AURORISS" DONDE SUBIRÉ TODO LO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**


	38. Epilogo

**EPILOGO**

5 Años habían pasado…

El tiempo ahora era minúsculo.

Aunque sonaba demasiado tiempo, para ellos se sentían como 5 minutos.

Hermione, Severus, Austin e Ivy salían de la chimenea y se adentraban a la casa de los Weasley para la gran celebración.

No sólo se celebraba el matrimonio de Harry con Ginny, sino también el tratado que se había firmado con el nuevo líder de los vampiros, dando la paz entre ambos linajes.

Austin había resultado ser un gran líder, pudiendo dialogar con los sangre pura que habían sobrevivido, dando fin no sólo a los vampiros renegados sino también a la guerra de ambas clases.

Y siendo custodiados tales derechos por los nuevos guardianes… Severus Snape y Hermione Granger, conocidos como caza vampiros.

Hermione saludó a todos los presentes, aunque todos conocían su verdadera naturaleza, su complexión no lo hacía creíble. Tenía una tez sana y una figura ideal.

Sin embargo, Hermione no sólo estaba ocultando su naturaleza a otros, sino también a Severus.

Hermione encontró a Remus en el jardín y corrió a abrazarlo.

-. ¡Remus! -. Gritó Hermione emocionada y Remus la recibió.

-. Te ves bien -. Le admiró Remus.

-. Tú igual… nuevo Ministro -. Se burló Hermione.

Remus sonrió avergonzado.

Durante la lucha de los vampiros sobrantes, solo había alguien que podía guiarlos, y ese fue Remus, y de un momento a otro, el mundo mágico, se sentía a salvo si él seguía siendo su líder, entonces aceptó.

Severus junto con Austin e Ivy, saludaban a los de la Orden, algunos aun reservados con los hermanos, pero sin embargo, agradeciendo la gran ayuda que habían otorgado, ya que jamás se apartaron del todo en esta guerra.

Austin se detuvo a conversar con una vieja amiga de Ginny, Luna, que siempre le había parecido fascinante todo lo que había ocurrido y que junto con Ron, defendió varios puntos de encuentro.

Ivy sonrió, esa chica extravagante y sincera, como valiente, le recordaba a su gran amiga Tiara, se apartó dejando a su hermano, sabía que tenía un buen presentimiento.

Severus e Ivy, después de saludar a los novios, salieron en busca de Hermione al jardín, encontrándola aun hablando con Remus, pero Severus se inquietó como Hermione cambiaba de postura al acercarse a ellos.

-. ¿Sucede algo Hermione? -. Preguntó Severus.

-. Ivy, puedes acompañar a Remus un momento, tengo que hablar con Severus -. Ivy asintió y acompañó a Remus a una mesa para charlar.

Severus y Hermione pasaron discretamente entre la gente y subieron a la última habitación logrando privacidad.

-. ¿Me dirás que demonios te pasa? -. Contestó Severus desesperado. Mientras veía a Hermione caminar nerviosa por toda la habitación.

-. Severus… -. Hermione le encaró. -. Estoy embarazada -. Severus se quedó estático de la impresión.

-. Entiendo -. Dijo Severus después de unos segundos. -. ¿Y qué te inquieta? -. Volvió a preguntarle.

-. No te das cuenta Severus, cuando nuestro hijo sepa la verdad, nos despreciara, sabrá que yo tuve elección y a él no se le permitirá… él nos odiara porque no nacerá con la esperanza de decidir -. Dijo Hermione desesperada.

Severus sonrió después de unos segundos y se acercó a ella para tranquilizarla.

-. Mi insufrible sabelotodo -. Severus la abrazó. -. Debería bajarle puntos por su poca investigación -. Hermione se soltó de su abrazo sin comprender. -. Nuestra maldición no es de linaje -. Hermione entendió pero sin embargo no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-. ¿Quieres decir? -. Dijo Hermione.

Severus la volvió a abrazar.

-. Él podrá elegir -. Terminó Severus y Hermione lloró de felicidad y alivio aferrándose más fuertemente a Severus. Severus al ver a Hermione más calmada y feliz, la tomó entre sus brazos y, tras darle un suave beso en los labios, murmuró: -. La boda tendrá que esperar -. Entre roces, besos y toqueteos, llegaron hasta la cama.

En su burbuja.

En sus brazos.

Hermione observándolo exigió.

-. ¡Bésame! -. Esas palabras eran órdenes para Severus. Y lo hizo. La bajó a los pies de la cama y Hermione con una sonrisa pícara comenzó a quitarse lentamente su vestido. -. Por favor -. Le suplicó Hermione. Divertido, afirmó con la cabeza y, en un tono íntimo de voz, Severus murmuró.

-. Se ha vuelto muy descarada -. Hermione sonrió, a Severus le encantaba su sonrisa, y replicó.

-. Solo con usted, Profesor -. Severus acarició sus desnudos y bonitos pechos mientras notaba que ella desabrochaba el cinturón de su pantalón y murmuró: -. Veamos que tenemos aquí -. Severus se excitó. Su mujer le excitaba demasiado.

Sus ojos, estaban clavados en los de él.

Severus vibró, ella lo hacía vibrar mientras su mano se introdujo en su ropa interior y comenzó a jugar con su ya duro miembro.

Sin más dilación, y sin apartar su excitada mirada de la de ella, se agachó y enterró el dedo corazón en su húmeda entrada.

Caliente..., su amor estaba muy caliente. Hermione jadeó. Separó las piernas para darle mayor acceso, quería que continuara, deseaba que siguiera, y, embriagado por su dulce aroma a sexo, murmuró:

-. ¿Te gusta esto, Sabelotodo? -. Agarrada con una de sus manos a su hombro y con la otra a su miembro, la dueña de su vida asintió, tembló y, tras sonreír, replicó:

-. ¿Le gusta esto, Profesor? -. Sus movimientos se hacían más intensos, más ardorosos, y, complacido, cerró los ojos. Le volvió loco lo que hacía. Ella lo sabía y, cuando notó que Severus tembló, abrió los ojos y, mirándole, Hermione afirmo: -. Eso es, Severus... vibra para mí -. Sus palabras y el control que ejercía sobre el cuerpo de Severus le enloquecían y, tras darle un más que caliente beso, retiró el dedo de su interior, hizo que soltara su miembro y con un pase de varita se desnudó, mientras ella le observaba sólo con su tanga puesta. Le gustaba mirarlo tanto como a él le gustaba mirarla a ella. Una vez desnudo, su miembro erecto se elevó entre ellos mientras contemplaba su braga. Sobraba. Y ella, que leyó su mirada, la desapareció con un pase de varita. Y, una vez que estaban los dos del todo desnudos, tomó a Hermione en volandas y, con el fuego abrasador carbonizándolos, introdujo su duro miembro en ella de una sola estocada. Hermione se acopló a él, gritó enardecida y le exigió que no parara. Y no, no lo hizo. Una y otra vez, Severus se introdujo en ella mientras sus cuerpos se unían, se enlazaban en un perfecto juego de sexo, vida y seducción. Severus la cargó y apoyó en la pared de la habitación y se entregó a ella con dureza, pasión y desenfreno. Entre sudores, se introdujo en ella una y otra vez. El placer era intenso. Ella lo pedía, lo exigía, lo ordenaba mientras se abría para él. Los sonidos huecos del sexo se apoderaron de sus sentidos y de la habitación sin importarles quién podía oírlos. Una..., dos..., siete..., veinte veces jadearon, gritaron, se tomaron. Golpe a golpe, sus sexos hervían de deseo, mientras sus ojos y sus bocas se encontraron una y otra vez en busca de delirio y locura. Pero Severus sentía que iba a explotar, su cuerpo se lo decía, y más cuando ella susurró: -. Dámelo Severus -. Oírla decir eso lo hizo sonreír. Y, satisfecho de darle lo que le pedía, asintió.

Sus exigencias lo volvían totalmente loco, su voz, su deseo, y, tras una serie de feroces embestidas que los hizo paladear el placer, Severus dio el definitivo e inundó sus rincones más íntimos con su gran esencia. Como lo había dicho, sus deseos eran órdenes para él.

…

Fue una ceremonia tan sencilla y a la vez tan mágica, Severus y Hermione observaban a los novios bailar y a varias parejas acompañándolos, no sorprendiéndose como Austin e Ivy seguían bien acompañados con Luna y Remus, ambos se sonrieron, quizá ya era su momento de ser felices.

-. Sera mejor casarnos antes de que se note tu embarazo -. Dijo Severus sonando lo más normal.

Hermione sonrió y lo observó sorprendida.

-. ¿Esa es una proposición, Profesor? -. Severus le sonrió.

-. Me he hecho cargo de usted, desde que empezamos en esta misión -. Hermione sonrió apenada. Severus se levantó y la invitó a bailar.

-. Acepto -. Dijo Hermione en varios sentidos lo cual complació a Severus.

Esa noche, marcando un nuevo comienzo para todos, todos al unísono dejaron que la música expresara su felicidad. Porque en esa noche, era un nuevo comienzo…

Era un nuevo respiro.

…...…

_**Y sin más, esto ha llegado a su fin, siempre complacida de cada una de las personas que me acompañaron hasta el final, y que saben que yo siempre cuento con una historia completa.**_

_**Y con esto, les adelanto que habrá nueva historia, muy pronto, espero verlas nuevamente allí.**_

_**Gracias a cada uno y una de ustedes, que estuvo compartiendo críticas y halagos, lo cual me ayuda enormemente a continuar y a mejorar.**_

_**Espero haber cumplido con sus expectativas y si es así, no olviden seguirme, porque esto no termina aquí, esta historia ha llegado a su fin, pero aún hay muchas más que contar.**_

_**Los veo en la próxima historia…**_

_**NOX**_

**LES INVITO A DAR ME GUSTA A MI PAGINA EN FACEBOOK "AURORISS" DONDE SUBIRÉ TODO LO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**


End file.
